Allay Me
by Thespianmoonmuzik
Summary: They call me Amina. It's not my name, but it's all I've got. I woke up in the Varia with no past, and certainly no future if I don't manage to keep myself alive. It doesn't help that someone wants me dead. I keep on telling myself I don't belong here, in this world, that I need to get out. But the longer I'm here, the more I see that was never my choice to begin with: it's Xanxus'.
1. Back To Life

**Allay Me**

Author: Thespianmoonmuzik

Beta-d by Juneamber

**Latest update by TMM: 12-29-2013**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Back to Life<strong>

_**Every man dies. Not every man really lives.~ William Wallace.**_

It was a very strange day in the Varia household. So strange that it should signal the beginning of the next apocalypse. It was peaceful. In the history of Varia, the last time this had happened was...

Never.

The servants were very anxious. This waiting and being uninformed of what was occurring made them feel over the edge.

They're used to the loudness; objects being broken, the yells, the sounds of weapons flying through the air and random people (mostly the servants) who got hit by knives because the resident prince was bored.

This dreaded silence was caused by the scene lying in front of the Varia members assembled in the room. More importantly the person lying in front of them.

"So, boss what the hell you want us to do with this?"

What exactly was the protocol when a girl appeared from thin air unconscious? Was there anything about this in the Varia handbook? Could she be an enemy?

Not likely.

The other families did not underestimate the power of the Varia. They wouldn't send some girl, even more improbable an unconscious one, to infiltrate a mafia base. Much less the Varia headquarters of the elite assassination squad working for the Vongola family.

That would be suicide.

…..Well Leviathan, otherwise known as Levi, wouldn't mind testing out his new umbrellas in order impress the boss with his skills. While Levi fantasized in his own little C list Hollywood series titled "My Boss and Me", the rest of the Varia members stared at the person that lay in front of them.

"Ushishi, so what are we going to do with this commoner? I doubt she will be any fun to play with..." Belphegor snickered with his trademark grin ever present on his face.

"How do we even know that _she _is a girl?" asked Levi coming out of his fantasy world.

"Well it certainly looks feminine, so it must be a female." Mammon stared at the subject of the conversation, secretly hoping that he might be able to sell her off in the black market for a good price.

"No, Levi might have a point. Look at the idiot shark, you can never be sure what he is with that hair." said Bel looked at the person in question through his hair because no one present had ever actually seen those eyes.

"VOIIIII SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Squalo yelled whilst twitching in irritation of having Bel's comment hit a nerve. His long, perfectly straight silver locks cascading to his waist demonstrated ever present evidence of hair that had been indeed been devoted to.

Lussuria, noticing that by now the boss was going to start getting irritated, realized he had better just go and check quickly while everyone is was bickering.

* * *

><p>All she could think was that she was floating. She could remember nothing else. It was like she'd been in a state of nothingness for the longest time. Going in and out of consciousness<p>

Heck, she could've been dead for all she knew.

Somehow, she wasn't freaked out about it though. She couldn't _feel _anything; it was as if she were numb. Maybe she was dead; it sure did feel comfortable wherever "here" was. So why leave this place?

One thing was certain, it was an uncanny peace.

No pain, heat or cold. She was just there. Wherever "there" was.

At least she had the satisfaction that if she was dead, she was finally going to answer one of the great questions of life. What exactly happens after you die? Seriously, if you have never wondered this ever, there is something wrong with you.

It's on the same level of wrong as not crying when Simba's dad dies in the "Lion King".

She was as cool as an ice cube with all this happening. Even when she felt something touching her, she did not panic. No siree.

Convinced that it must be some after-life, mumbo-jumbo where they were evaluating the person, she stayed perfectly still. She didn't want to risk whatever was happening to go wrong. Then she heard the noise of a zipper being undone.

Now she was just confused.

Because why in the world would she be wearing jeans in the after-life? Heck! She didn't even know she had clothes on! Then it was as if a bubble popped and she could feel again. And the first thing she felt was heat. Coming from something warm, big and rough... Closer to where her underwear technically should be...

Somehow, she didn't think that rape or molestation was a part of the after-life package, at least one cult would've mentio-

Wait, _rape?_

_..._

_..._

_**OH HELL NO!**_

And that's how everything was put into motion. Later she would ponder, what would've had happened if she never woken up?

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>I've had this idea floating around for the longest time but I've always somehow managed to put it off. Hope you liked the first chapter! I know the beginning might be a bit slow but it speeds up further along, I promise. :)<strong>

**~TMM**

****Latest update by TMM: 12-29-2013: I realized there were some grammar mistakes I made, I'm wondering how I managed to avoid the grammar nazi's from storming into my house and taking me away. I sincerely apologize, I assure you I have fixed them. ****


	2. Fight or Flight

Chapter 2: Flight or Fight

_Every morning in Africa, a gazelle wakes up. _  
><em>It knows it must outrun the fastest lion or it will be killed.<em>  
><em>Every morning in Africa, a lion wakes up. <em>  
><em>It knows that it must run faster than the slowest gazelle, or it will starve.<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter whether you're a lion or a gazelle <em>  
><em>when the sun comes up you'd better be running.<em>

_(But, unless you're a runner, you won't understand.)_

-Anon

Lussuria being the well seasoned assasin that he was (even if whoever looked at him would never think that at first sight) he felt the body tense over under his hand as he just was about to evaluate the gender of the person the other Varia members were still bickering about.

It was just enough warning to miss the impact her legs would've given had he not moved out of the way when she stoop upruptly almost losing her balance in the process,

Having realizing that her eyes have been closed this whole time she opened them quickly to try to get some hold of the situation. Her flight or fight instincts began to kick in. Body moving on pure instinct she jumped trying to get away from danger.

Yet, her eyes were having trouble adjusting to the light, she had to blink furiously so they wouldn't burn. When she was finally able to focus she could make out the image of 6 blurry figures. Expecting a sort of psycho old man, upon gazing at the man who was molesting her, she had to blink a few times to get a hold of her sanity.

For the one infront of her didn't look anything like a disgusting perverted old man….

More like a flamboyant gay who is getting ready for carnival in Brazil.

_What. The. Fuck?_

She may not have 20/20 vision without her glasses on (Which seem to be missing at the moment. Dammit.) now she can tell flamboyant from a mile away.

_Could this man be bi-sexual then?_

"Ara~ It appears that it IS a she!" Lussuria cooed delighted to see a cute potential person to have some much needed girl talk with even if she is looking at him like a UFO. Maybe she's scared? Well he would just have to calm her fears after all, what's the worst that can happen to her here?

Nope.

That man is _definitely_ gay.

_Then what the hell was he doing touching my body?_

. She wanted to speak (scream) in protest but nothing came out.

_Why can't I speak? _

_Great._

_Lovely time for me to go mute!_

"Lussuria don't get in my way, I'm still going to sell her off as a guy because she certainly won't fetch me a good price as a girl on the market. What man would possibly want her?" Besides the gay man besides him who most probably wants to use her for a makeup fashion doll.

Coming out of her inner breakdown she realized that the pervert in question was coming closer to her. And so was a floating baby with a serpent like halo…..

…..

….

"No, just kill her it could be an enemy..."

…

Okay she seriously needs to get the heck out of here. So she thought of the only smart thing possible.

That when tough gets going, the people going insane get running.

….

VOIIIII SHE'S GETTING AWAY!

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know if you guys are wondering about the short chapters but not to worry, there will be longer chapters. =] Constructive critism is welcomed as well, however don't just go trashing my story.<p>

~TMM


	3. Prisoner

Chapter 3: Prisoner

_**All men have an instinct for conflict: at least, all healthy men.**_

_**~Hilaire Belloc**_

Running away was seriously easier said than done. They _really_ need to give more credit to the runners. They make it seem so easy and cool.

Yeah right. Cool was what her throat was feeling, a cold dry tightening. Her case was very peculiar to say the least. She didn't realize just how _weak _her body was, just with the simple act of jumping away earlier she would've collapsed had it not been for the adrenal pumping through her veins.

Just what has happended to her? Nonetheless, she was not stupid enough to be going back and asking the people that are chasing her.

Speaking of people, who are they, what do they want with her and to make matters worse _WHERE_ was she!

Her knees were going to give away any second now, this place is just so friggin huge! Her heart was pumping blood so hard that she could hear it in her ears, cold sweat was running down her spine. Sure she skipped gym every chance she got but this is just pathetic.

In that precise moment she saw a flash of black and brown, and something really hard hit her skull.

Once again she slipped into oblivion.

Had she not, she would've seen the bloodlust and disgust in those hazel eyes.

"Tch. Too bad I can't kill you now, but I will. You can have my word for it, _perra.(1)_"

* * *

><p>Alphonse took the girl back to where everyone was and left silently, still brooding and thinking that he wanted to have killed her. Her existance would only pose trouble but he could always fix that little problem later.<p>

While the unknown girl was asleep Xanxus, as usual was giving orders about what to do. At times like this he has to remind everyone that he is the one in charge. After all he_ is _the boss.

Lussuria took the girl and started bandaging her head. My what a rude man! He hit the girl so hard she started bleeding! He just hopes she wakes up soon.

To Mammon's displeasure Xanxus decided not to just toss her aside so that Mammon, being the opportunist that he was, could make a pretty penny. The servants, and other lesser members were in between a mixture of confusion and horror. This was too much for one day for what they are used to. That the boss actually gave a damn about someone's else well-being. Since he didn't let Alphonse kill the girl. For them it was

The day hell froze over.

Yet, since they weren't seeing it from Xanxus's point of view they couldn't see that what he was doing really was living up to his I don't give a damn image. Since he could careless about what happens to whats-her face even if she did _happen_ to be a mafioso's daughter. (Which she probably isn't, afterall look at her) Even his trash wouldn't probably give a shit. But there is someone that does.

His Father.

That thought makes the temperature in the room go up everytime. Though his face never changes from his usual scorn, you can tell by the temperature in the surroundings, or the intensity in his eyes the mood shift.

Now Xanxus is not the daddy's type not even when he was little. Those piss him off, they're so pathetic. So he could care less about the relationship he has with him. The problem is what happened_ last_ time he didn't care.

At that time there was a mission where there was a lot of trash in one place mafioso's family member that happened to be allied or had connections to one and was engaged with some other D-class scum in the mafia world.

Too goddamn annoying for his taste.

So course Xanxus just burnt all the goddamn trash. Yet, one of the scum present was from a special family who was in the middle of some arrangement (after all what did he care all he wanted to do was be the boss. Treaties and alliances are too much bullshit but the old geezer insists with them. Damn him.) with his father. The guy died, and consequently the Vongola IX got no deal

And he was _pissed. _

That old man went and cut it off.

Cut off all the imports of steak

The _Japanese sirlion_.

For  
><strong>2 <strong>  
><strong>fucking months.<strong>

Needless to say Xanxus learned a lesson in etiquette, the rest of the Varia learned that if they wanted to have something resembling a normal life they needed the steak, not just the booze present at all times. Many members will still shudder remembering those dark times.

So now he doesn't go off and kill just anyone. (Most of the time) Looking at the girl he couldn't think of her anything special. She got one look at them and started running, _pathetic_. If she really was sent as a spy from some rival family, they really haven fallen low. Or they're underestimating them, which Xanxus can't believe would happen, he can kill them all single-handedly.

The only family that he would begrudgingly admit that has the kind of balls to pull off something like this would be the Cinquemani. This goddamn feud between them has spanned months now. And these scum still haven't died off or given up.

They're like fucking cockroaches.

The girl wasn't anything impressive, or _anything _for that matter. They could've at least sent someone worth while, make it worth his damn time. They sent some trash that was probably right in high school. Straight hair, light mocha skin, chubby and not that tall probably 5 ft. Cinquemani have just given their heads on a silver platter with this girl.

"She will remain here, notify me when she wakes up immediately. No one is to let her escape or let her run away, **again.**"

She was no use unconscious. Once she woke up, he would get every last detail on those fucking scum and kill them once and for all.

* * *

><p>Thanks to those of you still continuing with my story, sorry guys that I haven't been updating frequently! I've just had so much work this week with my global and English essays -_-<p>

Oh and for those of you who got to celebrate, Happy Halloween! :D

~TMM


	4. What's My Name?

**Chapter 4- What's my Name?**

She needed to get out of here.

The moment she opened her eyes, she felt like a little kid who just woke up from a terrible nightmare screaming, but couldn't remember what was so frightening. However, besides that and a terrible headache she didn't know anything else.

She just couldn't remember. And it freaked her out.

Touching her head she realized that she was bandaged all around her skull and had it covering one eye, probably making her look like a mummy now. She could only see through one eye. She took that moment to examine her hand, it was blurry but there was something she could make out

Blood.

It didn't take a brain surgeon to realize that a headache plus a bandaged head meant she sustained some sort of injury to her skull. Suddenly, she winced in pain and grabbed her head, adding pressure to see if that would make it go away.

Yeah, she got hit alright and badly from the looks of it. If she tried to remember, her head would hurt. Well if she couldn't rely on her memories right now, might as well look at the environment for clues.

The room looked quaint but well furnished. With lamps, shelves, two armchairs and a nice leather sofa. To her right she had a window with some filigree beige curtains with a bigger mahogany velvet one above it. She could see that it was night time. The room looked neat and tidy but there was something about it that threw her off. Almost like its _too_ neat and tidy, never been used just there for decoration.

Like now if she thought about it this bed was stiff and rough. As were the sheets they were also a very pastel neutral color. Even though she couldn't remember much, she got the feeling that this wasn't her room.

"Fantastico non si dorme più!" (1)

Focusing as best as she could, she traced the voice back to the man who just entered the room. He had sunglasses, a bright orange feather boa and a green Mohawk. He was also wearing fluffy white and green pajamas.

Compared to the very dead like room she was in, he was startling bright. Somehow her eyes had to adjust because they weren't ready to handle the flamboyancy. Once they did adjust, she realized that the man (If he even referred to himself as that) was happy to see her and was gushing excitedly.

Only there was one small problem.  
>She couldn't understand a <strong>single thing <strong>he was saying.

For all she knew he could've been saying in excruciating detail how to create jello.

So she just stared and blinked at him while he kept on talking rapidly. Hoping to maybe catch something and make sense of what he was saying. After a few minutes of talking, Lussuria realized the girl looked quite confused and had a blank look in her eyes.

Oh he knew what it was! She probably had never seen anyone as fabulously dressed and just plain fabulous as him and it took her a while for the enormity of it to register! Ara~ where are his manners!

"Il mio nome e Lussuria! " He said while giving a twirl of demonstration. She giggled at that. Lussuria thought she looked adorable all bloody bandaged and giggling. He really hoped they could keep her.

_Mio Nome._ Her mind clicked those words together and threw back to her _my name_.

"…Lu..ssu..ria..Lussuria?" She looked at him quizzically, the name felt foreign on her tongue and her throat felt very dry when she tried speaking.

"Si, eh tu?"

_Eh tu?_

_And you?_

__Again with the mystical translator.

Okay Il mio nome e-

Hello earth to brain! You were working well before come on do your thing!

...

My name is...

Still nothing.

This fill in the blank game isn't funny!

Let's try that again, well my name is-

Oh My God. Her eyes widended in horror

She. Didn't. Know. Her. Name. She looked at him expectantly, certainly he knew her name and it was just a trick question. Right?

She pointed at him. "Lussuria," then pointed back at her and shrugged her shoulders.

Oh boy. This was not good. He thought that after these 2 days that she had been out cold once she woke up everything would be fine. Obviously Alphonse that brute hit the poor girl so hard she can't even remember her own name!

The boss will not be pleased. Luckily it's night time now and these past 2 days he's been occupied alot with the Cinquemani feud, leaving sporadically and then coming back. He left earlier today with one of his bloodlust moods and probably won't be back at least for a few days.

Which gave him time to help the girl before he returned. Well no time to lose! He grabbed the girl by the arm and she let out a yelp and fell to the floor. Her legs were numb and she walked with a limp. He helped her back up and with one arm held her by the waist allowing her to adjust to walking again.

She was going to need energy so he made his way with her to the kitchen. Because sooner or later she wasn't going to be walking much but running.

* * *

><p>"Fantastico! non si dorme più!" (1)- Fantastic! You're not sleeping anymore!<p>

**Author's Note:**

I'm going to say this right off the bat, Italian is not my first nor my second language so if I have grammatical or just plain errors in italian, take that in mind and if you do know the corrections please comment because I'm probably not aware. =]

Also since the Varia live in Italy and are the italian mob wouldn't it stand to reason that they _speak_ Italian? Obviously for writing purposes I won't have all their dialogue be in Italian but it's insuated that they are speaking italian.

On a last note I want to formally introduce **my list of awesome!**

Thank you to my 3 reviewers, **Romina Baskerville, Caroline, Wamakai**! You are the** first** 3 on the list because you have reviewed^^ Basically if you review my story you are on the list of awesome :] I go on writing because of awsome ppl like you

But dont worry I haven't forgotten to thank those of you who read my story (even if you havent reviewed) but you could also be on the list of awesome just saying~

~TMM


	5. Wake Up Call

Chapter 5

Wake Up Call

_**The only way to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance.**_

* * *

><p>Upon taking her to the kitchen he expected at least a bit of resistance. Considering how when she woke the first time he almost smashed his sunglasses into his skull, had he not moved away. However, it took her a bit of time for her to get used to walking causing her to trip, and almost falling many times. She seemed quite disoriented and relying on him to guide her. He didn't mind though, it made him feel like a mother hen safe guarding her young.<p>

Things like this truly made him wonder though if she really was a spy for the Cinquemani. Certainly no spy would be as trusting and unguarded as she was. Yet, it could also be from the fact that she just woke up from a hit on the head from Alphonse.

Not to mention that she had to walk through the vast Varia hallways. Which were creeping her out. They reminded her of an old haunted mansion, she was expecting the organ music to start playing out of nowhere. It made her wonder just what sort of people lived here. After all it didn't seem like your typical home sweet home filled with warmth and comfort.

It made her feel like she didn't belong, the halls were wide, with a semi lit lamp here and there but every once in a while she would pass a big chandelier overhead. Obviously, who ever was in charge of the lighting didn't turn on all the lights either because they wanted to go for a leave-while-you-still-can theme or are cheap skates.

Which if the first one was true they were being truly successful at. So like a scared little girl she clung to the man besides her shamelessly, who was her only anchor as of now and the brightest thing compared to her surroundings.

Speaking of which where was Lussuria taking her? She was never good with directions and never the type to heed her surroundings but she felt like all these hallways were exactly the same. These people really needed to get hooked up to the number of some interior designer.

Obviously Lussuria wasn't at that meeting because she had a sinking feeling everything would've been too bright and destroyed macabre setting.

Then she finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel and it smelled suspiciously like... **_pasta!_**

* * *

><p>If the Cinquemani were trying to deplete the Varia's food resources then they were being highly successful.<p>

Lussuria could not believe that one girl, so young could eat so much. She put Squalo and Bel to shame and they both ate a lot albeit messier.

One would've thought that someone who is in a place that they don't know and aren't even sure if they can trust their surroundings would be cautious and deeply analyze their food.

She however was munching and eating away with no restraint. Although her legs had trouble walking she unquestionably never forgot how to chew. Devouring her pasta and salad like there was no tomorrow. He could see why she wasn't skinny.

It was her weak spot. She absolutely adored food and not to mention this pasta smelled absolutely delicious. Any worries she had about her surroundings slowly began to ease as she smelled the food and actually made Lussuria hurry to the source.

As she was eating she got bits and pieces of flashes. Like someone had a remote control and was turning it on and off just to mess with her. They would also be accompanied by feelings.

Like right now she felt warmth and happiness (not just because the food happened to be warmed and she was starving) but the sensation of more familiar times. She was shown an image of a mahogany marble table with a plate of salad and another with fettuccini Alfredo and chicken. Accompanied by a woman who upon serving, hugged her from behind affectionately and nuzzled her head. She could not make out her face but she saw a multitude of midnight rambunctious tendrils and an arm slightly darker colored, as if someone had gotten her complexion but decided to add more coffee to the mix. The wrist was adorned with a simple bracelet of silver pieces that had onyx intermingling through the waving pattern.

And somehow that memory just comforted her, the sense and feeling of familiarity calmed her once bouncy nerves when she was walking through the desolate hallways. She could almost feel the safety and warmth from that hug, accompanied by that familiar smell and the lights from current environment, she relaxed.

To the point that her shoulders slumped, she sat back and actually fell asleep in the chair of an unknown kitchen with curious and appalled servants peering at her secretly.

Lussuria figured that after walking for 35 minutes from being out cold for a few days (He took the long way he didn't want any of the Varia commanders or their subordinates to notice that she was awake) and eating so much food would make her drowsy. He should probably be getting some beauty sleep too.

He walked cautiously towards the girl and picked her up. She was heavier than she looked and a deep sleeper apparently and actually snuggled closer to him. With eyes closed, faced relaxed and calm, she looked so innocent and naive. He really hoped he was able to keep her. Imagine being able to dress her up! Especially considering how she seems accustomed to him!

The observing servants just stared in horror at the girl's lack of awareness of _whose_ arms she so comfortably was in.

"Take _la bambina _into the cooking quarters ~ there is always space there. " For some reason, which Lussuria of course could not fathom, the people in charge of the cooking were constantly quitting! And such a fabulous person that he was he could not guess why they would want to leave. Who knows, maybe the girl might actually be helpful in that section, After all if she likes eating, she probably likes cooking! No Varia Commander (Except Bel who likes to play with the servants) would probably even think about the servants quarters, much less the cooking ones. Even with no memory she could have a job, prove useful and the boss might let her stay~!

The servants proceeded to take the girl off Lussuria's hands and into the only available empty beds which was in the cooking quarter's section of the servant level of the mansion.

They felt a twinge of sympathy for the poor girl who they believe was hired to be a new help to the cooking quarters. Although they felt it was low even for the Varia to bribe new members with pasta. Not of course, like they would be voicing their opinions on the matter anytime soon.

They preferred to live.

This is probably the best sleep she'll have before she wakes up to the cruel reality of princes with shredding tendencies, sharks with sudden cravings, and not to mention the never satisfied pallet of Xanxus. That was the reason why the chefs always had the same finish, acquiring a permanent residence in an asylum, quitting or some ending up in the ICU.

The girl really had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>She was sleeping very comfortably...<p>

Until 6am, she was woken up by an _abnormally_ loud alarm coming from all around her that was like some goddamn idiot with no sense of time decided to be a douche and connected it to the speakers from a stadium and decided to blast the stupid thing right into her ears.

Of course, like the level headed calm person she was, began screaming. If it was out of frustration or fright, she wasn't sure.

"Oh fer christ sakes kiddo, suck. it. up. If you want to survive and start MOVING YOUR FAT ASS!"

A gasp actually let her mouth. "Excuse me?" Who does this guy think he is!

He laughed at that, although there was no humor in it. "Ha! You wish you was excused, I don't care if you're a newbie and one of the few people who actually know how to speak fucking english, but you aint gettin' no special treatment here."

At that he barged into her private space and rudely kicked her off the bed, before she had time to react and she yelped in pain once her head had contact with the floor. Luckily though she flung her arms out infront of her or else the damage would've been a lot worse.

He flung a pastel fabric that appeared to be a standard uniform over her bed. "This is your uniform, you're to wear it everyday ya got that? I suggest you don't lose it 'cuz if you gotta get another one it's coming outta your salary."

"Salary?" Although she was apoplectic at this point with the completely and utterly rude treatment of this man. Seriously she's being treated as if she was the equivalent of trash.

"Yes, salary. Mula, _cash_, You get one every 15 days. Not that it's much money,and don't cha even get me started on the _pension,_ it's practically nothing considering all the shit we put up with. Barely covers medical costs," He zeroed in at the bandages around her head, "Seems like you've already gotten to know the medical ward. Though I would get used to it if I were you, cuz it ain't gunna be your first time. Especially someone as fat as you, probably got that injury cuz you couldn't run away fast enough. I would start with working on those legs of yours ASAP."

That certainly hit a nerve. Whereas at the time she couldn't recall that he had indeed hit the nail on the head, she was getting sick of this guy calling her fat. It was a sore subject for her and she had heard enough from people around her growing up, she didn't need to hear it from someone she just met.

But...what if he had a _point_? Maybe that was the reason she had this amnesia.

It seemed the more she talked (actually no he did all the talking) she could get a better sense of exactly how much she had forgotten. Which is weird in and of its self because she could function and remember as long as they one, involved something occurring now, and two, farther away they were from the accident itself.

Not that it was much help because she still could not remember who she was, why she was here and where.

The most important things of all.

Unfortunately seeing as this guy is the only person she can communicate with so far, maybe he could help her out. Even if he was intimidating and rude.

Which means she can't snap his head off, because she needs to somehow get on his good side. Though she got the feeling from the way he was glaring at her to get a move on wasn't going to be easy.

"Once you finish changing, and dont cha dare take too fucking long or I will drag you out by that long hair of yours. Get running to the kitchen." He left the room so she could change, and that she did and thankfully it fit her she didn't need to go scouting for him to give her a bigger size. He probably would've smeared it more in her face the fact that she wasn't a twig.

She didn't know what her job was, but judging from the way that guy treated her it can't be too great. However, beggars can't be choosers and he was going to be a means to an end.

All she had to do was figure out who she was, where and hopefully in 15 days get the salary he spoke of and get the hell out of here back to where she was from and not think about head injuries, annoying wake up calls and chides about her weight.

It couldn't be that hard...

right?

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Note:<strong>

I just realised I tend to update more on holidays I don't know why but nonetheless happy thanksgiving people!

Also I want to add to my list of awesome: TheFeyRa

Thanks for reviewing! =]

The next chapter should probably be up in max 7 days.


	6. For Sparta

Chapter 6- **For Sparta**

**Friendship is unnecessary for survival; it gives _value_ to survival.**

When she got to the kitchen, she was impressed and taken aback by the sheer enormity of it. It was huge, well-built, with state of the art design and devices. Not to mention the food, there was _so much food!_ At this point she wasn't sure if she was in a kitchen or a supermarket.

As if sensing that she was zeroing on the food, the guy from before silenced her with a look that yelled don't-you-even-fucking-think about it. Coming out of the trance, she realized that she wasn't alone with just him. There was a bunch of people dressed in the same drab pastel color as her, looking fully alert but haggard. Tension was prevalent in that body language. Like they were afraid that a boogeyman was going to pop up out of nowhere and attack them.

The only person she thought in her mind capable of attacking was Mr. rude and proud standing in the front of them spouting orders in Italian like the head bitch in charge. Seriously, was she the only one without the ability to speak Italian? Now that she pondered it more, he probably was the head. Yet, since he didn't give any _formal_ introduction (She refused to acknowledge the kicking her out of bed portion of her morning) these were educated guesses.

Still, she couldn't recognize any of the people assembled besides him. They certainly didn't know her either because no one came to greet her or acknowledge her entrance without more than a sorry glance. She got the sensation that they were looking at her with compunction_. _Or that was the overactive imagination at work.

While she was zoning out, she hadn't realized that McRude had been walking toward her with a knife in his hand.

Oh God.

Was he seriously going to kill her with so many people around as witnesses? She raised her hands over her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt him stand in front of her.

"Here this is yours, don't cha dare lose it, got that? Treat it as if it was youse own child, start prepping 'cuz the morning rush's startin' soon in about," He peered at his sport watch and waited 3 seconds before yelling "NOW!"

A single one second beep went off and it was as if someone pressed play and suddenly there was a flurry of motion. "Woah, wait a second there pal! What am I supposed to do with this?" She felt awkward with the butcher knife in her hand and scared she might cut herself, she didn't trust herself with sharp objects.

"Wataya think kiddo! It certainly ain't to go an' kill people! You're cooking and that's your job as a servant here."

A servant? That can't be right. At this point she wasn't sure about many things but without a doubt in her mind she knew that she wasn't a simple servant. Okay this whole charade had gone on far enough. "You must have me confused with someone else! I can't be a servant! I mean look at me, I'm so young!" Weren't there laws against child labor anyways?

"Yeah right kid, I dunno how hard youse got hit on the head but get used to the reality. Even a kid like you gotta work, don't know why and don't care. All I need you to do is not get in the way and cook."

As he was walking away her paused for a moment and peered back at her with a hard gaze that made her flinch. "Also, you don't got no right to call me pal, and probably ever won't. I'm the head cook here and to you I'm Coach. Capice? One last piece of advice, try not to get yerself killed."

With that he left her to be swept away by the mob of bustling cooks prepping for breakfast.

He figured that they even the_ lunatics_ that run this goddamn joint wouldn't send a person into the damn kitchen if they didn't even know if a kid could cook or not.

Boy was he about to be proven wrong.

* * *

><p>She just hated it when things came back to bite her.<p>

Looking at the people working around her, cutting, shredding, frying, and baking in nanoseconds with such precision and art she knew that getting hurt while cooking wasn't the issue.

By the end of the day, Coach was going to be the one to personally kill her in cause of her incompetence.

Because here's the thing, she loved food _but_ she had never actually done the _cooking_.

Point in case being that of her flashback.

_It was early morning and a short, plump, dark curly haired woman was gazing accusingly at her._

"_Come _, you must begin learning how to cook!"_

Even in her flashbacks she still couldn't come across her name, only a blank. It was reassuring to note however that this woman was the same as that as yesterday's, although now she could see her face. Progress.

_She sighed, it was far too early for this. "Mom! Now now! Besides I don't need to know now. For what anyways, you're here and you cook amazingly!" _

_Which was true because her mother's cooking was top notch and had a flavoring that she couldn't find anywhere else. Her mother put her hands on her hips. "You're older now _, before when you were younger you weren't near the kitchen so that you wouldn't get cut or burned,"_

_Looking her daughter straight in the eye and getting her point across. "However you're about to go to high school soon! At this age I had already been in the kitchen for 2 years helping my mother out! There are girls your age who already have children and are cooking!"_

_Again with the comparing her to other girls card. Seriously, did all parents have to use that card to accomplish things; was there a parental committee that gave these tips to parents? _

_Eventually after seeing that her daughter wouldn't budge she left. _

_Afterall maybe later she'll learn. Give or take a few years she wasn't going to have kids anytime soon. It's not like she needed housewife prep __**now**__. _

_She wasn't going to need to now how to cook anytime soon, she had her mother to cook and if anything, could always buy or heatup in the microwave if necessary._

Of course had her mother told her at the time that in a while she was going to need these skills not to successfully run a home but to **survive** in a mysterious mansion with an intimidating head chef with a Brooklyn rage.

She might've been more inclined to listen. Had her mother been here she would've been telling her _I told you so._

Time passed and before she knew it, day gave way to night and she was exhausted.

She had only gotten through breakfast and lunch, barely. Her feet hurting from standing for hours, her neck felt stiff and sore from being in the same position for too long as did her arms and wrists. Obviously, she was slower compared to the others who had a lot more experience than her. She was afraid that she was going to burn or cut herself. Luckily help came in the form of Camila.

A few years older, maybe 3, taller, olive-toned skinned and chestnut haired. Camila had taken note that Micheal had been yelling at the poor kid and looked utterly confused at her surroundings.

She knew how that felt, she was new last year. The poor girl looked afraid of wielding a knife and since Camila had become a pro herself (Let's face it, if you can cook in a Varia kitchen, you can cook anywhere) offered to help her out.

Even though they were communicating with hand gestures because to her surprise the girl doesn't know Italian! Camila could tell she could understand what some words meant, but she couldn't formulate a reply. She found it extremely strange considering that they were in Italy.

Hopefully soon she'll begin to pick up the language, although she's a bit shy, she has an innocent doe-eyed look that gave Camila the idea that she's an amiable person.

With Camila by her side, she was able to finish quicker. One of the few nice people she's met, a real godsend amongst this whole mess.

Somehow they made it work, and Coach won't be serving her head on a plate anytime soon. But she knew that she couldn't depend on Camila and would have to eventually pick up the pace. For now she was satisfied that she had found someone she clicked with and just when she thought things were starting to look up for her, she saw Camila's face tense and stop moving midway through cutting a tomato.

At the time she was on the other side of the expansive room, putting something in the oven and that's when somehow everyone around her started simultaneously freezing and looking pallid.

What the heck? Why is everyone getting so distraught? It got quiet in a matter of seconds and she could practically hear heartbeats. The air was thick with tension.

To the point it was even affecting her. She began to feel scared, intermingling from her own anxiety and most definitely the projection of those around her.

**Click. **

**Click. **

**Click**

3/4 of the kitchen lights went off.

**Swoosh. Rip.**

Followed by a scream. That wasn't enough to warn her that knives were going to be flying around her head thus managing to cut her cheek. They managed to slice some of her head bandages too.

People began to cower, scream and run. The only thing that came into her mind was stop, drop and roll. During this state of emergency and her mind was malfunctioning. As if she was on fire and not being attacked; however seeing as that was the prevalent thought at the moment, she decided to act on it.

Albeit an improvised version that contained scream, fling self at floor, hit knee, roll until reaching a table, and cowering for shelter beneath.

How's that for incase of an emergency survival! Amongst the screams she thought she could make out the sound of laughter.

There couldn't possibly be someone who was enjoying this terror! From under the table she could concieve the still legs of Camila. No that couldn't be right.

Curiousity getting the better of her, she got out from under her shelter long enough to note that in the distance, it was indeed Camila.

What made her eyes widen was that while people were running about screaming with multiple knives whizzing overhead flying in all directions, Camila was frozen in place. She knew with a certainty that made her feel cold inside that if in the next few minutes Camila did not move, she was going to die.

**WALK! RUN! DUCK! MOVE!** Screaming at her at the top of her lungs but amongst the fray or frozen in her fear she couldn't hear her.

Camila, who had been willing to help her out, someone she barely knew, didn't deserve to become mincemeat. Though they hadn't known each other long, she felt a connection to her. Like a sister she never had.

And she'll be dammed if she was just going to be a sitting duck and watch it all go down. She made up her mind. Shoving her consuming panic, fear and instincts down, she grabbed a nearby pot and put it on her head, reached for the biggest lid she could find to use as a mock shield and prayed for an intense nanosecond that she wouldn't die in the widespread open space between her shelter, and Camila.

Then she ran.

Ran as fast she could, adrenal pumping through her veins that she actually began to scream **FOR SPARTA!** Because some part of her mind reasoned, if this was truly to be the way she died, it might as well have been epically.

She couldn't even imagine how she must've looked like. A fluffy person with scrapes, cuts and a pot lid held high screaming FOR SPARTA, until reaching Camila, immediately pulled her down to the floor with her. Realizing that there was a metal pantry large enough to hide a person next to them, before Camila could even utter a word she shoved her in there and closed the thing.

Friend safe? Check.

Herself safe? Not at all. Giant X.

That does not sound good.

Now that she had gotten her friend out of harm's way, she once again cowered under the nearest table, now that her adrenal rush evaporated her fears and anxiety came back with a punch. Clutching her legs, shutting her eyes closed and rocked back and forth and began to sing a song to drown out the screams, sights with hopes that when she opened her eyes it would be all over.

And hopefully with her ligaments all fully intact.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Alright I actually finished this chapter in record time! *short victory dance*

To TheFeyRa: Unfortunately, the Xanxus x oc smut won't be happening until later chapters. Trust me there will be smut, because I am a die hard Xanxus fan hahaha.

Also newly added to the list of awesome: Blueberryxn =D!

I don't think I've mentioned it but if you have any questions and don't want to post it as a review, you can inbox me, I'm extremely quick with those.


	7. Backbone

Chapter 7

Allay Me

**Backbone**

Before she had time to register what was occurring, her body was immobile. Her ligaments became unresponsive, heavy as lead, she could only feel the slight twitch of her fingers and the cascading grisly melody of screams and the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

She was witnessing the whole scene in front of her, of the blood, screams, panic and the maddening spasmodic movement of the victims. She felt knives graze her legs, and shoulder, petrifying her into a frozen statue. Was this truly to be her end? To become bloody taters and never see Micheal again?

If she could've cried out she would've. Camila knew that this scene was not uncommon for the Varian servants. Even though she had been here for a year now, she had never once actually been a part of it. Only witnessed and assigned to cleaning duty of the chaos left behind. That in part had to do with Micheal, although he would've never admit it if she asked about it.

After all it wasn't mere coincidence that _every time _that one of these events occurred, Micheal had just sent her off to do shopping, or assigned her to help out another wing, which tended to be conveintly located far way from the cooking servants quarters of the mansion.

While she did drop out of high school to go and get a job to support her family, she wasn't completely clueless about the help he gave her. Probably because they both started around the same time, so they had formed a working relationship, especially since the stakes are high for survival in this place.

She may be a romantic but she wasn't going to begin to delude herself into thinking that his actions ment something more, something the inner romantic in any girl would squeal at. Besides no thought dwelling on what was or could've been if she was going to die soon, it was only matter or minutes or seconds if she was lucky enough.

Losing all hope and calmly accepting her demise, as a final testament to the good Italian catholic upbringing she had, began to pray fervently for salvation of her soul.

Never in a million years would she have guessed that she herself would be saved. Much less reminiscent to bed time tales of a knight in shining armor saving a damsel in distress but more like the comedic twist via a steel pot makeshift warrior.

It was the new girl, the last thing she saw before she was dragged down to the floor and shoved in a metal pantry, was her light mocha arm, adorned with blood red ribbons, strongly griping her arm, and the determined milk chocolate eyes staring straight at her from her chubby face.

Camila couldn't help but feel that this girl was every ounce an amazon warrior.

Her heart swelled with love and relief.

_Thank You._

* * *

><p>Fuck it all to hell!<p>

He was running as fast as he possibly could, reproaching himself with each step for leaving the cooking quarters.

A royal pain in the ass that's what that psycho prince was! Micheal was so convinced that by now he understood his patterns, when and where he would attack and that way prepare for it.

_Apparently__ youse fucking didn't _

A voice in his head chided. Earlier today he noticed the shortening of supplies for tomorrows breakfast. The sun was already beginning to set anyways, He left with 2 others, thinking he was only going to be gone for 1 or 2 hours tops. It never crossed his mind that the royal psycho would going to attack while he wasn't there.

Had be been aware, some provisions would've been made he's the person in charge, he should be there! Something would've been done to lessen the damages and he certainly would've gotten Camila out of there.

Micheal knew that among the slaughter she wouldn't be able to handle it, she's too sensible.

Reaching the door, in his rage he kicked open the door and went straight to assessing the grisly situation. Micheal saw one big bloody mess.

A real headache to clean up, it was splattered on walls, the floor everywhere, like an abstract painter gone rogue.

Noticing a few knives left behind here and there like a reminder of fear, arrogant bastard.

As he was looking around, to both the injured and a couple on the verge of death from wounds, Micheal was unconsciously looking for Camila.

His brown orbs noticed at the other side of the room noticed some honey colored strands contrasting with the black and white floor. Upon picking it up, he imagined it belonged to Camila, she's the one who had that type of hair, and it was soft too. His heart sank.

"Micheal, are you there?" a muffled voice behind him asked.

Micheal twisted his head rapidly in response, looked at the imposing metal pantry suspiciously and tried to open it. Apprently, it wasn't closed the right way and had become dented to the side, successfully stopping an easy opening.

Growing impatient he gave up trying to save the structure and kicked the door to the side with such force that out came Camila rolling onto of him.

"It is you!" she exclaimed happily and impulsively hugged him tight. Camila wasn't able to see the slight redness that tinted his cheeks, a few seconds they passed and she became acutely aware of the very improper position they were in and began to blush furtively and hurriedly got off him.

Wait a minute where's her savior? "Micheal, where is she! The new girl, the one from this morning?"

"The fat girl? Probably dea-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her amber orbs suddenly shift to panic. "Dont even joke about that! If it wasn't for _sorella_, I would probably be dead right now, she saved me!"

Micheal was surprised at that revelation of the new girl's bold actions during an attack and Camila's attachment to the girl who she now proclaimed as her sister.

She then began to run around looking for her, the problem was she didn't even know her name. "What's her name?"

"Like hell I would know, if the kid herself don't, how should I?" Seeing Camila confused face he knew he would have to explain. "I began asking around, keeping close tabs on her, ya' know the drill how these walls have ears, apparently the kid got hit hard on da head so bad she can't even remember her own name."

Camila's eyes widened in horror. Was that what the Varia was doing to intiate new kids now? No wonder that girl's head was bandaged she had wondered before but never imagined the extent to be that bad. The poor girl must feel like a fish out of water!

That was pricesly the reason he had been so surprised when Camila told him what happended. Not only because there was alot of hush hush about the source of the injury, which was never a good sign, but the fact that this little fat kid who doesn't even know who she is was willing to save someone she barely knew.

He just couldn't wrap his head around that thought.

* * *

><p>After searching for a while he came across the girl under a table with a pot on her head.<p>

"You're such an idiot fa-" He didn't even get to finish his tangent before he saw that she arose abruptly from under the table and took the pot of her head.

Head chef be damned. Squaring her shoulders back, she locked her livid gaze against his patronizing one.

"I may not be skinny but if there is anything that I am _not_, it's an idiot. And guess what _Coach_," sneering his title, "for that I don't need your goddamn verification. Especially considering it's from the likes of you, an uncivilized, obviously _uneducated_, grown man who cannot even _speak_ proper English! You have absolutely ZERO right to insult my intelligence!" Towards the end she was downright apoplectic and had automatically taken steps forward. Causing her to stand directly in front of him; until that moment she was too intimidated to be near him but now she stood her ground with her head tilted defiantly, daring him to retort back. Any semblance of fear or propriety had been thrown out the window.

If he was going to chew her head off for that so be it. She'll go down kicking, screaming if it came down to it. She has already been doing so the whole day, and quite frankly it was just way too much to put up with. First her head injury, working like a slave all-day then to top all off the near death experience. He crossed a line that no one ever had. If she could run across no man's land with a pot on her head and a lid in her hand and still survive she then could certainly face him.

Expecting a fight, what came next completely threw her off guard.

To her complete surprise he began to laugh.

She narrowed her eyes further. Was he mocking her?

"Who would've thought that underneath all that fat ya' had a backbone?"

He began to see her in a different light. Before with Camila she had shown loyalty and courage and now he was actually daring him to respond.

No, he grinned at her, with was that _approval_ she saw?

Maybe, just maybe she could be useful here after all.

"Okay kid, you're gonna have to learn to be able to walk like youse talk. Lets see how smart you really are. You are in some serious need of knife skills and basic defense, something you can't learn from reading or hearing but doing," She gave a chagrined smile at that, so he had noticed she didn't know how to cook. "Tomorrow your training begins so I suggest youse get a good night's sleep 'cuz like I told you before I ain't going to be easy on you. Even if you are what 13, 14?"

Like he was going to get a reply. "Damn, I keep on forgetting about that amneia of yours."

"Amnesia" she stated, before he could even reply she blurted out "Amnesia, the loss of memory due usually to brain injury, shock, fatigue, repression, or illness. Anemia is a condition in which the blood is deficient in hemoglobin."

She clutched her head. "Ow." Thinking apparently can cause pain.

"Okay nerd, tell your brain it really needs to get it's priorities straight, tell it to forget the encyclopedia and focus on more important things like YOUR name!"

She concurred, a name would really be helpful. Come on brain activate!

...

Thanks, alot really for the silence.

"Amina."

Camila looked at the girl warmly, sympathetic for her current troubles and extremely grateful for her earlier actions. "Fino a che non ricordate, sarai Amina mia sorella." The name fit her Camila reasoned, because it meant trustworthy.

The name didn't sound any bells, but nonetheless she liked it. If anything it gave her a semblance of an anchor, alongside Camila and for Coach to call her something else besides that annoying kid. She thanked Camila, her friend, and hugged her, trying not to let Coach see her cry and make a rude comment about it.

Truth was she really had been terrified this whole time, especially the whole attack that just happened. Really rocked to her core and the not knowing what was in store freaked her out even more.

But having someone to rely on somehow made her feel a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Yeah, I've been really over worked lately so I'm glad I finished this chapter. Thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers, you guys keep me going!

And newly added to List of Awesome: **Love Muffin Of Doom**

Thanks for reviewing!

**Hope you guys enjoyed your holidays =]****  
><strong>


	8. It's All Psychological

**Allay me**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry guys I never put author's notes at the beginning of chapters, I know some of you find them annoying but this one is an important one. I forgot to mention this before, but the M rating for this fic is there for a reason, even if it's not apprent at the current point in the story.**

**So just a quick disclaimer before leading anyone on. This fanfic is rated M for suggestive/dark themes, language and the occasional violence.**

**Well that's it folks, I didn't want anyone to be mislead =] hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**It's All Psychological**

Coach was not kidding when he said that wasn't going to go easy, she expected the worst but it did not live up to the magnitude of what he called "training".

It all passed in flurry of motion, yells, arguments (she was a verbal person as Coach was soon learning when she was aggravated) and lessons from Coach and Italian from Camila.

By the end of the afternoon she thought she was going to break, by the next morning after day one, she thought she was going to die.

* * *

><p>Amina probably should've expected that the first thing she would hear the next morning was once again that infuriating alarm. She was not a morning person, and one day she was really gong to destroy that infernal device. Seriously could Coach have made it any louder? The sound that it emitted was extraordinarily loud and annoying.<p>

Making her way out of the room, cracking her neck and stretching, she was exhausted still from yesterday. It was while walking out in the vast hallways in a semi sleep state, Amina became conscious of an important fact, the sun wasn't even out yet, it was still dark outside.

She blinked twice, thinking that her eyes were deceiving her. Amina hoped that it was because she didn't have her glasses with her, that she was imagining things. Just what time was it?

"3:49 am to be exact."

She hadn't realized that she had spoken out loud. No wonder she felt so tired! Amina looked at Coach like he was a lunatic. Who in their right mind woke up at such an ungodly hour?

Just as she was about to turn around to go back to the pathetic excuse of cotton and springs these people called a bed, she was halted by Coach's accusing tone.

"And just where do youse think you're going to? The door to outside is that way."

"Umm, my bed is this way... " _Please let me go. Please let me go. _Amina fervently wished as she began to creep surreptitiously, but Coach wouldn't buy it.

"Ah, but you ain't going to bed kiddo. The only way you will is if it's the hospital wards 'cause I put you there."

"But..But it's 4am! Just what in the world am I going to be doing at 4am?" Her eyes widened, more alarmed by the fact that he wasn't going to let her sleep than the seriousness of the underlying threat. Unable to keep calm, she couldn't help the squeak of incredulity that crept into her voice at the end.

Coach smirked almost sadistically. "I told youse the first thing that needs work are those legs of yours, and I ain't having that interfere with what you're actually being paid to do here which is work and cook."

"So here's how it's going to go, everyday, dats right **everyday, **youse going to wake up at this hour and do physical training."

She groaned. Already that bed was sounding better each second. She hated doing anything physical, which is why she always tried to find someway to skip gym and head to a much more enjoyable and useful place like the library.

Ignoring the jibes concerning her physical finesse or lack thereof, from what she gathered from yesterday as a cook you're constantly running to and fro, not to mention cooking isn't done while a person is sitting. So you're stuck standing for hours, with barely any breaks, through the gruesome breakfast, lunch and dinner shifts.

Amina was always a very logical person, and she saw the prudent reasoning in Coach's plan. It clearly wasn't done out of malice, yet she could argue Coach found her suffering amusing. Besides the working portion of the household, there's the very seldom mentioned but crucial aspect of _survival _in this hellhole.

There's a reason why Darwin called it survival of the fittest. If she wanted to survive, she needed to have stamina and strong legs. There was no way around that, even if she didn't like it.

So that's how she found herself, jogging and running outside a vicinity that is still very much unknown to her at 4am in the morning. Tired, unenthusiastic and having the cold morning air slapping her in the face as if adding insult to injury and Coach yelling at her when she began to slow down.

Fantastic she now had an unwanted physical trainer from hell.

This really is a fat kid's worst nightmare.

* * *

><p>After a while Amina found a semblance of a comfortable pace. Her body temperature and heart rate had risen at this point and she was sweating. So, the cold morning air from before, now became an ally against the building heat.<p>

It bugged her though that Coach barely broke a sweat and he didn't even try to hide the smugness.

The pain of stretching muscles she barely utilized for such a period of time finally began to ease as well. Yet, she knew it wouldn't last long, once her body cooled down and the next morning, like had happened today, were going to hurt like a truck ran over her.

By this time, she was fully awake and alert and began to take in her surroundings. They were farther away now from the manor, however from this distance she could still make out its looming figure.

In actuality it was a very serene setting, here on earthen terrain within the encompassing woods of the manor; the air was crisp and clean, as was the refreshing gardens around her. This was a startling difference to her. There was no permeating fear or sense of foreboding as is constantly felt within the manor. What occurs behind those doors is completely poles apart compared to her current surroundings.

The sun was beginning to rise before she knew it, painting the sky with golden pink streaks. Coach told her to run the rest of the way as fast as she could back to the mansion in a final sprint so she wouldn't fall behind schedule.

She desperately wanted to take a shower so she complied with the order. As she came closer to the building, she was finally able to get a good look at it. Abruptly stopping in her tracks and her breath hitched in her throat. Now that the suns rays fell upon the mansion, it illuminated the grandiose structure. Humongous, perhaps a couple of stories high, imposing like a castle fortress, she couldn't help but feel awed at the architectural feat that it was.

Amina could denote recent adaptations to the structure because of the newer stones contrasting which the antiquity look of the other ones. Amina had never seen anything like this, notwithstanding that she was suffering from amnesia; she knew that she had never in her life witnessed something of this grandeur.

What she wouldn't have given to be the one to live in such an estate! Now she was but not under the circumstances she would've wished. She couldn't help the sense of insignificance that swept through her body and even a touch of envy. She could practically smell the money, whoever was in charge evidently had to be not only very rich but powerful.

And her most likely guess, that like most spoiled rich kids, they probably weren't even grateful for what they had.

* * *

><p>"This is your problem, you're afraid of the knife. Don't. I told youse before it's your best friend, your ally. And you ain't leaving to bed until you finish cutting all this." He pointed at all the piles of various produce around him.<p>

"But, what if I cut myself?" After all, a cut hurts, so isn't it a normal reaction to avoid what will cause you pain?

Coach rolled his eyes. "You can't fear the knife, or else you will cut yourself badly, yah need to trust your movements. There is no if, you _are_ going to cut yourself, sooner or later. If you do it sooner, the more you'll get used to it, the less likely you are to do it again. It's all psychological."

Coach was expecting Amina to say a biting remark like _Oh, psychological, you're using big words now huh?_

Yet, he saw her silent, as if the words were being bounced within her mind, this proved true when he saw the blank look in her eye and her hands reaching for her head clutching it.

_Psychological, related to the mental and emotional state of a person._

_It's a fascinating theory. That anyone and anything can be conditioned to do whatever it is you wish. Humans are in its most elemental base animals, which learn, adapt, they are animals of custom. It's a power in and of itself. _

Amina saw a younger version of herself looking at awe to the much older man in whose lap she was currently sitting in whom had spoken. She knew just by looking that she deeply trusted and respected whom ever this man was. She couldn't make out his face, only the slicked back dark hair, the scent of tailored clothes. Accompanied by an even more familiar smell...was that saline and rubbing alcohol?

_ Does that mean in essence, that anyone can become anything? _

She saw the quick upturn of familial approval made even more so prominent by the movement of his thick mustache.

_Fear never helped anyone. Don't forget, _, it's all psychological._

Camila was waving her hand in front of her sorella's face with a mixture of curiosity and worry etched on her pretty features. "Amina?"

She saw the flash of recognition come back within Amina's eyes followed the chagrined smile of apology. "Sorry I zoned out." Camila happily noted that her Italian was getting better, although she had a bit of an accent that she just couldn't place the origin, she was catching on quickly. Amina was adapting, and it helped that Camila was patient and giving her lessons when Micheal wasn't talking.

Amina's eyes quickly turned to look at Coach. "You're right."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. "I'm right 'bout lots of things." That was the only thing Micheal could manage to say, he was not expecting her to agree so easily and amicably.

She grabbed the knife, examined it, and holding it steadily in her hand, went back to the chopping board. After so many hours, Micheal finally saw very little to no hesitation when she began to chop. Amina missed a few marks here and there but she picked up the speed. Amina managed to cut the various piles of produce set besides her, that Coach had procured in a bout of annoyance, once developing a quick almost seem less pattern of fluid movement.

She grinned cheekily at him when she saw Micheal's barely contained shocked face. _Well I'll be damned, it finally sunk in, she's actually getting better._

"Guess what Coach, me and my best friend just earned the right to leave to a bed you didn't put me in."

Fat girl thinks she's fresh now. Coach snorted in spite of himself.

"Just youse wait until tomorrow."

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Also newly added to the list of awesome: MewKew<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing! They just keep making my day.**

**~TMM**


	9. Puzzles

Allay me

Chapter 9

**Puzzles**

_**Curiosity is lying in wait for every secret.**_

She ran like a madwoman through the hallways, afraid of the shadows, sounds, and most of all the memories of what had happened here. They became distorted from hallways into blocked doors, dead ends with staircases that she failed to go down quickly enough. Making her feel the cold grey floor under her hands, the dirt in her hair and the dry tears on her face. It had been far too long since she had seen light.

The sounds of her screams and sobs were the only things that were ever heard.

Yet she heard the maddening laugh coming from all around, that was from a woman filled with malice so deep she could feel it enveloping her skin. She also heard a man's as well, who did not feel it as ardently as the woman did but had enough of his own malice borne deep within to follow the fun of the cruel games. Never questioning the woman's words, like the most apt discipline, he was there at every moment. After hearing it for so long she began to believe the woman's voice, it made her feel dirty and even worst of all, worthless every single time she spoke.

After a while of screams and the pleas that went unheard the girl stopped, slowly but surely. There was nothing more to say, there was nothing more to beg for. Her throat stopped working, it burned too much, her eyes were burning, and she was suffocating. She lost track of time, though it clearly never lost track of her, it was all an agonizing never ending torture, and she simply stopped trying, there was nothing more to give than to give up.

She heard the click of stilettos and that the woman laughed cruelly, pleased with seeing the younger girl barely hanging on to the dear thread of her life.

"You can't even escape because there is no one looking for you! By this time already everyone would've given up on finding a person as expendable as you alive," The woman grabbed her dark long hair violently, causing the girl's neck to painfully stretch. She didn't even have enough energy to yelp or wince in pain. Just as suddenly as she was grabbed, the girl felt herself being thrust into masculine strong arms that held her down roughly with calloused hands. He took off her glasses harshly, the ends were tangled with her hair, she hadn't even realized she had still managed to keep them on all this time.

She felt the woman's eyes staring at her with such force that if looks could kill, she'd probably be dead and incinerated.

"Because **you**," The woman spat with the utmost venom towards a girl who had never heard such a thing directed towards her, "you're biggest sin was that of _existing_. You should've never been **born**. "

Then it all went black and she was dropped violently, falling through the air, probably into an impending demise. At last the girl screamed once more.

As did Amina who awoke, echoing the screams.

* * *

><p>She bolted abruptly from her bed, consumed by panic of what she had just seen. Her scream began to ease once she repeated a couple of times that it was just a dream. Yet, her heart apparently didn't get the message; it still beat widely in her chest as if to warn that the danger was still eminent.<p>

Perhaps that lingering suspicion was what frightened her, because what if it hadn't simply been a figment of an overactive imagination?

What if it had been real? Could her memories be coming back?

She really couldn't remember anything close to the timing of the injury. It either appeared as nothingness or if she concentrated too hard she would feel the ebbing of an impending headache, so she quickly gave up when it occurred.

For the first time Amina began to speculate, is it possible that she had not simply lost her memories because of a very potent head injury, but because it was _unwilling_ to remember?

She clutched her long hair in frustration; it was driving her mad, all these questions, so little answers!

Amina looked to the cot next to her in the room she was sharing with Camilia, whom was deeply sleeping. Blissfully unaware of the world, she had not even stirred at the sound of her screams. She looked upon Camila whom slept so placidly a bit enviously, for she herself couldn't go back to sleep, not in this volatile emotional state, it simply didn't seem _safe _anymore. Swinging her legs off her cot she quickly left the room, in an attempt to escape her own subconscious.

Amina began to walk through the desolate hallways, perhaps they were not the most conforming of places to be in but she did not need to confront her nightmares awake. She began to chuckle at the irony. It would seem that this macabre setting was soon becoming the lesser of the two evils.

After a while of walking she came across two very tall wooden things that appeared to be doors, however they lacked door knobs. She frowned when she saw the dust on the wood, which was impeding her view of what appeared to be letters. They were so high up that all she could make out was a very prominent V.

Also, was that engraved on the wood?

She stared at the not very aesthetically pleasing doors. By first glace, she saw 4 triangles scattered around and some circular half segment lines accompanied by pointy semi oval shapes. She herself wasn't extremely knowledgeable in the art behind doors but surely if someone were to design one, especially for something this noticeable, wouldn't they make it so it appeared that it wasn't created by a person who was probably failing geometry?

From what she had witnessed of the extravagant manor, this very weak style just didn't fit in. She began examining the door underneath her hand, fingering the etched figures, when suddenly they actually_ moved_.

Her eyes widened curiously, all previous thoughts ceasing to exist with the appearance of what appeared to be a puzzle.

She glanced to her left, then quickly to her right, like a little kid who's going to attempt to take a cookie out of the cookie jar.

Psh.

It's not like anyone is here looking at her, so never one to miss such an opportunity, she began to play around a bit, aligning the shapes when she realized it did indeed have mathematical properties to it! Upon reaching a common orthocenter and symmetry, (as usual her mind couldn't remember her own home address but it could recite lines from a textbook) the once unimpressive shapes formed a crest. It was a circle formed by 4 triangles around it and in between these triangles intersected by lines and what appeared to her like 4 miniature, three pointed crowns.

The common orthocenter was where all of the angular shapes where pointing to so she poked it with a bit of force, the newly formed crest in the middle clicked, and the doors suddenly opened with a very _loud _creak.

Oh boy.

Maybe just maybe she shouldn't have done that because what if someone caught her doing this in the middle of the night? What excuse could she possibly give in a tongue that she was still not overly fluent with? Perhaps she should just run the hell away and try to find the way back to her room.

_On the other hand…. _

She was extremely curious to figure out what lay behind the crest doors, well, she figured she had already gotten this far, a little more exploring wouldn't hurt….

So Amina went in, closed the door behind her, she widened her eyes to the point she probably looked like a bug and emitted a loud gasp to what she saw.

_jackpot._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Kudos to whoever solves the origins of the crest.**

**Also I haven't made this official but I try to update monthly and adhere to that schedule, but once in a while like quite possibly the next chapter, will be uploaded in 2 weeks time. **

**Another thing thank you guys who have reviewed and/or put my story as their fave! ^W^**

**So until next time~**


	10. Triple P

Chapter 10

**Triple "P"**

It was probably 2 am in the morning; Amina should probably be catching some sleep because Coach was not going to go easy on her

The only thing was that she didn't quite want to leave yet or if she could, ever.

Out of all the things she could've somehow located all by herself, it was a library. Perhaps after spending so much time in them during her childhood, she had developed a GPS tracking system for the nearest book containing facility.

And as such she was having an internal spazz attack.

Amina had found a library and from the looks of it not just ANY dumb typical library, she had stumbled upon a great, big, evidently old library.

She could practically hear the hallelujah choir.

She felt the excitement at imagining the possibilities of greater knowledge, spending countless hours escaping to ideas and worlds far beyond her own, the scent of books and pages,

_Ahhh_ how she had missed this! Amina was currently a very pleased girl; she had found a comfort zone within this unfriendly place. However, her inner librarian died a little upon seeing that it looked rarely used.

Wait a minute…

That can actually be a good thing! This meant that this place could be her sanctuary! Judging from the rarely used door, she could come to this place often if she needed to and no one would be the wiser. HUZZAH!

That's if she could remember her way back of course.

No matter! She had made up her mind, come hell or high storm she was not giving up on this location. Where this is an interesting book to be found, if there is anyone to find it, it will be her, she will count on her nerd GPS radar. For now, she will simply read to her hearts content and forget reality and plunge herself into another world.

That _was _the master plan; evidently her body was in a rebellious mood.

Probably extensively exhausted from working in the day, no sooner had she found a comfy spot, surrounded by tall rows of shelves and the moonlight illuminating her through the tall windows. Than she felt the familiar heaviness of her eyelids and the numbness of her muscles.

_Okay, it'll be just for a few minutes. Then I can continue debating between reading Freud or Shakespeare._

"Crap. Crap. Crap."

She had dozed off for hours, it was broad daylight. Amina once again found herself running in the hallways. It's like all she did nowadays, who knows maybe once she was able to get back home; she could join track and field and finally be a part of some sort of athletic activity.

Okay how did it go again? Right, left, left? Left, right, left? Damn it why did all these places look the same? In amidst her own inner turmoil she failed to realize she was running straight into a person. She slammed right into a person and fell down backwards because of the force.

"Oww, Sorry, about that."

"Ushishisi filthy peasant how dare you touch a prince."

She twitched at the filthy part, suddenly she wasn't that sorry for bumping into him but the fact that he didn't get hurt. Amina narrowed her eyes at a boy probably around her age and had long blonde bangs covering his eyes.

"A prince? Where? I certainly don't see one." Okay he had the aristocratic countenance, but somehow she always imaged a prince to be well, nice and charming. It was after she said it that Amina realized that it _probably_ wasn't the most prudent thing to say, considering her current situation.

That and the fact that no sooner that the words left her mouth that he began to chase her down and she got the feeling it wasn't to invite her to his castle and to have a tea party.

Amina was barely able to dodge the knives he began to throw while running but one managed to cut her cheek. Hold up, that sounds like familiar….

"_You're _the guy who went on a homicidal rampage the other day in the cooking quarters?"

He just laughed sadistically in response.

So she hadn't imagined the laughter, it was the same as that time.

Evidently, this was not the type of prince that little girls were told about before going to sleep or that Disney had in mind.

Way to go Amina. Out of all the people she could've possibly angered it just _had_ to be the guy who had a thing for knives and suffering. She knew that SOS was a distress signal, but now it was necessary to create a new one, the PPP, **P**issed **P**sycho **P**rince signal.

"Run, peasant, like you all do, it makes it that much better when you slowly bleed away. "

And run like the wind she did. All that running in the morning with Coach were finally paying off, she was running marginally faster than she used to and hadn't reached the breach of surrender just yet. Amina didn't know quite were she was running to, she tried hiding but he always managed to find her.

It was like the demonic version of hide and seek.

At one point she had actually gone up a few levels and had reached a bedroom. She quickly locked the door but Amina could hear the knives being thrown at it and knew it wasn't going to hold up.

Her mind on hyper survival mode she tried to find anything that could be of use, there was only a window, a bed and there was no other exit. She looked out the window and saw the forest below; this fall could probably hurt.

Amina could grab as many linens to make a long rope to go down safely below like a mission impossible scene but she had never before had done such a thing and by the time she finished she could become minced meat.

She looked at the mattress and shoved it off the bed, leaving the metal framework below. It was a heavy mattress but Amina managed to throw it out the window.

Now she had a landing pad, but she was having second thoughts about this. Was she seriously going to attempt to _**jump**_ out a _window_ a couple of stories high?

_Yeah, I can't do this._

At that precise moment, the maniacal prince entered the scene, knives in tow and twisted smile on his face. He knew he had her cornered, but he had enjoyed the thrill while it lasted, the peasant dared insult him and she had actually lasted longer than he expected, too bad he had to kill her now. He was actually having fun.

He gave her an arrogant triumph smile. "Ushishi, it's over."

She turned around to look at him and gave him a sardonic smile. "Don't you know that it ain't over 'till the fat lady sings?"

Then she did something that shocked both of them. Amina actually jumped out the window.

Belphegor laughed highly amused. _Yes a very interesting peasant, It'll get you yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like poor Amina has caught the attention of Belphegor. Sacre bleu! What will happen now...<strong>

**Also newly added to the list of awesome: kid23jk7**

**Until later!**

**~TMM**


	11. Human Alarm Clocks

**Chapter 11**

**Human Alarm Clocks**

**_And I, I do not dare deny the basic beast inside_**

**_It's right here, it's controlling my mind_**

**_Do I deserve to die?_**

* * *

><p>Although she was very glad that she had managed to do go down in style and not show any fear to the sadist, yet upon falling midair her bravado evaporated and her mind screamed at her <strong>BITCH ARE YOU CRAZY!<strong>

Amina managed to land on the mattress, but she hit a few tree branches along the way and they cut her and bruised her. She probably looked like a mess right now but she laughed anyways because if she had indeed gone insane, at least she was alive.

* * *

><p>Coach however was <em>not<em> laughing, he was far from it. Today has been an incredibly hectic day, because the goddamn boss came back sometime last night. Which means the very little peace they had before is now over and it was time to rearrange the servants. Most stayed in this part of the mansion to take care of the rest of the lackeys.

But now some needed to be relocated to the kitchen located near the dining room reserved for that capricious bastard and the rest of the top lunatics.

Not to mention, where in the hell was that fat kid? He was in a really pissed off mood and she had missed training, if she's not dying then she sure as hell was going to be when he found her.

Lost in his thoughts, Michael realized that there was this idiot guy who was still babbling, to him something or another about waking up Xanxus. Godamnit, does he look like a personal alarm clock?

He glared at the man. "Do I look like I give a damn? Youse go do it or just find whoever is available and let them do the job. Now get back to work!" For Christ sake, someone buy the damn man an alarm clock from fucking walmart or somethin'. Then if he doesn't like it, he can go blow up the damn place instead of the people.

The other man paled at the thought of him waking up the demon lord, he had seen what happened to the others and so he ran away before facing the fury of the head cook and went to hurriedly someone to take his place.

* * *

><p>Amina had a slow start walking back to the servant's quarters. Her leg had gotten sore from her early jump, but it was slowly easing away. She had the lurking sense of dread that once she saw Coach again; the pain was going to come back worse with a vengeance.<p>

She really hoped she was walking in the right direction; she really needed a map of this place. Amina turned around a corner and once again bumped into another person. Remembering what happened the last time she bumped into a person she got into a defensive ready stance and her hands were positioned in such a way like she was going to chop the shit out of the air around her.

Before Amina even got a chance to speak, the man infront of her began to cry, uncontrollably. She blinked; she had tried to go for an intimidating look but never thought she pulled it off _that_ well.

"Umm, I'm sorry if I scared you! Are you okay?" She spoke to him in Italian and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

The guy just looked at her and sobbed, he began to speak really fast Italian, she was still in the intermediate stage, and she could barely understand him. All she could make out was that he had a family and something about fire, hell, demons, 2 kids, a wife with a bunion problem and that he needed someone to do something for him. Amina was really confused and she felt bad for him, she didn't like to see people cry and without thinking blurted "I'll help with whatever you need so please stop crying."

Immediately, this changed the man's total countenance and he looked at her with a look of complete adoration and gratitude. "Really?"

"Um, sure?" She said hesitantly. The guy began to bow down to her and kissed her hand. "Grazie, dolce Madonna!"

He then took her by the arm and dragged her away in a hurry to the other side of the mansion and to the place where servants abandoned hope, the Varia elite section of the mansion.

Amina quickly noted that she had not been to this part of the place, and she had been missing out. This place looked _very_, very nice. It looked rich, tasteful and did she mention rich? Did she just enter the house of the rich and famous?

They reached a door where she saw some other servants outside a couple of feet away who seemed to be fighting over who should enter, but it was weird because they each kept shouting reasons why they shouldn't be the one to go in.

The man next to her dragged her quickly to the other guys and they all started talking in their rapid Italian and all she could do was just smile and nod like an idiot. Amina must've done something right because then they all started bowing and saying a bunch of praises in Italian to her.

"Before you go in to wake him up do you any of us to carry any final messages back to anyone?" One of the men asked her, wait so all this was just to wake up some guy? Psh, how hard could that be. "I guess tell Coach not to kill me when I get back?"

They all nodded solemnly and each kissed her hand , thanking her profusely again, before making a sprint for it. Really now from the way these people were acting, someone would think that they were going to wake up a beast from a deep dark place.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. Holy. Chocolate <strong>

By this time, something should just not surprise her anymore but she entered the room and she thought she had entered a master suite apartment.

Her jaw dropped, she could denote silk, a room filled with red, gold and black. She peered to her left and saw a massive bathroom with a big tub that was more like a pool. Hell, she only had one bathroom in her own home and who ever lived here had a goddamn Jacuzzi?

The room was mostly dark, with the big dark maroon curtains covering the windows but her gaze lingered upon the massive King sized bed and a very _masculine _presence in it.

There was a man. Sleeping.

_Shirtless_.

Amina blushed and her mouth suddenly became very dry and though the man in question was sleeping he still had a very intimating aura about him and now she was coming to terms as to the reason why the men outside found it an obstacle to wake up this man.

She herself kind of just wanted to just sit there and exam the man in question. Then she realized if the man woke up and saw some girl just ogling him like some unknown species it wouldn't be a very favorable scenario for her.

He really was an unknown species to her though, she had never seen a man like him, she really wanted to take a closer look because without her glasses she really couldn't see jack.

Curiosity killing the cat, she came as quietly as she could closer to the bed, telling herself that it was for scientific research data and _not_ because she wanted to get a close up of a shirtless man.

Being the extraordinarily graceful and aware person that she is not, she failed to realize there was a gun on the floor and accidentally kicked it against the iron framework of the bed.

Amina didn't even have time to register the tensing of his body before he latched unto her and pinned her below him on the bed, one hand dangerously exuding force onto her throat.

Startled chocolate clashed with fierce red orbs.

"Trash, what the fuck do you want." The man growled menacingly above her.

She couldn't even think straight, all she knew was that she was in a very compromising and possibly deadly position in a bed with a man with amazing eyes.

The last time this happened was well, never.

_**Oh. Snap. Crackle and Pop.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Gee, I wonder who this guy could be...it eludes me...<strong>

**I couldn't concentrate on any of my pending work with this story bouncing around in my head xD It's very distracting to think of an essay while having a fanfic in your head.**

**Yes, I know some of you were wondering when Xanxus was going to come in. (I listened Love muffin of doom =D)**

** MewKew: haha I'm glad you appreciated the phrase =]**

**Witty Tennis Girl: I'm really happy you like it! **

**Mhmm kay people until next time!~**

**TMM**


	12. Insurance from the Devil

**Chapter 12**

_**Innocence most often is a good fortune and not a virtue.**_

_**Anatole France**_

* * *

><p><em>Amina didn't even have time to register the tensing of his body before he latched unto her and pinned her below him on the bed, one hand dangerously exuding force onto her throat.<em>

_Startled chocolate clashed with fierce red orbs._

_"Trash, what the fuck do you want." The man growled menacingly above her._

* * *

><p><strong>Insurance from the Devil <strong>

She blinked a couple of times because from the way he had his hand on her neck she couldn't very well do anything else.

"Um, Buon Giorno? I was just sent to wake you up so please let m—OHMY GOD, IS THAT BLOOD?" Amina yelped towards the end. She had put her hand on his chest to attempt to get him off of her but had felt some warm liquid where she touched, and she heard him wince involuntarily when she applied pressure on the source.

"You're injured, stay right there and whatever you do NOT move. I'll be back in just a second."

Amina quickly managed to get out from under him and scurried into the bathroom. She found in the cabinet luckily some saline solution and ever since she started training with Coach she kept a wide roller gauze with her incase she got hurt; which she frequently did.

He grabbed her roughly as she came closer back to him and seethed at her. "Trash, how do I know you won't try to do anything?"

She looked at him like he was insane. "What? God no! Listen I may be young but I'm not retarded. You have all the advantage here, why in the world would I attempt anything against a grown man in his own home who can probably break me in half with his own bare hands?

Being keenly aware that may not be the most convincing speech in the world she quickly grabbed his hand without thinking and put it on her throat. "Here, you look like a strong man, you can probably exert more force than before when you had me under you and I would stop breathing all together. Think of it as insurance, I attempt something and right then and there you can easily end my life."

Amina spoke quite calmly for someone who just basically gave her head on a silver platter to someone she didn't even know.

"But, relax, I won't hurt you, I want to heal you before you get an infection and develop a fever. Because if you do, that's going to suck even worse, for you that is, it won't affect me. You have a headache right? It will become ten times worse if I don't attend this and bandage it." She spoke softly but firmly, she would not give in so easily he looked at her wordlessly but finally relented at the face of her logic.

"Fine."

She gave a small smile, "Thank You," She went straight for the wound, in the darkness of the room she could make it out enough to accomplish her work. "I must warn you though, I'm going to be cleansing a wound so it won't get infected, but it might sting, the amount depends on the depth of it."

Xanxus had been left momentarily speechless, this scum was thanking_ him_?

After a few seconds he spoke once more. "Who the hell are you?"

He could feel her throat vibrate from her soft chuckle. "That's a really good question, when you figure it out do you mind letting me know? "

He glared at her, she could feel the burning heat of his gaze on her and she sighed. "I'm not mocking you, I'm serious. I recently lost my memory; apparently I got hit on the head really hard. As far as I know I'm just a girl with apparently, very honed in medical tendencies."

Xanxus stayed quiet after that and she bandaged him in an awkward silence, but she surprisingly didn't feel threatened or afraid.

As, Amina began to fix his wound, although she couldn't see she wasn't wearing her glasses, she began to realize that she was quite skilled at this, her body working on autopilot, knowing how to correctly bandage and the location of the various parts of anatomy as if it was second nature.

She could still feel his tension as she touched his chest, fixing his wound but didn't feel any malicious intent just wariness.

Xanxus was perplexed to say the least. He had no idea what to make of her, she did not fidget when attending to him, nor did she stutter when she spoke to him as so many others do.

"Scum, aren't you afraid?"

She made a sound in her throat of contemplation. He snorted, what hadn't she even considered it before he mentioned it?

"Do you need to kill me?"

He did not respond he simply continued staring at her. She closed her eyes and considered all that had transpired before this moment, her training from hell with Coach, the intense fear she felt from her nightmare and the earlier run for her dear life from a psychotic prince, hell she even jumped out from a window a couple of stories high.

"Would you derive deep pleasure from my demise?"

He had never once thought of that before, then again no one had ever asked him either. When the thought to kill entered his mind, he never even contemplated it, he simply acted. Xanxus couldn't think of any possible gain he would achieve from ending her life at his moment. "No."

She finished fixing his bandage and made a quick tight knot. "Then you have my answer."

Xanxus kept staring at her, intently into her eyes, from the way he had latched onto her throat since before, even if Amina wanted to, she could not look away. In the room the only thing she could make out were his dark masculine figure and those bright fiery eyes. He could feel her pulse, how calm it was, he could tell she wasn't lying but that wasn't him what threw him off the most.

It was those eyes; they were so fucking_ clear_, no ulterior motives, lies, no apprehension. In his world, eyes like that didn't exist. A couple of seconds more passed like that, him silently assessing her until finally he let her go and still she did not scurry to run away like most would in her position.

Xanxus found he actually liked that.

"Before I go, can I suggest from a medical opinion that you stay in and sleep? If you have a headache that may be the best thing for you to do."

She was right, he did have a headache and the idea of slipping into unconsciousness sounded appealing. Amina realized that he actually gave in to her idea once he began to position himself on his bed that's when she took her cue and stood up.

She suddenly remembered that though she didn't suffer herself from headaches constantly, her mother did. Amina saw flickering images of her making the room as dark as possible for her mother, walking around as silently as she possibly could to not disturb her. That sounds, light and scent were especially bothersome during migraines.

"I'm just going to go on ahead and get rid of the unnecessary light, if you have a headache the light will only make it worse and so will sounds, I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

_I'll make sure no disturbs you_, were the last thoughts that resonated in his head before he fell back to sleep. Xanxus would've laughed at the thought if it didn't make his headache worse; he'd like to see that trash try, all everyone ever did was fucking bother him and then piss him off.

* * *

><p>From the moment that Amina left the room she knew that if she had any chance of living to see tomorrow, it was eminent that she go back to Coach.<p>

Before she could take a few steps away she came face to face with a very strange looking man. He had extremely thin eyebrows that were pointing upwards and that hair! Just how much gel did that man use to get all that hair standing up like a starfish on crack?

Also was it just her imagination or was he pissed off at her once he saw her leave the room?

This girl just went in and left and she is still intact and is not running away in fear. He gazed her up and down, what was her relationship to the boss? She looked familiar but he just couldn't place her in his mind."What spell did you put on the him you witch?"

_Witch? Spell_? "Excuse me? I have no idea what you're talking about also who are you?" What is this guy problem? She wasn't the one looking the freak here.

If looks could kill she'd be dead and cremated. He looked at her like he wanted her to disappear of the face of the planet like some obstacle in his path to what, she didn't know. Amina got the feeling she also probably didn't want to know.

"I'm Leviathan and I must go in and see the Boss and make sure that_ you_ did not corrupt him." He sneered the word that spoke of her like she was some lesser species. Her patience was on thin ice with this man.

Corrupt him? She was barely 5'5 and was just barely surviving in this hellhole and he thought she was corrupting the big bad wolf? "Oh nu, uh, I'm not letting you go in, especially not the likes of you. The man in there has a head ache for god's sake! Seriously, are you always this stupid or is this a special occasion?"

The guy inside had a gun next to him, and could probably kill Leviathan. Wait a minute, that may not be such a bad thing...

"You will not stop me from seeing Xanxus-sama!" He took out his umbrella from his back threateningly.

"Woah, woah, did you just threaten me with an friggin' _**umbrella**_? What are you going to whack me with it like an old lady? What the hell happened to you in your childhood to use a friggin umbrella as a weapon? Did you go to a Mary Poppins casting and didn't make the cut?" At least the prince had the decency to threaten her with knives but did she honestly look so weak as to be afraid of an _umbrella_?

Leviathan reddened, how could this insolent girl possibly know about that! He had erased every possible file in the system! This girl must be a spy then, who knows what other knowledge she could possibly posses; it was his duty then to destroy her. Minutes before he was going to unleash his attack, Squalo came from around the corner.

"VOI! What happened to the shitty boss!"

There's more of them? Amina thought exasperated, first umbrella man and now sir yells a lot, where is the mute button on this guy? Well at the very least this guy had better hair, correction the best hair she had probably ever seen on a guy.

"VO-" Amina quickly shushed Squalo before he started yelling again, wait did this bitch just _shush_ him?

"Ushishi so the fat peasant from before is ordering around the stupid shark commander but it's nice to see him shut up for once. The prince approves."

She heard that voice and face palmed. Just what she needed, that the knife obsessed prince to come around and visit too, she was never going to get back to Coach. There were far too many freaks in this place and not enough circuses. Now **she** was getting a headache.

"Fine, if you're all so determined to go in there, even though I'm telling you there's a reason WHY you _shouldn't_ go in but if you really want an early grave, be my guest. But you," Amina pointed at Squalo, "before you go in PLEASE cut your hair and donate it, it's far too fabulous looking to be wasted on a corpse."

Paled at the thought, Amina wasn't sure if he was more appalled at the fact that she told him to go cut his hair or that he was going to die. When he saw him unconsciously reach for his hair she realized it was the former.

Talk about vanity.

She glanced at the clock, it was nearing the afternoon, the servants were prepping for soon for lunch. She was missing, yep she was dead.

Amina glanced at the prince, "Let me guess, you want to finish were you left off before?"

The prince just gave his signature laugh "What you're just going to stand there and let me kill you?"

"Actually I am, at this time I'm already dead anyways, because I'm late getting back to cooking quarters, took too much time with I'm going to assume the guy inside is the Boss, so I'll take my luck with you and not drag out the time I have."

The assembling Varia members just looked at her like she was a madwoman and the prince had tilted his head, he was a genius and yet he could not solve this particular puzzle.

"Aren't you going to run or scream?"

"Nah you're a sadist I know your type. You enjoy the thrill of the chase, the feeling of the dominance, the power that it brings you when you see your victims, even if you don't kill them. It turns you on like nothing else in this universe. You like playing god, running away would imply that I believe in the very miniature chance that I'm going to survive.

"Ara~What is going on here, why are you all gathered outside the bosses's door? Ooh it's la bambina!"

"Ah, buon giorno Lussuria! No wait it's afternoon so I should say buon pomeriggio. Good thing I caught you before this guy over here,"

"Belphegor, is the prince's name, you can call me that or your highness"

Yeah, no sorry buddy, she wasn't feeding his ego anymore or else it would probably explode. "Okay Belphegor, killed me. Do you mind making sure my body is cremated once I'm dead? I don't want to end up being worm food. You've been one of the nicest persons I've met while I've been here so I'm going to rely on you."

Lussuria looked shocked and close to tears. "Why do you want to die? Did the Boss hurt you?"

"It's not really if I want to die is the question. I'm going to die is a statement. The boss didn't really hurt me, he has a headache and he wants no one to go in, I left him when he fell back to sleep."

Squalo furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Wait you talked to the good for nothing Boss?"

"Yes, I've been trying to establish that for the past few minutes! I went into the room to wake him up, found out he has a headache so I left him because he wants NO ONE to disturb him."

The assembled Varia officers looked at her in shocked. This teenage girl just went in and actually had a civilized moment with the Boss?

The Varia officers quickly huddled together in an impromptu mini secret meeting.

"I still think she's a witch and we should burn her at the stake."

"Voi, we can't kill her she's useful!" For reasons he cannot fathom, the girl is alive and without any visible injuries. He cannot think of anyone who has ever gone in the Boss's room (including himself) who could say the same thing.

Lussuria didn't want to kill her or else he would lose his only female link, Squalo saw a way to salvage his hair from alcohol glasses, Bel didn't want to kill her now that she wanted him to kill him.

"Ushishi looks like Levi is outnumbered, doesn't matter no one likes you anyways."

"WHY YO-"

"VOI Shut up! Okay Lussuria and Bel go with the girl and make sure she doesn't get killed and get her a room here on this floor near the kitchen dining room area."

Lussuria went excitedely to her and intwined his arm with hers. "Fantastic news your going to move in near us!"

"And I'll make sure no one kills my peasant, only I can toy with you until you beg me for death."

What in the world had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Translation notes:<p>

Buon Giorno- Good Morning

A/N:

**Rin and kisshu-gaaralover thanks for reviewing you guys have made my list of awesome ^W^**

**Also kid23jk7 for reviewing too. Because reviews make me update quicker~ **

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**

**~TMM**


	13. Unorthodox

**Chapter 13**

_**With the sympathy of one living being, I would be in peace with all"~ Shelley**_

**Unorthodox**

* * *

><p>The look on Coach's face was priceless.<p>

What Amina would not have given to have had a camera the precise moment she walked in with Belphegor and Lussuria. She would've printed and framed that picture.

While the servants were woefully aware of who had graciously entered their presence, Coach had failed to notice him surprisingly lost in his thoughts, no doubt partially involving her and it probably wasn't because he missed her terribly and was worried about her.

She knew he was pissed at her, Amina could tell from the moment she was about to enter the kitchen. She could practically feel the vibes radiating from inside and she knew he was steaming probably thinking of some rude jibes he was going to say about her weight and somehow use that as the reason as to why she was late.

"Well it's about time your royal highness decided to grace us with your presence." His voice oozed sarcasm and contempt.

"The prince had no idea the head cook missed me so much, maybe I should come by and frequent more, I could certainly schedule more games during the week. I could certainly use more target practice." Games that only a sadist like Belphegor could ever find pleasure in, the age old game of predator versus prey.

Coach immediately looked like a deer caught in headlights; he dropped the pan he had in his hands in a sudden moment of hysteria, as he slowly turned his head to come face to face with Belphegor.

Evidently, that remark had been aimed at her but he had failed to take in his surroundings before he spoke. She chuckled; it was just far too amusing not to.

Take that Coach, score one for team Amina.

He was gaping his mouth, opening and closing it like a fish, although she enjoyed seeing Coach's lack of comfort, she held sympathy for the servants who were pretty much scared to death once they heard what Bel said, though she was proud to note that while a few fainted, some were actually glaring at Coach.

Now she truly laughed, she really held no animosity towards Coach, but perhaps that will give him a much needed lesson in humility.

Meanwhile, Belphegor relished exponentially at the behest of their fear for him, his usual grin morphing into that of a Cheshire's cat.

He really was a sadistic prince; Amina saw she had really hit the nail on the head with her earlier examination of his psychology.

Lussuria quickly went in and began speaking with Coach in rapid Italian, Amina was pleased to note that she understood the gist of the conversation, which revolved around how they were going to move some the chefs to the other kitchen. Having recovered from his earlier lapse of judgement, Coach regained his composure as he spoke though he still looked very vigilant of Belphegor. Not that she blamed him, she also kept glancing for any potential covers and weapons in case he went berserk, she had already located the nearest broom and had it at hands reach.

If push came to shove she could always experiment and see if a broom made a good javelin.

* * *

><p>After the scene that had just occurred with surprisingly no bloodshed, Bel accompanied her through the hallways alone this time around. Lussuria had gone on ahead with much excitement to prepare her room. She really hoped that the flamboyant man in his enthusiasm didn't make it pink or brightly colorful.<p>

Amina was still surprised that the prince didn't put any resistance to the earlier order Pantene man gave him. Apparently the prince wasn't at the top; ergo it was necessary to pay closer attention at the social hierarchy of this place.

That way at least Amina could see who should go on the never-piss-off-if-you-want-to-live list that she had been mentally formulating since she met the prince.

She silently gazed at him as they walked through the hallways, her mind working a mile a minute engraving every minuscule detail about him that may give her a clue as to the character of the boy whose eyes are hidden behind a blonde fringe.

When they first met she told him that he did not appear to look like a prince. Now that she was carefully scrutinizing him, Amina couldn't help but wonder how she didn't notice the subtle clues that lay within his physique.

Although terrible at directions, she had always held a certain amount of pride on her observation skills, after spending so much time on the outside, observing became second nature, becoming keenly aware of people, picking up things they themselves weren't fully aware they did. People tended to be a puzzle of sorts, and Amina enjoyed a good mystery now and then.

The way Belphegor walked with such languor bespoke legions of his upbringing, he didn't wait for people instead they waited on him. Both the fine angular set of jaw and the palette that compromised his skin were more than likely of European aristocratic descent.

Not that she ever intermingled much with the high classes, but the media and Google did wonders for a teenage girl, but her image about royalty was now shattered by Belphegor. Now the next time she seems any monarch she'll think twice, who knows what other kinky things these people were into?

It only made her wonder deeply who in the world were the two people who ever came together and decided to reproduce and then consequently, generated such a mentally unstable person. Did they even know the danger they were unleashing amongst their people?

Lost in divulging into the possibilities of the genetic combinations that could have resulted in Belphegor, Amina never realized that she had been staring at him for far too long.

"What peasant? Like what you see? Well of course you would, but a prince like me is far too out of your league."

Amina stopped walking momentarily to look at him with a blank face, though she only managed to maintain it for a few seconds, she couldn't hold it in any longer and threw her head back and laughed.

The prince promptly scowled at her.

"Well I am certainly glad for that! After all I don't know what it would say about me, if I managed to snare the resident megalomaniac." She titled her head to the side and put a hand to her chin. "You know one day I would really like to open up your skull and examine your brain. Who knows answers lay there about you! After all, what could possibly drive a prince to leave his country to go and live here and terrorize unsuspecting people?"

"When I was 8 years old I decided to kill my entire family." Belphegor told her pointedly and gave her a feral grin, amusement laced in his tone. He expected her to cower in fear of him or to become intimidated and run for her dear life.

What she did next surprised the genius because he did not see it coming.

"Ehhhh, so that is what had transpired! So at the tender age of eight you had most likely your psychotic breaking point, before you were simply content perhaps in inflicting pain and perhaps even killing animals. Then something sparked it, a loss of sorts, most likely produced by a sibling, that messed with your inflated ego and you went on a mass killing spree."

Belphegor saw her then tilt her head to the other side and purse her thick lips in thought.

"However, once those initial highs of adrenaline rush died down, though you felt absolutely no remorse because of the exposure to such high levels of seratonin, once it left, you became incredibly bored instead. So you decided to come here in hopes of recreating what you felt the first time you ever killed."

Amina always knew that watching all those marathons of Criminal Minds would pay off one day. Who says television only kills brain cells?

Now it was Belphegor's turn to quietly analyze her. This nobody peasant had barely known him for less than a day and she had already figured out what so many people failed to even comprehend. He was bemused by her, like a child who suddenly found an interesting new toy. "You're very peculiar."

She flashed him a triumphant grin of her own. "So I've been told."

"Considering that I have never met anyone like you before in my life, now I _really_ more than ever wish to take a look at your genetic code." Who knows what she could possibly learn? It's not everyday a girl found a lunatic monarch, one never knows, he might just be her key to a Nobel Prize.

They walked the rest of the way in what she would consider an almost amicable state. And that was how highly unorthodox friendships are formed.

* * *

><p>When Amina had reached the hallway that led to her room Belphegor left her, stating along the lines that as prince such as he, had better things to do than babysit a peasant. She remarked that they were practically the same age, that was not babysitting.<p>

He then proceeded to throw his knife at her head as he walked way from her, she dodged it easily this time around, not falling for the same trick twice. He really was a childish prince. Amina grabbed the knife he had left as a souvenir for her curiously and put it in her pocket, she would examine that small but highly lethal thing later.

Just as she turned the corner to go near her room, Amina didn't register that there had been a presence there lurking in the wait. It came quickly behind her and before she could quickly react, masculine armed snatched her around the waist and the other was at her mouth, pressing a cloth of sorts against it and her nose.

Her eyelids suddenly grew heavy and her body felt very numb. The scent was deceptively sweet but in a sickening way, she knew immeadeataly what it was, CHCI3, it was a general anesthesiac, most people knew it as chloroform. Amina figured she had approximately less than 5 seconds before she fell unconscious.

Boy she hated it when she was right.

That was precisely what occurred, before she could even question the situation or the fact that once again her medical encyclopedia still worked it's magic the darkness in gulfed her.

"Ciao, perra. Don't think you're getting away alive this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation Note:<strong>

**Ciao- Hello**

**Perra- Bitch**

**xxxxx**

**A/N:**

**I would like to thank Insanity Renaissance, Rin, kid23jk7, CamoSunBun, 666AnimeFan666 and MewKew for reviewing! I really appreciate all your positive reviews they made me push for this chapter which I did not think I would get done in time tomorrow for my birthday. xD**

**So if you like this story please leave a comment they are always greatly appreciated!**

**Also, now insanity Renaissance, CamoSunBun and 666AnimeFan66 you've been added to the list of awesome. **

** Speaking of which, shout out to everyone else who has a birthday in march too^^**

**Tell me when your birthday is and I'll try really really hard to make an update for your birthday.**

**Until next time!**

**~TMM**


	14. Path of Destruction

**Chapter 14**

**Path of Destruction**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Horrific memory twists the mind <em>**

**_Dark, rugged, cold and hard to turn _**

**_Path of destruction, feel it burn_**

Amina was soaked from head to toe. Her wet skin felt much colder as the cold breeze enveloped her. That didn't calm her; it provided the opposite effect, adding more fuel to her rage. Amina didn't dare look down below, she feared that if she did, the panic would consume her and she really would fall down or worse yet, stay there frozen in place like an insect on the wall.

Even though to anyone else, from a distance maybe she did look like a fly on a wall.

After all, she was doing a very extreme form of rock climbing. Which until this very day, she had never done before, although she didn't fear heights, the chance of falling down and splitting her skull open never seemed to her worth the risk.

So how was it that this same dark haired girl now found herself stone climbing by herself the exterior wall of a mansion? Amina was attempting to pull off this feat barefooted with the aide of two knives, none that were really hers. Both of them were reminders of their respective owners.

The one in her left hand was sleek, slender and dangerously sharp. Just like Belphegor and its jagged side reminded her of his devilish grin. Most of the time when this knife had been thrown at her, she had barely enough time to register it before it hit her. Last time, she was narrowly able to dodge it, which is why it was now in her possession, she had kept it in hopes of examining it.

Amina almost smiled imagining his contorted expression if he found out that she was currently using his precious knife to scale a wall because it was strong enough to hold her weight so she could climb with it. She sure didn't think she would find its secret hidden potential for piercing stone. But god damn was that thing sharp! No wonder it always managed to somehow cut her, even now it was one of the downsides of this tool. Each time she got higher, the more cuts she got on her foot, they weren't too deep and big but they still bothered her.

The other knife in her right hand was an entirely different story, holding it in her possession it served as a reminder as to why she had to do this. The black wood handle had no elegance to it, and from there jutted out a very simple looking flat blade, whose shine captured the glare of the sun. It was just like its owner too, callous and brutish,_ he _was why she was going through hell and back.

Nearing the top, she saw that the humongous windows were wide open, Amina caught sight of her target and then everything else occurred in a flash. It wasn't like in the movies, where a soundtrack started playing in the background to signify the change in plot. That's probably what pissed her off more than she already had been. The fact that it all seemed so ordinary, like nothing important had occurred.

She at this moment had only one focus. Even if all the famous Hollywood stars had been gathered in that same room, it wouldn't have mattered all she had eyes for was the guy who was probably in his mid-twenties sitting there aloofly munching on a piece of toast.

_I hope it's been poisoned and that he chokes on it slowly and painfully._

As if that same guy with the ash brown hair had not just moments before had the audacity to drug her with chloroform, drag her into some unknown room tying her to a chair, (The place had been completely and utterly disgusting, she almost fainted when she had seen a rat, thinking it was going to crawl up her leg), insult her and then to add even _worse_ insult to injury, he grabbed her by her hair (Very harshly might she add) and slashed her hair.

That's right, her _hair._ He hadn't even bothered asking if she wanted a damn haircut in the first place, he just gave her this infuriating twisted smile (He made Belphegor's grin almost down right friendly) and zwoop! With a crude flick of his wrist, his blade effortlessly diminished her long dark locks to something just barely below her ears.

Those strands were one of the last images Amina had etched in her mind, before he pressed his face into the side of her head and she felt his breath on her neck and she didn't like the feeling of it one bit. It felt wrong, dirty and _disgusting_.

Her mind clicked them together, out of the multitude of scrambled jigsaw pieces her mind had become and it dawned on her the enormity of the situation.

Her body knew he was danger before her mind even began to process the notion but it was already too late, he was in a position to do what ever he wanted to do with her.

Just like he had before, this man was the same one she had seen around the one who had kept her in hell for who knows how long.

Those callous hands and that breath had always been on her as he just stood there and enjoyed watching the other woman torment her, and even holding her down when she struggled.

Oh god it really hadn't been a dream. It was wishful thinking on her part, but when she woke up screaming from that nightmare the reason it didn't fade was because it had actually happened to her. Amina felt the chills going up her spine and she could feel her heart pounding widely in her chest, as if screaming at her, _get away!_

Then she watched the strands catch the light of the sun, falling in front of her eyes, they had always seemed so dark to her she thought she had black colored hair, now she knew that it had been a dark chocolate hue all along.

Who knows if she would've screamed if he hadn't put a cloth to silence her? Just like in the dream he grabbed her and threw her, this time she knew it was him, and she fell hard into a deep body of water that surrounded the mansion.

Once he threw her out as if he was taking out the trash, he threw out the knife too, most likely destroying any evidence that he had anything to do with what he just done.

Amina didn't know what he did after that, she only knew what transpired in those few vital seconds she hit the water. The chair he threw her with wasn't strong enough to withstand the force of gravity hitting the bottom, it broke but she was still tied to part of it. If she didn't manage to break free soon enough, she was done for.

But Amina wouldn't give him the satisfaction, no, she wouldn't go down that easily, and death by drowning wasn't going to happen to a girl who had been swimming since she was little. Her body knew what to do, her legs began kicking in the water, she caught the glare of the knife and she dived, attempting to catch it, the oxygen was slowly leaving her.

_Gotcha! _She was able to grasp it but at a price, she could only clutch it with her teeth. The water poured into her mouth, blocking her airway, she didn't have much time left. Furiously swimming up, relying on the strength of her legs, meanwhile, bringing her tied hands to her face and trying to cut the bondage before she passed out.

Until finally she caught a break, it broke and she got the final impulse she needed to break the surface. Amina was gasping for air, spitting out water while her hands were rapidly pulling asunder the wood holding her down, from her person.

It took her sometime to catch her breath; she had natural buoyancy, even though she was in a river of sorts. Amina had noticed one before around the mansion when she had her jogging sessions in the morning with Coach.

She let the current guide her, moving occasionally when she saw a big rock that she didn't want to hit. Amina tried to look for anything that looked familiar to her, when she began nearing the surroundings of the mansion, in a few minutes she knew that she would get to the part of the woods close to the servants quarters near Coach.

Then she heard it. That piercing laughter of the man who put her in this mess, to her left she gazed upon the grandiose structure of the mansion and saw the window couple of stories high. Amina could've she sticked to the current and let it take her to Coach but no, this guy had left her there to die, she had a score to settle.

And guess what she wasn't dead. Not even close.

Amina still had one blade in her hand; Belphegor's luckily was still in her pocket it hadn't fallen out. She looked at the rock in front of her, a few days ago she had observed that some of the stones of the structure were older than others, this happened to be one of them.

Grabbing both knives she jammed them into the stone to see if they would stick, they did surprisingly, they didn't go in deep, but just enough so she had a good step to use. Then one step lead to two and after a while she reached the top.

_Look at him eating away like he owns the damn place._ _Someone never told him that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

Her gaze rested on a familiar set of frames, the tell-tale brand of Prada peeked out of his pocket. Those glasses belonged to her; they weren't his sick trophy to keep, so he could relive the experience when he was alone showing that he had won. No, the war hadn't even begun.

And she was going to make sure he got the memo.

Every ounce of propriety, any lessons of morality or her stance on make love not war was promptly kicked and shoved out of sight and out of mind, caged in with a good little girl who was demure and would let the world shove her around if it meant maintaining the status quo.

That little girl, in this precise moment, wasn't unnecessary; she was expendable. By putting that girl away, Amina probed a deeper part that lay dormant within and brought that dark part out into the light instead. She didn't want benevolence; to permit the calm reasoning to take over like it usually did, taming the rage that roared in her head. Amina wanted to be righteous, she wanted a fight, and to get back her dignity.

She had always found it really stupid how people always said that before they committed a deadly act people state they saw red.

However, in this moment Amina understood that perfectly.

All she saw was him, and she liked that catatonic look on his face, he never saw her coming. She used every ounce of her force to tackle the bastard and nestled strength into a fist that she didn't even know she was even capable of possessing. That's when she saw red alright, from the impact of her knuckles to his face and the blood that spewed from his nose.

She may have never fought before, but even she knew that had been one hell of a punch, it had vibrated down her arm and she heard the crack of his bone.

Still on top of him she managed a good amount of damage with her knee to his groin. Amina took advantage of his shock to snatch back her glasses from his pocket and put them back on her face, where those Prada frames that took her months to convince her mom to get her truly belonged.

She growled at him. "Bitch, you don't ever fuck with a girl like that."

* * *

><p>"Let me go! Let me at him! Let me at him! Arghhhh!" She struggled against the arms that held her off of him. Amina had much more to hit him for; she wasn't even half way done. Who the hell was holding her back, she twisted her head enough to catch sight of Leviathan.<p>

Just what she needed umbrella man to the rescue, of course he of all people would be friends with the bastard who hurt her. Amina knew who was next on her shit list. "Okay you Mary Poppins wannabe, I ain't got no time to deal with you, get a life will you? Meanwhile I have one to obliterate!" she snarled at him and began kicking and jumping in frustration. Just as she was going to go back and claw his eyes out, Lussuria jumped in and held her back with Levi.

Leviathan promptly ignored her. "Boss, what do you want to do with her?"

_Wait, Boss?_

It took a two man team to he get a good grip on her and he was pressing into the place where the chair wood had managed to hurt her. In her soaked rage state she hadn't noticed it, but that jolt of pain momentarily cleared her angry haze.

In retrospect, if she had concentrated even just an ounce to looking at her surroundings before she acted, she would've realized that she was not in fact alone. Now that she had her glasses, she defiantly saw better now, like she had just upgraded from an awful third world service to high definition.

Amina was in a dining room of sorts and there was a long oval like table and there other people. Belphegor was there looking very entertained, a baby with a hat covering his eyes who looked like he was counting money was just staring at her bill in hand, the long silvered hair man from before (Dayummm now that she could see, that hair really was amazing!) who was just stunned into silence with a waffle in his hand.

Cue awkward silence.

She saw them all simultaneously turn their head to look at the end sitting at the end of the table, who just happened to be staring intensely at her.

_Why hello Mister red eyes. We meet again._

Xanxus remembered those eyes; they looked different now from what he had seen earlier that morning. Before they looked so clear and firm, now that firmness was still there but the clearness was replaced by something else entirely. There was a depth there within and a fire burning underneath and as he stared at them, she stared right back, not wavering, never backing down. He smirked; he liked that trash's eyes.

Amina couldn't look away, it was just too mesmerizing. Those intimating eyes did nothing but captivate her like a moth to a flame, before she had seen him in the dark, but now she knew that she had seen nothing. The man before her exuded power, he had no reason to speak to make himself known, his presence said it all. All she could think was motorbike gangster boss.

That man was definitely a boss.

She suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. Her hair was a mess, she was wet god only knew what else was wrong with her countenance.

One of the servants, who watched the spectacle, thought the girl had just signed her own death warrant. "Don't you regret what you've done?" He squeaked, he didn't think that anyone had heard him but the room had gotten quiet after her attack and she had heard him loud and clear.

She broke eye contact then to look at the servant like he was the biggest dumbass in the universe.

"I only regret the fact that I wasn't able to rip his fucking throat out." She stated dryly.

Xanxus laughed amused, she looked akin to an enraged feline, struggling to be released to head back straight for the jugular.

Leviathan's grip on her tightened on the place where she was injured and she could feel him glaring at her. What's this guy's problem?

"No wonder you had a headache before, surrounded by idiots." Was the only coherent sentence that she managed to say, good job Amina, ready to strike into action only seconds before and now she was turned to mush by the mere gaze of another man.

"Levi." He quickly perked up and looked at Xanxus expectantly.

"Let her go."

He let her go in a matter of seconds roughly so, and she dropped to the floor on her knees. She scowled at Leviathan. Looks like the Boss has a fan-girl, poor guy.

"Trash, leave go get cleaned up, you look like shit." He had no idea what happened between Alphonse and the girl but he knew enough to know it must've been one hell of a scene. This trash is certainly more interesting than the other one, who most likely left humiliated quickly left for the mission he had assigned but he would be back. Xanxus needed to have a talk with him about this afterwards, he should've known better.

Disgusting, getting beaten by a girl. Even if it had been amusing to watch but he would never admit it.

"I expect to see you later for dinner. And tell those worthless trash in the kitchen I want my steak medium rare."

Amina blinked a couple of times and nodded. So she wasn't dead? Huh. Well she wasn't going to stay there until they changed their mind. She stood up and just as she was about to walk away she remembered something.

"Oh right, before I forget." She quickly went to the window and grabbed the Belphegor's knife. "I believe this belongs to you." Belphegor looked at his knife quizzically, so that's how she climbed the walls.

Once she left, Belphegor was one of the first to resume eating, slowly everyone else followed suit, he stole Squalo's waffle he noticed his chance because Squalo wasn't paying attention, the second in command was not over the fact that the Xanxus had just _laughed_,

_in the morning,_

and no one had died in the process to achieve it.

Unbelievable.

"That girl may just be the prince's favorite worthless peasant. "

* * *

><p><strong>That was perhaps my longest chapter ever hahaha<strong>

**Thanks to Witty Tennis Girl, kid23jk7, Rin and I Know I'm A Dreamer for reviewing =D**

**I Know I'm A dreamer welcome to the list of awesome!**

**And to all my other readers thanks for reading! But don't forget that if you like the story please leave a comment, they make me update faster^^**

**~TMM**


	15. To Each His Own

**Chapter 15**

**Things I want to answer/clear up:**

**iieatcookies and TheFeyRa: I'm really sorry if it was unclear in the last chapter who Amina was hitting. It was Alphonse because he was the one who had wanted her dead. Xanxus had absolutely nothing to do with the whole thing, he didn't even know the whole interaction with them had occurred until he saw Amina beating Alphonse. He had been on the other side of the table and hence the room, so there was never any possibility of a physical interaction between them. Sorry for the confusion! **

**Devil-Queen-Wolf-666: There is an important reason, time wise why Lussuria can't heal Amina. Because this story is not starting out after the ring battles. Not into the future arc, where everyone, not only Tsuna and Xanxus have immediate control of their flames. From what I noticed from the anime everyone got control of their flames when the rings and the box weapons came into the picture. Or else wouldn't the Varia arc have gone totally different, if everyone could've used their respective dying will flames? Or I don't know maybe that's just how I saw it xD but that's how I'm going to use it. (I never read the manga, so someone correct me if I have my facts totally messed up)**

**666AnimeFan666: Amina's age is around 14. Everything is taking place before the rings battle. So it's not huge difference, a couple of years because if we are using this current chapter, she's 14 and he's 20. 6 years apart, and since I'm trying to not make Xanxus OOC he won't be interested in her immediately like a love at first sight struck Romeo.**

**..I think Xanxus would kill me with his X-Guns if I ever portrayed him like that xD**

**Hehe, on the other hand, that would be a fun one-shot to write…. *gun cocks in the background***

***Sweatdrops*Okay, Okay I get the point, On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>The lion and the calf shall lie down together but the calf won't get much sleep.<strong>**_

_****Woody Allen****_

**To Each His Own**

Once she left the dining room, she went to mend her wounds, she didn't want to develop any infection but it would still probably leave a scar even if it was small. Lussuria had followed her, and she would admit she was a bit angry at him and he in turn looked visibly upset at her cold silent treatment she relented. Amina really couldn't stay angry at him long, it was really hard not to with him looking like he was going to burst into tears and doting on her like a mother hen.

Amina understood that he had to stop her, it was probably for her own benefit anyways that he stopped her, she wasn't thinking straight in that moment, she wasn't sure what she would've been capable of.

Amina had never once in her life lost control like that before, she was mostly a cold headed logic thinker, so where in the world had all that animosity come from?

Perhaps being around such a stressful environment and a sadistic prince was doing something to her head. She definitively was going to need a psychiatrist once she got out of this hell hole.

So to make sure that the self appointed mother of the Varia understood she no longer held any resentment towards him she hugged him. "Don't worry I'm not angry at you, I understand you have a job, I don't know what you do and from what I've learned from meeting Belphegor, it's more likely I don't want to know." She pulled back and smiled at him at his shocked expression. "So yeah, you go back and do what ever it is you do, I'll still like you, you don't seem like a bad person and you've actually been nice to me, so see you around."

Lussuria became overjoyed at that and hugged her back enthusiastically, she almost couldn't breathe. "I'm so glad! I knew it was a good reason that you came!"

_Well at least that made one of us who was happy that she was here._

* * *

><p>Amina went to servant quarters shortly thereafter; she didn't know quite to expect when she walked in but it sure wasn't reverence and applause.<p>

It surprised her, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to start waving like an English monarch or bow and give a speech like she was accepting an Oscar.

Evidently she wasn't the only one who had a problem with Alphonse. Many of the servants had, some longer than others, but no one had ever actually dared act upon it. They just didn't have the guts to ever stand up to him. There were also those that didn't know what to make of the new girl before them, amongst them was Coach.

He had already previously figured out she had a backbone, but if anyone had told him that this same girl who is still hesitant in cutting lettuce was going to be beating up one the top Varia members, he would've scoffed at them.

Coach still wasn't sure what the hell was going on with the world.

"By the way, one of the men there, wants his steak medium rare."

The hell? Now he had to re-do the meat again? These stupid mood-swings of these people. He would put his money on Xanxus, but then again you never know in this place and he was not going to make any assumptions. It was not easy being a Varia chef always subject to change and when he noticed that she wasn't offering up anymore details he started getting irritated.

….

"Who?"

"Actually, I don't know his name. All I know is his body. Tall, dark with red eyes. I was with him all morning, mostly in his bed." Amina stated absently engrossed in checking the produce and what she needed to cook. Time was precious and she knew in the kitchen, she needed every second.

Yet, she really should've asked for his name, then again between their earlier encounter where she was advising (bossing) him to get to heal his wound, and then later when she was trying to kill whom she now realized was his subordinate, there really hadn't been a good time for formal introductions.

Lost in her mental tirade she didn't perceive when the servants just stopped what they were doing to just stare at her and gape at her. It got really silent at that point. Even Coach stopped what he was doing and was looking at her weirdly.

She paused mid chopped at furrowed her eyebrows at Coach and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What's with the face?"

"Wait, YOUSE was in a room with the Varia Boss? ALONE and you're still here to tell the story?"

Oh so he's a Varia boss? What ever the heck that means, that sounds like a brand of Vespas,

Well, he did look a bit like he belonged in a motorcycle gang…..

Not wanting to look ignorant, (She hated feeling out of the loop or stupid) she simply decided to nod her head as if she fully knew the implications of Coach's question.

That was her current motto, smile and nod and we might just get through this. Running also helped.

"Yeah and I know you were plotting ways to kill me because I was late, I hadn't realized I had spent so much time with him in there, I was not thinking logically, a primal instinct had taken over, I was much more preoccupied with other matters; I didn't think his name really mattered."

While Amina had been fixing his wound, that had immediately become her first priority, Amina didn't care about the time. Which is how his hand landed (Okay so she grabbed it) onto her neck, he would've strangled her if she did something wrong, or maybe her demise would've been of the result of the gun that was nearby. It was just this indescribable urge to fix the wound, as if it would've plagued her greatly if she didn't.

It was perhaps the most extremely weird introduction of her life time but then again considering how the others have gone, with Belphegor, Coach and Leviathan, he at least wasn't insulting her or throwing stuff at her. This place just got stranger and stranger.

It was like the ultimate jackpot of lunatics, she was perhaps living a psychologists best nightmare.

Already, the servants were buzzing with this bombshell of news. They were all convinced that the servant girl had just screwed the boss; they came to the conclusion once they realized that was why he didn't kill her when she went to wake him up this morning. Or later when she was maiming his subordinate, so hell hadn't completely frozen over, Xanxus had just gotten laid.

"I never thought of youse capable of doing such…things." Micheal couldn't think of any way he could put into terms that out of everyone , this teenage girl had sexual intercourse with the embodiment of Lucifer himself. The mental image of it was just enough to send him into a mental asylum. He did NOT need to hear about his sex life.

Oh so he found out she had fixed the Varia Boss's wound? Huh. News travel fast here, interesting so it was true what they said, that the walls have ears.

Amina agreed with Coach, hadn't thought that she was proficient in healing knowledge either, who knows maybe before she lost her memories she was studying to go into medical school.

"I was surprised too, since I really don't remember much about my past, I know it's there but I can't summon them to the surface by myself they must be brought out by some sort of stimulus. It was as if my body just knew what to do because all I did was touch and feel because I couldn't see well in the darkness of his room."

"Fer, Christ's sake! Please just stop, youse don't need to explain, I don't need to know any details I believe you." No one in their right mind would say they slept with the Varia Boss if it wasn't true.

Amina just silently raised an eyebrow at Coach. Who would've thought that Coach was the squeamish type about wounds? That is extraordinarily surprising, so she decided not the push the issue at this moment. She would simply bug about him later. Who knows she might even be able to black mail him about this...

The servant girls present around her started blushing madly, whispering amongst them. Amina was very confused. What was so startling about bandaging a guy's wound in his room? Could it be that these girls were raised in those really religious or overly proprietorial environments where women weren't allowed to be around men? Especially alone for an extended period of time? That there had to be another family member present, or females? Amina knew they existed, she never thought she'd actually see it in her lifetime.

One of the girls in particular was blushing madly like a tomato and looked like she really really wanted to ask a question.

Amina feeling sympathic for the girl's curious nature, how it must suck for these girls, wanting to know but getting reprimanded if they tried. She herself tended to be a very curious person, and if she wanted to know something, she would sure as heck get to the bottom of it. She smiled at the reddened girl before her in what she hoped was an inviting and reassuring smile. "Yes? You look like you have a question on your mind."

"H-How did it feel w-when you touched_ it." _She said the last part in a hushed whisper, darting her eyes around embarrassed by her question. As if it were the most sacrilegious and taboo subject to talk about, like she would get scolded if she was caught talking about it. Amina furrowed her brows in confusion. Did she mean his wound?

"It was kind of big and Hot. Very hot." The wound had been kind of big, like a gash, not terrible but definitely not your run of the mill injury. His body had been definitely hot, dang it, she should've checked if the guy had a fever!

_Uhuh not because it's the other type of hot right? Boom chicka wow wow._

Now against her better wishes, before she even had a chance to realize it, Amina began to blush slightly at the thought that just entered her mind of his shirtless body. The rest of the servants just saw her blushing after the other girl asked an intimate question, further proving their earlier hypothesis.

Yep he definitely got laid.

Coach scrutinized the girl before him who looked so innocent, there was nothing sensuous and womanly about her, there was no figure to speak of, yet this same girl with the chubby face, with her now short boyish hair, thick lips and the sideways tear drop eyes had caught the eye of the volatile assination squad head.

To each his own he supposed.

Coach had thought she might be useful, which is why he began to train her, so that she would survive, he just never thought she would do so well.

Never the one to overlook an opportunity when he saw one, Micheal quickly came to a decision.

"Okay listen up. Considering these special circumstances, you'll have plenty of time to get even more acquit anted with the assassination squad's boss, since youse will be assigned to him."

Wait, did Coach finally go bonkers? Did this guy just say assassination squad? Please let it have been a sassy nation.

SHE HAD GIVEN A KILLER AMPLE CHANCE TO KILL HER!

"YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THAT WE WERE IN A KILLER HOUSEHOLD BEFORE!"

"Well what the hell youse think these people did for a living? Sell girl scout cookies?"

"Hey, I'm the new kid who lost her memory! Sure I knew these people had issues, I mean look at that prince with the sadistic tendencies, but I can deal with that! But it gets ten times more intense when you are dealing with people who are the embodiment of the phrase and probably use, sleeping with the fishes!"

Ignorance definitely was bliss.

Oh my god. What in the world had she done? Amina hadn't managed to kill Alphonse, so that means there is a very pissed off, ego blown psychotic high level assassin out there. Who is directing all those feelings of animosity at her as we speak.

She was going to have to start sleeping with that knife Coach had given her, something told her she was going to need it.

Amina had no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>A Couple of Hours Later<strong>

Oh no! That idiotic head chef! Arghhh, why didn't he notice that the plate he had created was still there, and the one she had created had been taken to the dining hall!

She needed to stop that plate if it was the last thing she did. Amina was still in the middle of training with Coach, and she felt that her food was not ready to to be presented as a main course. She was steadily remembering cooking techniques that her mother had showed her, but now she was actually implementing them.

And if there's anything that had been instilled in her brain, is that first time always sucks, you make errors during it which is why you learn from them. She was in no way or form even going to pretend to say that her dish was going to be perfection, she herself was not perfect.

Which is why, imagine if one of them got her plate? Specifically the Varia Boss? Since she had been in the process in learning how to make meat medium rare. That specific dish was number 15. (She failed her first few because she apprently over cooked the meat)

Because that was how she liked her meat well done. Just the thought of meat not being cooked fully made her squeamish. Amina didn't care if it was considered haute cuisine or fine dining, if it's not fully cooked, she would just think the guy was too lazy to actually cook my meat well.

Amina barged into the room, swinging the room open "OBJECTION!"

Oh no. Oh no. Xanxus already got the plate and has been eating it. Yeah she was screwed. And that servant next to him will probably receive the end of his complaints even though they should be directed towards her.

Nonetheless, it was a daunting task to go up and admit her fault infront of all these people.

Amina blamed her dramatic entrance onto playing too many Phoenix Wright games, but instead of being given options on her LCD screen on how she wanted to procede while happily eating Doritos, Amina now found herself being stared at intently by 5 pairs of eyes, again. Except this time around it wasn't breakfast time and she didn't have the aide of fury and adrenaline on her side to aide her bravado.

Amina suddenly felt very self conscious and very much akin to that of a sheep in a wolf's den.

It's at moments like these where Doritos would come in handy, because you can't be intimidated while eating Doritos.

_Maybe you feel like this because you just barged into a room of highly skilled assassins who can kill you in a matter of seconds?_

_No I always crave Doritos, at this point in time I would even kill for a ice cream sandwich. _

Wait a minute this was not the time to have an internal feud, she was here with a purpose!

She gulped. Straightened her shoulders and walked forward towards the servant who was near Xanxus looking petrified.

"Look, the dish your eating right now there was a mix up and that was is technically the one I cooked so if you don't like it, don't blame him, direct it towards me."

She looked at the servant. "Sorry if you were going to suffer for my incompetence it's okay you can go." No sooner did she say it that he scurried towards the door. She was left once more alone face to face with the Varia Boss who had yet to speak.

"First things first is there anything you don't like? There is always a heated debate over your particular dish by the servants so it occurred to me why don't I just ask you and save everyone the trouble of being scared of displeasing you?" Especially if she was going to be stuck cooking for him once more, it would be really helpful. Since now she knew he was a killer, last thing she needed was her tombstone to say

Death caused by horrible cooking skills.

Now that Xanxus thought about it, that was the first time a servant had actually come to him and asked him directly what he liked and didn't like. Most of them never even looked straight at him, much less ever talked to him.

The Varia members just stared dumbfounded. They knew their boss was an extremely picky eater but they themselves never even actually asked him what he didn't like, they usually just guessed. Why in the world hadn't that occurred to them?

Oh right, it was the impressionable aura that always surrounded him and if they neared him, shit would be thrown at them.

"The boss only eats filet mignon, Chateaubriand or equally fine cuts of beef. He's not a big fan of chicken, but will eat lamb and pork on occasion." Not that was something Levi knew that she didn't. HA!

The rest of the Varia commanders began to put in their input, Xanxus himself had no need to speak then, they were all woefully aware of how picky he was. She began to write it on her skin because she did not have any piece of paper to write on.

"Also, no vegetables." All the Varia commanders said at last in unison. That was a lesson they learned personally when all the previous chefs had quit or had some terrible accident occur to them and it was up to them cook for their Boss.

She froze at that remark, Xanxus watched as the pen froze on her skin and she wouldn't write it out.

Amina looked horrified at the prospect, she knew she should just shut her mouth and be quiet but she couldn't ignore this!

"But, but you need to eat it! I understand everything else but not the vegetables!"

The servants crowding near the door, about to leave turned their head towards her in alarm and widened their eyes in fear.

"Trash." He leered at her but she would not back down.

She stubbornly looked at him. "Weren't you ever told that you need to eat your vegetables?"

"They're filled with vitamins and minerals and antioxidents, great now i sound like a commercial for a weight-loss program, but besides that you of all people especially need it! You can't just pump iron into your body and that's it! Especially considering that you were injured, iron helps wounds but it's not the agent that will make it heal faster, if it's working alone!

This was news to the assembled commanders, because Xanxus's injury was underneath his clothes so they weren't aware.

Leviathan was outraged. "Boss you got injured!" How come she knew about it and he didn't! "Who knows what shitty job this little girl did."

Now that hit a nerve.

"Hey! I did not do a shabby job! If I did I wouldn't be here to tell the story and secondly if you are just going to be there trashing what I did, why didnt you do something productive about it? I went the extra mile and I don't know what your job capacity is here but it sure isn't to be outside the door of your Boss like a stalker!"

Squalo snickered.

"Muu, she has a point."

"Oh wait that's right I forgot you have no life, so point and case here is, I was there and you weren't. If you have nothing productive to add or any counter argument to give that could possibly give any valid and reasonable explanation then, suck it up, and sit down. Minor characters can get their air time later! Because you are inconsequential at this moment. "

That actually left Leviathan quiet. Unbeknownst to Amina she sent the dagger straight to the heart, with those words it made it seem like he had failed the boss. Fail and Boss were too words he himself could not process.

The servants were downright ready to faint.

So she just found herself staring intently at the Varia Boss sending mental signals of Eat The Damn Veggies, she was not going to give up.

"You were with me this morning, you know very well, I ain't going to give in here, I have the power of medicinal knowledge on my side." God that sounded so dorky. Whats next shes going to have a cape that said MC, medicinal chick?

Amina wasnt stupid, she knew that you dont get that sort of injury from playing a sport , Amina wasnt sure who he spent his time with, tell me who your friends are and I'll tell you who you are was how the saying went and judging from his current acquaintances, as she looked at them around the table, they sure as hell probably don't just sit down and watch football in their free-time and drink beer.

All sense of insecurity left her and she really wanted to get through to him so she spoke the next words bluntly. She figured there was only one way she was going to get through to him. "And do you really want to give who ever you fought the satisfaction that they gave you a good injury because it hadn't healed?"

She saw him assessing her. Once again they just stared at each other, she would not break the gaze and he noticed that though she had entered with a bit of nervousness she now stood firmly and calmly before him. Amina had made of valid point and he knew it.

Just when Levi was about to comment again, he noticed with incredulity that Xanxus began to eat,

Everything. The vegetables and the meat.

"Satisfied?"

"Very much so but remember it was for your benefit." She still smiled at him nonetheless, pleased.

The servants came to the quiet consensus of the power of the pussy. That was the only logical explanation for the phenomenon occurring before their eyes.

The Varia commanders knew nothing of this rumor and simply stared gaping at her.

"Ara~ Fantasic job! You just accomplished what no one had ever been able to before!"

Amina smiled triumphantly and looked at Leviathan condescendingly, who was fuming silently. "Oh and look Levi, this is what happens when people actually converse. You could learn a thing or two about civility, and communication. Because or else while you speak the only thing people are going to be thinking is that they want to punch you in the face."

Yeah, she held absolutely zero affection for Leviathan.

"You liked it? All of it?" She noticed the empty plate, of course Amina had been training with Coach for cooking but this was the first time someone other than he or Camila had eaten the food. Since, Coach was such a tough grader, but it payed off, she got the Varia Boss himself to eat

He didn't respond but she knew that it was an affirmative because he ate his food and the rest of the Varia members who knew Xanxus well, that was an extraordinary accomplishment in and of itself.

That just made her feel really cool about herself. How many people got to say that oh yeah I cooked steak for a killer and he liked it!

Mommy would be proud. Or actually, she wasn't sure how her mother would feel about the fact that the people who surrounded her were killers.

"Trash what did you put in these vegetables anyways?" They had actually tasted good, not that he would voice it out loud.

"Nothing extraordinary, just the usual seasoning, garlic, adobe, a hint of lime and caramelized onions." She just followed to the best of her ability what her mother did.

"Sorceress why did you give that to the boss? That's not regular Italian cooking!"

"Why would I do Italian cooking?"

"Because you are in Italy!" Leviathan was getting exasperated.

Now that truly startled her. "I'm in Italy? _Italy,_ like the country?"

"VOI, what other Italy is there? Where did you think you were?" Squalo wondered did this girl hit her head or something?

Amina honestly didn't know. It just that word, when she heard it, a sort of panic arise, like the word felt so foreign on her tongue, that this place was not her home.

She had not taken the current predicament seriously when she was conversing earlier with Coach. What's next, Al Pacino and Robert De Niro were going to make a guest appearance and then the godfather soundtrack was going to start playing in the background?

No more importantly still,

There was something truly wrong with this picture! She was in **Italy**, there was a big mansion and there were Italian men (albeit dangerous italian mafiosi in suits), then why in the world was she in the land of pasta and the birthplace of all the holy goodness of Italian food without enjoying it!

Amina had been stuck with psychos, killers and sociopaths and to make matters worse all Coach had give her to eat were non carbohydrates! This is outrageous!

Screw these mafiosi.

_I WANT MY PASTA!_

"And where do you think your going, witch. I'm not done with you!" Leviathan was not done with this girl, he needed to interrogate this girl for the good of the Varia, she who practically appeared out of nowhere and is manipulating the Boss with her dark magic! Not even him the most devoted and loyal to the Boss had ever gotten him to eat his vegetables.

And he was the one who had built a shrine to honor him!

Levi had blocked her passage out of the dining room, oh no this guy was not going to stop her. Amina was this close to Italian goodness and she was starving she had not eaten since breakfast!

"Now you listen to me well, with what little brain cells are left, I don't care if you are done with me or not because we never actually began. " She glared at him and grabbed him by his collar. "Move out of my way, because there is a plate of pasta out there waiting for me, all I've eaten have been oatmeal and salads, do you know what that is like day after day? So step aside Mary Poppins or I swear to God I'll show you what a witch spelled with a capital B can do." Amina hissed at him. "Capice?"

Levi just stayed quiet, he was a well seasoned assassin but in this very moment he got the sinking feeling he did not want to fight this particular battle. She looked ready to pull him asunder, which was a drastic change from the same little 5'3 girl who was calmly nagging the Boss and happy once he ate her food.

Women truly were frightening creatures.

He nodded and she let him go and stormed out muttering dumb asses with umbrellas. You do not mess with my food.

"Pay up Squalo, I told you Leviathan would be next."

Squalo grumbled and took money out of his pocket and passed it to Belphegor.

"Muu, how come I wasn't included in the bet?"

"Nope, that peasant is the prince's. You would just extortion as all for money, you greedy arcobaleno, we don't need a repeat of the summer of 09"

"VOI, Where are you going?" Squalo had noticed that once Xanxus had finished his meal he stood up and was leaving.

"To send a message to a useless scum of mine."

* * *

><p>Alphonse's subordinate trembled before him. He was reading the letter that Xanxus had sent with him to be given to Alphonse, he had the honor of being sent personally, because Xanxus had wanted to make sure that Alphonse got the memo, that he the Varia Boss was not pleased by the fact that his own Cloud Guardian got beat up by a servant girl.<p>

The truly frightened subordinate felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he stopped reading then the Varia Boss would fire him, literally. If he didn't stop reading than the man before him whose face became redder as the seconds passed, trembling from a barely contained rage, would direct that towards him.

He had only read but a paragraph and he already feared for his life. It provided no comfort to him when he had to continue reading after Xanxus called Alphonse "You fucking useless scum" and then continued to rant a bunch of other non-pleasantries.

Not to mention that when the other Cloud lackeys noticed the gist of the message directed towards their leader, they quickly and quietly began to leave the room until there was no one left but a much incited assassin and him an average build and currently terrified run of the mill guy.

And he was right to be afraid because had no sooner had he finished reading the letter that Alphonse had walked towards him with a very volatile expression and with lightning speed grabbed his knife and jammed it through his subordinate's throat. He hadn't even had the time to see it coming, he died instantly, and the blood came gushing out, splattering on Alphonse's white shirt.

Alphonse simply told his men to get rid of the body and deem it Cinquemani collateral damage, that hey had killed him in a fight against them. It wouldn't be the first time he had pegged them to be the scrapegoat for a murder of a Varia member, they were in a feud, no one was going to question it.

Just like no one questions why his missions take a bit longer than usual since the start of the Cinquemani and Vongola feud, and why he was here to talk with the head of the rival family just like he usually does since the fighting began. No one knew it was because he was giving information that the feud had lasted so long, or else the Varia would've won a long time ago.

And that would've messed up with the plan. There was only one person he was loyal to and it wasn't a Cinquemani or a Vongola.

He would once more talk with the Cinquemani head and give her more information about the Varia, they payed very nicely for information and he didn't care much for the Varia anyways.

Yet, he had never felt so humiliated in his life before! That girl was a nuisance. Alphonse punched the wall beside him enraged seething with wounded male pride, he really should've killed that little girl long ago.

That bitch was going to pay for this.

He was going to show her what happened when you messed with Alphonse Alvaro Valencia.

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank goodness for spring break! I thought school was never going to end! <strong>

**Do you know my fantastic readers, know what's going to happen next? Because I sure don't =O...**

**Nah just kidding I do. ;D**

**On a brighter note because you're probably tired of my author notes (Does anyone even read these xD) I want to thank all the people who reviewed, you people really are awesome^^ **

**Also newly added to the list of awesome are: Kildosad, xXxDragonxPhoenixXx, Devil-Queen-Wolf-666, 666AnimeFan666**

**So if you like my story please leave a comment. They are always greatly appreciated ****and they make me update faster ****=D**

**~TMM**


	16. In Which I Rape The Varia Boss

**Allay Me**

**Chapter 16**

**_TMM: I have reached the 50+ review mark which means that one, I am a very VERY happy writer to the extreme (THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!) and secondly, that means I am practically halfway to a hundred! Because who knows I might, just might get to a hundred, anyone willing to help this aspiring fanfic writer get this fanfic onto the triple digits? Please? _**

**_So as gift to my lovely readers and especially more so to those awesome few who have reviewed, because you guys are probably the nicest people ever for saying such fantastic things about my work and by extension at times, me and I just shamelessly accept the compliments xD So I decided that my next update (that won't take longer than usual) will be my gift to you, which will be not one chapter but a two chapter update just because I love you guys like that :D_**

_TheFeyRa: No you're right, technically speaking it would be illegal on Xanxus's part had he done it, but I figured you know these people lie, cheat and kill, I don't think screwing a teenager would be a major taboo for them compared to other things they do. So no it's not only your country, I live in the US and it's illegal, but I'm not quite sure but the laws of Italy regarding statutory rape (If they even have any for that matter because I know some countries don't)_

_I Know I'm A Dreamer: I noticed that in your last reviews you put in asterisks, song titles, I just wanted to let you know that I noticed and two, I appreciate it. Like that last one you put, Hanuman, that song was so good it dominated my chapter writing playlist (Yes I actually have one of those it changes every chapter hahaha) So as the person addicted to her ipod I was pleasantly surprised, thanks for reviewing!  
><em>

_akagami hime chan: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked it! And I just wanted to let you know that though you probably didn't plan it; having you talk about gelatos, besides making me crave them, actually gave me a brilliant idea for one of the next chapters, I'm currently in the process of writing? So I just wanted to let you know beforehand and take some credit because you helped me out by providing inspiration!_

_Rin: Can I just say I love you? xD I love your enthusiasm. _

_DreamerofReal: I laughed so hard at the "gets shot" part. But don't worry I wouldn't do such a thing nor would the characters I currently control so you're safe. Thanks for loving my story, it means a lot to me!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things are not always as they seem; the first appearance deceives many.<strong>_

**In Which I Rape The Varia Boss**

The day had started off fairly inconspicuous, but don't all the worst ones start like that? She had survived her morning training, even breakfast had gone by relatively well.

As well as could be when catering to assassins, and you have a head chef scrutinizing your every move, waiting on the sidelines like a vulture ready to pick at any little mistake that occurs. On the brightside she got to eat a chocolate chip pancake. (The arrogant prince waltzed in and stole the others proclaiming his royal pedigree as an excuse to steal the other ones)

But she decided to not let it get to her and continued with her morning stroll through the mansion. Amina really had all the intentions to attempt to have a nice and as close to a semblance of peace as she could. It was really nice during the day when it's visible to see where her feet were taking her to. Just as Amina was beginning to feel comfortable, looking at the nice clouds and admiring what a nice peaceful day it was, Leviathan barged into her in the hallways and threw umbrellas at her.

Yeah you heard that right, the word was plural and these weren't the umbrellas she was used to; that with a very powerful wind they would get jacked up and she would curse the cheap manufacturing.

No, these babies were the terminator hybrid race of umbrellas, they're like swords because they had a pointy end and were made of mostly likely steel or titanium.

And to think she had made fun of his umbrellas. Is there anything these people can't make into a weapon? These people could practically make plastic spoons lethal at this rate.

She yelped. Had it not been because of the sharp reflexes that being in Belphegor's presence had instilled in her, that thing would've gone right through her and who knows what kind of permanent damage that could've done to her internal organs if she hadn't died.

"A simple hello might've been enough, what is wrong with you! You almost made me into a human shish kabob!" Seriously what was up with these people? At least Belphegor used knives, but throwing umbrellas like javelins? That just had to cross some sort of line!

The way he was looking at her made her suddenly nervous, he was looking at her not like she was a human being but like she was some target, something that could and must easily be annihilated.

Her survival instincts began to surface and her body tensed. This time was different than her other encounters with Leviathan. Amina was not going to let her guard down because though she herself had never seen him in action, she knew he was still a lethal assassin or else he wouldn't be here in this place.

If Amina got cocky, got too trusting, that would be the end of her. She put her back facing the wall, that was one of the things first things she learned, never leave your back open. "Why are you doing this, did somebody send you?"

If this guy wanted to kill her, he sure as heck better have a damn good explanation. Because what she had notice about Leviathan is that unlike Bel, he wasn't a sadist, he was a man with purpose. He didn't probably didn't get a release from killing but he didn't care if he killed either, it was indifferent to him, and that probably was the most dangerous attitude of all. Just like stomping an insect, he could easily kill a child, woman or in this case, her, if the task was given to him.

"You dishonored the boss, so to get it back I must kill you."

"_I _took his honor? How in the world did I accomplish that?" The heck? You would think these people would be more grateful for getting healed, or was it an Italian thing? Cultures, she shook her head, what a complicated thing.

"That's because you took advantage of the Boss when he was in a weakened state," When the heck had that man ever weak? She hadn't known Xanxus long but weak and Xanxus were 2 words that did not belong in the same sentence together.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me that this has to do with what happened the other day. Are you still upset over the fact that I healed him and you didn't? Gosh, they'll be other injuries, look at his profess-"

"No! The boss will NEVER get hurt again!" He interjected vehemently like it became his new mission in life. This guy definitely needs a life.

"I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a sorceress. I don't know what dark gods you consort with but you took away the Boss's innocence!"

_Leviathan had been walking through the hallways when one of his grunts had caught up with him. _

_"Leviathan-sama!"_

_"What is it Tre? Did something happen to the Boss?"_

_"Well not exactly..." Tre was now debating if he should truly be here and tell his squad commander about the latest piece of news he heard from the servants. _

_"What aren't you telling me?"_

_"Well...the thing is...umm" How in the world could he say this lightly without killing Leviathan? He figured better that he tell him now than for him to find out later and blame him for Xanxus's affairs. (Literally)_

_"The-boss-had-sex-with-the-new-girl." He said it quickly, and quietly eager to get this over with. Yet secretly hoping that Leviathan didn't hear._

_Anything involving his beloved Boss could never escape Leviathan's ears and for a couple of seconds Tre believed that he was taking the news rather well until he saw his commander face fall and go off into an emo corner._

_"Boss! How could you!" _

_Not good, Leviathan was going to go off into his Xanxus-is-my-god speeches, and Tre did not want to sit through it with a lovelorn Leviathan. _

_"Um, who knows, maybe he didn't... enjoy it?" That was the best he could come up with consolation in this moment._

_Leviathan's face changed as he felt some reliziation hit him. "Yes that must have been it!" _

_Little did Tre know that it was preciscly his sentence that created yet another misunderstanding that led Leviathan on a war path to go and hunt down Amina to fight for his Boss's honor. _

Because for Leviathan that was the only reason for the current turn of events. This demonic witch took advantage of his Boss's weakened state and forced herself upon him!

"Whoa, woah woah slow down there mister obsessed," This guy cannot be serious. "by saying that I took away his _innocence_," (when had that man been innocent? Babies are innocent, cute little puppies and kittens are innocent, and he calls XANXUS innocent? He makes him sound like a blushing maiden) "Are you seriously insinuating that I, look at me, I of all people RAPED him?"

When he just kept glaring at her like she was the worst type of human in existence, that was answer enough for her question.

"Are you high?"

Christ on a cracker.

Out of all the things she had been through, had seen and heard this by far had to be the piece of resistance. How could anyone ever possibly believe that she, a young girl could possibly force that man into coitus! For god's sake that would mean that she had used force against him, the guy practically towered over her, when he stood upright her eye level reached his neck.

She could barely look him in the eye for prolonged periods of time and form coherent thought patterns and he _was_ the victim?

_Okay where is the camera, I have got to be getting punk'd._

Ignoring the fact of the utter ridiculousness of what she is being accused of, this means that Leviathan is taking it personal. That's even worse because then he feels he has a moral obligation. Which means that no matter what she said, it was going to go in one ear and out the other. There's no proof that she can show to demonstrate that she didn't force him into coitus.

That man probably even wasn't a virgin, she however still was, but that was _not_ a topic that she was going to start discussing with him of all people and Amina sure as hell wasn't going to demonstrate any evidence.

Therefore, she was left with only one course of action.

Run like the wind and hope that those umbrella things don't land a hit.

* * *

><p>This was getting really annoying. The sort of schedule that she was developing here. There was not one day she wasn't running like her life depended on it.<p>

No wait, correction, her life actually_ did._

But dang could this guy run! Did these guys train with Olympic runners or what? She almost missed Belphegor only she didn't have to worry about lighting hitting her. Apparently Leviathan is a portable energy bank because there was not one storm cloud in sight, and she almost had a self barbecue. Amina certainly knew where to go in case of a power outage that's for sure.

That's of course if she somehow managed to survive this ordeal that was not fluffy friendly. Amina had gone on a splurge yesterday in the kitchen devouring pasta (She was not able unfortunately to find any pastries or gelatos, sigh) She had probably burned like a thousand calories by now and she was getting exhausted fast.

No matter where she went this place was just desolate and the only thing that could be heard are Leviathan's steps and her occasional screams. Because at some unnoticed moment she had completely lost her cool and was running screaming at the top of her lungs. (Times like these, Amina reasoned it's okay to scream, especially when it's thought that death is imminent through umbrellas)

Where the heck was everyone?

Albeit she was in unfamiliar terrirotry she hadn't quite been to this part of the mansion (At this point it was starting to look more like Pan's labyrinth) but she knew there had to be servants around maybe they were just hiding.

Not that she could really blame them, they didn't know her, why would they risk their lives for her? It's not like they could call the cops either because in a place like this there was no one to turn to that could save you.

Smart selfish people.

Wait what was that at the end of the hallway? Was it what she thought it was, she saw these two metal doors open, YES, it was an elevator!

Wow, talk about rich, these people had ELEVATORS in their house?

Come on now, why hadn't anyone told her this? She could've saved valuable energy by taking the elevators instead of the stairs?

"NO! WAIT DON'T CLOSE ON ME! DEATH BY UMBRELLA IS FAR TOO ANTICLIMACTIC FOR AN INTELLECTUAL BAD-ASS!"

That was not going to look good on the biography that was going to be made (hopefully) on her life.

She saw those doors closing and she flung herself inside just as the doors were closing, the umbrella that Leviathan threw making a sickening thud above her head. Just as the doors were closing he glared at her. Amina fervently pushed the closed button, come on technology don't fail the nerd!

"You're not getting away, puttana, I'm not letting you!"

"Oh yeah? Guess what bitch, this ain't burger king, you can't have it your way!" Amina snapped at him, how dare he call her a whore?

WHY YOU-" The doors closed just in time on his creepy face, those piercings don't look good at all. Perhaps it wasn't the best course of action to bicker with the guy who was trying to kill you, but really now, he _had_ started it. Amina just couldn't resist the bait._  
><em>

_Since when do you curse? _An inner voice chided her.

_Since the moment, men with a stalker countenance and umbrella fetishes calls me a whore and expects me to take it. _

Her inner persona shut up then.

Now more importantly where to now? Amina stared at the buttons and she came across one at the very button that she assumed to be the subterranean floor that said next to it:

_Non entrare se non si ha l'autorizzazione, altrimenti sarete uccisi (1)_

Amina figured it meant something along the lines, no trespassing. So she took Leviathans umbrella that had managed to enter the elevator with her and swung it over her shoulder army baton style and pushed the button.

Considering her situation, beggars can't be choosers so godspeed.

* * *

><p>As she went to the most subterranean floor of the mansion (Apprently they had underground floors for the underground floors) and when the door opened she exited surreptitiously, the place was dark and quiet.<p>

As she exited, she stayed low towards the ground practically crawling and then Amina noticed that the lights got turned on and she could've sworn she was in an auto show.

Snap. Crackle and Pop.

There were so many cars, **_expensive, italian cars_**. Amina would've whistled if she could, was that a jaguar she saw? If she had her doubts about her location, these expensive italian cars were a reminder that screamed "You are in rich italian territory."

She almost expected to see the bat-mobile at this rate. It was eerie quiet and then she heard it, the thundering steps coming closer to the ground floor that probably belonged to Leviathan. Dang it, that guy was quick.

Now she had to be even quicker. Amina began to run around the garage looking for a good hiding place when she decided that the best chance of survival depended on her was to hide inside a car. She certainly couldn't outfight him, Amina didn't have a weapon and at this point she probably couldn't out run him anymore either.

Amina headed straight for the Jaguar but it was locked. She still had the umbrella in her hand, she could probably break it open but it was just too beautiful to destroy. Argh, couldn't anything go her way today?

Saying goodbye to the ultra sleek model, she scrambled around looking for a car that wasn't locked. She came across a bigger sized black and white car, that was fortuantly unlocked. Amina in a rush got in and splayed herself low on the floor and didn't even dare get on the seats in the back.

It was hot and quiet but she could hear footsteps though they were not near her.

He was hunting her down, she could feel her heart pumping and it was suffocating her inside the car. It would only be a matter of time until he peered through the windows and saw her. Yet what could she do? There was no other place to hide.

Or was there? The wheels in her head quickly began to turn. What if she hid in the trunk? However, the task was daunting how could she accomplish such a feat without giving away her location? If she dared open the door the slight sound will immeadeatly alarm him to her location, she had to be stealthy.

_Amina was in another car and it was nighttime. She was in the backseat and she could see the black hair of the man driving the car. _Amina realized that it was the same man from her last flashback.

_She saw a younger version call out "Tío!" to which he responded with a "Hmm?" It surprised her to look into the face of a younger exuberant her with a bow like headband. _So she was into headbands huh? No more importantly she recognized another figure in her life, so Amina now knew she had a mom and an uncle.

_Just as she was about to continue speaking a hand grabbed from behind and she screamed._

_This caused the man infront to let out a curse and harshly slam the breaks. Which made her go forward on the floor and as she impacted the floor, a body fell onto of her too. This person in question was shaking and after a few moments she realized he was laughing uncontrollably. _

_Younger Amina turned then and saw a boy a few years older than her which dark black hair and tanned skin. "That wasn't funny!" the younger version whined at him. She noticed that the middle of the seat behind him was open. _

_The boy in the soccer jersey just grinned wolfishly at her and ruffled her hair. "You should've seen your face when I came out of the trunk!"_

_The man in the front of the car turned his head around and hit him upside._

_"You could've gotten us killed! I wouldn't be laughing so hard if I were you, wait until I tell your mother."_

_The boy just sighed and grumbled. "Si, Papa" (2)_

_Amina just rolled her eyes at the older boy. "What an idiot. How are we related again?"_

Amina clutched her forehead, another flashback it seems. Though this time, it gave her a really good idea, seems like her brain is finally giving her useful memories.

Slowly without raising her hand too much, Amina looked at the seats of the back of this car. Hestiantly, she moved her arm towards the middle of the seat and pushed her arm behind the cushions and it came forward towards her. However, unlike that of the memory, where there should be a black hole leading towards the trunk there was a latch with a lock on it.

It's not like she had a key and time was running out. No, there was still something she could use, Amina would not give up so easily, she still had the terminator umbrella. So now let's see if it can become a gangster umbrella, it was already slightly deformed from elevator so she might be able to dissemble a small enough part to use as a lock pit.

Her hands slightly trembled on the pressure, and she was slowly getting aggravated as it wouldn't budge. She could feel those seconds ticking and finally she found the right movement patterns and shoved herself through the hole, it was a bit smaller than she thought and she was able to push through. Bringing the umbrella with her, she had seen enough movies where the character is found out because they had left stuff behind.

If Amina had complained about it feeling trapped before on the floor, now it was slightly suffocating. She tried slowing down her breathing and heart rate, she didn't want to lose anymore oxygen than she needed to. There was no indication of how long she was going to have to be there.

It was dark anyways so she closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, Amina body was heavy with exhaustion and she everything slowed down for her.

To the point she relaxed so well, Amina decided to take a short nap. _Maybe when I wake up this will all be over._

* * *

><p>"Oi Lussuria which car is the one Boss said is for the mission?"<p>

"The black and white one."

"VOIII why not the sports car!"

"Squ, you know I want to go in the sports car too, it's much more _fashionable_ than that old black and white one." Lussuria tsked distastefully. "It's bad enough Belphegor and Mammon are coming, which always spells trouble, do you remember what happened the last time you went on a mission in a sports car?"

"THAT WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"The prideful second-in-commander roared, remembering that horrible night.

"Really Squalo? Was I the one who drove the car off the bridge and into the river?"

"YOU FUCKING DISTRACTED ME, I WAS DRIVING THE CAR AND YOU BEGAN TO _DEFILE_ MY HAIR!"

"Defile!" Lussuria gasped. "I was doing nothing of the sort! I was graciously giving your hair a makeover! It's long and perfect for braids."

"You DO NOT TOUCH MY HAIR! ITS BAD ENOUGH YOU WERE DOING BRAIDS BUT THEN YOU STARTED PUTTING THOSE GAY BLOSSOMS IN THERE!"

"They were daisies honey, you really need to get these things straight, there is a huge difference."

The veins were popping on Squalo's face.

"WHO GIVES A FUCK! THEY ARE STILL FLOWERS! WHAT FUCKING SWORDSMAN HAVE YOU SEEN WITH BRAIDS AND FLOWERS IN HIS HAIR?"

"Well Squ-chan! That's what it means to be original! You could've created a fantastic fashion statement for generations to follow! You could've been the Madonna of the Swordmen!"

Squalo responded to that with a kick that Lussuria effectively missed, he grabbed the car keys and headed towards the elevator cursing at the gayness of the other Varia commander.

As he got into the elevator he noticed a hole inside the elevator as if someone threw something at it.

The hell? Who stabs elevators?

Whatever, he didn't have time for this and pressed the button to the garage. He got into the car after he yelled at Leviathan for standing around glaring at the cars and got him to leave and see if he could do something productive while they were gone. Since apparently he had that much time on his hands to be checking out cars.

Squalo was just about to leave when the car door opened and Belphegor sat down.

"VOOII WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! Weren't you going with Lussuria and mammon in the jet!"

"Ushishi the prince can do whatever he wants."

"And you're precisely the fucking reason why I'm stuck on this babysitter duty! You can't go on a mission without creating intense damage."

"You better start driving stupid shark, the Prince wants to arrive to Milan at the same-time as Mammon, less talking more driving. You don't want to drive another car into water." Belphegor just grinned amused.

"VOII!"

And so began Squalo's long car ride with Belphegor in which they spent most of the time arguing. More like Squalo yelling and Belphegor laughing at him, throwing jibes here and there.

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser for next chapter:<strong>

_Amina looked at Squalo, she blinked once and glared at the light invading her dark nest and groaned. "Hey! Shut the door. I'm trying to sleep here!" _**  
><strong>

_People these days._

_Squalo just grunted quickly closed the trunk. As he was walking away, Squalo froze and realized what had just occurred. He stomped over to the trunk and reopened it._

_"VOIII WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!"_

_Houston, we have a problem._

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

(1) Don't enter without authorization or you will be killed.

(2)- Yes Dad

**xxx**

_It just really amused me to think of how Levi would react to the notion of Xanxus's sex life hahaha I imagined him in a chibi version going all dramatic, spanish soap opera style going NOOOOOOOO *sobs* PORQUE!_

_So knowing how obsessed he is with him, I didn't think it too far fetched that he would rather believe that it wasn't consensual on Xanxus's part than admit that he wanted to have sex. (Which they didn't in case people were getting confused)_

Lastly, but not certainly not least, newly added to **The** **List Of Awesome**: **A****kagami hime chan ****Dragonet-Dialga123 ****Leena456 ****Kajishima ****CeresMaria ****LexiChanx3 ****Dreamer of Real**** and ****White Dragon**

**Arrivederci~ TMM**


	17. If You're Afraid and You Know It

**Allay Me**

**Chapter 17**

**_Dragonet-Dialga123: If you felt like that reading it, it was like that for me writing the chapter as well, it sent me into a fit of giggles every-time. Hahaha_**

**_juneamber: Thanks for the review! Trust me never apologize to me for a long review. I enjoy them.. to the extreme xD And thanks for pointing that out, _****_I never realized I did it. _****_I've tried to keep it in mind as I was writing these two chapters. I still have to work on it, but I'm aware now so I'll be keeping extra attention^^_**

**_DreamerofReal: A couple of chapters back, I realized I needed to change the rating for what I have planned for the story. I put it with an official disclaimer. Secondly, I am not entitled to discuss any possible plot bunnies for this story at this time, sorry! _****_It's all part of the suspense, and the fun ._****_So maybe...maybe not, you never know, you heard nothing from me. * disappears* _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>All places where women are excluded tend downward to barbarism; but the moment she is introduced, she is introduced, there come in with her courtesy, cleanliness, sobriety, and order.<br>Harriet Beecher Stowe_**

**If You're Afraid and You Know It, Clap Your Hands**

The Varia had bought a Villa minutes away from Milan so that they had a place to go to while on missions near the area. It is frequently used because it serves as a hub of sorts, when they are farther away from the main Varian mansion.

Perhaps it would've been nice to say that the choice to buy the villa was a brilliant flash of inspiration. Yet, the purchase of this home away from home was not that optional. The Varia got banned from all the hotels because of noise disturbance and when a certain arcobaleno refused to pay for room service.

Needless to say they were forced to acquire other accommodations.

The Villa, wasn't nearly as impressive as the Varia mansion. (Again Mammon just had to find the cheapest one, you would think they were on the brink of poverty with the way he's such a cheapskate)

Squalo already wasn't in a good mood; he just had a car ride from hell with Belphegor. He went storming toward the trunk to see if there was anything he needed grumbling along the way about being stuck on babysitter duty.

He really wanted to finish this mission early and hoped it didn't take more than a couple of days. Or else he would end up killing at least one of them. Especially, Lussuria or Belphegor if they messed with his hair, again.

Upon opening the trunk of the car, he noticed a figure in the darkness clutching an umbrella.

Drowsy dark eyes squinted. Amina looked at Squalo, she blinked once and glared at the light invading her dark nest and groaned. "Hey! Shut the door. I'm trying to sleep here!"

Said swordsman grunted and quickly closed the trunk. As soon as he had taken a couple of steps away, he froze in his tracks. The reality of what had just occurred setting in and he stormed back to the trunk.

He burst open the door.

"VOII WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Houston, we have a problem.

Chocolate orbs blinked at him once realizing this was not her bed and she was in stranger territory.

Squalo pointed his sword at Amina at dangerous point it was touching her neck. One slight movement and it would be the end of her. He didn't trust people who just appeared out of nowhere in his trunk. Much less with the feud going on and a mission pertaining to said feud, he thought they could be correlated.

Amina gulped, she will admit being killed by a sword as if she were in ancient times was not how she envisioned her death. Much less when she was half awake, she had taken quite a nice nap.

As her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings, she realized that this was no ordinary sword.

The silence between her and Squalo lasted a good 10 seconds before she began to squeal in excitement.

"OHMYGAWD IS THAT A SPATHA!" Her eyes brightening, gushing excitedly.

This was certainly not the reaction Squalo thought he was going to receive when he pointed his sword at the girl. Most people squealed, screamed or squirmed in terror….not happiness. Was he losing his edge?

"I've never seen one before in real life much less an actual _authentic_ Spatha." Amina was awestruck, saying the word authentic as if it were the word of God.

"You know about swords?"Even Squalo was surprised; most people could not recognize it on sight. He couldn't help how impressed he was from lurking into his voice.

Nonetheless, this now left Squalo in a bit of predicament. He was a one track mind kind of guy. It seemed simple enough before, open trunk, yell at girl, kill girl. Now this path had gotten much more complicated.

"Can I touch it?"

"The hell-VOI WHAT ARE YOU TOUCHING!"

Possessed by an endless awe and curiosity, Amina began to lightly trace the whole length of the Spatha. "The glory of the Rome! The style of warriors," As she touched it, her eyes became glazed over seduced by the sheen of the sword and all she knew it symbolized. "Gladiators, of mighty and prideful men; because this is not the sort of thing a mere boy can wield."

Amina was already getting flashbacks on all the movies, books, classes that she ever had on Ancient Rome. One for her favorite historical periods by far. Her words had touched a chord within Squalo. With pride being his namesake, if there was anything he took pride in was his sword. (Besides his hair) Amina had no idea she had said the right words to stroke his ego, making his earlier intention to kill her subside.

When she noticed him looking at her like some alien species her cheeks became enflamed and she put a hand behind her head sheepishly. "Sorry you must think I am a complete and utter weirdo," (Which really wouldn't be too far from the truth in her opinion)"I get a tad bit carried away when I get too excited. I'm a bit of history nerd, mostly just for Ancient Rome and Japan, but that sword is just too cool."

She laughed good-naturedly, a pleasing sound even to Squalo's ears. Most girls when they laughed it annoyed him the sound, it was many times fake, annoying or obnoxious. Surprisingly he liked her laugh; it lit up the face that usually looked serious behind Prada frames.

As her gaze followed up the Spatha to the hand, she also noticed that he had a mechanical arm. How in the world had she missed that before?

"Fascinating, you replaced your own perfectly healthy arm for a mechanical arm with a sword? How intriguing. Can I please open your brain and examine you once I'm ever get through Belphegor?"

Just when he thought people couldn't get any weirder, the universe just loved to prove him wrong.

Amina suddenly tilted her head examining his face up close. "VOII STOP GETTING SO CLOSE! Or I'm going to slice you brat!"

Remaining nonplus, she continued staring until a light went off in her head.

"Oh I remember you! You're the guy with the fantastic hair! Belphegor kept calling you sharkie."

"The name is SQUALO! SUPERBI SQUALO." Though he appreciated the hair comment.

"Wait let me get this straight, your name means _prideful shark_?"

Squalo paused in his tracks, letting that information sink in. Incredible, the man himself had never considered it before. Never one to miss an opportunity, Amina figured that his silence wasn't going to last. So she might as well attempt to establish her safety before he went swinging his sword again.

"Yeah but Mister pride, I vote that you don't slice me up, because I don't plan on dying yet. I've made it this far and I can be useful! I can cook and clean, think of me as a maid to go!"

Amina smiled up at him. She would bet her currently nonexistant money that she had established an extremely good proposition.

Considering that she didn't piss him off, and that he would have to eat Lussuria's cooking, Squalo decided that it was a smart idea to not to kill her now.

He began to pull her by the arm. "Let's go, you have a lot of work to do, brat."

Hehe, score. Didn't she always? "Aye, Aye captain."

* * *

><p>Oh Dear. What in the world happended in this place. "Did a pack of wild animals decide to make this their home?"<p>

Squalo snorted. "No, just an assassination squad."

"Are you guys aware that you should be massacring people, not villas?"

There was a mess as far as the eye could see, tell-tale knife marks strewn across the furniture and walls. Stuff thrown on the floor. And good lord, how old was that pizza carton!

The price of living came at an even higher price of manual labor. Amina couldn't even keep watching this place of horror, she would be stuck all night cleaning this place up. Her muscles already began to whine about what they would have to do. She supposed that though Squalo hadn't decided to kill her, cleaning this villa would.

"Squ, you're back already?" Lussuria skipped into the living room. Seriously if this guy has enough energy to skip into a room like a school girl, he can at least clean. Once in the room he took a sight of Amina.

"Ah! La bambina!" He excitedly gushed over to her, enveloping her in a hug. Amina was a bit thrown off by his enthusiasm to see her but she responded the amiable hug back. This evidently pleased the flamboyant Varia member.

When he took a step back though, Lussuria gasped in horror at her appearance. "My god Squalo, what in the world did you do to this poor girl?"

"VOII Why must you assume that I had something to do with the reason that the kid looks like shit!"

"Gee thanks you two, you really know how to boost a girl's self-esteem." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. Yet, in all due fairness, she felt like a mess. Amina didn't even want to know how her bed hair (Or trunk hair) looked like. Her clothes were ripped and dirty from her earlier encounters.

"I don't really have anything else, so I just make due with what I have."

Lussuria looked seconds from fainting. "Absolutely not! We must go shopping ASAP! Because frankly the homeless look is so last season." He looked determined and went to find mammon to fight for cash, before Amina could even protest.

As if just finally hearing what Lussuria said for the first time, (He spent most of his time trying to ignore the sun commander anyways) he turned to stare at Amina. "Wait, you're a girl?"

"Why do you ask? Surprised that you're not the only girl here?" Amina looked and smiled sweetly at Squalo, though the comment was anything but that.

Before Squalo could even yell at her for insulting his virility, they heard the signature ushishishi.

She twisted her head back. "Well if it isn't the prince's favorite worthless peasant. Couldn't stay away from the prince?"

"Exactly Belphegor, you read my mind. There is nothing in this world I would rather do than stalk a psychotic prince. It's one of my favorite hobbies right above watching the grass grow." Belphegor in response just threw a knife at her that whizzed by her head. "The servant should go do her job."

Though these guys they were older than her, she was evidently the maturer one. Amina knew how to pick her battles, and decided this was not the moment to engage the prince in unfamiliar territory, (Especially with an indignant shark next to her that runs with swords) and went towards the kitchen to see if she could find something to clean this place up.

A couple of moments after she went into the kitchen, Mammon appeared having a heated argument with Lussuria on the budget of a shopping spree. Mammon would've continued the discussion but he had a message from the Boss to relay.

"Squalo, when we get back to the mansion, you're in charge of taking over Levi's assignments for a week."

The over-worked sharked glared at the arcobaleno. "Why the fuck am I doing his job!"

"Because Leviathan's in the ICU right now and won't be out soon."

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE FUCKING DOING RESTING!"

Belphegor laughed at the status of the other Varia commander. "What, did the Boss finally snap at his number one fan?"

"Something along those lines." Mammon stated, demonstrating how much little he cared about Leviathan by quickly resuming his monetary calculations. He'd be better off dead in his opinion, would cost him a lot less than these frequent hospital visits.

"The boss ran him over with his car, inside the garage and then blasted him and the rest of the garage with the X-guns."Mammon was more upset about how much the renovations were going to cost him than anything else.

Lussuria sighed like a mother who has heard it all. "What did he do now?" Not once blaming Xanxus for his actions, because really who ever blamed Xanxus for _anything_?

Mammon stopped counting for a second and thought deeply. "I don't think I have my sources correct, though. It just sounded too... ridiculous, even by Levi's standards."

This piqued the curiosity of the assembled officers, to find something that throws even Mammon off from counting didn't happen often. Actually never. "Ushishishi what was it?"

"Levi was hunting a servant girl in the garage when Xanxus found him. Levi stated and I quote, Don't worry Boss! I will reclaim your honor."

They all just blinked a couple of times as they let the information sink in.

"Surely, not that kind..." Lussuria began trying to think of a reasonable explanation, but only one could come to mind and it wasn't reasonable at all.

"Yes it is exactly what it sounds like." Mammon said very seriously.

Squalo was the first to begin to laugh hysterically followed shortly by Belphegor signature laughter. "NOW THAT'S FUCKING RICH!" Leviathan just made Xanxus into a rape victim. By a fucking _girl_ nonetheless! He was not going to let Xanxus live that one down. No wonder the already ill-tempered Varia Boss went off on one of his lieutenants.

"So who was the rapist?" Belphegor managed to ask between snickers.

"The identity is currently unknown, all I know is that he had hunted her throughout the mansion into the garage where he lost sight of her."

"Wait a minute did you say a servant girl in a garage? Squalo where did you find the bambina?"

Squalo stopped laughing. "In the trunk of the car."

Suddenly it was very quiet again until Belphegor broke the silence. "So according to Leviathan, my fat peasant raped the Varia Boss?"

Belphegor now began to laugh uncontrollably, louder and longer than he had in years. It was official now, Leviathan is a moron and that girl never ceased to amuse him.

Mammon frowned, "I still wouldn't let my guard down, that girl could be a spy and could be plotting to steal my money." Already he owed indirectly because of the incident with Leviathan and the shopping spree he knew Lussuria would enforce upon him. Nothing was worse than having to fight with a flamboyant gay over why you shouldn't go shopping.

It was impossible.

In that precise moment they heard a tremendously loud shriek coming from the kitchen. It broke their amiable tone and set all their assassin nerves on edge. Was there an attack from the enemy?

They all moved deftly (or floated in Mammons case) into the kitchen, Squalo barged in swinging his sword in midair. "VOIII What's going on!"

Amina screamed once more. "SAVE ME OHMAGAWD OHMYGOD IN THERE! IT NEEDS TO DIE!" She squealed shuddering in fright. Belphegor had never once seen Amina so afraid before, not even to him.

In her total fear she actually went to the first body warmth she could find, in this case Belphegor for comfort. Snugglings into his shoulder as if she could hide there, squeezing her eyes shut.

Belphegor wasn't quite sure what to do in this sort of situation. Within her own panic, Amina failed to realize that Belphegor did not infact push her away, like a little girl she hid her face into his shoulder, trembeling in terror. Lussuria just stared on very much amused, he felt it was about time the younger member got some normal social interaction.

As normal as can be when there is a terrified girl looking for solace from an equally dangerous assassin, in a house full of them.

"Does the peasant want the prince's help?"

"Please Princey come on! Please!" Then she noticed that Squalo was opening the door which she had so desperatly shut closed, barricaded with all the pans and towels she could find.

"NOOO WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WAHHHHH" She screatched. Even Squalo winced, which was spoke for itself since Squalo was ranked the loudest mafioso.

"CALM DOWN YOU BRAT!"

She only squirmed herself into Belphegor, preparing herself.

Once Squalo opened the door, a cockroach came scurrying out.

No she was not prepared to see it again. Amina's faced paled, recoiling even more into herself in horror.

"AAAAAHHHHH GET IT AWAY FROM ME! ITS A COCKROACH!" Shivers went down her spine. "Infested with god only knows how many microbes, bacteria..."She couldn't not even finish the sentence the level of disgust for her was far too much.

…..

…

Lussuria stared at the tiny enemy.

Belphegor grinned.

Squalo face palmed.

Mammon assessed the girl clingly to Belphegor for dear life and silently left the room. Mumbling under his breath,"Good job Leviathan, this is definitely the girl who raped the Boss."

Squalo fed up with this nonsense went and stomped on it.

After she heard the loud stomp, Amina looked above from behind her Belphegor shield. (Which was surprisingly quite comfy and reassuring)

She stared at Squalo with complete and total adoration. To her all she saw was a man in blazing glory stood the silver knight, hair flowing, spatha up high and killing cockroaches like nothing.

What a warrior she swooned. Amina just thought that was the manliest thing ever.

"Grazie, Grazie! I'll make you extra waffles tomorrow for breakfast!"

Knowing that Belphegor, the immature little prince that he was, soon would have a fit that he didn't get a moment of glory, she wanted to nip that little thing in the bud. Since she was still near Belphegor, she swooped in for a sideways hug. "Thanks to you princey~ Every girl needs a prince shield once in a while, I'll make you more chocolate chip pancakes so you don't steal all of mine."

It worked because shortly after Belphegor was already taunting Squalo. "You see sharkie, you are never taking the prince's subjects."

Amina rolled her eyes, though she knew it was for the best if she didn't correct Belphegor. It was a lost cause to correct the mind of a lunatic. Lussuria smiled, he noticed what Amina had done there. The self-proclaimed mother of the Varia decided it was about time this family had a sister who could calm them.

"Now before I can actually cook, I can't understand how you guys can breathe in this filth, it's hazardous to the health,"She tsked, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "To be frank, this is beyond sad, it's pathetic. If this were a ship, we would be the_ Titanic_. To think you've reached such a drastic level of chaos that even cockroaches make this villa their home."

Amina remembered if anything the importance of cleanliness, and what one cockroach meant. If there was one cockroach, there were bound to be many more. She shudderred at the mere thought of a whole army of them just lurking, best case scenario their were only a few. Putting her fear for them aside, they were a shocking warning that screamed, it's time to clean. "It's time for some changes around here. Drastic times call for drastic measures. And I for one will **not** be sleeping in Villa di Disgusto."

Having made up her mind, she began scrimmaging for all the detergents, brooms, mops, vacuum cleaners she could find. Getting latex gloves, and tying a cloth around her mouth and nose, she glared at the filth around her. You are all going to meet your master. "It's time to bring out the big guns, and I am NOT taking any prisoners. So if you please get out now before I spray you all with mildew remover and bleach."

They all noticed how serious she looked, the come hell or high water glint in her eyes and slowly took some steps back. Squalo did not want any of that touching his hair and was one of the first to get the hell out of there.

She grabbed her weapons, it was show time.

* * *

><p>The Varia members were left with surprise at the transformation of their previously terrified servant.<p>

Whereas most girls would've shied away from the task, squirming through the whole process, in a matter of sheer minutes she tackled the most horrendous of tasks and did the work of 5 servants.

Ruthlessly cleaning the Villa to the point where even Squalo couldn't believe it was the same place. All the place had needed was a through organization, it looked much more spacious and welcoming than it did before.

Squalo now at this point had been left alone with Mammon because Lussuria and Belphegor went to find supplies for the food.

Since Amina had deemed everything unusuable because it probably expired or she believed that cockroaches probably infested it at some point.

They decided not to debate the matter further with a girl who was holding Bleach like a weapon and looked like a guerrilla warrior with the cloth covering her mouth and hair.

As the silver haired lieutenant sat down on the sofa (he didnt even know they had a sofa since so much crap was covering it) he realized they shouldve brought a maid with them sooner.

Of course the problem with that had been that no one ever wanted to go with them and Mammon wasn't willing to pay them extra.

Once Amina finally appeared from finishing up in the kitchen she came out haggard and exhausted. She didn't even manage to make it to the sofa and just collapsed on the Parisian rugs (Which were now soft and clean thanks to her)

She thought she was never going to finish.

Curiosity getting the best of Squalo and Mammon, but not wanting to show any interest, they craned their necks to check out the kitchen. They saw a very sparkling and very white kitchen. Here they had thought it was always a dull grey hue.

Brown orbs though caught the actions of the Varia superiors and chuckled at their poorely veiled attempt at reserved attitudes. "As you can see, I don't think there is a word suitable enough to tell you just how dirty and difficult this place was to clean."

Though try she did. They were all well aware that Amina has voiced her opinion on the matter quite well. She used up every word in both the English, Italian and mixture of other languages that she herself didn't even knew. Just so that she could convey her sense of displeasure, Mammon was tempted to keep the place clean himself so that he wouldn't have to hear her again. Yet, not even Mammon could argue that indeed she did a good job, it just made him even happier that it didn't cost him extra. He could almost be persuaded to like the new girl.

Amina while staring at chandler overhead (Never in her life had she hated chandeliers as to when she had to clean one) thought about how she had lost count of how many garbage bags, cloths and chemicals she worked with. The scent of detergent chemicals still assaulted her senses. She needed a shower, pronto.

"Since you so kindly put it before that i looked horrendous, after manual labor I must look atrocious. So before you even say anything, where are the showers?"

"Upstairs."

"Do you people have hot water?"

He just gave her a pointed look that said, _bitch why wouldn't we._

Still trying to regain strength to even walk up the stairs all she did in response Amina just extended her fist upright towards the ceiling in silent approval. Just a little while longer and she would stand up, she needed a break.

However that probably wasn't a good idea, her mind reasoned. She needed to move while her muscles were still warm. If they cooled down, she knew that she would be in a much worse condition than she is now.

Well might as well enjoy this semblance of order, because when Lussuria and Belphegor came back that would be the end of it. Not to mention that she still had to cook, Amina hoped fervently that it was not going to be a tiresome task.

Amina nonetheless was very proud of her own personal accomplishment of how much her stamina had improved since she first started working in the Varia.

There was still much more to improve on but hey she was getting there at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys for a sorta late update. School didn't end until a couple of days ago and finals were killing me. But since that hell is finally over, I can spend more time on my fanfic!<strong>

**Also this is a bit of a side note, but halfway through writing this I realize that I treat Leviathan horribly in this fanfic. Though to be honest, that was not my original intention, it just sort of...happened. Now I can't stop it, I enjoy thinking of scenarios gone horribly wrong for him. (I know there are those of you who feel the same way too)**

**But to any Levi fans out there, who are reading this and going "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO LEVI-SAMA! YOU CRUEL AUTHORESS!" **

**Here is my formal acknowledgement that I am aware of what I'm doing and I am not sorry. It's just too much fun Hohoho~**


	18. Will Kill for Gelato

**Allay Me**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Here's all you have to know about men and women: women are crazy, men are stupid. And the main reason women are crazy is that men are stupid." <strong>_

_**George Carlin**_

**Will Kill for Gelato**

Amina as usual was right on the money. She had predicted that the moment Lussuria and Belphegor came back, chaos would ensue.

The dark haired girl had just come out of a decadent shower and was feeling fresh and relaxed. The view from the window was quite gorgeous, it was after midday and the cool breeze was a nice friend. There was nature surrounding the Villa, a secluded part but it was a good thing considering what kind of people occupied the Villa.

Good lord she didn't even want to imagine them intermingling around common people. Amina could just imagine them grocery shopping and she wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or grimace at the image.

Just as her mind was drifting off she heard Squalo hollering (Where's the volume control button on that guy?) and Lussuria's feminine pitch arguing back.

"Okay what's the ruckus about now?" She grumbled tiredly as she began walking down the stairs.

Too busy in their own conversations, they pay no heed to Amina. What did however give her a response was loud _cluck, cluck_.

Amina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, what in the name of holy swiss chocolates is going on down there? Speeding up her trajectory downstairs, sure enough as she came into the living room, there was quite a sight.

Low and behold in the living room were 2 chickens. Running around, clucking away in terror because Belphegor was having far too much fun chasing chickens with knifes. Mammon had left, no doubt having witnessed what was occurring and deciding to opt out of participating.

Now why in the world couldn't he have taken her with him!

In retrospect, had this not been happening to her, she would've laughed. As of right now, she felt no desire to laugh. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. This was occurring in the living room she had just tirelessly cleaned. This was enough to get her earlier calm evaporate revealing unexposed frustration of the whole day.

Not to mention she was starving.

Since she was closer now, Amina could overhear that Squalo and Lussuria were having a debate about the chickens. Amina stormed over to the most probable culprit of this whole incident and poked him accusingly in the chest. "Lussuria," She began lilting every vowel as acidic as she could. "Why are there live chickens prancing around my living room?"

Squalo stopped his screaming momentarily to raise an aristocratic eyebrow at her possession of the living room. _This ain't yours._

Amina gave him an unamused gaze that retorted back _Bitch, I clean, therefore I own. _

Turning back to her earlier interrogation she still needed a reply from Lussuria. "I know I said fresh meat, but not **that** fresh. So how did we go from shopping for food to buying live chickens?"

At that both moment both Squalo and Lussuria began talking at the sametime, rapidly in italian. Amina was still trying to get a hand of Italian and this was not helping. "Inglese perfavore! Io non parlo Italiano bene."

With that remark, Lussuria was the first to switch tongues. "I don't think we should kill these chickens! They could be the Varia's mascot!" He said it excitedly no doubt already imagining some really flamboyant outfit for the chickens.

Squalo looked ready to explode. "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, WE WILL NOT HAVE CHICKENS BE THE VARIA'S MASCOT! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING SYMBOL OF TERROR IS THAT!"

Ah, so that's why Squalo was apoplectic. Amina had a fondness for the gay man but in this moment he's standing in the way of a starving girl and her meal. That automatically makes him expendable.

Not feeling patient enough to deal with this any second longer, she stomped over to the first two chickens that Belphegor had driven into a corner and snapped their necks quickly and swiftly.

The sickening snap of a broken necks silenced them into staring simultaneously at the teenage girl who had now slung them over her shoulder. The chickens clucked no more and neither did the mafiosi, Amina enjoyed the sound of silence.

Lussuria looked like his hopes and dreams were crushed. Amina wasn't worried, he would get some other ludricous notion soon enough.

"Well there's no use for a dead mascot, so that takes care of that."

"Don't worry though it didn't cause them any pain, Lussuria. It's very much like a human neck, all you have to do is twist the trachea correctly. I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry, chicken anyone?" They all just simply nodded, unconsciously touching their own necks at the eternal lethargic pose of the chickens.

All 3 men stared at the retreating figure of the teenage girl and made a mental note to not have her hands anywhere near their throats.

* * *

><p>A while later they were all sat together at the table, eating at the food that Amina prepared. Which Amina presumed tasted very good because they were not complaining and even Squalo wasn't talking.<p>

If something could make Squalo shut up, it had to be darn good.

"Oh Fluffy and Bianco, why do you have to taste so good!" Lussuria sighed munching away at another piece of chicken.

Amina leaned towards Belphegor, "Did this guy actually name the chickens?" She couldn't help but ask incrediously.

"Worse, he had already planned the outfits. Never is the prince going shopping with Lussuria again."

Amina almost choked on her meal, her sudden onslaught of laughter taking her by surprise.

In that precise moment, Mammon finally appeared. She was still not over the fact that he just left, while that whole mess was occurring downstairs.

"Well look who's back. Had fun while you left me alone to deal with that madness?" Amina pursed her lips at the arcobaleno, she felt it entirely unfair that she has to pick up after every mess these people made.

"I had more important things to deal with, time is money."

Amina silently raised an eyebrow unconvinced. Uh huh, Sure.

"I got information, for instance on you. It's not everyday an accused rapist stays with us." Mammon talked as naturally as if the weather were the topic.

Amina spluttered on her drink, coughing. Oh lordie, lord lord. "Oh gosh not you guys too! Okay, look I swear to you, on all that I hold most sacred," Which if she thought about it, consisted mostly of food, electronics and books "I DID NOT rape that man!"

"Of course not, we are not as stupid as Leviathan."

"Peasant, the day you rape Xanxus is the day Lussuria becomes straight."

She wordlessly looked around the table and saw that it was true. They hadn't believed such a ridiculous notion. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"You said you got information on me, what else did you find out?"

"A lot. So it's better if you confess now, admit to all that you know, all that you are allied to and it will go better for you before I reveal the results." He was holding a paper in his hands that was larger than his face.

She could feel them staring at her. The moment of truth was here. In the next few minutes would determine wether she would ever eat chicken again or not. Amina had a clean consciouss, since she couldn't remember anything but her hope was a double egde sword. After all, success is getting what you want, happiness is liking what you get. What if she didn't like who she was?

"I've got nothing to say, I believe in my innocence." She stated truthly and calmly, daring anyone to disagree.

She heard Mammon sigh disappointed.

"You don't appear in any database, archive, nothing."

She sputtered ungracefully. "But, but you just said that you found about a lot about me!"

"I wanted to trick you to see if you were going to confess to something." He shuggered his baby shoulders. This kid was absolutely unbelievable. She was outraged at the audacity of it all, though she saw the brilliance of it.

She felt like the opposite of the expression, like stealing candy from a baby. Amina felt the baby had robbed her.

"I had all my hopes up and everything! Mammon, you were going to rely on a person who lost her memory to fill in the blanks on who she is? What a smart move, why in the world didn't I think of it before?" Amina had gotten a shimmer of hope, that she could go back to who she once was and figure out the big mystery. Yet, through the disappointment she would admit she also felt a bit relieved.

"Still honey? After all this time that brute must've hit you harder than I thought." Lussuria said sympathetically.

Amina stared at the boa wearing man dumbfounded, "He? You know who did this to me! How come you never said anything?"

"Well you never did ask, besides I'm not the only one who saw, they did too." Lussuria stated defensively, moving the conversation away from him to the side of the table in which Squalo and Belphegor were seated.

Squalo stopped momentarily from eating to point his drumstick angrily at Lussuria. " VOIII don't include me in this! I haven't done shit!"

"Ushihi you were the first to go chasing after her, but Alphonse beat you to it first."

Amina stood abruptly from her chair. "You mean to tell me that son of a bitch did this to me too?"

_Oh he dead now, the bastard._ A voice that sounded very gangster to her chimed in her head. Now she had a violent consciousness too? Amina was becoming borderline schizophrenic, just what she needed.

God dang it she knew she didn't like that man. He just seemed to be at the root of all her problems lately. It seemed no matter what she did, Amina kept tracing everything back to the one man she would've preferred to avoid.

"You did a BLOOD REPORT ON ME? Where did you get my blood from?" Amina stopped herself, realizing something were better left unknown. "You know what, nevermind, I don't want to know."

"This is startling. This is impossible." Belphegor stated horrified while leering over the paper she had in her hand. At what moment did he get so close?

"What now, Dr. Belphegor? Away with the diagnostic." She asked taking a swing of her drink, fervently wishing she was drinking something much stronger than orange juice. Amina wasn't a drinker, at least she as of now she didn't think she was. Yet, she wanted the illusion that alcohol gave to people in that moment that would dull her senses.

"According to this, you're a commoner that happens to have a few drops of royal blood but is a nobody in the mafia world.

Now this at least was something interesting. "I have royal blood?" As a teenage girl obsessed with genetics, to find out even if it's just a few drops, as Belphegor put it, is still a big deal. It's like hitting jackpot, it's really cool and just probably made her day. Even if she had to lose her identity to know about this.

Lussuria began to coo. "Well isn't this a wonderful surprise to think that maybe you two could be related."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Belphegor and Amina glared at the unfettered man simultaneously. Both could not bear the idea of being genetically connected. He saw her too beneath his station, she saw him far too insane to be related to her.

"Hey!" Amina yelped, Belphegor had taken her roughly by the chin and examined her up close. "The most likely origin is of the Iberian peninsula, not near my country."

"So the peasant just happens to be an ounce less worthless now. But you are not even nearly high enough of a level as I am. After all my blood has remained pure after centuries of inbreeding" He stated imperiously.

And look how well you turned out she thought wirly, but had the good sense to not say it.

Amina was not going to let Belphegor's snobby attitude bring her down, this was far too exciting. So somewhere, some distant time, an ancestor screwed a royal. This was so intriguing to her, after all, could the acquirement of the blood into her family tree been legitimate, or was it scandalous? It could be anything, a royal marriage in a distant time or even a lesser girl who fell in love with a prince...

Someone could've been in her shoes and then fell in love with Belphegor since he is technically a prince.

That image was enough to make her little dreamy fantasy she had in her mind get thrown a bucket of ice cold water. Yeah, after meeting Belphegor, she wanted nothing more to do with royals. One was good enough for a lifetime.

Mammon wanted to move along with the day. "I also got the information on the Cavanaugh."

This got the attention of the Varia members, they immeaditly caught on to the business. This was what they had come for.

"About time, ushihihi We were starting to think that you had lost your game."

Mammon frowned at that remark, meanwhile Amina was still confused. She had no idea what they were talking about.

"Who are the Cavanaugh?"

They all stopped to silently assess her, Amina was in the middle of happily eating while she felt the heat of their gaze boring into her. Making her feel deliberately self conscious she began to chew ever so slowly.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"We are talking about very delicate things. I'm going to make this very clear to you brat. We are in a feud, if you betray us," He pointed his sword, eyes dangerously glowering at her. "You're going to wish you didn't."

She heard the threat loud and clear. "Wasn't planning to."

"Well if you do," Belphegor chimed in, taking out his knives. "My knives always need some good target practice."

Better to change the subject away from her potential demises. "So I'm going to take an educated guess here but you guys are in a feud of some sort, and the Cavanaugh are somehow important?"

They began to fill her in on the situation, since she was lost. The feud was with the Cinquemani, it has spanned a couple of months now and it's getting tough on both sides. The Cavanaugh were an Irish-Italian family, over the last decades they had built a solid presence in Milan. They have been neutral so far, but if they join the Cinquemani, it will be harder on them.

"But why are you guys in a feud with the Cinquemani?" Amina couldn't help but wonder, for her fights that lasted for than a week seemed pointless. She couldn't imagine fighting for months on end as if they were in medieval times fighting for a lord.

"They attacked us first. What does it matter? Orders are orders. Mafia fights start over any little thing. " Squalo began, though he didn't quite know the reason, he was too far in to care why regardless. All that he wanted was to annihilate them once and for all.

"Commoner, you also attacked of the Varia commanders a while back and I'm willing to bet you will still continue it." Belphegor was obviously reminding Amina of her earlier stunt with Alphonse, though he spoke of it like a fond memory than an insult to them.

"Ah but the difference is that if I start a fight, it begins and ends with me. If a family starts a fight, it's a domino effect that many lives are impacted, not only of that which started it."

"Fights, feuds, wars what ever you call them result in casualties. It's expensive as well. So if these people have held in so long, they must surely think they have a pretty darn good cause." Amina couldn't help but refute Belphegor with her own logic.

Which they felt made sense and suddenly they were staring at her again, as if she grew another head. Just because she was younger than them doesn't mean she couldn't critically analyze. Adjusting her glasses she quickly wished to change the subject.

"You know Mammon you are one cute baby, you must've been a real looker in your adult form." Being a servant, Amina heard enough to know that Mammon wasn't actually a baby but a cursed baby. It had freaked her out before to think that there was a baby assassin, but Camilla had cleared all that confusion up for her.

"Hn." though there was a slight blush to his cheeks. He was just too cute.

She could feel the questioning gazes of Squalo and Belphegor. "Both of y'all dont even give me that look. I can give out compliments. Both your egos are so big they suffocate the people around you. I don't know how you guys can maintain a civil relationship with anyone."

"They have to now," Mammon stated making at pointed glance at the two mafiosi. "They have to make a treaty without bloodshed with the Cavanaugh. We can't afford a battle now with them, we need our forces and we need the Cavanaugh willingly to help us."

Amina looked at Mammon and then back to Squalo and Belphegor. Repeatedly, not believing what Mammon expected of them. "Are you honestly sending them, to make a _diplomatic relationship, _with other people that from the looks of it aren't predisposed to like you guys? You want them," Amina pointed at Squalo and Belphegor who were getting into a fight for no apparent reason. "to make the good impression of the Varia and represent?"

She could already see the failure pf the mission before it began, and though Mammon didn't voice it she felt the resignation. As if he was already thinking of the worst case scenario that would occur that could still work in their benefit.

Mammon was desperate, though no one could tell his emotions so they can't tell. Truthly, he knew this was going to cost him a lot, if Belphegor and Squalo were involved this couldn't possibly end well. He assessed Amina, deciding that he needed a back up plan and he took out from under his jacket a small red vial. Passing it to Amina. "Here drink this."

"Is that the rest of my blood?" She asked staring at the vial with concern.

"No, it's so that you know how to speak Italian, what's the use of a servant in Italy if they can't speak the language fluently?"

Amina was still learning, though she's made major advancements, it's true she wasn't close to fluent yet. "So if I drink this, I will automatically know how to speak Italian?"

The idea sounded from something from a science fiction novel. She stared at Mammon warily though. "At what price?" She knew the reputation the baby had for being greedy, so why was he so suddenly interested in helping her?

A small smile appeared on the Arcobaleno's stoic face. She doesn't trust easily, good. "It's an investment, you will pay me back but not in money. One day you will, I'll make sure of it. Who knows you can pay me off earlier, if you get me something worth while."

Amina put a finger to her thick lips pensively."For instance, if I let's say I happen to get you a better deal than others could?" For instance Squalo and Belphegor her mind silently said the names.

Once Mammon nodded, her lips formed a grin that revealed no secrets. Calculating chocolate eyes weren't ready to stop there, the gears were in motion in her head. She saw the window of opportunity. "Throw in a gelato and you got a deal."

"A gelato?" Mammon questioned.

"Hey don't judge me. A girl's got to eat."

"Fine."

Amina took the vial and drank it in one gulp. She smiled at him, and outstretched her hand towards him.

"Piacere fare affari con voi" (1)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comming up next on Allay Me:<strong>_

_"Woa-, wait!" Dang it he left already. Well, this is quite awkward, she was stuck in this room somewhere in the Cavanaugh stronghold and she was just hired as tech support. She could just kill some time here and stay out of trouble._

_After all, what's the worst that can happen? No what an idiot! How could she not realize sooner what a golden opportunity this is. Maybe this is a good thing, because she is in the mission territory. This is the Cavanaugh estate. So that means that the others will pop in any moment and she can just leave with them._

_Mammon did say he would give her a gelato if she could get the deal with less damage. And boy did she want that gelato, what's the point of being in Italy without eating one?_

_Amina grinned mischievously, though they probably never expected her to, no one actually said she couldn't try._

_After all it wasn't only men with brute force who could get the job done._

* * *

><p><strong>Translation notes:<strong>

(1) Pleasure doing business with you

**Hope you guys enjoyed the double update, the next update will be a regular though, so it will be back on the normal schedule. Thanks to all once more that reviewed, they are very enjoyable to read! Especially for these double chapters, because I had to really wrack my brain with everything that was going on. My head was going to explode, but it was soothed by knowing that it had to endure for my fantastic readers. **

**Recently added to the List of Awesome: ita-chan01, BlueTwillight94, juneamber, Eilannan**

**Thanks you guys! :D**

**As always, if you like this story please leave a comment they are greatly appreciated and make me update faster^^**

**~Ciao**

**TMM**


	19. Little Lambs and Even Bigger Wolves

**Chapter 19**

ShizukaRen-Hime and CeruleanAlphabet: I thank you kindly for thinking so highly of my fanfic^^ it makes me happy to hear such things since one of the things I've stressed over the most since I've created this fanfic was that people weren't going to like my OC. Since lately I've been getting this vibe that people hate OC's. Which seems strange to me since I usually go out of my way to look for OC fics xD, well good ones anyways.

kid23jk7: Thank you, it's good to be back. :D

ChinaDang: Sorry to keep you waiting so long, but thanks for the review. I just had a whole lot going on with school out of nowhere with the previous chapter. Even this update wasn't going to take as long as it did but then I had to get surgery. It's just one thing after another...Maybe I angered the fanfiction gods? O.o

akagami hime chan: Thanks for the review! Well, Xanxus at this moment is currently back home. Which is why he was able to find Leviathan and almost murder him. Because why would he do a job that he can just send his subordinates for instead? :]

Juneamber: Just so you know, I checked back on my last chapter and fixed that error. Thanks for pointing it out^^ you have been like my unofficial beta, since I do not have one. Also, yes the plot bunnies are currently hiding, I do have a plan. I just wanted the story to move a long a bit and develop the OC; before I included Xanxus x OC stuff. Because this is Xanxus we are talking about, the man will never fall in love easily, except if it's with alcohol or guns.

Now that I think about it Xanxus is just a hard character to keep in character period. WHY YOU SO DIFFICULT YOU SEXY MAN YOU! GRRR D:

*Xanxus appears and death glares at author*: What were you saying trash?

Me:...ehehe...he...I love you? *runs away*

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, any of Akira-sama's characters, I am unfortunately not that awesome. **

* * *

><p><strong>Little Lambs and Even Bigger Wolves<strong>

_**Distrust any enterprise that requires new clothes.  
>Henry David Thoreau<strong>_

"Seems like you're mechanical arm is malfunctioning a bit."

Those were the first words that Amina said to Squalo in the middle of the night when he came back with Lussuria. They had left for a mission of sorts. It was all part of the master plan of cornering the Cavanaugh until they just had to accept. They were vague about it and for her sanity perhaps it was best for her not to know. Amina knew they were assassins, it was one thing to know and another thing entirely actually _know_. With the knowledge of being completely immersed in the details.

After all, hear no evil, see no evil.

Squalo just responded with a glare, a loud yell and went to raid the kitchen for a midnight snack.

"VOII-" He began to yell before Amina interrupted with a yell of her own. "THE COOKIES ARE ON THE TOP SHELF!"

These people ate cookies like fiends. If anyone truly wanted to attack the Varia, take away their cookie supply. Amina wasn't sure if the enemy knew a victory was that simple.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY SO FAR AWAY?"

"I DIDN'T WANT BELPHEGOR TO EAT THEM ALL!" She refused to get up from her seat on the couch so she decided to just scream back at Squalo. The man can find his own food. Since her sudden full grasp of the Italian language she was exploiting it to it's full potential. Surfing through channels she could FINALLY understand.

Now if she could only get one for Chinese...it would make ordering it so much easier..

_Hey shouldn't you help Squalo?_ A little voice chimed Y_ou have the ability to make a difference._

_Ability__ to make a difference? What is this a message from the foundation for a better life?__ Go away. I want to see this smoking Italian guy on TV. Now THAT's what I call a difference._

Even as she said it and oogled the man. Her mind began to linger on the arms. Then they thought of all the ligaments, the muscles. Ultimately shifting to the workings of a mechanical arm.

There was something seriously wrong with her if there is an extraordinarily hot guy on TV and all she can think about is a machine. Dang it all to hell.

She hated her helping/medical conscious.

_I hate you._

Unaware of her mental feud, Squalo kept on raiding the cookie jar, cursing when his arm didn't follow what he wanted to do. "Give me the keys to the car." Amina said at last.

"Hell no!" He stared at her warily with a cookie dangling from his mouth. Nothing said intimating like a guy glaring at you with a cookie in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes, catching his train of thought. "Honestly, if I wanted to escape don't you think I would've tried that already? Besides, I don't know how to drive. I just need to get something out of the car."

"And what could you have possibly left behind in the trunk of car you weren't supposed to be inside in the first fucking place?"

"First, you can't say my presence here has been a complete waste, think of it as good struck of luck. It's not my fault I had to hide. Secondly, it's not for me. It's for you, for your arm specifically."

"And what, I'm supposed to believe that a brat like you can help?"

_This is the guy I'm willing to help over Mr. swimsuit model? _Amina sighed and slightly narrowed her eyes at Squalo.

"Hey, don't underestimate the intellectual bad-ass. There are a variety of weapons at a person's disposal. Your sword just happens to be one of them, I have my mind."

He just crossed his arm stubbornly. At least attempted to, his nonmetal ligament did while the other did a wave.

"Besides, do you have another great plan in mind at 3am in the morning? In the out-skirts of the city? Because if you do, I guess you don't need me, then I shall be on my way to my bed..." She began to stand up and walk slowly, just taunting him.

Squalo saw that he was left with no other option. There really wasn't much he could do at this hour and would take him days until he got back to get it seen by the creator. Scowling he threw her the keys.

Amina flashed him a triumphant grin and walked out. "Be right back~ Meanwhile sit down, you are taller than me. So I need to be comfy in order to work on you."

After a little while she brought back a bottle of WD-40. He stared at the can in disbelief. This was the great solution? Amina noticed his appreciation and spoke before he began on his loud tangent.

"Yes, I know you will chop me up if I screw up. Let a girl work her magic, will you?"

Amina sat down next to him and turned on the lamp to get a good light on the situation. She made a sound of ardent approval in her throat at it's initial appearance. It was beautiful. Pushing up her glasses to stay fixed on her nose, she carefully examined the valves, applying little liquid at intersections and points of junction.

"Hey, mister big and loud swordmaster, you know you never did tell me what your favorite type of waffles are. I peg you for a blueberry or strawberry kind of person but I'm currently guessing for tomorrow with that."

She stated absently, letting the first trivial thought on her mind be said, while she worked intently at the inner structure of the mechanical arm. Her first hypothesis was correct, it just needed some cleaning up and tweaking, nothing terrible that can't be fixed.

Squalo couldn't even complain. It even him raised his eyebrows on how gentle yet precise her movements were.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What brat and make it quick."

"You don't need to talk or scream so loud around me you know? I'll pay attention to you even if you whisper."

"VOII who said I do this because I need attention?"

Still eyes calmly stared back at tempestuous gray through glass frames. "Then why?"

The long haired man didn't say a word. So she spoke the words for him.

"It's not like a bomb exploded near your ear, that was the first thing I looked at once I sat here next to you. I saw no wounds, no difference in the area around the ear, it's normal. Which means if there are any, it's far more deeper that a human eye can see. And before you even start yelling, yes I don't know you. Which is why I'm trying to understand you."

They stayed silent then while she finished the last patching up of chords and valves. All it needed was a little tweaking with the help of an anti-corrosion agent. She smiled up at him. "There we go. This impressive hunk of metal has undergone maintenance. I did basic things but it should greatly improve your motion."

Amina stood up then, work finished realizing that she had gotten her hands dirty and needed to go clean them. "I still recommend that though that you go back to the creator for more depth results. I didn't probe far too deep, I sure as heck don't want to mess with this artist's work." Because it truly was, she had never seen a more perfect specimen of biotechnology.

Squalo noticed for himself that she was right. The damn thing moved much more fluidly and effortlessly than it did before. He flexing the arm as Amina began to leave.

"Voi kid."

"Yes, Squalo?"

"Blueberry." He mumbled, but it did not escape Amina's ears.

She beamed up at him, it was slowly becoming a gift to guess what people liked. "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" With that she contently left the room.

Those young eyes payed far more attention than they let on. Amina was very much unlike any other teenage girl he had ever met but Squalo found he did not necessarily mind.

"Tch. Cheeky little thing."

* * *

><p>True to her word, the next morning at breakfast Amina showcased her appreciation for yesterday to Belphegor and Squalo.<p>

Not wanting to make Lussuria and Mammon feel left out she also made them their favorite breakfast foods, though not the same amount as reserved for Squalo and Belphegor. It was a thoughtful gesture nonetheless; Amina was not at all heartless. Quite the opposite actually, she had noble heart and was caring in her own unique way.

Treat others as you would like to be treated, was her mantra, even if it sounded straight out of a fortune cookie. Because even if the people around her are criminals they are still people. Altough lately her patience has been pushed to its limits while being in the Varia, but could anyone really blame her for it? She still tried to follow it as best as she could, though at times (Like with Leviathan) Amina couldn't really be the peacemaker.

Though they did not thank her, she could tell they all secretly appreciated the gesture once they ravenously ate all the breakfast.

Amina couldn't help the silly happy grin she wore on her face as she saw them eat. It felt nice to have them approve of her food. Though it wasn't necessarily the same as a complete approval of her, it was just enough for her.

"You there, you shouldn't smile so much." Squalo stated in between bites.

The dark haired girl stared up at the swordsman in a slight pout. "Why not?"

"It's not befit of a Varia member." The prince answered having far too much fun cutting his food.

Amina stared at him with incredulity. "You are telling me not to smile. You with the grin that puts the Cheshire cat from Alice to wonderland to shame. You of all people?" Talk about being a hypocrite.

"Ushishi I am not only a prince but an assassin too I can do whatever I want." Subtly jibing her about her lower station.

"And I'm not an assassin, you guys are. The closest I've ever got to killing was through a computer screen. Which means as the _unimportant_ one, I have the liberty to do as I very well please. Because if you can't smile then that's just an extremely unhappy way to live." Honestly, a person has to be able to enjoy the simple things. Kind of like if someone could manage to die Squalo's hair pink, she would smile.

"Well I know what's sure to bring a smile to all our faces!" Lussuria interjected happily. "We are going shopping!" Sparkles were practically lighting up all around him.

Belphegor groaned while Squalo chose to hit his head against the table in agony. Amina could've sworn she heard him mumble under his breath, I will kill this faggot one day...one day.

While Mammon's reaction was the most extreme and expected of all. He had gloom and doom aura all around him as if someone had just died. Considering that they were going on a shopping spree, his soul most probably did.

Amina felt like she missed the punchline as she saw the life fade from the various Varia members. "Okay so you guys are going shopping, and..." She twisted her hand in a continue gesture. What was so bad about shopping?

"No we are _all_ going shopping. I did say we needed to get you some new clothes."

"Are you sure?" It was true she needed, but never did she think they were going to buy her some. Amina learned right then and there to never underestimate the power of gay man and fashion. She was frankly shocked, not knowing how to respond to this kind gesture.

But she knew very well she needed to show some affection for the appreciation of the gesture. It's not every day a girl gets a paid shopping spree, much less someone like her. So she did what she did best, ignoring all potential awkwardness, Amina stood up went over to the boa member and engulfed him in a big hug. "Thank you Lussuria!" No falseness on her part, every word contained true appreciation and sweet happiness. More so showcased by the bright smile Amina gave him.

Lussuria really could really feel the beginning of love for the younger girl. Though with the Prada frames (That he very much approved of) she looked much more serious and eyes more calculating. Once she smiled though her face changed, adding a sweetness to the chubby face. He could still tell that the eyes that lay behind the frames were innocent and accepting.

In that moment, the self imposed mother of the Varia hoped fervently that those eyes would never change. That though she now found herself in their world, she can manage to stay and survive.

* * *

><p>It had never quite hit Amina that they were In Italy until she went shopping in Milan.<p>

Needless to say she was beyond happy. Of course the other Varia members (minus Lussuria who was estatic to be out shopping) did not share her fervent enthusiam.

Amina could not believe these people were so close to such a fabulous place and they couldnt appreciate the greatness. Truly it was a situation in which bread has been given to those who have no teeth.

"VOIII dont take so fucking long!" feeling his masculinity slowly leaving him standing next to a Hello kitty set.

"My god look at these prices!" They made her eyes open like saucers. "Let me rephrase this, you may be able to afford it but it doesnt mean you should buy it!

"The questions that must be always asked is do i need it and how badly?"

Mammon went up to Amina and positioned himself on her shoulder. He nodded in complete and utter agreement. "I could get used to you."

It was middle class common sense. When money is scarce, a person has to make due. "I think we might come to rue the day these two bond. After all a greedy arcobaleno and a low class peasant?" Belphegor couldn't help but wonder the startling connection he just made. He had to make sure that these two did not become friends any further.

Lussuria pouted and began to put stuff back. However Amina noticed out of the corner of her eye that he simply would not let go of overly dazzling dress.

She silently raised her eyebrows in question.

"But this is absolutely necessary!" The flamboyant male whined.

"Yes, Lussuria I am definitely going to need a sparkly blue dress while I am trying to cook Xanxus's steak." She turned towards the clerk. "No I'll just take the sneakers." Lord knew she needed support for all the running she does and the training.

Oh Holy Chocolates. Training. She has skipped training for these past few days. Which means when she gets back, it'll be ten times worse.

Amina slumped her shoulders in defeat.

...

"Make those two, I'll being taking the Puma's too." Now if only she could manage to run like one.

Just as she began to look at the perfumes on sale, god how she loved the scents. Amina noticed Mammon having an intense conversation with Squalo. Although she really couldn't understand what it was about, she knew she would eventually when Squalo began to yell. The man can never ever accomplish a completely quiet conversation. It must've been something that pleased the others though since somehow it made Squalo and Belphegor excited.

It was the sort of mad blood-lust grin that left Amina wary. Her suspicions were confirmed when Squalo screamed. "FINALLY! LET'S GO!"

"Wait a minute you guys are just leaving like that?" Amina was very terrified of being left alone in a shopping mall with a man as flamboyant as Lussuria. It was already bad enough talking him out of buying her dresses, and still she got stuck with a few. (Albeit were gorgeous, but when in the world would she ever wear them? When she is running away from Belphegor?) Who in the world would be able to drag him out of there?She might not be able to come out of this place alive.

Dare she say it, Amina needed Squalo and Belphegor around to control Lussuria. She needed their testosterone to neutralize what could only be described as Luss-pheromones.

"Ushishi the prince could say he is sorry, but really he is not. We need to...take care of somethings before we see the Cavanaugh. Try to deal with it peasant." Finishing with his laughter, they just jumped outside the window effortlessly, not wanting to smell like women's perfume any longer.

She stayed frozen in horror where they once all stood, hearing Lussuria coo at her from behind over some make up.

* * *

><p>Nope. She couldn't deal with it. 2 hours later and she cracked.<p>

Perhaps it hadn't been a prudent idea to walk away from Lussuria, but Amina felt she was going to puke if she saw anymore pink.

Amina was not really a girly girl. Sure she had the typical feminine tastes. Such that of chocolates, flowers, jewelry, perfumes but she was very much anti pink. She didn't mind if other people wore it or liked it but simply hated it for herself. Whenever Amina wore it she felt like a big blob of bubble gum with legs. The darker the shade the bit more acceptable it became for her, but light, or god forbid, neon just made her want to jump out a window.

Which considering that she already had the experience earlier before, bespoke of her deep appreciation for the color. So she simply quietly creeped away, death glaring at the frilly pink tutu that Lussuria wanted her to wear, and left.

She wasn't sure where to go from here. Not wanting to look like an idiotic foreigner just standing there in the middle of the shopping complex, she began to walk around, intermingling with the crowd.

Evidently though, her body was not lost. Before she knew it Amina was standing infront of a place that lifted her soul to outer space. She just stood there, not even walking in, just taking in the sheer beauty before her.

"Signorina, vorrei andare al negozio?"

Not trusting herself to speak she simply nodded and walked through the door the man was holding open for her. "Grazie" She managed to softly say . Her feet simply gliding her through the store. Walking slowly as if she walked any faster she would break the illusion set before her eyes.

Amina vaguely heard him say that if she needed any help to call him. That wouldn't happen, she was in her element. This was the only place where everything made sense to her and everything was organized according to it's use.

The dark haired girl had found herself in an electronic store. And endless supply of computers, lap tops, anything powered by outlets, electrons and advanced voltaic cells.

Now this is what she was talking about. She began to finger a laptop, it was brand new, state of the art. Who needs hundreds of euro worth of dresses when she can have one of these sexy babbies? The hallelujah chorus went off in her head the the variety of laptops. Once her initial numbing shock subsided, Amina became like a kid at a candy store. Looking excitedly all around her, checking out what was new and scoffing at what she knew was a waste.

Amina gushed happily wanting to hug them to her adoringly. She was a nerd of many fields. But by far, this was her niche. Hands down, a complete and utter tech nerd. With a computer in front of her, she could stay there for hours on end and be completely satisfied with her life.

Afterall being smart had immediate pay offs when it came to manipulating technology. What most people didn't realize was that technology aficionados (Like herself) are good at what they do simply because they lack the fear of technology most people have with their devices.

And so began her exploration of all the available technology, much to the dismay of the workers. Though she really didn't do it on purpose, the others didn't like the feeling of stupidity they felt around a customer who knew a lot more than they did.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, two very professional looking men walked in. To Amina they were like a walking contradiction to her. Though they had such a thug on the street countenance, they were wearing very expensive suits.<p>

She noticed that workers suddenly all had something very important to do. Though minutes before they were lounging around and they were horrible at their job! When she had spoken to them, it's like they couldn't understand her language.

Which they completely should, after all she could now speak Italian and was speaking tech nerd. As people who word around computers they should be extremely fluent in the last one.

Deciding that someone had defend the reputation of technology she went up to them.

"Hello welcome to the electronic store! Since the people who work here can't help you, then I can." She chirped happily. Amina was quite proud of her advertisement, it had a slight jingle to it.

The two men in front of her unfortunately didn't appreciate the awesomeness of her creativity. They just stared at her seriously through black frames.

"Why should we trust what you can say? What previous work experience have you had?"

"..I've worked for the Varia before too..an-" She was searching her mind for more, it was hard to think back with a bad memory. However, the moment she said Varia, they all scrambled to their feet and looked at each other.

Coming to a sort of silent agreement, the Men In Black looked her up and down. They looked at the unremarkable boy, who had a bit of girlish features. They needed someone who knew what they were doing, and the Varia always had a good reputation in this regard. So, if she worked for them and they didn't kill her it means she did a good job they reasoned. "Okay come with us, you're coming back to the Boss's house."

"Hold on just a minute, I never agree-" Amina jolted suddenly, straightening her spine upright. The cool feel of steel was spoke a thousand words as to why she should follow. "Walk." The one of the man stated curtly through clenched teeth.

Amina gulped. So this was why the other people had begun to walk away. It was always the nerds who suffered.

_It was the jingle I tell you._

* * *

><p>On her way inside the car, she began to feel a bit nervous. Amina could practically feel the tension choking her, where's the knife to cut it down when you need it?<p>

Once she came up to a rather impressive structure she whistled low. "Woah Momma."

The men next to her chuckled at her gaping awe. The first time since she met that she saw them slightly relax.

It was an impressive mansion. With a crest outside with the red and green colors. A big garden surrounding the mansion adding a very fancy ambiance. It was weird seeing another mansion, certainly not the size of the Varia estate but it certainly didn't feel as menacing as the Varia one did.

Then again, who could ever be as menacing as the Varia?

* * *

><p>Out of all the people Amina thought she would be seeing, this was certainly not who she expected.<p>

She was a girl herself, so ultimately she shouldn't really shouldn't have a sexist view. Yet, when those men in the dark suits with dark sunglasses came for her, she thought she was going to meet an equally bad looking man.

Not the bubble gum popping blonde in front of her. Shortly after coming in, Amina had been put inside the room where the one had been sitting in an outfit that Lussuria would approve of. A white fur coat, a black elegant skirt with a long silt to the side showing a creamy expanse of skin. Lastly the shoes, tall silver silhettos.

The men who most likely worked her had filled Amina in on the problem along the way, so she gave her verdict to the woman.

"So it sounds like you have a virus of sorts, tell me what kind of computer you have and for the love of god, please don't say a white one." That way she could just point them in the right direction and get out. Amina really didn't want to stay that long.

She looked like she was just going to respond just that and stopped herself. "You know what I'll just bring it to you and you can take a look at it."

"Woa-, wait!" Dang it she left already. Well, this is quite awkward, she was stuck in this room somewhere in the Cavanaugh stronghold and she was just hired as tech support. She could just kill some time here and stay out of trouble.

After all, what's the worst that can happen? No what an idiot! How could she not realize sooner what a golden opportunity this is. Maybe this is a good thing, because she is in the mission territory. This is the Cavanaugh estate. So that means that the others will pop in any moment and she can just leave with them.

Mammon did say he would give her a gelato if she could get the deal with less damage. And boy did she want that gelato, what's the point of being in Italy without eating one?

Amina grinned mischievously; though they probably never expected her to, no one actually said she couldn't try.

After all it wasn't only men with brute force who could get the job done.

* * *

><p>Couple of minutes later, alone with a computer was enough to make Amina right in her element again. Not to mention the room was nice, cozy and best of all quiet. She can admire the sound of the rustling of the leaves and the computer engine.<p>

It was also nice to have a conversation with someone who didn't kill people for a living or had mental issues. Amina learned a lot of things while working as tech support. They hit it off right away, although the woman was older than she was.

Amina got the whole life story in a couple of minutes. She was a social person, what can she say?

Turns out Erin Coppola recently married into the Cavanaugh family a couple of months ago. The woman is years younger than her spouse. It was a marriage of convenience for the families, but Erin loves her husband. (Though Amina also noticed that she probably liked her husband but loved the fact that he was rich)

Regardless the computer, had been one of the many wedding gifts bestowed onto Erin. As computer lover, Amina understood very well the attachment of electronics. So was sympathetic when Erin was upset about having technical difficulty and no one understood why she simply just wouldn't buy a new one.

"It's because the computer holds an emotional attachment to you. Which is why although you can have another computer, this is the one that actually means something."

"Exactly!" Erin agreed joyously. Really, her men were really good at finding someone she could work with. "Of course if I make a scene about this, I'm the bitch. Yet, tell one of these men to get rid of their old cars and they are ready to shoot someone."

"So can you fix my computer?"

"Yes, I can. It'll just take me maximum 2 hours depending on how many files the virus has infected. I don't mean to scare you but this is an intense virus." It was as Amina had suspected, the problems had been caused by a virus.

Erin glared, though Amina knew it was not aimed for once at her. She really needed to get out more, how long had it been since glares weren't directed at her for prolonged periods of time? "I'll bet my money it was those _Cinquemani_. They have been wanting us to join them ever since the feud with the Vongola started" She spat the word.

Now this really intrigued Amina. This was preciscly what she needed. "You don't like the Cinquemani?" She innocently asked, as if she wasn't deeply interested in the answer.

"You kiddin'? We would jump at joining with the Vongola. Just to see those little fuckers go down. Its the lesser of two evils. I cannot stand the Cinquemani, what a bunch of snobs! Because they are from the old country and originated from Palermo. Gah! And yet Vongola Nono the current boss, love him! Such a fantastic person. Though his son not quite. Different as night and day, which is most likely why he's the leader of the Varia."

Amina stopped her intense investigation on the computer momentarily. Her fingers freezing on the keyboard.

This made Amina raise her eyebrows because all she could think of was Xanxus and she would not describe him with any of those words used for his father. Wonder where in the world did they go from a man like that to Xanxus? Such interesting genetics.

So Xanxus is a spoiled rich kid, with a lot of influence who is mad at the world. Go figure.

"The rest of the family agrees, now if only I could get my husband to agree." Erin sighed exasperatedly. Erin's voice had made her realize that she had spent valuable thoughts thinking about Xanxus. Amina quickly turned back to the task at hand. This was not the time to think about the brooding boss with the eyes she had never seen on anyone else before.

"Well I can help you with that as well Madame Cavanaugh. There is only one thing I need for that, which is the password to your wireless connection."

"That's all you need? I understand you're good with computers but is that it?"

"Of course. Ill make your husband an offer he cannot refuse."

"And why, whats in it for you?" Erin stared at Amina with suspicion.

She flashed her a reassuring smile. "Well you see im just as interested as seeing this deal happen. I have something on the line as well. There a debt I have to repay." Also a piece of creamy heaven makes it all worthwhile too.

"I get a good vibe from you kid. You've got honest eyes, hope you stay that way though."

"You do understand though that your husband will be a bit...irate to say the least once this job is done?" Since the man didn't want to sign off in the first place.

"I'll just smooth that over with my _talents_. How do you think we got married in the first place?" Erin gave Amina a wink and she blushed understanding the underlying sexual innuendo.

The older woman chuckled and leaned forward to pinch her cheek. "My my aren't we a pure one. You're cute kid you know that?"

* * *

><p>Later Erin had left Amina alone. Though she was working, she felt content infront of the computer screen. Amina had finished dealing with Erin's virus and was now on the process of sabotage. Figuring out how to wreak havoc on the Cavanaugh network.<p>

And boy was she having fun. So much that she failed to notice when two men entered the room. One with frames occupying most of his face and much older than the red-haired guy in front of him who sauntered into the room. Green eyes saw Amina working on the computer, deciding to finally lounge on the chair in front of her.

When after a couple of minutes in which Amina payed him no attention, he decided to make his presence known.

"Hello?" he said a bit annoyed.

"Hello." Amina stated never staring up from the computer screen. She was far too engrossed in her work. These people had by far the worst security she had ever seen, which was fantastic for her of course.

He stared at her dumbfounded. "Do you know who I am?"

"Not really, does it matter?"

"Boy! How dare you ignore the don's child!" A man who appeared to be the secretary snapped at her.

The red haired youth held up a hand to silence him. "Now, now, calm down old man." He turned back to her. "You might've fooled my new aunt and the rest of them but you can't fool me. You're a girl and that's that. What can i say, I know my girls." The younger male said smoothly to her, green eyes looking at her in a charismatic fashion.

Amina however was completely unconvinced and certainly not charmed. This must be the brat of a step-nephew Erin had also talked about. He was most likely around her age. Too many spoiled rich kids in need of a beating it seems were abundant in the Mafia world it seems.

"Do you need something? Or if I am in your way, I'll just be on my way." She stated bluntly. Amina had no intention of being around him any longer. He was interrupting her work, seriously why couldn't these people leave her alone with a computer. Honestly, she could care less about him.

"You seem to be good at what you do, from what I heard from my aunt. I want you to work for me."

"I'm sorry but with all due respect I can't accept anything of the sort." Amina quickly stated before he made any motions. She wasn't stupid; she knew very well what game she was currently playing at. Because life takes strange twists and turns, she's part of the Varia, even if Amina is a bottom feeder.

Which meant she was just that much more replaceable. If already she was treated horribly, how would they react if they even had an inkling of suspicion that she was connected to someone else? Amina reasoned that most likely they would kill her or worse if they believed she was a traitor. So her best bet at staying alive was to stay as clean as a whistle.

"What if I told you that if you attempt to leave and don't accept my offer, we will kill you?"

Amina didn't even hesitate with her answer. "No one will care if I die, if your goal was to kill me, you would've done so by now. I don't believe a man such as you has a need to inform me."

The assistant next to the man glared at her.

What is it with these Mafiosi and their fanboys? First leviathan and Xanxus, now these two. Is it a rule or something that to be a great guy you must have someone be gay for you? Not that she had anything against gay people, it's just these fan boys were REALLY starting to piss her off.

The other man just snorted. "What a smart girlie, a bit too smart for the help, eh?"

"Have you spent a long time acquainted with the help, Mr. Cavanaugh?" Amina doubted it, which is why she posed the question.

"You impertinent child!" The annoying fan-cretary yelled. Amina was this close at throwing the computer at that man. Then again it was too precious, she'll settle for her brand new shoes.

The red haired man before her instead didn't look the least bit offended, in fact she would dare say he looked intrigued. "Just call me Callum, I'm probably only a few years older than you. Yet, tell me, you haven't been around Italians for a long time have you?"

This took her back a bit. "What makes you say that?"

"You recognized my name. It's not Italian and you didn't pronounce it as such. Many times I've seen, those who grow accustomed to the Italian tongue, once they speak English, the influence appears." He leaned in closer, swishing the bourbon in his glass. Amina stared disapprovingly; it was far too early to drink in her opinion. Poor liver, it must be suffocating. "Besides, you're speaking English like a good American."

Sitting across from her, the computer lay forgotten as she simply stared dumfounded at Calum. This new information made her head swirl. American was she? Well, Coach did say she was one of the few people who could speak English and she hadn't known really known Italian. Maybe that's how she knew from hearing Coach speak that he had a Brooklyn accent.

Oh dear lord, if she was truly an American, what the hell was doing in Italy? More importantly, without identity, without a passport, how in the world was she supposed to get back?

Since she just kept staring at Calum while zoning out plagued by her own thoughts, he mistook her gaze for appreciation. "What, finding me attractive?" Calum asked, though Amina noticed from the look in his eyes that he wasn't asking any question, he knew what he was.

She gave him a once over then, it was an automatic response to the question and his grin broadened. Amina couldn't help but think that he was arrogant. His watch was Cartier, first premier. The suit, Armani and she could catch the scent of a Clive Christian 1872.

Calum Cavanaugh was tall, red haired, light eyed and rich. He was enough to make any girl swoon; he might've made her when he first walked into the room. Then she heard him talk, he can talk perfectly, but can put on an accent to impress the girl. She was not going to lie; he was pleasing to the eye but for her that was as far as it went. Amina was a firm believer that the personality triumphs over looks.

Unlike before with Xanxus, when in she became something she couldn't control, Calum was not enough to make her lose her cool and make her act like some blushing shy school girl. She could handle men like Calum, whose game was the same over and over again. They play knowing that they will win, providing them amusement until they throw away the girl like last month's newspaper.

_Womanizer_ her mind hissed.

If there was anything she couldn't stand was men like him. Give her lunatics, smart asses, loudmouths any day. Amina disliked him on sight.

Yet she would not let her tongue betray her mind. Honed into her very being was the politeness that identified her. Amina was used to dealing with people she would rather strangle than pursue civility with. Unlike others she couldn't afford to show her displeasure.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him her own unique brand of smile. Just like Belphegor had his maniacal grin, Amina had what she deemed the societal smile.

One that betrayed no inner emotions and showed the world what they wanted to see, what they expected of her. It was a mask she bore as well as he own skin; even now, when she had no identity to hold her back, to predispose her. It was as effortless and unconscious an act as breathing.

Looking pleased at the expression on her face, what came next successfully threw Calum of his game.

"Even If by some chance I did, what makes you think I'd let you know?"

"Now that's no fair." He chuckled, putting on a nonchalant pose. Though internally Calum was perplexed at this newest addition to the Varia. There was no doubt in his mind that this boy-like girl was a virgin. Inexperienced, innocent yet not utterly mindless and shy. Like so many others he knew, he had pegged her as just another brick in the wall.

Yet, she knew more of the game than she let on. Her mind was even sharper than her tongue. How many times had he not given that very same smile to his own family, who wanted him out of the picture to see his brother succeed to heir unrivaled? This girl knows how to put on a show, what could one day become of her if she was actually allowed to grow? Now this was one spectacle he wanted front row seats for.

Having decided on a whim, Calum gazed at her through calculating eyes. "I will let you go unharmed,"

Just as he said the words, the man besides him was going to make an outburst on Calum's decision. Calum's nonchalant attitude shifted in a matter of seconds when he sensed this. Never moving his body, just a mere shift of the eyes it was enough to silence him.

Looking satisfied, Calum refocused his attention onto Amina as if the little exchange between the two men never occurred.

Which was highly impossible as Amina had noticed it all. She went on higher alert, it was always the smiling ones that were to be feared, they hid too much behind the placid smiles. She of all people would know and she didn't like feeling that they were the same.

Amina needed to get out of there. She could sense that but, that would follow his sentence that would most likely screw her over.

Calum noticed her apprehension and chuckled. "Relax little lamb, no need to be cautious, all you have to do is join Tristan."

"Who?"

"Not who, where. St. Tristan's academy."

When she still looked confused, Calum began to elaborate. "As you probably aren't aware, there are many schools throughout the world that are made specifically for people like us. Mafia kids regardless whether you are the boss's child or a child within the organization whose parents want you to climb the social ladder. We are all there."

Amina looked at him in amazement. "Good god, they actually exist?" She had always just thought it was Hollywood mythology, there was just some things in this world the common masses never realized.

"Yes, we are an alien species; we can't mix in with the commoners because we are different." Calum stated with a twinge of sarcasm.

"But don't you need to have some massive influence or cash to do so? Because as you said you are _different_." She left the word in quotations in her hands. Amina had no doubt he truly was, and she hoped he understood she didn't mean it in a positive light.

"Do you not realize who exactly you've work for? Nobody fucks with the Vongola and gets away with it easily because of the Varia. Why in the world do you think this feud has lasted so bloody long?"

That comment involuntarily sent shivers down her spine. Out of all the mafia families she ended up working for, it just had to be the biggest and baddest of them all. Talk about being in the wolves den.

"I'm sorry though but you must have me confused with someone…" What was a good word that she could use that wouldn't send her head rolling? "…Important." There we go a word safe enough.

"Yes I work for the Varia but I myself am not one of them….of this world. I…I don't belong here."

Calum noticed that look in her eyes. One that firmly believes in escape, that everything would work out in the end. He gave her a sardonic look. "Fancy thinking this is the sort of world you leave unscathed. You're going through a denial phase, little lamb. Soon you'll realize that you will want to rise, to become a wolf, because you are just as bad as the rest of us."

"So think about it little one. If you're still here with us, the next term doesn't start until after the upcoming New Year. I expect you to be enrolled, if not then I cannot guarantee your safety from then on out. As for now, though it must pain you completely I must leave you, "

Amina rolled her eyes at that.

"I have a plane to catch. If you have any plans on threatening or scaring my uncle, feel free to do so but be sure to do a damn good job at it. It'll make the family reunion interesting for once." He grabbed his jacket, winking at her on his way out.

It's not like she really needed his permission, she was planning on doing so anyways. Amina was fully committed to getting that gelato from Mammon. It was interesting to note however, the divide within this family. After all knowledge was power and Amina was not the type to take these small tidbits unnoticed, they could prove immensely useful.

The fan-cretary walked ahead (YES LEAVE!), opening the door for Calum so that he could exit. As Amina thought they were finally going to leave her alone to go back to the computer, Calum stopped midway to look back at her. "Just so you know, you will love me one day."

Tilting down her glasses, to stare at him with uninterested chocolate orbs, she told him dryly, "In your dreams, Calum Cavanaugh."

She could hear his laughter resonate the hallways outside the closed door. Arrogant prick.

* * *

><p>Belphegor came steadily through the window, while Squalo just barged into the door, typical. These two have horrible partner chemistry. Amina just stood up and put her hands on her hips.<p>

"VOIII, WE ARE THE VAR-"

"Well about time you two gentlemen decided to show up!" Amina cut off Squalo's soon to be intimidating speech. She put down the tea she was currently drinking and Squalo was left confused. Why in the world was this girl having a fucking tea party? Now of all times with the man they were going to threaten to death until he accepted their proposal.

"It's very improper to leave people waiting! Especially you of all people Bel, considering that you're a prince I would've thought you had more decorum."

"VOII what are you doing here! We are here on official business for the Varia!"

"Ushishi is the peasant in the way of the deal."

"Quite the opposite. I have already discussed this with Mr. Cavanaugh over here," Showcasing the man to the left who was certainly not expecting the two mafiosi to barge into his house. "Bel and Squalo, had you showed up earlier, you might have been more involved in the process." Amina made a sound of disapproval in her throat. "Of course as usual the women are the ones who end up doing all the work. I trust this deal is to your satisfaction?"

She held up the piece of paper which Squalo snatched from her hand angrily grumbling until he looked at it. Which just left Squalo and Belphegor standing awkwardly, as they realized Amina had established good terms, and the price had been cheaper than they had hoped for.

"And as for you," She smiled politely at the man in front of her but it was filled with dark overtone. " I would make sure that you don't sever this agreement, because as you might have already noticed my two companions are quite volatile. I can not control them and would never attempt such a ridiculous notion. Not to mention I have the potential to unleash a deadly virus that would wreak havoc on your entire framework. Which includes all of your computers and cellphones making them nothing worsethan a windows 95 without internet. And they, my good sir, suck major."

"So sign here and we may be on our way, and don't even attempt to change any settings, passwords, there is nothing in your crappy Linux based system I can't hack into it."

The man gulped, intimated by the younger girl in front of him. Squalo and Belphegor's put on a dangerous aura too, silently telling him _are you sure you want to refuse_? He hesitated a bit but quickly signed the paper. The Squalo's jaws went slack. Could they have seen Belphegor's full face they would've seen his surprise too. How the fuck did she do that? With no damage, deaths or explosions. They had completed the mission.

Mammon was going to have a field day.

Pleased at the man's actions, she flashed him a satisfied grin and outstretched her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Cavanaugh. Please do tell your wife it was a pleasure meeting her and that the tea was excellent."

Left with no other choice, he shook the young girl's hand grimly. Women these days, what ever happened to the shy little girls who hid behind the men and never spoke?

She turned back to Squalo and Belphegor and put a hand on each of their arms."Now let's head on back to the mansion. Boys, it appears there is a gelato I have to claim."

With that she walked out confidently smirking at the utterly confused looks of the Varia commanders' faces. Perhaps they had judged her far too quickly.

And that boys is how a job gets well done.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the shopping complex:<em>

"Sir," The guard asked hesitantly, not sure whether to refer to the person as a female or a male. "The shop has been closed for 2 hours, I must ask you to leave."

"Sir, I repeat, let go of the shoes."

"NEVER! You may take away my liberty but you will NEVER take away MY JIMMY CHOOS!" Lussuria cried clutching the green heels fervently.

The man turned on his walkie. "Requesting back up, I have a situation in the shoe department."

"LET GO OF ME YOU BRUTES YOU ARE MESSING UP FABULOUS BOA!~WAIT FOR MOMMY I WILL BE BACK! WE SHALL BE TOGETHER ONE DAY JIMMY!"

"JIMMMMYYYY!"

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you wondering, the little extended ending is the product of updating at 2am. <strong>

**I wasn't sure how many of you saw on my profile, but I put a notice on why this update was going to take a bit of a while. I didn't plan on being in the hospital for surgery, making typing pretty much obsolete. **

**For future reference check my profile. Because there I'll say, If I don't manage to do so in my author notes beforehand if there are going to be delays with updates.**

**Because all of your wonderful reviews make me happy, I found myself with bursts of inspiration. Giving you all this chapter, a very lengthy one to hopefully keep you satisfied until my next update.**

**Also, newly intiated into the _List of Awesome_: InK-on-her-fingers, Deathberry Supreme, ShizukaRen-Hime, CeruleanAlphabet, ChinaDang, Ayz283  
><strong>

**Thanks you guys and those who have continued reviewing even after being added to the list! :D I really appreciate it!**

**So, If you like my story, please leave a comment they fill a girl with warm fuzzy feelings and make updates come faster. **

**~Ja Ne~ TMM**


	20. Paralyzer

_**Chapter 20 (Oh My! Already!?)**_

Ausumist: Thank you! I'm glad you like my OC. And really, I didn't quite think that was occuring. Oh, for me it seemed plausible...hmm...regardless, if that's the case then what will be comming up soon in the next few chapters, hopefully will change your perception on that. Because stuff will happen very soon xD but my lips are sealed as of now.

xXxDragonxPhoenixXx: Aw! Thank you! :D Hope this chapter meets your expectations!

Oenix: Thanks for the review! Also, that made me laugh hahahaha for some reason 2am seems to be a good hour for me, inspiration wise.

ShizukaRen-Hime : I'm glad you loved it! Yes, some of the other OC's I introduce (Besides my main) will be seen once in a while, though some are meant to speed up the plot. Because I don't want to overload too much on the OC's either.

BlueTwillight94: Wow, thanks. *blushes* That might be one of the nicest compliments I've gotten. I really hope then keep up to that ideal. :]

_**Disclaimer: Who is Akira-sama? The author of KHR. As for me? I'm just a humble author who does not own anything and simply bows down to her awesome creativity. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you<strong>_

_**I wanna make you move because you're standin' still**_

_**If your body matches what your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right through me on my way to you**_

**Paralyzer**

When Mammon found out what transpired at the Cavanaugh residence he was more than pleased. To the point that the Varia arcobaleno did a little robot dance, out of sheer content.

Amina thought it was the cutest thing ever while the others just stared. Not sure wether to be horrified or laughing. Lussuria pouted, whining that Mammon never danced for him. Having noticed all pairs of eyes on him, the arcobaleno cleared his throat. "I meant to say good job."

"No, what you meant to say was, Amina it is time for the gelato which you have so righteously deserved for striking up such a brilliant treaty. As my thanks, I shall buy you more than one." The girl herself grinned foxly not letting him forget for even a second that the time for her prize came.

"Ara~ A gelato sounds fabu, in this weather!" Lussuria crooned, suddenly appearing with a bunch of bags.

"VOII I want one too!" Squalo interjected as well, stomping away to the nearest establishment as if he was going to to kill the vender who dared to refuse him a gelato.

Which by this point, it wouldn't surprise the teenage girl.

Amina followed suit, attempting his long pace though it was faster than hers, in cause by his strong stamina and his long legs. It's unfair that the guy has fabulous hair and legs. He would've made a great girl.

Come on, life was unfair.

"The Prince must get one as well. The shark commander and the prince were important for the mission."

Before Mammon could even complain of spending more money Amina stopped him.

"No they are right, their presence was completely necessary. There is nothing that brings fear into a person's heart like breaking through doors and windows." She said with her best poker face.

Squalo nodded, until he began to feel something fishy behind her words. "Was that sarcasm?"

She was finally learning that at times, it was best to just mind-fuck Squalo, it was extremely amusing to watch him act like a fish out of water.

Amina silently raised an eyebrow, never losing her serious expression. "The world may never know."

* * *

><p>"There is something that I must tell you. I've been meaning to do this for quite sometime but you see there was never the right time or place.<p>

Amina paused for a few moments. Searching for the right words, the emotions just choking her up.

I need you in my life. I don't understand how I have lived this long without you. I love you."

"VOII WOMAN Are you going to eat your gelato or are you going to fucking propose to it!?" The resident swordsman yelled angrily, swinging his small purple spoon angrily. (Because he had refused to use the pink one, apparently it wasn't manly enough to eat a gelato with a pink spoon.)

Even that rude comment wasn't enough to make her irate. She was as cool as an ice cube. "You don't understand the sheer awesomeness of this gelato." It was chocolate and creamy. Absolutely decadent.

Amina felt a bit of pity for the store owner who was currently crowding in fear over in the corner. A bunch of mafiosi just walked in demanding gelatos, the man looked ready to faint. Though Amina did most of the ordering, hoping to make the transaction smoother, the man still looked ready to faint every single time Squalo swinged his sword.

Belphegor didn't help either, giving his usual creepy smile and holding up his knives. When he took far too long to decide she ordered for him the chocolate chip stracciatella. Amina knew that would be good for Belphegor since he likes chocolate chip (He did steal her pancakes before) and the overall sweetness of the flavor. He couldn't even complain because she hit the nail on the head, the prince once satisfied with the selection went to sit back down. Finally, leaving the poor man from having a stroke.

Though most likely, the man would never recover emotionally from the fright. She made sure that Mammon put something in the tip jar just for that.

"Muu, Squalo and Belphegor don't forget you have to give the report to the Boss when you get back." Even Mammon himself relented to eating a gelato once Amina pointed out there was a maple walnut flavor. How this girl figured out that was his favorite flavor was beyond his understanding now. She was much more observant than he gave her credit for.

Squalo stared at Belphegor for sometime as they came to some sort of understanding as they stared right at her. That was never a good sign since they went at it like cats and dogs. They flashed Amina a feral grin."Since you made the deal you have to talk with the boss." Which avoided Squalo a hit on the head with a glass. This just got better and better.

Amina's good mood suddenly darkened a bit. Oh no. Then she put another decadent spoonful in her mouth and she was once more in a happy place.

_I got_ _this_. A satisfied voice said far too quickly in her mind, feeling a bravo induced by a sugary high.

"Mammon, I'm going to need another gelato."

* * *

><p>With those words, Amina sealed her fate. That is how she found her self in the late hours of the evening outside the Varia Boss's door berating herself for falling so easily to temptation. Squalo and Belphegor took advantage of her and she knew it.<p>

In front of the door and the nerves setting in, her gelato supply running dangerously low.

Two more spoonfuls left, well she needed all she can get to face the Boss-man.

_Fear never helped anyone_, her mind soothed.

_Yeah so why can't we just get rid of it?_ She quipped back. Amina gulped the last of the chocolate and knocked on the door.

Silence. Argh, this waiting did not help at all. It's not like she was dying to go in but she dug her own grave when she told Squalo that she would do this.

This one of the many reasons why deals or agreements should never be made while she was in the presence of or eating chocolate. It puts her on cloud nine, to the point her usually wary defenses are completely nullified.

Curse you chocolate goodness!

"What do you want trash?"

She had a couple of things like money, to get out of here. Also some more gelatos wouldn't harm anyone, maybe a nice nap. Amina was smart enough not to say that though. "Squalo told me to give the report."

That trash didn't want to face him? Xanxus could already feel the headache. Just how much damage did that stupid shark and prince do?

"Enter." The gruff voice answered.

"You see I've never actually done a report so I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do..."

He glared at her and she laughed nervously. "Hey I know everything just not the format. Just tell me what you want to know and I'll be out of your hair. So that you can do...whatever it is that you do."

"Damage?"

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say you damage people," _More like institutionalize them for life._

"I really wouldn't say that is your job, I always assumed that it was something that occurred inevitably as a result/.." Amina trailed off dawning on her that he was asking for one of the things of the report. Amina could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. She really must look like the biggest idiot right now, but in her defense this was an anxiety inducing situation.

Clearing her throat, she went to the topic at hand hoping to salvage some of her pride.

"Does psychological count?" because if it did, there was a long list for her, Amina might be here all night.

Red eyes turned dark. If she was an anime character, she would have a sweat drop symbol on the back of her head. With all the alcohol this guy drinks and he is still this uptight? He must have some serious psychological issues."Okay, I get it, no one cares about the emotional state. So there was a broken door."

Eyes suddenly shifted with a hint of surprise. Amina realized that as long as she could look Xanxus in the eye she could pinpoint his ever shifting moods.

When he simply kept on staring at her, she continued making sure not to ramble.

"Squalo broke the Cavanaugh main door, Belphegor came in through a window I'm not sure if that was damaged though."

It got quiet then and she could practically feel the awkwardness grazing her skin like sandpaper. Amina felt the urge to swat a fly that wasn't there.

He stared at her expecting the rest. When she didn't say anymore, he intensified those eyes on her as if just by scrutinizing her he could find something she did not say. "Trash, what are you waiting for?"

Amina cocked her head to the left in confusion. "The next question." She stated simply, unsure really what he was asking. Someone for the love of god give her a manual for this man.

"That's it?"

That is it." she repeated shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Crimson eyes suddenly shifted with a hint of surprise. Amina realized that as long as she could look Xanxus in the eye she could pinpoint his ever shifting moods. That knowledge could become a powerful tool to her advantage, so she knew whether to duck or stand her ground.

As if that was easy, she had the desire to do it, after-all it was so interesting to look into those eyes. Yet, at the same time they were enough to make any sane person back away. While at the same time a need to get closer to him, he was like giant question mark to her. Amina was indeed a curious person, someone might actually say she was borderline insane.

Dealing with Xanxus was in many ways akin to dealing with a savage animal. Was it better to stay still and show no fear in its presence or run for dear life? It was maddening; she simply just didn't know what to do around him.

"Bullshit. You mean to tell me that both those trashes went on a mission to establish a treaty with an enemy and all the damage they made was a fucking door?"

"Well yes and no. They were on the mission but it was...umm... Really me who establish the treaty..." she let the sentence hang, suddenly it dawned on her (Very late might she add) she might get shot for doing their job. It had never crossed her mind until this moment if that would count as insubordination or an insult to their male pride.

Men and their pride. Ugh.

Because though Squalo's name might have pride in it, he was not the only prideful one in the vast mansion. There was no better example than the man who sat before her, who never stood from his reclusive throne. From the way he sat, to how he held the now empty glass in his hand, everything bespoke of a deep feeling of superiority.

"So what in the world does a scum servant like you gain from helping the Varia?" Eyes shifted from crimson to ruby. Which meant that he wouldn't shoot her yet because he is interested in the conversation. Yet, still volatile enough that the danger was not over.

Whether she became a self-barbecue or not depended on her next words.

Amina figured that lying or giving some bullshit politically safe answer might awaken the beast inside, so she opted for the truth. "Food."

Wow. Someone please just put glutton across her forehead.

Even that sounded like an even worse answer once she spoke it aloud. Funny how things sound and look better in a person's mind but once it's out there, it seems like the most idiotic thing to ever do. Though inwardly she was panicking chocolate eyes never left red ones. Xanxus still looked skeptical but now it was more of a look that said is this bitch the biggest idiot in the world or insane.

Amina was sad to say she was on the bench for both.

"Food?" he repeated still not believing what he was hearing.

"Specifically a gelato, well I smuggled 3 out of Mammon for myself, the others were products of Lussuria, Belphegor and Squalo being annoying."

He snorted. Like that was fucking new. The glare slightly deintensified on her. Barely, but it was nonetheless a change.

"Lussuria ended up wanting one. Which then caused Squalo to yell for one until Belphegor demanded for one with his _ushishi_ _because I am the prince_." The last words an extremely accurate portrayal of the Prince the Ripper that put an amused flicker in his eyes.

Ha! She knew somewhere in there was a man with a sense of humor.

Most likely drowning from all the alcohol abuse, but there.

"Also, I figured you probably have a semi-sweet tooth, but not overwhelmingly like Belphegor's. Judging from the select pieces of pie that go missing whenever you come back from a job." Oh yeah she noticed. If there was anything she kept a constant eye, was the food supply.

Outstretching the arms she had behind her back towards him. "So I came up with a solution, tada~!"

Xanxus just leered at the suspicious pink container with a cartoon kitten smiling at him. "Trash, what the hell is this?"

She frowned at what he called her. "Hey I have a name you know!" Wait a minute... she herself didn't even remember her own name then how could she possibly demand him to call him by her name? Amina sighed. Then again considering who she was talking to she had better chances of seeing pigs fly than being called by her name. Nevermind she muttered.

"Regardless, I got you this. A raspberry cabernet gelato!"

She just stayed smiling at him with that bright expression, even as he said nothing, cue the awkward silence once more.

Amina noticed those ever glaring eyes flicker to her, assessing her. Seriously you would think the Italians of all people would recognize it's simply a gelato, he's assessing it like it's some exotic thing that's going to attack him.

"Relax, it's not like I poisoned it."

"Why?"

Now it was her turn to raise her eyebrows at him and she spoke to him with mock hurt. "Why my dearest Varia Boss, you wound me. I assure you I'm not that idiotic to attempt something as ridiculous as trying to poi-"

"No trash," He interrupted her. "Why would you come all this way to give me a gelato?"

"Well why not? It's not like I had to pay for it, I simply chose the flavor." The guy certainly looked like he could use a gelato, she had never seen any other expression on his face than scowling, angry, frustrated or about to kill.

"Anyways it's not like I hate you or bear you any ill will."

"Trash, that's because you don't know me."

To his astonishment she simply laughed at the remark. "That's okay I don't even know who I am and yet we're still having this conversation."

She just kept that calm smile directed towards him even when he provided no answer. Amina was younger than him, there was no doubt about that but she held an air of such maturity that anyone could've simply been misled and thought her older than she actually was.

It really pissed him off, how is it that she was able to maintain that calmness, that peace when he himself could never do such a thing? It was an unwelcome reminder of what he could not be.

Xanxus reached for her then, his arm next to her, enclosing her between that wall and him.

Amina could feel his hot breath against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. She herself felt breathless and perhaps it was the lack of good oxygen flow to her brain that led her to ask, "Are you afraid of me?"

His eyes on her intensified, more in a way that she didn't even know was possible. Did this man have no limit to his power? He glared at her in a way that any other normal person by now would've been terrified to death. "Do I look like I'm that fucking weak to be scared of you?"

Her throat became dry and she licked her even drier lips."Then why do you insist on pushing me away?"

_Again, mouth. Stop talking please. This is not the time for comebacks!_

Amina was extremely relieved to notice that her voice did not tremble under the duress of that gaze. She met those eyes head on with that quiet remark and was held paralyzed by those red orbs. How could anyone have such a powerful gaze about them?

Eyes so red they could incinerate on sight, she was more so afraid of herself than she was of him in this moment. Since the question she found no answer to was, why wasn't she pushing him away?

This was getting second by second out of her comfort zone, he was practically within her personal space practically consuming her though he did nothing more than bore into her, it was a downright dangerous situation for her sanity. It was like being a gazelle pinned under tiger in the savannah.

Suddenly Amina was struck with the oddest sense of déjà vu. Yet how?

A man like him is not one a person can easily forget, even if they wanted to. Though she had no idea how such a strange feeling could arise from a weird situation. Amina hoped fervently that she did not hang out often with men like Xanxus. She didn't even have the strength or the wits to fight back, just when she thought she would forget how to breathe, a small voice in her mind actually dared whisper why leave at all?

That startled her so much she grabbed the pink spoon from the gelato that she had been offering him and shoved it into his mouth. That in turn surprised Xanxus enough to break his gaze from hers, breaking the spell he put on her. She was once more able to move and actually breathe. Amina pushed out from under his arm quickly; putting a safe enough distance between them.

She felt her face getting hotter, her cheeks reddening.

"I need to go now, it's getting late and the last thing I need is for another one of your subordinates to get the impression that I forced you into coitus." Amina stated it so quickly, she wasn't sure that he understood, but she wasn't going to stop to check. She left hurriedly, closing the door behind her saying goodnight. Her heart beating wildly in her chest and once she got out, she didn't stop running.

Xanxus was left alone again and sat in his own personal throne, savoring the last of his gelato. The taste of that smooth cabernet felt good against the contrast of the tart of the raspberry.

Had she stayed Amina would've noticed the slight smirk on his face before sleep slowly overtook the imposing Boss.

_Well, at least that trash has good taste._

* * *

><p>Sleep on the other hand was the last thing that was coming to Amina after her recent encounter with the imperious Varia Boss. Oh yeah, she <em>definitely <em>raped that man, heck, she can barely be in his presence for extended periods of time without it being a health risk. This has got to be bad for her health, her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

What in the world was wrong with her!? That's it she needed to clear her head, go back to something that she could deal with, that was in her element and didn't leave her confused, nervous and feeling like a bumbling fool.

It was completely unlike her, it was like the smart intelligent girl she always claimed to be completely evaporated under the heat of his gaze! What in the world would've become of her had she stayed even longer?

She was going to need that psychologist sooner than she thought. With that in mind Amina walked towards the only place she could feel like herself, her home away from home. Amina began to run once more in the darkness of the hallways, she knew her way by now to her sanctuary, having made the passage many times now.

Expert hands quickly did the combination on the big wooden doors and upon entering the expansive library the scent of antiquity and books overwhelmed her, calming her erratic pulse.

She began walking alongside the bookshelves, eyes rapidly skimming the book titles. Okay darling Sigmund Freud, lets see if you can enlighten my state of mind, you certainly have never failed me before. And if not, well at least take my mind off things.

Aha! There you are! Just before she even got the chance to open the book in question, a knife was thrown to her side and got nestled within the book.

"Ushishi, commoners aren't allowed here."

The prince had his ever present grin on his face as he continued his speech on how he was high born and she was worthless, with her back to him he failed to notice her current state of mind and how she was enraged until he found his own knife jammed in the space between his fingers splayed on the table.

"Are you out of your mind, you dare attack a prince?"

Amina narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh please save me anymore of that higher than thou spiel! You are the one who's out of his mind! How dare you savagely attack such an important piece of culture!"

She held up the torn book for him to see. "What kind of monarch are you that doesn't know the importance of literature! I would've thought that if you are so much better than me than you would've at least received some semblance of education!"

Books were such a sacred thing! Amina knew (though for the life of her she could not understand) that some people didn't like books because they didn't like reading. Yet, this was one thing that she just could not stand, she herself wouldn't even fold the page of a book and this guy just comes by so calmly and practically shreds it!

"I don't care who you are. Since you massacred it, you need to replace it!" She stated through clenched teeth.

Amina looked visibly irritated and was glaring at him. Belphegor began to laugh. So this was how commoners were like, fascinating.

She scowled at him and put her hands on her hips indignantly. "What's so funny?"

No one had ever scolded Belphegor before. They had just let him get away with what ever he wanted, all he had to do was flaunt his pedigree, not even then, the sight of him alone would make them fawn all over him not wanting to risk his displeasure.

What a daring peasant, Amina really was like no one he had met before.

So much variety in one body, he couldn't help but be entertained. One moment she is terrified and looking for solace from him like a lost child and the next she's looking every ounce a maternal figure he never had chiding him as if he was but a small child.

Belphegor stared at his favorite peasant bemused, though according to the blood results, she no longer could be a peasant. Of course compared to him she is still inferior, thus through the latest news Amina is now a commoner he reasoned.

"You are that which is amusing."

Must be the drop of royal blood he mused. It would take much more time for Belphegor to begin to contemplate the idea that he actually enjoyed Amina's company.

"How about we make a deal, if you manage to beat me at a game, I will replace your book."

Keeping her eyes fixated on him she stared at him questioningly. "What sort of game?"

"Why a game of the wits, a test to see just who got the superior education, I the royal blooded prince or you a mere ple-commoner." Belphegor corrected himself at the last minute, it would take some adjusting. He moved his hand showcasing the chess board that he had beside him, Amina had not taken noticed that there even _was_ one of those in here, how had she missed that?

Ironically, the man who even Freud would tell, "you have issues " to, plays chess right next to his section.

"So let me get this straight, if I agree to play a game of chess with you, and if I win you will replace the book?"When Belphegor simply nodded his head, Amina still peered at him suspiciously. "Uhuh, yeah and what's the catch, am I giving up my soul in exchange? Are you going to kill me if I lose?"

"When you lose, you mean." That comment made her quirk her eyebrow at him. Arrogant prince just for that , she was seriously tempted to play just to get that cocky grin off his face.

"But no, I won't kill you, if I wanted to do that then I would've told you to play a game of strength or a battle, but that wouldn't be any fun, the outcome would be decided in a matter of seconds."

The really sad part was that it was true, she couldn't even get angry at how quickly he dismissed that idea. Regardless, it was in her benefit anyways. She was always more of a thinker than a fighter, she was a lazy person by nature she didn't like the idea of physical exertion.

Besides she had to go through training and work the next morning, she didn't want her body out of order for that.

When Belphegor noticed Amina in heavily contemplation, her eyes darting back and forth much a kin to a bird's before a flight he couldn't help but ask, "What, my favorite peasant doesn't trust the prince?"

"Have you honestly given me any just cause to do such a thing?"

…."Touche."

"But think of it as an act of good grace on the part of your sovereign. Think of it as a reward for providing such entertainment for the prince, ushishi."

Fantastic she just went promoted from ordinary plebeian to his majesty's court jester, she thought wryly.

The dark haired brunette noticed his grin widened even more so as if he noticed her train of thought. "Who knows if we feel in a good mood, be inclined to promote you to countess."

There it was the imperial we. This guy really took himself far too seriously.

He waited a few moments before he spoke once more, leaning closer to her never standing from his seat. "And also when we are playing, to spice things up a bit, because there is nothing exciting about playing a regular old chess game, each pawn that gets killed, is the equivalent to one question that must be answered."

He took out his knife from what seemed mid air and began to toy with it between his fingers; expertly and dangerously. "You better not lie commoner. A prince can always tell," He held up his knives, that grin still splayed yet she denoted no warmth only underlying threat. "I don't like liars."

She gulped at the threat. So Amina was to play a demonic version of chess if she won he would replace the book, if she lost well he hasn't stated what would happen but she got the impression that she wouldn't like it but amused him to no end. Amina was learning more about the resident prince every day, and what he found amusing didn't necessarily mean good news for the person involved.

"But there is no guarantee that what you tell me is the truth." She stated succinctly.

Aren't we astute? "Huh. This match might just prove interesting."

* * *

><p>. .<p>

...O.O

This story has reached the 100 review point...*sobs* My baby is growing up so fast...

Theatrics aside, **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!** Because this is a very memorable moment as an author , it seems I'm doing something right judging from your wonderful reviews and those who have added this story to their favorites/alert.

I definitely felt all the warm fuzzy feelings for my last chapter~

Without further ado newly added to the **List of Awesome:** **MoonlitNite, Pineapple The Fourth, Ausumist, Oenix, A Lesser, DerpyWolfChocoTS, epicawsomenessDuck**

Let me take this moment to tell those of you that review or have reviewed that I read each and everyone. Word for word, even if I don't personally respond back, I take it all very much to heart. I promise! Because you never know if your review might just provide inspiration for an authoress and/or make her squeal when she sees it. (Well actually the last part is more of a given)

Let's see if maybe just maybe we can aim for the 200 mark? :3

Lots of love and hugs!

~Coco

PS: I feel a very strong possibility for a double chapter update coming in the very near future...


	21. Rumor Has It

**Chapter 21**

**Author: Thespianmoonmuzik  
><strong>

**Beta by: Juneamber  
><strong>

**Katt Jeane: Nonetheless I appreciate the fact that you continue reading even after those chapters, I try to get better with each update. So, your comment does mean a lot^^ Yet, you should definitely post a story because you can only get better. Not to mention we tend to be our own worst critic. Mistakes are normal, since you can only learn from your mistakes, regardless if it's your first or your 3rd story. Secondly, the reason I mostly I put that word in is because I didn't want to repeatedly use the same word, over and over again. Rest assured, I felt no offense. How could I possibly ignore such a humble request? Consider it done :]**

**alicetsuki13: You're a Xanxus lover too? *high five*. Sure he has faults (Like a lot lol) but I don't know about you but there is just something that is just so captivating. Then again maybe this is just my fangirl-ness talking. I am always happy to meet other fans hahahaha. Thanks for liking my story!**

**akagami hime chan- It's okay you can call her your girl too^^, since you have been a very avid reader and reviewer, you more than deserve it. (Thanks for that by the way :D )**

**ShizukaRen-Hime: Nope it is not sad at all, you are not the only one who was jealous and I wrote the scenario. Hahahaha, also, thank you so much for such a nice review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rumor Has It<strong>

**"You can't believe everything people tell you - not even if those people are your own brain."****  
><strong>

_**Jefferson Smith**_

They sat down to play. Belphegor had chosen black and so Amina played with the white pieces. He let her make the first move but even before her fingers had touched a pawn, an egregious sensation immobilized her.

Even later when she did nothing more than move a couple of pawns one square, already it felt as if she committed an error. Amina blamed Belphegor for that. He was quiet now and though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew without a doubt they were watching her every move. Scrutinizing, analyzing, making her second guess herself. It was maddening.

God dang it, the man was already under her skin and they were barely into the first 30 minutes of the game.

Brown eyes glared at blonde fringe through Prada frames.

"You could just give up now, after all you won't win."

She lifted her chin defiantly. "Now why in the world would I do that? It's completely illogical and stupid to give up without trying."

As if to further emphasize her point, she quickly moved one of her pieces. Which Belphegor then promptly went and ruthlessly captured

And so the questions were to begin. Who knows how this interrogation would go? It was fairly one-sided, Amina herself could ask questions but there would be no point in doing so. As the guy himself stated before, he was not going to be truthful and she knew it. Within the safety of her mind she could say easily that he was charismatic when he wanted to be. He could feed her with lies, and though as skeptical as she could be; once the seed of doubt was planted it would grow until it grew enough to distract her. Amina preferred to rely on her own opinion of him that she achieved through observation and analysis and not through what he could persuade her to believe. So while he would interrogate her, she would simply have to be content to watch and get used to how he acts to derive her own conclusions.

"What's your favorite movie?"

Amina was a bit taken aback by this question. She certainly wasn't expecting something like this sort from him. They were mundane questions that people ask to get to know one another, to actually _bond_. She stared at him warily trying to figure out what could be his ulterior motive here. Perhaps this was a type of easy question to gauge her reaction to him and his questions? Ah, yes that must be it. To see what the difference was between her eye contact and body language when she was at ease than when she wasn't. Deciding that this was most likely the case (A very ingenious move in her opinion, she silently gave him props for that), Amina pondered it for a moment and before she could state she didn't remember she could feel herself blurting out "Jurassic Park".

This caused Belphegor to truly laugh, both from a bit of surprise at her answer and delight. Once she had said the words, memories came back to her alongside the sensation of deep enjoyment she derived from watching the movie. A part of her testified that she had indeed watched it countless times, and still she enjoyed it. Seeing as she did not have all of her memories, it felt weird because her mind had to tell her what she had felt at that moment, as if she was being fed information.

"It's not that funny!" Amina stuck her tongue out at him, the most childlike gesture he had ever seen her do. The first instance that he was reminded that she was younger than she usually acted. Even her face which was mostly serious made her seem older than she really was.

"It's a fantastic demonstration of the brilliance of science with it's genetic engineers! Had it not been for the faults because of the lack of back-up plans in case of power failures, not to mention that glory hungry bastard, there would've been less carnage. Of course it would've made the movie less interesting and not made it a trilogy, but it's all because of a few idiots that everything went haywire."

Even after his laughter subsided, a chuckle still escaped him. He had expected a romantic movie, that showcased the idiotic romantic ideal all women seemed to have. So many women he was with all stated the standard movie where against all odds the guy chases the girl. Meanwhile, the girl in front of him preferred the movie where it's the dinosaurs who are chasing the people.

As they played more afterwards, Amina noticed that there was less of an apprehensive vibe in the air compared to before. Then Belphegor captured another one of her pieces, she looked up wondering what would come next.

"How much of your memories have you recovered?"

"Depends on your definition of much and what you wish to know."

"Your last name."

"That's two questions, you can only ask one." She told him with a sweet smile. Belphegor looked at her wordlessly, a soft chuckle escaping him at her shrewdness. "Already the commoner is playing with words." He was not angry, if anything, the action deeply amused him. Just when he had thought he had it all figured out, Amina had already been prepared with a counterattack. He thought he could just take advantage of the predicament he had put her in. Evidently, it was not as simple as had once imagined, but he liked it this way.

"You know that you would have done the same eventually. I simply beat you to it." Serious eyes bore at him, already setting up her defenses. His only response was his the trademark laugh.

This was simply the only way Belphegor knew how to get what he wanted. Amina realized that the blonde prince could never trust what anyone said, so if he simply asked her a question, he would never truly believe the words uttered.

So he needed to come up with this scenario, where she was held to her word. Cornering her, in a place where he had control.

Truly, another strategic manoeuvre, a foreshadow of what was to come. Born out of mentally where everyone is a thief, a liar or both. A sad outlook on life, but with the life he led who could blame him for thinking so?

Belphegor duly noted that it was indeed something he would've done himself. It was as if he was playing with someone for all her peasant upbringing, was just as cautious as someone in power.

Amina was a very sly girl when she put her mind to it. No show of naivety here, only an independence of mind born from an enterprising spirit. Was this perhaps her true nature?

She was not the type to be easily duped, although she had her weaknesses (Like that gelato) but ignoring that moment, she tended to be skeptic with twinges of cynicism.

"You're not like most girls."

"And you aren't like most teenage boys either."

Another movement of chess pieces, no one captured yet. They looked at one another again, a look of recognition flashed in both their eyes. Two wild beasts assessing each other, eyes wary (Though she couldn't see his, but she could feel it) and intrigued all the same. Animals that recognize each other for what they truly are.

Belphegor hid his nature from no one. Why should he? Varia members are not to be trifled with, they hide from no one.

They can bear fangs and claws, tearing off heads, doing so as they please. It's even encouraged in such a Mephistophelian world as theirs. Coupled with his royal status, he was virtually untouchable. Those he didn't like always ended out of the picture. Being with the Varia added a freedom he couldn't relish before while being subjected to the chains of the royal council.

Amina however, didn't fully disclose all that she was capable of. She knew very well how easily people could fall victim to envy and slight her for her intellect, because she wasn't like everyone else.

What scared her was how comfortable she felt here with the psychotic prince. They were both showcasing the full extent of their mental prowess, which in turn forced Amina to awaken part of her that she had never done with anyone else. Because it hadn't been necessary, she hadn't had to think or act like this before. For her to be shrewd and calculating, the last time something of the sort occurred was when she had to convince the Cavanaugh for the treaty.

So it had lain dormant, but now as if she was with an equal, the young girl found that she could almost feel like she was safe to be disclosing anything of her darker cynical nature and it would be accepted. Simply because he was just that much worse, so Amina didn't have to hold back and pretend to be something she wasn't.

Because the crucial thing about this unorthodox relationship with Belphegor was that with him there were no expectations she had to fulfill, no reputation to uphold and certainly no need for his approval of her being.

Leaving Amina with this current sense of being in niche, where she can be anything; letting her bare all the ugly that may or may not be underneath her caramel skin. When the time passed, Amina would come to realize this was the most comfortable she had ever felt in her own skin.

For now, the young girl slowly began to grow tense, realizing this was a far more dangerous attitude to have towards the prince, much worse than having Xanxus in front of her, glaring her into a wall.

For when a person becomes comfortable like this she mused, that is when the lamb closes its eyes amongst wolves. Compliance was the kiss of death, and if she began to grow too accustomed, the line between friend and foe would become blurry.

Though Amina didn't want to think of him as an enemy, she certainly could not say he was a friend either.

_"A word of advice kid, don't cha go and become overly acquainted with someone who can kill you on a whim."_

_Since Amina was running in the woods with Coach, that took enough energy already. If she spoke, the oxygen she needed to keep up a fast pace would be misused. So she opted to simply stare at him, so he knew she heard him._

_She still had no idea how this man can keep up such a fast pace and look so at ease, speaking easily as if they were walking leisurely._

_"In a place like this, there are no friends."_

_Amina hadn't understood what made him bring up this conversation out of the blue, but she knew it was by far one of the most important ones they had. And dare she speculate that it might even be a small act of caring for her well-being._

_Then he yelled at her to run one more lap around the wood bend before they went back to the breakfast shift and she groaned._

Belphegor managed to capture one of her pieces before she realized it. "Memories?" The question an evident follow up on his earlier attempt.

Amina knew that the blonde prince, who was thinking of his next move, was trying to unlock her deepest darkest secrets. Wanting to crack her open and see how the soul that lay inside looked.

Problem was, not even she herself knew who that person could be. A part of her was even nervous to find out. Some of this negative feeling stemmed from her association with Alphonse. Amina did not know exactly what their history was, but she got the sneaking suspicion they were more closely related than she would wish. The animosity he holds towards her, and the fervor that he had to get rid of her, was not something two mere strangers would have.

Before she could ever look at the big picture, as of now she was deeply confused and innocent.

"I can't even remember what letter my first name starts with, much less my last." The soft voice spoke, and he paid very close attention to any waver in her voice, connotations, body language and eye movement. Used to growing up with liars, he was an expert at distinguishing deceit. Here he found none, so he simply made a sound of contemplation.

He grinned at her pleased with what he was discovering about her, even if the basics weren't apparent. It was always amusing to find when still waters run deep.

She wasn't your average girl.

* * *

><p>A few hours into the game and Belphegor no longer had his relaxed posture. He was now staring more intently at his pieces than he was at her. Good, he shouldn't underestimate her. Nonetheless, she couldn't cry victory, this was far from over. Belphegor had massacred many of her pieces, leaving her with her king, queen, and 2 knights.<p>

Time passed, the slight sound of a clock ticking was heard. It was quiet in the library, both intellectuals immersed a hundred percent in what they were doing. Belphegor no longer played with his knives. Like in the old western movies, with an opponent on either side, the difference being the weapons were their minds. It was truly a smashing of brains.

Until finally the silence was broken by the ticking movement of her king up a row and that of his rook down one. "Checkmate."

That was it, one word out of Belphegor's mouth and Amina became dazed.

Looking closely, her king was cornered; there was a rook on either row of the king, making her piece stuck right in the middle. She had no other moves left. Amina blinked once, twice, shell-shocked at the words.

Once the storm commander peered at the clock, he was as shocked as Amina is staring at the board. (Not that anyone could ever tell behind those bangs of his, this is where they proved their purpose.) Four and half hours passed since they started playing the game. No wonder he felt ready to go to bed, and that was something he hadn't felt in a while.

Belphegor had won, but the short haired girl had made a sizable impression on his egotistical mind. He couldn't remember the last time he had played so long with anyone. Always winning quickly, being able to pinpoint everything they were going to do before they did it.

With her it had been different. Though he managed to figure it out, she kept on changing her strategy, persevering against instances where he would've had a checkmate in less than 3 moves.

His primary goal was partially successful. He didn't find out all he wanted to know about her but he did find out many things in these hours. The girl could play with words, had a size-able education, but her eyes were honest. As it stood, she was not part of the mafia, there was no jaded look or furtive glance of a well taught spy. What Amina failed to realize which was a huge accomplishment in her favor, was that not once in the time they played did he contemplate killing her. He had been far too engrossed in the game.

Like a child who had found a new toy, and does not dare damage it, wanting to savor every ounce of it's use. It was a fleeting feeling but nonetheless, it meant the difference between having an utter disregard for her life or actually caring. Even if it wasn't caring in the conventional sense, it was more than what Belphegor did for most people.

The young prince peered at the chubby brunette with circumspect eyes, deciding that this girl could very well be a threat had she been planning everything all along. Which would be a shame because then he would have to kill such an entertaining commodity. Since, at this point, he was more than convinced this girl had nothing to with the mafia world.

Which meant this witty female was putting her life increasingly more at risk the more she consorted with the Varia. Belphegor doubted she even realized just how much she was risking her life, hell no civilian would've spent this much time with him. Especially so with no backup plan and certainly with no defense training.

He couldn't decide if it was simply because she was that much more insane than he was or because she was just that naive.

Amina sat back in her chair, playing idly with the vanquished king in her hand. She was exhausted, the full weight of the day labor on her mind finally weighing down her limbs. She was slightly glad the game was over and disappointed as well, that it ended. It still had yet to fully sink in, perhaps because the prince wasn't flaunting her defeat.

"I did." A mixture of bewilderment, surprise and awe all plain in her voice.

"What's with the face?" He mocked the words she said often. "The prince told you that you would lose." Having her face in between a pout and a scowl, Amina spoke with slight chagrin.

"That's the thing…I have only ever lost a chess game once before. And that person was three times my age." That man had been her uncle, a man with an even sharper mind than hers. Never once meeting his eyes, slightly ashamed that she had lost.

She looked at the board, going over every move he did. It had been a brilliant game to say the least, not that she would say it out loud; the prince already had a tremendous ego. No need for her to stroke it. It had been sometime since she had actually gotten logically frustrated and had to expand her limits.

As if knowing how her mind was working he stared at her with mirth. "You're far too rash."

Amina looked at him then, with slight incredulity. As if hearing but not really fully believing what he was saying. Sure, he had won but certainly not because she hadn't thought things through? It shouldn't be but to her the accusation was a bit insulting.

"You don't think far enough ahead. 2 steps won't help you in the long run, you need to think faster, smarter, than your enemy. Be 10 steps ahead."

Amina had never once heard him talk so seriously, she had vastly forgotten who she was dealing with. That behind his laconic expression lay a deeply analytical and observant mind. Whose wheels were always turning, thinking of the best advantage, the best opportunity.

Ignoring the automatic response of pride, Amina attempted to really take in what he was saying. After all, the devil did know more because he was more experienced because of the fact that he was the devil. She looked back at the board and realized there was truth to his words.

Amina could soothe her wounded pride by saying things like _oh I hadn't played in a while so she was rusty_, or _play the exhaustion card_. Yet, at the end of the day she had lost fair and square simply because her opponent was just much more experienced than her.

He made a living off of this. As her mind further analyzed her flaws and what ultimately led to her defeat, she was forced to make a concession. Through his jibes about their differences in status, her loss could also be attributed to that as well. Not that he had a superior education but that they had different types of education.

While Amina did have royal blood, she was a far cry from royalty. Belphegor was born and raised to be a monarch. Never did he let her be in his presence without that constant reminder, but there was much that entailed that proclamation. Since birth, he had been surrounded by politics, raised to govern a country one day.

And what was chess but one big strategy game? Just like politics were, his home was nothing more than a palace of political intrigue, with humans replacing the pawns.

She slightly softened at the thought. No wonder he was able to simply massacre his entire family without remorse. (Though she was more than convinced there had to be a genetic component to that, sadly she wouldn't be able to check until she could open his brain) He was raised with that detached attitude, that the ends justify the means.

"I'll beat you Princey just you wait and see, it's not over until I get Freud back." Determination surpassing the exhaustion in her features. Even a smile gracing her features when she said this as if to seal the deal.

"But for that to happen, you have to do something for the prince." He grinned, making her very dreary.

Amina mentally berated herself. Of course there had to be a catch, knowing the eerily creative aspects of Belphegor's mind, who knew what he would make her do.

* * *

><p>She expected the worst, but what she ended up doing was maid service. Belphegor's room would most likely continue to haunt her, she could practically feel the disturbed spirits clutching at her.<p>

He was nicknamed Prince the Ripper and he definitely ripped his room to shreds. Now she knew why Belphegor's personal servants loathed coming in here to do the constant maintenance. Already she wanted to leave too. But no, the prince just had to make her clean his knives.

She pretended it was ketchup, but she knew it wasn't. Amina just did not want to deal with the fact that this was someone's blood this late at night.

She preferred the image of him going insane with bottles of ketchup because they weren't a brand "fit for the prince" as he might put it.

But after sometime she just couldn't pretend anymore. The metallic scent of blood (Which really seemed far more familiar to her than it should) was a constant reminder that she couldn't glaze over the ugly with a fairy tale comedy scenario to protect her innocence. No this was reality and she needed to deal with it.

Belphegor heard her mumble under her breath. 'Screw this' and watched her quickly stand up to leave.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Amina quickly walked out the door quickly before he could object. True to her word, she came back this time with a deep plastic bucket, latex gloves, and Clorox Bleach. From the corner of his eye he looked away from his Nintendo screen to see her with a very serious look as if she was going to confront an enemy.

"Commoner, if that is your plan to get rid of me you will have to try much harder than that." He snickered from his bed at the thought of her trying to subdue him.

For some reason, she still could not get used to the fact that these professionally trained assassins who the servants cowered in fear at the brief mention of their names, enjoyed playing with a Nintendo. It's like Squalo's fascination with peach yogurt. It does not fit the bad boy 'I will kill you image'.

"Easy. It's simple science and a bit of common sense. I have many knives I have to clean. I'm going to assume these are all used against people. Regardless of if you killed them or simply employed sadistic tendencies of bodily harm." Amina raised her hands in a stop gesture. "Spare me the details of the particulars that occurred for each one." Because god knew Belphegor relished talking about that, like a preppy girl does when she's going to go shopping.

"Since I sincerely doubt anyone cares enough to clean these properly, wanting to get the heck out of here, who knows how contaminated they are by other people's blood." It's not like Belphegor ever got his hands dirty, he would never do the cleaning himself. He would have a hissy fit.

"Which is why I have with me the top tools to disinfect, that's the chemistry part that happens at microscopic level and if I have this bucket then I can clean multiple knives at once. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

The young girl really wasn't a clean freak. She certainly didn't make her bed here in the mansion every day, or ever for that matter. But it's just that these guys here wer just so unsanitary that it brought out the Nazi cleaner within her. So she couldn't just laze around and sit quietly seeing these blatant shows of a possible epidemic.

Her tired hands held one of the deceivingly beautiful knives in her hand. "Who knows just how many germs are sullying such brilliant craftsmanship." She scoffed though there was a soft appreciation underlying the words.

Now that caught his attention, he finally looked away from his LCD screen. "Brilliant?"

Amina nodded in agreement. Certainly she held it not in the same regard as Squalo's arm. Now that was just a true majesty of science, she was predisposed to like that better because of being a tech nerd. But now that she was tasked with the time consuming (Not to mention annoying) of thoroughly cleaning his knives, she could tell just how unique they truly were. Before, she noticed so when she was scaling the walls, but here under the light Amina could truly appreciate them. With intricate designs so subtle that it was only when a person passed their digits over it they could feel the engravings.

"You were the mind behind the design weren't you? Obviously you didn't execute it, what Prince would when he could have others do it for him." She added with a slight upturn of her lips, understanding his logic by now.

"What makes you think that?" He inquired no condensation in his tone now.

"This is your house's coat of arms, isn't it?" She stated softly.

Amina chuckled at his curious expression. It seems she was one of the few to have figured it out. "You weren't the only one doing the analyzing and observing today."

With that, she looked at the task before her, with a determined glint in her eye as she began to do the task at hand.

A while after, Amina finally finished and all of the knives were glistening with the sheen of clean. She had gotten rid of the bucket and all the cleaning materials, cleaning herself up as well. Letting herself relax, she could feel the quietness of the still night around her. The cold night breeze enveloping her, telling her it was late and that she should be going now.

"You know, it's getting cold, meaning that it's getting late. So, I'll be on my way..." Amina attempted to scoot away when she felt lithe arms snake themselves around her making her lose her balance. Which caused her to fall onto the bed.

Now this was awkward. "The prince never gave you permission to leave. Since you have more body fat than the prince it will be used to it's full advantage and provide warmth for your sovereign." He stated simply, coming closer to her. Amina couldn't even squirm out of his grasp, as he had a vice like grip; that wiry frame was very deceiving and his knives were still at his hands reach. A silent threat that if she didn't comply, she would become minced meat.

"You have yet to start screaming, it's quite disappointing." He said in a slight pout.

"Princey, I've already spent practically two whole days with you. By this time I have already developed Belphegor-antibodies." Labeling him as if he were a disease. she could feel him make a disapproving sound in his throat.

"Well, if you're truly that upset, I'll just be going now…." She let the sentence hang, hope blatant in her voice and as she tried to move a bit away, he only pulled her closer. Amina let out a little whine. Dang it, so close too. Why, oh why did this have to happen to her.

"Even if you have only one drop of royal blood, that probably explains it."

Had he been staring at her face he would have seen a very discombobulated look. Was this guy reading her mind, was he on his own tangent speaking out loud or did she voice her inner thoughts as usual?

"And what exactly Princey, does it explain?"

"Why I didn't want to kill you."

"Really now? You could've fooled me, was this before or after you chased me into a dead end and I jumped out a window?"

Since he was holding her for warmth, she could feel his body vibrating with mirth.

"Uh huh, laugh prince, it wasn't your head that got a makeover from the trees."

"Really, and this haircut is better than your previous one?"

Amina scoffed, the feeling of ire rising at the memory. "It's not like I wanted this you know, it's all because of that _guy _that I have a Dutch cut." She spat the words. He stayed silent at that, not sure if he was processing the information or if he had fallen asleep.

"The commoner should sing to the prince." Apparently it was too good of her to hope she could leave that easily.

"What? Now? What in the heck am I supposed to sing? I don't really know any Italian songs,even then, WHY would I sing to you?"

"Simple. It's an order from your sovereign. Besides as prince, I know 7 languages." As did the other Varia commanders, though they tended to differ in their last two or three as to provide more variety.

Belphegor could hear her make a sound in her throat that sounded like a slight growl until she finally just gave up.

"Just so you know I'm not really muc-"

"Sing before I demote you to peasant once more." Annoyance entering his voice. She knew the knives would be next if she didn't go with his whim.

Amina pursed her lips, These predicaments were somehow situations only she could find herself in.

She began to hum, hoping that somehow her mind wouldn't fail her as it always did and finally worked when she needed it. Amina closed her eyes, willing herself to relax even if she was laying with wolf. Letting her mind become a bank, willing it to be filled with a stream of memories.

Amina noticed often that when she spoke Italian her thoughts were always in English. Right now a familiar song crept up her lips. Though the way her tongue wished to dance made her think it was not in English, just as her mind fed it to her tongue.

Belphegor noticed a change in her demeanor. Her voice taking on a different essence, a sweet lull. As if it were a different person singing to him. He said nothing, listening closely to the song uttered in a foreign tongue. He closed his eyes, feeling himself become swept away.

_Listen to the sounds _  
><em> Which so easily can be drowned<em>

_They are here_  
><em> Telling you not to fear<em>  
><em> Fire will not harm the dragon<em>

_They are here_

_Heed the warnings of the wind_  
><em>Around you young flower <em>

_Even ancient trees_

_Must live through hell's shower _  
><em> Who once were innocent seeds<em>

_ Rising from the ashes_  
><em> Fire will not atone<em>  
><em> What is born from winter's bone<em>

_Fire will never harm a dragon_

* * *

><p>As Amina crept surreptitiously out of the room, closing the door softly behind her she began to walk away at 2am in the morning.<p>

When she noticed she wasn't alone in the hallways; there had been another servant walking and he flashed her a knowing smile.

Oh, dear lord no. "No, no it's not what you think! Stop!" She whispered as loudly as she could. Which really was a futile effort since she couldn't have him hear her without waking the viscous prince she had just left sleeping. So that left her standing in the hallway, cursing silently that the prince just HAD to have her there like his personal pillow pet.

After she had sung, she had laid there waiting until he finally relaxed enough to let her go. It took so long for that moment that she had dozed off as well.

Amina ran a hand through her hair in an act of sheer stress. She did not even want to begin to contemplate what rumours were going to circulate about a servant girl who was sneaking out of a man's room at 2am, trying not get caught.

Even she would've jumped to the wrong conclusion. Amina groaned thinking of the rumors that would arise.

Yup, first rape and now the walk of shame. Goodness gracious, people were going to think that she was a desperate nymphomaniac sleeping with any killer. Was there no end to this humiliation of her reputation?

_Earth, please, __I beg you swallow me whole before I am branded a virgin whore._

_**End of Chapter 21**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hello Everybody!<p>

Here is that double update I had been hinting at before. Thank you all for the amount of reviews I received for my last chapter.

These double chapters are for you my faithful readers who review and/or favorite. Love you guys! :D

Thanks!

~TMM


	22. intuición

**Allay Me  
><strong>

**Chapter 22**

**Author: Thespianmoonmuzik  
><strong>

**Beta by: Juneamber  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I feel there are two people inside me - me and my intuition. If I go against her, she'll screw me every time, and if I follow her, we get along quite nicely.<strong>  
><strong>Kim Basinger<strong>

**"You must train your intuition. You must trust the small voice inside which tells you exactly what to say, what to decide." –Ingrid Bergman**

_**Intuición**_

"Bambina~" Lussuria called in a sing-song voice running over to her.

"Hi, Lussuri-AH!" He suddenly enveloped her in a hug, surprising her. Never one to ignore shows of affection, she hugged back the self-proclaimed mother of the Varia. "How are you? You look ecstatic for some reason."

Not really a morning person, Amina had to have a really good reason to be so jolly in the morning. Or maybe that was just how Lussuria was, always so energetic. "Of course! Now close your eyes."

She looked at him skeptically, but played along until she felt something small pooling in her hands. She opened one eye and gasped.

" .Gawd. Is this what I think it is!?" Amina jumped up happily up and down. Not caring that she was acting like a complete girl.

Lussuria gushed excitedly as well. "I know! It finally came in today. It's the cutest thing ever! Honey you have fabulous taste, I will certainly take you with me the next time we go jewelry shopping."

This definitely made her morning. The day that they had both gone shopping, before she had escaped the flamboyant man they had passed by the jewelry section. She had an intense soft spot for jewels. That was where Amina let out all of her femininity, squealing and gasping with Lussuria at the sight of the very gorgeous and equally expensive jewels.

He had let her choose one, and she looked at the catalogue not wanting something too lavish or ostentatious which were on display at the time. She chose a necklace, wanting something simple, not too big but classy. Lussuria disagreed at the time with her choice, but now that he held it in his hands, he saw the beauty of her choice.

The chain was true silver, but it was the pendant that was the key piece. An obsidian heart, with waves of platinum crashing at the bottom.

She noticed they were still jumping up and down and realized she needed to save her energy for her upcoming shift. "Hey, I would love to stay and squeal like a pair of girly-girl, but I have a shift to do. I'll see you later?"

"Oh of course, I need to go too. I have a mission with Squ and he gets very impatient when he has to wait. I wouldn't want wrinkles to mess up his lovely face. Ciao bambina!"

"Arriverdeci! Grazie per tutto!" She called after him as he walked away. Putting on the necklace as she began to run, hiding the pendant within her shirt, only the silver chain was visible if anyone saw her.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, just as Amina had predicted the night before, following the Belphegor incident, there were rumors abuzz in the air. Amina was chopping ingredients for the breakfast shift. The Varia commanders were away on various missions for the whole day, so Coach dragged her back to the main servant quarters.<p>

As she cut meat, she could hear the hushed tones, snickers from behind and the incredulous gasps. The young girl fought the urge to swing her bloody knife and scream at them that if they had a problem, why didn't they say it to her face?

Holy chocolates, she couldn't stand this passive aggressive stuff. What was this, a high school lunchroom? But Amina chose better to take it all in stride, never raising her voice. Never showing that anything bothered her or that she even paid attention to what was being said around her.

It was useless to cause a confrontation that would ensure that they believed she valued their opinion. Then her personal social hell would begin to rise from there. And honestly, she really didn't care that much what they thought. It was just annoying, like a mosquito that kept on flying around her. They weren't important to her and she wasn't looking to make lasting relations here. It was only Camilla, the girl she considered like a sister that she truly cared for in this god forsaken place. Maybe even Coach, who had mercilessly made her run today on an even harder path and for longer time today. Everyone else was like a stranger to her.

Amina was in her opinion old enough not to be governed by the fear of the thoughts of dumb people. And to her, everyone here was an idiot unless they ever proved otherwise.

"Alright people, move along! If youse are all done with breakfast, get started on lunch. Let's not forget we have an entire fucking mansion to feed."

* * *

><p>"You know, if you like him, you should confess."<p>

Not one to beat around the bush, this was the first thing Amina told her Sorella when they finally got some time alone cleaning up after the various shifts. She had been watching them closely for a while now, and she saw how differently they both acted around one another. Both oblivious to the other's feelings, and if they slightly touched, a blush would always adorn their cheeks.

It was amusing to her how neither realized what was going on. She really wanted to just blast a love song or something to see if they would finally catch on to the mood. Though Amina wasn't too sure of the depth of Coach's feelings for Camilla, she was certain that he at least was interested.

Amina noticed that Camilla jolted upright at her words, her cheeks becoming a nice shade of pink.

"Is it that obvious?" Camilla was a bit embarrassed at the confession. Her soft voice admitting the words she had always kept a secret.

"I'm good with reading people, like detecting people's emotions." Amina stated simply, smiling at the girl she considered an older sister. "So tell me, why hasn't a pretty girl like you said anything yet?"

She looked appalled at the very idea. "Oh I could never!" Her nice olive skin becoming an even darker shade of red.

"Honestly, I think you're too good for Coach. But hey, there is always a lot worse than him out there and I know he probably is a good guy, but to me he's just plain rude."

Amina gave her a wink. "But you my dear are another story entirely."

"Yeah, he's really nice to me. We joined at around the same time."

"Really? So how come you're here Camilla?"

"I joined a while back; I have two little brothers I have to support. They currently live with my grandmother because my mother left us when I was 5 and my father died recently."

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss." Amina said solemnly enveloping her in an embrace. Camilla returned the hug and smiled at her, patting her head.

"Thank you, but I'm alright now. It happened a while back and I was never truly close with him. Since my mother left, things have never been the same. I think he kept on seeing her when he looked at me. So seeing the family situation, I came here once I heard there was an opening because I needed the money. I always send them whatever I get. "

"I met Michael on my first day; he was so shy when we first met." Camilla smiled fondly at the memory. "He was always around me but never managed the courage to speak to me. The first time he ever spoke, Michael's face was red and kept on stuttering my name." Camilla giggled at that. Amina raised her eyebrows at this, not being able to even picture a shy Coach. This one sounded cute, and Coach was NOT cute.

"He's always looking out for me, he thinks I don't notice but I do and I appreciate it. I think it's probably the surroundings that make him more on the edge." Camilla had a faraway look in her eyes, and Amina knew without a doubt this girl was head over heels.

"So you see! You got it bad! And in a place like this, it's especially important to not take things too lightly or for granted." Camilla looked at the younger girl giving her such a sage-like smile and saw the sound advice behind her words.

"You know, you're quite mature for you age. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the younger one here." She joked.

Amina grinned. "So I've been told. What can I say, some of us are born with looks, others with sense and sensibility."

A pretty frown graced Camilla's features and she put her hands on Amina's shoulders.

"Now listen to me, you are_ bella_. Right now, you are going through a transition phase. One day, boys will wage war over you."

Ha, tough chance of that Amina thought ruefully looking at Camilla's beautiful countenance. If anyone deserved to be called _bella_, it was her. The long, perfect, honey colored tresses, the olive skin that didn't show any blemish. Green eyes brought more alight with her kind smile. Amina knew she could never be like her, who guys stumbled over their words to talk to.

She really didn't want to go into this topic. It was always the same thing. They were all empty words to her anyway. Kind of like when a mother tells her child she is beautiful, it's a mother's job to do so. Instead she opted to smile at Camilla's words. As if they had truly made an impact on her and she saw that the other girl believed the lie.

But that was okay, she didn't need to be pretty. She had a brain, and that would never fail her.

* * *

><p>"I've got a really bad feeling Camilla."<p>

The older girl hugged her sorella in hopes of comforting her. She looked at her with sympathy. It was evening now, time for all the servants to go to bed. "I know it's scary here, but don't worry nothing will happen. Think positive."

How could she not worry? It was a cold chill that went up her body and knotted itself in her stomach making her feel sick. "I don't want to go back to my room." Amina knew she was sounding like a petulant child at this point, on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

Those hallways back to her room, away from main servants quarters were dark and more than usual, and they were telling her to stay away. Camilla figured that finally, the stress of it all was sinking in on the younger girl. A normal reaction that she felt was long overdue. Usually, Amina was never this unsure or frightened.

"Come, I'll walk along with you to provide you support, to show you that everything is just in your mind." Camilla soothed, intertwining her arm in hers.

Amina began to be dragged along, gulping, trying to calm down her nerves. What was up with her? The moment the sun had set and the clock struck the time for everyone to retire she had become overwhelmed with this sense of dread.

Camilla could feel the shivers that ran through the younger girl's body. The chocolate eyes that were once filled with determination and warmth were now plagued by insecurity. Like a young doe caught in a fray.

Her surroundings offered no solace; it was dark, cold and devoid of emotion. Amina felt a cold breeze sweep by, followed by a voice telling her to stop and turn back. Maybe it was that the Varia life was taking a heavy toll on her, a part of her tried to desperately reason. In order to push back the growing sense of unease.

She began to take deep breaths, or else Amina feared she would begin to hyperventilate. She didn't even feel like eating, and that was a sure fire sign that something was terribly wrong.

When Camilla began to wince from pain, Amina she wondered, perhaps is this the moment that will reveal the uncertainty?

"Are you okay? I think we should go back."

When Camilla saw the worried look, she gave her a weak smile.

"Don't worry it's just my back. It's sore." She rubbed her lower back, in efforts to lessen the pain. Amina felt a twinge of guilt. Camilla had her own work but she constantly helped her as well so that Coach wouldn't yell at her. Not to mention that now once she went to sleep there would be no rest for her there either. She could still remember how horrible those beds were, the springs embedding themselves into a person's body. They almost made standing seem like a much comfortable choice.

Well, that was at least one of the pluses of her new quarters. Since, she was now cooking more for the Varia commanders; they had a kitchen closer to their dining hall. So it was like, 'hey you're cooking for the people who can kill you if you make a mistake but we will throw in a semi good mattress to soften the deal.'

Amina continued walking on, because her mind became preoccupied with searching the recesses of her medical encyclopedia in ways to aid her friend. Camilla's back problem gave her a distraction big enough for her to ignore the soft feminine voice telling her to run away.

_Run away florecita…._

* * *

><p>It was late at night when it happened.<p>

Levi was walking through the halls, patrolling one last time before going off to bed. With the feud going on with the Cinquemani, he could not fail the boss now. Not that he ever planned on doing so, but now it was even more crucial to heighten security. One day the Boss would realize just how dedicated he was, and shower his affection upon him for all these extra tasks he does.

Hearing snickering in the halls, Leviathan peered warily towards his right, getting his umbrella ready just in case. Once he caught sight of Alphonse's subordinates, his ready stance slightly relaxed though he still glared at them. Taking heed of him, the three men tensed immediately and bowed slightly in respect to Leviathan. Which he felt was rightfully deserved; after all he was the lightning commander and the best out of all the Varia members after Xanxus.

Feeling properly acknowledged, he didn't even bother asking what they were doing or why they were here so late at night. He kept on walking, thinking that there were worse dangers than the lackeys of Alphonse. He would just have to discuss this behavior with him tomorrow. That's if he managed to find him, he's always been very secretive and since the feud began, he had been much more reserved. Even harder to find, it made him wonder what was so important that Alphonse was never around except for when he had to report for a mission.

Once Leviathan was out of sight, the 3 subordinates kept on walking towards the end of the hall, quietly not wanting to attract more attention like last time. It had been a close one. The two older ones walked ahead confidently, while the third one evidently new to the group kept on fidgeting, lagging behind them. Looking everywhere around him as if something was going to pop out and castigate him for what was going to occur. The other two got annoyed at his attitude and yelled at him to stop being such a pussy. Reminding the new kid of his position, that he was a cloud subordinate, serving _el patron. _

Finally reaching their destination, they quietly picked the lock and opened the door.

One stood guard outside, masking his presence while the other two closed the door behind them, perverse feral smiles twisting their faces. Pulling out knives in case anything was to go wrong, or as they gave each other a wicked look, anything was to go right.

"Bro, I call first dibs. Last time you were the first to have fun. Now it's my turn." The one with darker hair remarked to the oldest one in the group.

"Quiet you fucker! Do you want to wake her up!?" He reprimanded in hush tones. He walked closer to the bed, while he told the other to stay back. Pulling lightly at the chain around the girls neck to see an obsidian black pendant with waves of silver crashing at the bottom. Letting it slip through his fingers, he let it slip through his fingers to softly land on her.

He walked away back to his brother. "This girl is it, the real deal, after this there won't be anyone else left." After seeing the look of displeasure on his younger sibling's face he sighed relenting. How he hated being the older one.

"Fine, it's not like the little whore is going to survive the night anyway. We can have fun as much as we want."

The youngest one outside flinched as he began to understand the gist of the hushed conversation. Oh god, what had he gotten himself into?

He was new to the Varia. His friend's cousin worked here and an opening for a new subordinate had popped up. He had jumped at the chance, hoping to make some easy cash. After all, he had told himself all he had to do was follow orders and kill people.

Boy, was he wrong. This wasn't easy at all. He had the misfortune of being put in the Cloud squad. Working under Alphonse, who for all his clean looks and ash blonde hair was one warped motherfucker. Right now, he was being initiated by some underlings to see if he had the "balls" (or as he liked to put it, the insanity) to be one of them.

Just when he began to question his decision, he began to hear the screams. The cries for help made him sick; he fought the urge to vomit. Blood pounded in his ears, he covered them with his hands but still he could hear it.

They would continue to haunt him, even after they were muffled by the other two guys. Finally it all stopped but his hands were still trembling, as if he had been the one to do the deed. Those who did come out were with scratches, blood and satisfied smirks on their faces.

How in the world could they smile?

"Is she dead?" He managed to ask quietly, his own voice failing him, as they began to walk away from the scene of the crime.

They each held their knives under the dim light of the hallway. Examining the unmistakable soaked blood it had on its blade. Looking utterly satisfied at his handiwork, they both gave a smile devoid of any morals.

"Nope, there is no way she could've survived. We made sure of that."

No one knows just how horrible it is to be working with these people, the Varia always had a reputation for being ruthless and blood thirsty but he could feel his humanity leaving him the longer he stayed a Cloud subordinate.

"By the way, good job bambino, you passed this one. Keep it up and soon you'll be one of us. Next time we might even let you have the first honor."

So that's how at 18, Vincenzo knew he could never face his family again. Fighting the urge to cry; not for the girl, who was dead or because he knew these people were highly proficient in their work. But for himself, because he had passed initiation at the cost of his soul.

**End of chapter 22**

* * *

><p>So yes, things are speeding up for those of you that may have been thinking that the pace was slow.<p>

Also, because I haven't forgotten, here are the new entries to the **List of Awesome:**

**Black Firelight, alicetsuki13, Katt Jeane, kimichee, xXxIRISxXx**

Thank you and welcome!

As usual, if you like my story, please leave a comment. They make updates come faster and make an authoress happy. ^W^

And you do want me to be happy….right?

…..*silence*…

... *walks away to emo corner*

Until next time!

~TMM


	23. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Allay Me  
><strong>

**Chapter 23**

**Author: Thespianmoonmuzik**

**Beta-d by: Juneamber**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Here is the continuation from the last cliff hangers. Many of you were anxious to see what had actually occured, and your questions will be answered...or will they? **_*dramatic theme music* _**

Read and find out :P**  
><strong>

Also, thank you all to reviewed my last chapter, it did make me very happy to see the support :D It was actually a record number of reviews! *does happy dance*

On that note, newly added to the **List of Awesome** are: **tazdevil, dfang773373, GaarasMyBoyzz, GirloftheArts, LaughterGirl**

Yay new additions, welcome! :]**  
><strong>

Once you finish reading this chapter if you would please leave a comment I would greatly appreciate it and it makes updates come faster~

Enjoy!

**Kildosad: **Thanks for loving my story and for your continued support! It's not a bother at all, questions and comments are never bothers. So to answer your question, the song that Amina sang was created by me. Is this important? Hmmm I'll let you think on that one. :p

**LaughterGirl**: Aw thank you! I don't think you were the only one who got worried hahaha. And I'm glad you liked the chess game, that was actually one of the hardest challenges I had to face writing my last chapter. Because I wanted to do justice to Belphegor's mind, not to mention I had to go back and play chess so that I could do an accurate game xD I hadn't played in such a long time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Guilt isn't always a rational thing, Guilt is a weight that will crush you whether you deserve it or not." ~Maureen Johnson<em>**

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

Belphegor stalked through the hallways, though outside there was the ever present 'devil may care' grin, inwardly the resident megalomaniac was anything but carefree. There was something bothering him since this morning and he couldn't pin point what. He chased the servants like he usually did and even hunted down some of Squalo's lackeys for the heck of it.

Yet no matter who he chased, whose blood he spilled,there was still that gnawing feeling that wouldn't let him be.

I wouldn't say I have you completely figured out my dear Princey, maybe 45.7 percent

Amina then flashed that smile of hers, so easily seen to come about her features, like she could always find something to smile about, no matter what.

There it was again, the fleeting thought of her since this morning. Where was that infernal commoner with an ounce of royal blood?

Again, that annoying nagging feeling which had plagued him all day. Belphegor was not a tolerant person and once he was faced with something he didn't like or understand, he immediately took measures to figure it out or kill it, and more often than not, simply kill it' reads easier

Right now it was a sensation of being in a sick state, which he usually got after binging on sweets. He knew that wasn't the cause, because the last sweet he ate was 2 days ago; the gelato the commoner chose for him.

Ah wait.

There it was, the thought that was eluding him. She was no longer here his mind recounted. They discovered the body in the room that once belonged to her, which now belonged to no one once more.

With that final train of logic, a frown appeared on his aristocratic face.

His analyzing mind paid no heed to where he walked and he soon found himself near the library. Belphegor came across the entrance and noticed once more the seal had been tampered with. Since this was one of the oldest places in the mansion, the door used no key.

Instead it was the Varia seal that was the key to opening the door.

None of the servants except her had managed to figure out something so simple; it practically screamed in ones face.

Which more than proved she had been different from the lot of them. Yet, a voice whispered, not startlingly so since at the end of the day she had died like the lot of them.

So with that wistful thought in mind, he went to the chess section where he had once versed Amina, in a game that surprised him with how much he enjoyed himself. Why? Because for the first time in a long time he actually had to think. Though he won as he always did.

It was then he gazed upon the rays of sunlight streaming from the window, illuminating strands of dark brown, mixing together to morph into something lighter and intangible. He felt himself stop short.

He followed the short strands over to the beginning of usually raised eyebrows resting placidly. Thick lips set in a childish pout, his eyes darted lower and they saw the familiar pound of the jugular pulse.

As he stared at the normal beating of the chest, though her sleeping position was anything but, with a pawn tangled in her hair.

He couldn't help but feel that nagging irksome feeling he had felt since that morning when he had heard the uproar in the servants slowly ebb away, mirroring the young girl's breathing pattern.

As if feeling eyes intent on her person, drowsy chocolate eyes began to flutter open, blurry vision caught sight of golden blonde and the lithe frame. Her mind correctly associated it with its owner.

"Good morning princey, what brings you here?" Bright eyes inquired innocently, unaware of all the confusion she had caused. Her cheek baring the imprint of the King's cross from laying on it.

Grabbing her glasses and cleaning it with the edge of her shirt, Amina smirked teasingly at him when she saw no response. He and Squalo were never known to be quiet ones. "What's wrong, find a pea in your mattress and couldn't sleep?"

Without even offering any explanation he threw his knife, a ribbon of blood adorning her cheek.

Used to his strange antics, she was no longer frightened but simply regarded it like a mother would a child's tantrum. Being with him long enough, the teenage girl knew that the boy, for all his self-professed superiority lacked even an ounce of knowledge on social norms. Somehow, along the way she had learned to adapt to his social conventions.

"Might I ask what brought that on? Or were you insulted by the implication of being a princess?" Because he sure as heck acted like one. In retrospect, she should have seen at this point that they had gotten to the point where she was comfortable enough to tease him, when only a while ago, she was running for dear life. Of course, she was unable to further explore the full implication of where her sanity had gone to, when she felt a wet appendage, licking her.

Amina knew there was something really weird going on, even by Belphegor's standards. "Umm, princey?"

"What in the world are you doing licking my blood? And please don't ever do it again. It's downright creepy, even for you."  
>He stared at her silently, until finally he spoke, as if the words she had uttered were the right answer to some unknown test. "So you are alive."<p>

"I needed to make sure that it was really my commoner here and not an imposter."

Amina just looked at him with incredulity. "And you needed to lick me? To prove it? Couldn't you have just asked me?" Not even bothering to point out that she was not his property. She sighed, so many concessions she's made but this licking thing she was sure to nip it in the bud. Amina stared pointedly at him, demanding an explanation.

"Of course, royal blood speaks for itself. I always wondered what a plebeian and royal mix would taste like. It's not that bad, I wonder how better many more cuts would suit you..."

Not wanting to even continue the implication of that last comment, she tried a much safer subject. "Why would anyone want to impersonate me?" Her reputation was already horrible as it was. Amina had the title 'whore' looming over her because of a series of misunderstandings that involved the Varia Boss and Belphegor.

There were moments she really wanted to strangle that slender little neck of his. People were convinced that she had slept with both of them in order to get new clothes and gelato. Which is entirely ridiculous, it was outrageous they thought she would sleep around for only a couple of gelatos.

They had such a low opinion of her that they fully believed she would sell her body for food and clothes, which was downright insulting. No matter how good that gelato had tasted.

"Why anyone would want to impersonate the likes of you baffles me as well. Regardless, if it was that or something else, you are not allowed to pretend to be dead without my permission." He threw his knives at her, surrounding her figure. "Or I will have you dead, permanently." flashing a smile far too gleeful for his last comment.

"You're not allowed to play dead without consulting me. It's a blatant insult to your sovereign."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean play dead? I am not a dog you know."

* * *

><p>"Bambina!" Lussuria wept dramatically over a the body covered by a sheet. Xanxus wasn't sure if the man was over exaggerating or if he actually felt that way. Mammon was in the room, not upset over the death of the girl but that he lost an investment. The arcobaleno stared at the theatrics performed by the sun commander for a few moments before going over to him and commenting that he was mourning the wrong body. The one he was clutching fervently, happened to be one of the servants who had cooked Xanxus' meal wrong.<p>

Squalo face-palmed. "VOII YOU IDIOT YOU CAN'T EVEN MOURN OVER THE RIGHT BODY?"

Lussuria promptly stopped crying, dropped the body unceremoniously and walked on over to the other body covered by a sheet in their morgue room

Leviathan was also present, how could he not be where Xanxus was? "The bitch deserved it." He muttered.

Lussuria death-glared at Leviathan, shutting up the soon to be tirade insulting the girl he thought was deceased.

The self-proclaimed mother of the Varia looked at Mammon for confirmation and upon receiving the affirmation, now that he was in-front of the correct body he began his grief once more. "MY DAUGHTER!" Sobbing even louder than Xanxus thought possible. He didn't see what was so important about her that deserved such tears, she was just a servant girl; she could easily be replaced. All trash were replaceable. What was really starting to piss him off were these fucking Cinquemani, more so than Lussuria's whining.

He peered at the dead body covered by the white sheet, though blood still permeated it. There was a difference between him hurting his trash and others being brazen enough to come into his home in the middle of the night and not only attack them but also butchering them.

They were insulting him. As Xanxus began to clench his jaw, Squalo knew that Xanxus was pissed. If he had shot a man for cooking his beef wrong, what's to say what he wouldn't do when he's been insulted? It was a mistake, an erogenous one to upset a feral beast. And what was Xanxus but an animal in man's clothes?

He hoped that he didn't decide to take it out on them.

He doubted that his hair could handle the heat. The only thing worse than taking glass out of his hair was doing burn control.  
>Squalo relished the thought of the bloodshed to come with the Cinquemani but it was short lived once he realized the mountain of paperwork it would bring.<p>

God they needed a fucking secretary. If only the shitty boss didn't scare them off or fire them, literally.

* * *

><p>Amina ran to where she knew the Varia had their disposal and morgue room. She ran as fast and as frantically as she could. Needing to know who was the servant girl was, and at the same time fearing the answer.<p>

When she burst open the door, in front of her was someone she truly didn't expect. Xanxus was there, alongside everyone else and behind him was most likely the deceased.

"Trash." Was that surprise hidden under the annoyance in his tone?

Amina nodded at the greeting, having no will to disagree at his eternal rude name for everyone. Her eyes were transfixed on the body, the covered body.

"Let me see the body." Swallowing a lump that formed in her throat, she added "Please." Softly.

Though Mammon remained impassive as ever, he was silently pleased at these turn of events. He couldn't care less who died, as long as his investment still remained intact, that was enough for him. Squalo could deal with all the extra paper work later.

"VOI, what the hell is going on here!? Weren't you the one who was supposed to be fucking dead?" Wasn't this one of the servant girls the Cinquemani seemed to be fixed on killing lately? Squalo didn't like feeling left out of the loop.

"Come to see your handy work, witch? " Leviathan sneered, taking advantage of this new development (Though he had wished it had been her the Cinquemani killed). "You really are the lowest of the low, to come back and have the audacity to-" Leviathan stopped with his lecture abruptly upon seeing the look in the young girls eyes. So intense that he hadn't seen in someone her age, much less a girl. Filled with a myriad of emotions, pain, worry, haunted without knowledge and haunted just the same by the need to know of the grotesque horror that could only be found by the truth.

"Go." One word from Xanxus and Leviathan against his wishes had to let her pass. He couldn't even fight back. "The sooner this gets cleared up, the better." Knowing that words would fail her, she looked briefly at crimson eyes, hoping he would notice the silent thanks that she could not say.

Lussuria meanwhile was so engulfed with his distraught feelings that he had not noticed that Amina had not even entered the room until she was right next to him.

Lussuria screamed in surprise. "Are you the spirit of the dead?! Have you come to tell your grief stricken mother who hurt you?" He looked at her like another-world apparition."

Amina gave him a ghost of a smile. "I'm not dead Lussu." A part of her might be depending on what transpires in the next few minutes. She could tell he was distraught over the idea of her demise, and under any other circumstances that would've made her feel happy as if she was loved. Now it only served to add more fuel to her guilt.

"Are you sure? Because your skin looks quite pale, honey. Make sure you take some proper foundation before you go back to the other world; I doubt they have as good enough supply as here." Of course, that would be Lussuria's utmost priority. Amina could just see it now, Lussuria complaining when he died that dead white was not in his color wheel.

"I'm sure Lussuria. Step aside please, so that I ca-" She choked up mid-sentence, swallowing a lump that arose once she began to give life to her fears, Amina continued."So that I can identify the victim."

Before Lussuria even managed to fully walk away, her impatience already made her hands lift up the sheets. Sending a silent prayer that her worst fears wouldn't be a reality in the next few seconds.

_Amina kept on walking in the dark hallway with Camilla, who often winced in pain along the way. Much more than Camilla probably knew herself, Amina became increasingly worried for her friend's well-being. She had been pondering what could help her, until finally a solution so easy came to her, she wondered why it hadn't come to her sooner._

_"You know what, I have a solution to your problem Camilla. Go and sleep with me in my bedroom, I'll take the floor."_

_"What are you saying? I can't have you do that. Besides when they do the bed checks later and I'm not there, trouble will arise."_

_"Oh right, I hadn't remembered that. Well, then simple you go on and sleep in my bed. I'll take your place in the bed, it's not like they know how people look like since Coach doesn't do the checks. They only check for bodies."_

_When Camilla still looked a bit apprehensive about the success rate of this plan, Amina gave her a reassuring smile and hurried her along to her bedroom. "You know that my bed is infinitely more comfy than those 15th century cots. They make a person hurry out of bed from the sheer lack of back support. All you need is a good rest." _

_Upon seeing the determined glint and the confidence that she gave off, Camilla finally relented. "Fine, but just this once." _  
><em>Amina smiled at the older girl. "Fantastic! Don't worry this will be precisely what you need. Seeing as I am a walking medical encyclopedia consider,<em>_ it the doctor's orders."_

_As they walked along, Camilla asked Amina if she was going to be able to know her way back to the servants'__)__ quarters. _

_"Yup, I have that section well-memorized in my mind. Besides they don't do checks until much later which gives me enough time to go the library and work on my chess skills." _

_Before Camilla could even begin to ask how she found a library or why she had __developed a sudden interest in chess, Amina chuckled. "It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time. Let's just say there's a game I'm not keen on losing." _

_"Oh before I forget here, this is for you." Amina unclasped the silver chain around her neck and passed it to Camilla. She stared at the beautiful obsidian pendant with the intricate design wide-eyed. "What? Oh, my! I can't accept this."_  
><em>Amina knew she was being modest, after all her eyes bespoke how much she favored the jewelry. Besides, she had very good taste in jewels; she knew how to pick them. "Nonsense, I got this for you, in thanks for all you've done for me, think of it as a symbol of my appreciation and affection." Amina gave Camilla her best smile, as if to seal the deal. She truly was thankful, she knew that her life would be much harder had she not been here<em>_ there __for her._

_Camilla squealed in happiness and hugged the younger girl tightly. Amina hugged her back, winking at her. "Make sure that Coach sees this once you two become official, so he knows what type of jewelry he should be aiming to buy you. I doubt the man will have even a clue." Camilla blushed prettily at the thought. Amina thought it was just the cutest thing. _

_As they got closer to the main hallway that lead to the bedrooms, Camilla told her she could walk the rest of the way._

_"Go on now and don't stay up too late, with your logic game! I know how you get so involved in it you lose track of time." _

_Amina stuck out her tongue playfully. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"_

_"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Be in bed on time. Don't worry about me I'll be volgio bene piccola sorella!"_

The sheet was thrown to the side and Amina heard a bloodcurdling scream. It wasn't until she embraced the bloody, limping body that she knew it had been her own.

She knew the body, no matter how disfigured it was after the massacre.

Amina understood why police officers who found the bodies of identified homicide victims would suggest to the family not to see the body. To remember them as they had always known them.

As she looked at the bloodied, bruised and cut body, it slowly began to replace the living, breathing image of the person she used to know.

No longer would Amina think of the kind smile, the green eyes and honey tresses.

Now all she would see is the bruised and cut body, the trashed hair mixed with blood and worst of all those eyes. Once full of vitality, of warmth, of gentle kindness, now simply lay lifeless. Someone sucked out all that she had come to know and love. Leaving behind a desecrated carcass. A sob stopped in her throat before she could control it. Yet, she couldn't tear her eyes away, tracing the path of the macabre waterfall of blood starting from sides of who she once called Camilla, mouth frozen with fear.

But this would be the Camilla that Amina would forever remember.

Amina had her back to everyone. They could not see all that overcame her, and she was thankful for that. Somehow she hadn't managed to collapse yet, it was like her feet were glued to the floor, as her eyes were to the body.

These people were Varia, they don't care, and she had to make sure she didn't make a mess of herself in front of them. Not one of them deserved to see her in such a naked state, she needed to put a front and quick.

While she began to wonder how in the world was she supposed to proceed from here, in came through the door the salt which added to the wound. Amina didn't need to turn around to know that Coach had just entered the room. He was the head of their department; he had to be there to assist in paperwork and identification.

"Kid, whatcha doing here, I thought..." Micheal fell silent as his mind pieced things together much faster than he would've liked. This was not what he was expecting, he had not prepared any proper defenses for this sight. He had expected that the girl towering over the body to be the victim. And the girlish scream he heard to have been from Camilla upon seeing the body of her sorella.

"Oh, no" He stared wide-eyed at the body covered by the sheet, his face mirroring the color.  
>She knew his pride was too much to show any mourning in front of the Varia commanders. Even in moments of deep anguish he wouldn't let them of all people see him in a moment of vulnerability.<p>

Amina could only look away, the guilt and sadness shaming her into not even facing him. An overpowering sense of guilt that arose from a voice in her head who said the words she was most afraid of. And as she felt eyes begin to look at her, Coach joining the group, she knew they all heard the voice as well.

That she could have prevented this.

Never looking at him, Amina saw feet begin to move forward and she uttered a defiant no before she even realized it. Breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"No Coach." Amina repeated once more, looking up firmly, ironclad in her resolve. Here was the reason, no matter how much of a double edged knife it was, to remain strong.

This was evidently, not the response he wanted to hear. He wanted to see Camilla, and that was precisely what Amina wouldn't let him do.

"You want to keep the memory. You need to remember her as she was." It's much better that way, it won't hurt as much, were the words she did not say. She had no need, Amina knew he understood. Though someone else may have robbed Camilla's life, it was up to Amina that the ugly shards didn't embed themselves on him. What justice would it have done to the beauty that was her, if the last sight he saw was the defilement that now plagued her?

She thought back to Leviathan words before she uncovered the body. God why didn't someone kill him instead of Camilla. She felt cold, like a bitter winter had frozen her completely. Amina looked at Leviathan and let him feel how ice could burn. "I am not like the likes of you."  
>Even Xanxus could feel the ice like swords in her words, and he looked on intrigued at the young girl. He hadn't known she was even capable of such a tone, always speaking to everyone softly or seriously.<p>

"That's not Camilla. What's there is nothing more than rotting flesh and bones." She spat out. Amina had managed to look in Coach's eyes briefly, to make her intent clear but she couldn't maintain it. It was far too much for her without it wearing her out, it wasn't even comparable to staring at Leviathan, she was indifferent but with Coach, her ice would soon turn to water. "Go on now. There's a whole mansion to feed, the servants most likely are in disarray now, you have to go back." Somewhere, she found a strong will she didn't know still remained to prevent her voice from wavering.

The dark haired girl swallowed, grimacing for her next words, unable to even utter Camilla's name. "She was one girl, the show must go on." Amina was truly cold now, devoid of any emotions when saying those words, strictly business. He looked at her in disbelief, how could she be thinking about order in times like this? The Varia commanders looked on with mixed expressions.

She had to bear all those questioning and accusing stares. Amina straightened her back, and expelled a long breath to give her the courage to meet everyone's gaze. This was the man she had loved, Amina reminded herself like a silent mantra. What could be worse than having that which you love see you in such a horrible state?

She needed to get him out of there, hell she needed to as well, but she very well couldn't. It now fell upon her to handle the undertow. "I'll take care of the paperwork." _It's the least I can do before it all breaks me down._

Coach knew he was overstaying his welcome. One of the Varia were sure to kick him out soon enough, he might as well walk away himself. Before doing so he turned to her, giving her a smile devoid of any emotion and said, "Youse one cold bitch you know that?"

Amina gave no response to that.

It wasn't that she was cold.

She was dead inside.

**End of Chapter 23**


	24. Road To Perdition

**Chapter 24  
><strong>

**Author: Thespianmoonmuzik  
><strong>

**Beta'd by: Juneamber  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>theristia:<strong> It would be a good time but the problem with that though, is that there is no proof. Because Alphonse is a Varia officer and she is a servant. So there has to be a lot of evidence for her to make an accusation against him, because or else who would believe her? So she wouldn't get herself put in harm's way unnecessarily, not to mention that she isn't sure if that recollection of Alphonse and the woman is a bonafide memory or not. Hope this helped and thanks for reviewing!

**BlackMoonWhiteSky:** Sorry for the emotional duress! . *passes you a tissue* and yes it was necessary. I didn't want to make it too obvious, which is why I put the necklace in there, the point was to throw you off. Even if it was for a little while. It's not fair what happened and that's precisely the point I wanted to make. It will all work out in the end...or will it?

**dfang773373:** LOL my family tells me the samething when I'm writing my story. I swear they are going to put me in a mental asylum before I finish writing this story xD and I hope I meet your expectations!

**akagami hime chan:** No I do worry! Lol, I always worry when people review and never do so again. It makes me feel lonely. (BTW if you are one of these people, come back! :o ) But I just assumed that since my last chapter update was a double one, you reviewed for both in one. Thanks for always reviewing again! :D

* * *

><p><strong>"You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."<br>― J.K. Rowling**

**Road to Perdition**

This really was turning into a fucking murder case; Grey eyes assessed the situation. They had a dead girl who had been identified correctly, an alive one who was just as much as an enigma as the murderer, and a pissed off Boss that was probably bound to snap any second now.

This was a recipe for disaster. Squalo began to massage his head. If they didn't get a lid on it soon the cops were going to start snooping around.

Not that they feared the cops, but when they came around and they had to silence them permanently, that became a lot more paperwork.

There was never a bigger evil than paperwork, especially more so since this never ending feud with the Cinquemani began.

In reality the feud has lasted a couple of months, but when have the Varia ever had an enemy hold out for months? Even Mammon was starting to panic with how much money had been going into this operation.

"VOII do we have any suspects?"

Leviathan without batting an eyelash looked at Amina in contempt, claiming back the confidence that momentarily staggered when he had seen the haunted look in her eyes. Now they were emotionless, she could very well be a master at deceit and was fooling them all, especially their Boss who had not given the order to kill her.

Why no one else was concerned about this baffled him.  
>"We don't know what this sorceress is capable of, she probably planned and executed it and now wants to appear innocent. I don't trust her, after all the body was found in her room." He stated accusingly. "There is no evidence to say that <em>she <em>did not do it."

They all turned to stare at the teenager who had her back to them and had not said a word since the head cook had left the room. Xanxus looked at the girl whose eyes were lost in muddy waters.

There were no words to describe how much the sheer libel outraged her. Having no other benevolence to fall back on to control her, the emptiness within slowly turned into something much darker. Amina turned then, bearing the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"_It_?" She repeated again and there was a flash in her eyes then, a lightning bolt of ice. Amina knew fair well what he was referring to and she could not believe her ears. It was bad enough she was dealing with the murder of the only friend she knew, but then to be glared at as if she was holding the murder weapon and was too much of a coward to own up to it?

Leviathan wasn't sure if her gaze was that powerful or if he simply was imagining things. Turning from its usual chocolate hue to that of a blue-white of a glacier which not even man would dare tamper with.

"Late at night, after working tirelessly, through breakfast, lunch and dinner there was a girl. The only one I associated with, the only one who ever bothered to show me what to do," Amina did an intake of breath and swallowed. _Don't get emotional Amina, they don't care that she was the only one you ever called friend and sister. _Breathe in, breathe out.  
>"She walked with me back to my room." <em>Because you were weak, you were afraid <em>the voice seethed again, growing louder. "I persuaded her to rest in my new bed, she was even more haggard than I had been." _You caused this, you are a far cry from innocent! _the voice screamed. Oh dear lord, why in the world had she done that? Why had she gotten her in that corridor in the first place!? They should've never left the kitchen! Why, why, WHY!? The questions with no answers were killing her, but they weren't strong enough to make her drop dead like her sorella was.

"It's true I did that." Remorse, guilt, and a deep pain, made the words come out like a bare whisper.  
>"But <em>that <em>wasn't what you were referring to that I did was it?"  
>Amina walked back to the body, because she refused to call it Camilla, this was not Camilla. She lifted the sheet, never once looking at him, taking in the gruesome sight once more.<p>

"There are petechiae here." When she saw the empty looks of non-comprehension in their eyes, she decided to go further in depth. "They are broken capillaries that didn't have time to form bruises, which means that she died recently."

"A knife was used to stab her repeatedly," Amina could've stopped there, but as broken eyes looked the macabre piece, her overactive imagination paired with her medical knowledge recreated the scene effortlessly. She knew more than she could have ever wished to about what transpired, dead men tell no secrets, but dead bodies scream it all.

"Then while she was bleeding out, because it only hit veins, but never arteries, she lived." It was true, Amina counted three arteries that it could've hit, the femoral, carotid and the jugular. Camilla's misery could've ended so easily if only the knife had moved a couple of inches.

"So she was beaten," It was overwhelming, but even then her mouth kept going, not even to breathe, the images drowning her, speaking all that plagued her. Perhaps this was the punishment she deserved.

"Over and over again until olive skin became black and blue." As Amina continued further into the dark tale, she didn't recognize her own voice, it was so empty and hollow. "Then of course don't forget the last thing, before all actions ceased. After all, everything else was not enough, it was necessary to make sure that if she wasn't already dead she was wishing she was." Was she dead then?

Amina didn't have the proper tools to know the specific time of death. Only estimates. A part of her clung onto the idea that by this time the great saphenous vein bled out enough for her to pass out. Perhaps not dead, but not conscious enough for misery to not have been the last thing she thought of before she died. It was a plausible idea; after all, there were bruises there. Why everything that transpired before hadn't been enough for those men didn't make sense to her. Amina knew there was more than one involved, the different sets of marks in her body proved that it came from two different hand sizes.

She turned to the Varia officials; there was nothing left, nothing made sense to her anymore. There wasn't anything as frightening to an intellectual than the mere idea that reasoning and logic were not something that could be held on to. Because no matter what she reasoned, Amina couldn't have an answer to the most important question; _why_?

The _who_ was an enigma, the _how_ made her feel hollow, the _when_ was unnecessary but it was the _why_that had her grasping at mist. Her very world had been rocked to her core, for once in her life she didn't know what to do.

Amina had lifted the sheet so only she could see, since the body was bare. Her eyes had followed all trails of blood, even the tell-tale blood that came from a truly intimate part. She didn't need to wait for the medical examiner to come in; Amina felt an intense sensation of nausea that rose from the pit of her stomach. It would be her next words that made her want to throw up until there was nothing left in her body.

"I went and raped her!" The once soft voice had slowly evolved into a crescendo as it sank further into the macabre tale. Leviathan shifted uncomfortably, and while Mammon and Xanxus remained impassive, Squalo and Lussuria suddenly became very interested in the floor. The subject was a taboo in and of itself. The distraught brunette didn't want to be the one saying this aloud. Even more so she wished this hadn't happened. But someone had to address the elephant in the room, which Leviathan had so rudely placed upon her.

The images were gangrene in her mind, the idea of her sorella screaming or begging for help; no one there to help her. "Of course that's right, raped not once, _but twice_!" Her voice was dark and it hinged on madness now. At least insanity wasn't guilt so Amina embraced it.  
>"<em>WAS THAT WHAT YOU WERE REFERRING TO<em>?" She screeched.

He could not answer it, everyone else knew that it wasn't one that needed answering. Leviathan remained quiet as Amina breathed heavily from her outburst. This was wrong, so, so wrong. How could someone do something so terrible to her? Leviathan looked away guiltily and had the good grace to say no more as the rest of the Varia commanders just stared at him for such an idiotic accusation. With the exception of Xanxus who just stared at him in contempt. If there had ever been a moment the commander wished he could crawl into the earth, right then would've been nice.

_I am so, so sorry Sorella._

"How dare you to even put me in the same category as the unevolved homosapiens who did such a cowardly, _disgusting _act?" Her tone while laced with indignation was even chillier than the eyes he was convinced could only have previously imagined. Amina regained her composure. "Perhaps that is something you are used to. But that is your reality, not mine."

_At least it didn't use to be. _The voice in her head reminded her, god why couldn't it just shut up!?

Lussuria glared at Leviathan for such a base accusation and promptly went and slapped him upside the head. "Where did I go wrong with you?" The self-proclaimed mother of the Varia was ashamed of calling Leviathan his child in that moment. Such a bad apple rotting the barrel.

An awkward silence ensued.

Amina didn't perform the crime, that was for sure. Squalo knew that Xanxus was thinking the same two things he was. One was that they were more than certain that the Cinquemani had something to do with this, though the proof was lacking. Secondly, this was no ordinary girl.

Even at her most unstable, she held herself in check. The young girl never once broke down into a sobbing mess. Sure she got angry, but they were Varia, they could handle anger. Amina had appealed herself to them by not collapsing into a pathetic state, as well as Xanxus. The Varia boss wouldn't stand for any weakness; it had no business in his mansion. He was beginning to think there was more to this girl than meets the eye. Not to mention she had an education, a sizeable one from the looks of it. This girl was no mere servant and had too much potential to remain there. What she was doing in their mansion in their first place was an even more important question, one that as time passed and they got to know her more became even more elusive.

Squalo gazed at his brooding Boss and back at the impassive girl. If Xanxus was quiet when he just was pissed off, that was never a good thing. If Xanxus felt insulted before, he felt downright apoplectic as of now. It wasn't as if he cared for the dead girl, but the girl was a servant in his mansion. She had been his property, which someone came in killed and raped. The spine-less scum, instead of dealing with him, they went after civilians? The Cinquemani were getting cocky. This wasn't the first dead servant girl either. There have been a couple over the last few months. They began to appear weeks into the feud.

The others corpses had come from other Vongola headquarters or even allies in other locations across the world. This was the second though that came from their mansion but the first that had been raped. He was going to make sure this was the last. Like hell if he was going to let some trash come into his house and do whatever the fuck they wanted.

Before anyone could say anything, Belphegor sauntered into the room his grin plastered as usual on his face.

"Trash where the hell have you been?" Even the glare from his superior couldn't take away Belphegor's grin.

"Ushishi the prince should get a prize, while you were all here, he figured out the crime. There is no need for suspects; it's definite who the culprit is. It was the Cinquemani."

This surprised Amina. So quickly? Isn't that kind of suspicious? It turns out Leviathan was thinking the exact same thing, except not with the same perception of a mourning friend.

All eyes turned to Belphegor. Leviathan wasn't buying it, not liking his inability to roast his prime pig. "And how do we trust what you say? We already know she is involved in this, how do we know it's not your current infatuation with _her, _that makes you want to simply point the blame to the enemy?" This guy just didn't know when to give up. Amina glared at Leviathan with the callous tone in which he referred to her.

"Ah, since when has the prince cared about what you thought?" Belphegor stated arrogantly and a vein popped on Leviathan's forehead. "I don't need your approval, I already have evidence. We found the murder weapon." He threw a bloodied knife at Leviathan.

"VOII Is that-"

"Yes shark commander, that is the murder weapon." Leviathan examined the knife carefully and his eyes widened against his will as he caught sight of the tell-tale mark. "Which as you can tell bears the full insignia of the Cinquemani, because of its craftsmanship."

Mammon frowned, something didn't make sense. "Mu, but where did you find it? I was just there and I didn't find it."

"The prince did some searching around the grounds outside with some cloud subordinates that just happened to be around with nothing to do. Probably because Alphonse is out on a mission again in western Europe. The knife was hidden in the bushes, not far off from the scene of the crime."

"If you still don't believe, and would rather believe that some insignificant commoner," Had Belphegor not been inadvertently helping her cause, after all it wasn't like he cared about her. Amina would've leered at him for calling her insignificant. "Who has no motive, much less any experience to pull of something of that calibre? That's like saying that you have a brain, which is ludicrous."

Leviathan clenched his jaw and moved his hand to grasp the parabola behind his back. Belphegor took his knives. "Ushishi, some minced meat would be nice."

One look from Xanxus and they both froze in their tracks. "Enough trash. Get me the fucking morgue guy in here to examine the body so we can finish the report, and I can start burning Cinquemani scum."

"Squalo, you will handle that report, get that girl to help you. She can fill in all the blanks until the body examiner gets here to authenticate it. "

* * *

><p>Afterwards things passed in a blur. Squalo dragged her into a room, yelled some things, she nodded but wasn't even paying attention. The sounds were all diluted to her, they all seemed so far away, except for her thoughts. Her mind was still in a state of shock, trying to process that the Cinquemani did this.<p>

Was that it?

Could someone who had a life, who affected others be summed up so simply in the 3 pages Squalo asked her to fill out?

Date, age, cause of death, term of employment, name, these and many more were all such two dimensional questions that were on those pages.

After all Juliet had a point when she said, "What is in a name?"

Camilla was more than a number on a piece of paper. She was not simply Case ID 20236. She had been a sister, a beautiful girl with kind eyes and soft hair. A friend who had loved and lived, had created ripples in the pond.

Could it all cease to matter when the culprit was found? Put it all behind them and move along, as everyone seemed to do so, _as if it didn't matter._

Amina certainly didn't feel any better. She found no closure; it ended all too easily. Surely, this shouldn't be so simple, so black and white.

As she finished filling out the paper, it wasn't Squalo's critical eye that unnerved her. Amina didn't mind, even in her current state she understood these were delicate matters that couldn't be messed up. In a way she welcomed it, the barely veiled threat that if she screwed up, he wasn't going to take the blame. It set a standard she knew she could live up to.

While her mind was lost, her body wasn't. Her body evidently knew that in order to survive it had to listen to the boisterous commander. It had registered what to do, while her mind was still trying to catch up to the present.

And for the second time that day her mind went into panic. The papers in her hand were close to completion and then she would have to make her way back to the kitchen.  
>In an ironic way, doing paper work for Squalo was a blessing. It gave Amina something to do; the figures that soon bombarded her mind gave her a focus instead of thinking about Camilla.<p>

If she went back to the kitchen, it would only be worse; she would be reminded of everything that had changed.

Worse of all she would have to see Coach and the incriminating looks of everyone else. The rumors would fly, the looks would stab and Amina wouldn't even be able to fight back.

Because even if she hadn't been the one to wield the knife, she might as well have been. After all, had Camilla not slept in her bed, Coach would have been filling out her death report.

Not the report of the woman he might have had a future with.

Without further ado, she gathered her courage and looked up at Squalo. "Do you need help with any other papers?" Please say yes. Don't dismiss me yet. There was a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes, and Squalo didn't quite know what to say. Of course there was so much more to be done. All the fucking paper work was left up to him and his subordinates, but mostly him since they had other jobs to do as well.

The problem was could he let this girl, whom he barely knew, take that responsibility? Squalo knew the girl was organized, she could probably handle it. The key word there being probably, and the Varia wasn't known for probability but absolutes. Which is why they only accepted missions with a 90 percent success rate.

As the tactical commander contemplated the cons and pros, in walked one of his subordinates. Though walk wasn't the proper word, as he staggered, there were bags under his sunken eyes. He looked about ready to collapse. As he was about to fall forward, Amina acting on instinct moved to support the haggard man. "Are you okay!?"

"VOI stand up straight trash!"

The poor man was exhausted, and though Varia protocol never allowed for weakness, he could do no more than rest against the younger girl. It was insubordination, but he was on the brink of madness anyways. He looked at his commander in surrender, and Amina saw that flash in his eyes. This was a serious matter; the rain subordinate looked like he had been through hell and back. Not through physical exhaustion though, but a mental one. His hair was a mess and her eyes noticed the telltale signs of an apparent carpal tunnel. He kept opening and closing his fist, stretching his wrist in obvious discomfort.

"Capitano we can't do this anymore." His voice sounded on the verge of the breaking point. "Papers, so many papers. It never ends..." He shuddered and Amina took him towards one of the seats in the room. The man drifted off broken, and mumbling incoherently in Italian about the horrors.

Squalo knew his men weren't hired to do paperwork, and there were many times it was breaking him down but never did he think it was getting to this scale. His men were made to kill, not sit around all day and fill out forms, numbers and reports. He looked at the disastrous state of one of his best men and scowled. "Then get that Mancini trash to help-"

"Xanxus sent him to the ICU last week, when he was handing in a report and accidentally spilled his scotch."

Shit, Squalo had forgotten about that.

"VOII, what about Leto?"

In that precise moment, the door opened and in collapsed another man wearing the rain symbol on his jacket, a stack of papers firmly in hand. Amina gasped and hurried over to him and knelt beside him. She didn't even bothering to ask if he was okay, the man was on the verge of fainting right then and there.

"Capitano," The man on the floor rasped. "Here are the finished papers from...last...week." And thus how it was that Leto lost consciousness. She checked to make sure that he had a pulse, the man looked so pale as if he had not seen the sunlight in days. Amina didn't even want to think about the serious vitamin D deficiency he must be having.

What surprised her, though she probably should've expected it by now was the callous indifference. This man didn't even manage to go through the door and he was already on the floor.

It was just so cold.

Squalo looked around at his once clear office now surrounded all over by piles of paperwork. It wasn't an office anymore, it was attacked by a blizzard of papers. Then he looked at the state of his men and Amina saw the veins pop on his forehead.

"Um, he's still alive, in case anyone was wondering..." Amina said quietly though she knew it was in vain. Gosh, these people feared paperwork so much and here she was trying to come aboard a sinking ship.

Let's just hope she wasn't on the Titanic.

"VRAIIIII TRASH!" It took her a few minutes for Amina to register that he had been referring to her. She straightened up as she took into account his fierce glare. To the point she even went into military position with a hand to her forehead ready in salute.

"Yes?"

Squalo kept staring at her, analyzing her and though Amina felt a bit nervous, she willed herself not to fidget. She figured this was as close to a job interview as she would ever get. Finally he stomped on over to her and pointed his sword at her.

"You are starting immediately trash. You are not getting paid extra, and I don't have time for incompetence. I do not want any complaining, whining or mistakes. If you fail, no one will save you. I will personally cut you up with my sword. I am not falling for your mistakes. .Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Amina nodded gravely but she beamed at him for getting her way.  
>"VOII DON'T SMILE! THIS IS VARIA!"<p>

Though Squalo yelled at her, she was far from afraid at the harsh tone. She willed her face to become serious. "Sorry sir!"

"DON'T APOLOGIZE EITHER!"

Amina nodded. "So-", she saw his look and quickly covered it up. "So, what do you need me to do?"

* * *

><p>It turns out there were thousands of things that needed to be done. She took it all in stride in a blur of motion, multi-tasking and juggling papers left and right.<p>

Turns out Squalo had bet well. She had exceeded his expectation. (Not that he would ever tell her) Amina could organize, file, put input data into the computer. The click clack of typing with her fingers became a soothing sound in her ears. She worked on autopilot, like a good, efficient robot.

She also organized, alphabetized and a bunch of other shit that probably only women did that created order.

Amina was so efficient to the point that Squalo just sat back and stared at her as she moved fluidly and effortlessly. No matter what he told her to do, what he barked out she didn't quiver, she did it and got it right. Only words that came out of her mouth were questions to make things better, and the occasional yes sir and no sir.

Quite frankly he had no idea why she was sent to the kitchens in the first place. She had a placid, professional air about her as she walked around his offices, even coordinating with his subordinates to get their knowledge and what areas needed to be worked on.

"You're good at this." The thing that threw him off the most was that she at times even seemed to be _enjoying _herself.

Who the hell enjoyed doing paperwork? This girl was strange.

"It's not that complicated." She gave a slight smile and he glared at her. "What, that wasn't a smile, that was an involuntary twitch of facial muscles."  
>Squalo couldn't understand that doing this helped her.<p>

Same thing repeated, same movements, minimal brain work, that was the grace of repetition. That was the sheer beauty of it. For the current moment, something as simple as doing the same actions over and over again was welcome.

And that Squalo didn't have to do a damn thing because of her efficient speed was very welcome to him. So much in fact, that anyone else looking in would say that Squalo was taking advantage of the girl. Which really he was, and since she wasn't complaining (not that he would care if she did), he just kept replenishing her paper pile. Who was he to waste an opportunity where he had an efficient worker, that didn't complain and he didn't have to pay or force?

One paper was finished, he surreptitiously passed three more. Time passed, and he left the room to go get some food, catch up on The Mafia's Next Top Model and when he came back he still saw her sorting things out in the office. Once he stepped a foot inside he barely recognized the place.

Amina was so immersed in her work, she hadn't even noticed when Squalo had walked in through the door. "I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries. I took the liberty of organizing the place a bit; might make everyone's job, including yours, easier."

It made a difference, now his place actually looked like an office. Hours had passed since he had given her the task. The sun was setting and she had been working all day. Had she even eaten? Squalo doubted it.

"VOII!"

Without flinching, she stared him right in the eye. "Sir?"

"You can go now."

Oh hell. She had to go back now. Well, she wasn't going to disagree with a man who had a sword attached to his arm. "Very well then, I understand sir. Goodnight."

Amina gulped and as she made her way out she could've sworn she heard him mumble, good job. Or something along those lines.

She smiled, though it wasn't enough to warm her eyes. It was getting colder now since it was late.

It was time to face the kitchen too, and more importantly the people in it.

* * *

><p>Amina stayed a few moments outside, walking ever so slowly to the servants quarters. Though at this late hour, she figured there wouldn't be many servants; Coach was probably there. The workaholic that he was.<p>

Maybe, just maybe, he took the same desperate escape that she did. Flinging your whole body into work, any menial tasks necessary to take the burden off the mind, even if the escape was only for a few minutes.

As brown eyes stared at the door, she was glad for her glasses. They provided a semblance of a shield against others. Eyes were a window to the soul, perhaps she should start growing out her bangs. Belphegor was highly smart in doing that, no one could ever tell his emotions. Thus, no one would ever tell his weaknesses.

Her fear wasn't that Coach would look at her with eyes that branded her the executioner. He didn't like her anymore, she knew that when he left the room. That was okay, she didn't like herself much either at this point. The guilt she bore didn't crush her until there was nothing left, it was eroding her, slowly but surely.

What Amina feared the most was that the moment she looked into his eyes; she would have to come to terms with all the emotions she had been desperately trying to hide. That she would not see anger in his eyes, but deep pain and hurt. Anger was something she could work with. Anguish on the other hand, was something she could never remedy.

Because then that would mean she let everyone down. Coming face to face with a story that was left unfinished, for she was sure he would be thinking that.

And god was she tired of feeling like she couldn't do anything.

There were no emotions on her face as she walked into the room. Sure enough, there weren't many people in the room. Just Coach in the far corner, cutting some things probably in preparation for the next shift. However, the universe seemed to be even more against her as the few female servants began to crowd around her.

"What do you people want?" Amina didn't have any interest in these people.

Since now she understood Italian, they spent no time beating around the bush, flinging accusations her way, glaring at her. These were the same women from a few days ago that were spreading malicious rumors about her non-existent sex life.

"Burn in hell PUTANA"

Amina didn't rise to the bait and stood silent. They took her silence for contempt, and she saw them glare at her. Attempt it, at least, all it did was make them look like old hags. Their glares could never live up to Squalo's or Xanxus'. So it failed to intimidate her.

"You should pay for what happened to Camilla!" One of them yelled. The others took up the cry. They needed someone to blame, and they were going to burn her at the stake to cover their fear that they could be next.

As they yelled at her, she didn't even have the will to fight back. Coach stayed on the sidelines silently, not stopping it or aiding in it. Her eyes burned for a moment there, but she was not going to cry, she had made it this far without doing so. Now wasn't the time to break.

It was when they began to grab her that Amina began to push back against the women.  
>"Let go of me!" She yelled.<p>

"IT SHOULD'VE BEEN YOU!" One of them hissed at her.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!?" She yelled at back. If it weren't for those crucial minutes of decision, it could've been her on that table. One of them put one of their hands on her mouth to hold her down. Amina bit down on the hand hard and the woman howled.

"How dare you!?" Clutching her hand she screeched in indignation.

"How dare I!? Though you are angry, what is fueling all this is much more primal. You are all terrified, for your safety, because you are worried you could be next. But I am not your personal punching bag. I never gave you any permission to lay a hand on me! And you are wrong if I am just going to take it!"

"Of course not, all you are used to _taking _are those murderers dick, you whore! That's the only reason why you are alive!"

They all began to fling themselves at her and she was getting pissed.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Amina began to pull the bitch's hair and twisting arms, she was acting now not even thinking as she clawed at them. It had become a free for all, until she saw male Varia subordinates with the lightning sigma on their shoulders begin to break it up.

"SHE STARTED IT!" One of the women who Amina had pulled her extensions out of her lying skull pointed at her.

"LIAR!"

"Already causing trouble sorceress?" Leviathan sneered as he walked into the servants quarters after hearing the commotion. He held her and aimed his parabola at her, and she said nothing. There was a silent defiance in her eyes. Her eyes said go on, that _she__ didn't care_. And Leviathan didn't want that. He wanted to see fear, something alive so he could snuff it out.

Unsatisfied, he let go of her harshly and Amina fell to the floor ungracefully. He called out for his men.

"Take her to the dungeon, there she will have all the time in the world to learn to care and repent."

Oh don't worry about that, she was long gone on the road to perdition.

As she was being dragged away, she lifted her head and looked at Michael. All the emotions she had hidden until then, she aimed at him. To tell him how much this is hurting her and how sorry she was. She spoke in English, so that the rest of gossiping people, those that were ready to burn her at the stake weren't included. "I don't care what they say about me, what they do to me. The only one I cared for was Camilla and now she's gone and she's never coming back."

As the door closed behind her, in silence she contemplated her current state of mind. Was she in shock, was she depressed? Her cynical mind was running amok now, no longer held back by thoughts of morality and the inherent belief in goodness.

Things were so different now than when she had first begun as a mere servant. She had been so naive, so unprepared for this life. All her intelligence never prepared her for any of this. The insults, the death of her friend, her complete and utter inability to do anything about it.

How could she have ever been so stupid!?

Depression made a person see things much more cynically and increased heightened awareness of reality.

Coach had been right all those days ago during their morning runs, there were no friends here.

And with Camilla dead, it was truly her against the world. Being that this was her reality, Leviathan was dead wrong if he thought she was just going to mope in her cell in a woe-is-me attitude. Locking her away, never to be seen again. She was never one to sit quietly; she was a smart and highly independent teenager. Amina was a 'take matters into your own hands' kind of gal.

Though everyone said case closed, that the Cinquemani did it and that was it. She was not fully convinced.

It could have been that the Cinquemani wanted to send a message, but for two men to go undetected in this mansion? Regardless of how late it had been, and for the murder weapon to be found so easily?

Her skepticism was flaring red, it all seemed too fake.

Perhaps it was in part a desperate refusal to let Camilla go, but another part demanded truth.  
>For it was only in truth that justice could be served. So she didn't lie when she told Coach she didn't care.<p>

Because she was going to get to the bottom of this, and she didn't care what may happen to her.

Amina had narrowly escaped death, and like hell if she was going to live in fear of it.

And as Amina was thrown into the dungeon and the iron bars were in front of her, they had not seen the last of her.

She was going to discover the truth behind Camilla's death even if it was the last thing she ever did.

Because whoever had a role to play, had messed with the wrong nerd.

It was personal now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello my readers! I apologize for the late update, these couple of weeks have just been utter hell. This Hurricane Sandy hit us here and it's just been a mess -_-. I finally just got internet and power back. If any of you suffered as well, I feel you, hang in there! As for those of you that live away and just saw it on the news, consider yourselves lucky lol.

One thing that I never expected to such a degree was this real attachment to Camilla that you all had. I'm glad you did though, I always have it since she is my character but seeing all your varying reactions of shock and sadness makes me joyful that my characters grow on you as much as they do on me. Heck even I was upset that I had to let her go.

But hopefully you like this chapter, it was a tough one to write. With the extenuating circumstances aside I had serious doubt/writer's block. Because this is one of those fine line chapters, you need angst and guilt but you don't want to over do it either because then that's just boring and borderline annoying depending on the story. So I hope I did a good job on not going on the bad side. .

So if you like my story please leave a comment. They are greatly appreciated and make me update faster, cconstructive criticism is always welcomed as well. :D

Also newly added to the **list of awesome**: Greece, theristia, khrciaossu, RufinaAsano, and TsubakiHana

Thank You for reviewing, as well as those of you that keep on reviewing even after being added!


	25. Carpe Diem

**Allay Me  
><strong>

**Chapter 25**

* * *

><p><strong>xXGemini13Xx: Thank you! And I always try my best, I know that there are many people that don't like OC fics, which is why it always reassures me when I hear that my fic seems to be one of the good ones :D<strong>

**Vermiculo Umbra: *smiles brightly* thank you! **

**Angel of Misery: Yes, please continue to do so, thanks for reviewing! And do you know anything specifically that seems unclear, that way I know what to edit? Though there are many things I leave purposefully vague so that they can be answered along the way. Because revelations will be coming soon xD, so I hope that the next couple of chapters clear up anything you may be unsure of. **

**akagami hime chan: LOL this had me laughing. The image was very amusing. Don't worry your secret is safe with me, we all have our guilty pleasures. And I meant to actually post it this update as a Christmas present on the 25th, so just consider it a late one since I was unable to before. **

**Oenix: Okay, I'm glad I do have that equilibrium, now I can rest a bit easier. Since I must say, there is nothing I fear more than having a Mary Sue, ever since I went to an anime convention a while back. But yes don't worry there will be much more bold Amina coming up. The angst was just a necessity, since my biggest thing is plausibility. **

**Ayz283: Maybe she might...*wink wink nudge nudge* xD**

**dfang773373: Hmm, I see your point. For me I decided to put that shift in the tone in the middle, since I always see that's the way it occurs. That though the character may be experiencing something, all the other uninvolved ones continue on seamlessly in their lives. Of course, there will be more moments when Amina feels the void, I'll just highlight them as they matter as to not appear redundant. But thank you though for that, and I'll be sure to pay attention, as well as your overall thoughtfulness. And don't worry about the typos, I understood what you meant, I make them all the time on my mobile device haha. I must tell you, that the punishment you had for Leviathan was by far one of most creative ones I've read lol. For that I give you kudos, it was highly entertaining. **

**LaughterGirl: Oh I do speed reading all the time, I know how it feels. I find myself sometimes going back as well to make sure i fully comprehended something. Hahaha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**kid23jk7: Oh things will happen I can assure you. Later on you will decide if it's crazy or not, or maybe there is just logic to Amina's madness. I hope you are well though since you said that Sandy hit you too. As for the romance, it will occur later which is why I made sure to put in the eventual part in my story description. Because I need to build up to it, since XanXan is so complicated. *dodges shot glass***

* * *

><p><strong>"Just because something isn't a lie does not mean that it isn't deceptive. A liar knows that he is a liar, but one who speaks mere portions of truth in order to deceive is a craftsman of destruction."<strong>

― **Criss Jami**

**Carpe Diem**

There were two things that stood out, it was dark. A permeating darkness that didn't change how many times she blinked. Second, it was hot, scalding hot. It seeped through her pores and she had the overpowering sense that any second she would melt.

It panicked her, the thought of perishing alone in darkness and of the heat assaulting her that was born from no flame. The fact that she could not see only added more to her terror, since her other senses began to work overtime. Making her much more sensitive to her sense of touch.

She screamed, calling out of help, for anyone or anything that could hear her. Until finally a light appeared, an incandescent sort of light that startled her so much that it made her look away.

It was small but it did not like that she did that, it said no words but she knew. So she turned back to look straight at it. The flame floated, suspended in the dark space like a beacon.

It beckoned her and as she moved attempted to move towards it she stopped. Simply stopped and found herself unable to move forward. She felt it's disapproval and saw it shrink in size.

_It seems you are not ready yet_

The words entered her mind, no voice spoke them but she knew to what it belonged. Her eyes saw it begin to move away and they followed it's trajectory, as it made it's way higher above her reach.

No, no it could not leave her yet. She needed it, it was the only thing she had.

"Please help me I beg of you."

_All the answers you seek are inside of you._

"Oh really? Well, gee thanks, that's a great help!" Her voice dripped sarcasm, she didn't need a riddle. What she needed were concrete answers. It was a matter of life and death. "A hint would help you know? After all I can't remember anything."

_Can't or won't?_

Her retort died on her lips. She feared that question, because there was no clear answer for that.

_Look inside of you, you are more than what you have become._

Then the shadows began to swarm in, and behind her a wall of fire erupted. This fire was unlike that of which she was trying to reach, no this was the origin of her discomfort. Both the shadows and the flames were coming for her, she had no escape. Her eyes widened in fear.

"N-no." She whimpered. The echoes of the shrill scream of the shadows were coming from the left, while to her right the blaze advanced towards her. They were encircling her, demanding she chose while all at once giving her no choice.

She didn't know what to do.

She had no answers.

The incandescent flame kept on floating away higher and higher. Further away from her, leaving her all alone to her thing that breezed through her mind before she could not see it all was _fire will never harm the dragon._It was too overwhelming. The darkness, the howls of the shadows, the heat, she fell, crying to her knees covering her face with her hands. Not wanting to face it, not wanting anything but an escape, which no one seemed willing to provide her.

At one point, between her fear and insecurity, she screamed.

* * *

><p>"VOII wake up!"<p>

Amina opened her eyes and was startled to find herself behind bars, on the floor of a murky stone cell. Her heart pounded in her chest and she realized she had been dreaming. Her fingers padded through her hair in anguish, trying to soothe her mind to no avail.

She was never going to sleep again that was for sure. The teenage girl looked at the man who had awoken her, and realized it was not infact Squalo. She had presumed so when she heard the tell-tale Voi.

"Wait why did you say Voi?" Amina inquired, not so much an accusation but the amusement a scientist would have towards a lab monkey. As far as she knew that was Squalo signature.

The man's cheeks redden and he gave an apologetic smile. "Yeah sorry about that, after being so long with the commander, I guess I just got used to it."

"You were screaming, so I wanted to get your attention. Bad dream eh?"

Now it was her turn to give him a chagrined smile. She felt embarrassed having a total stranger hearing her scream, her lungs could be impressive if she didn't watch herself.

"Sorry, about that and yeah you could say that. Things, haven't been exactly sugar, spice and everything nice for me lately..." It was certainly the understatement of the year but she didn't want to go into a sob story. Amina wasn't sure she could maintain her composure if she actually began to divulge her feelings, she was still feeling raw from her dream.

"Well that's the Varia for you. Though why is someone as young as you here?"

"Honestly, it seemed like the best bad choice amongst all the other bad choices available to me."

The older man laughed from the cell next to her. She wasn't a dead one that was for sure. "The name's Giovanni, I'm the second-in-command."

Automatically, she extended her hand through the adjoining cell and tilted her head slightly to the side smiling at him pleasantly. "Amina." Well, that was weird, it was a born reflex she didn't even think about and her body just moved on it's own.

Giovanni blinked and grasped her hand in a handshake. "Piacere." He was struck by her manners and politeness, two things that were often found lacking in the Varia. Though he was not put off by it, in fact he welcomed it. When he had seen the lightning squad bring her in, she seemed aloof and filled with an innate sense of indignation.

Yet, when he heard her screaming, he remembered his first days after an especially gory mission. Unable to sleep and when he finally did he was screaming, wanting to escape his nightmare. Knowing how it feels, he wanted to awaken her from whatever she was experiencing. Once he had awakened her, he had expected her to be haughty and unapproachable, not this amiable and mature girl that sat across from him in the adjoining cell.

"Wait, you're the second-in command to the second-in command?" She asked with an upturned grin.

"Yup, though it's not as glamorous as it sounds. It's a lot more running around checking in with every other Rain subordinate and filling out vast amounts of paperwork than it is consistent fights of glory."

Amina looked at him in understanding. "And quite a bit of paperwork you have on your hands, I feel for you guys. It's impressive, especially that treatise with the Coppola." She chuckled ruefully, remembering how long it took her to get that mess organized. "I thought I was going to drown under the sheer multitude of papers. I never would've expected that an amalgamation of land could be so complicated."

She saw his jaw drop slightly and him come closer to her. "Wait, you are the one that was helping out with the paperwork this morning?"

Amina nodded and misunderstood his incredulity as displeasure. "I'm sorry, Squalo said I could. I tried the best I could, he told me what to do but I certainly hope I didn't mess anything up that all of you had established. I certainly apologize."

"What for? From what I gather from the squad reports while I've been in this cell, you've practically saved a sinking ship. If anything I should be thanking you."

She blushed modestly. "It was nothing really. Glad I could help." It really did help her more though, she needed it.

"How come?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

It was then she noticed she had spoken the last part aloud. Amina thought her words carefully before she spoke. "I'm a bit of a drifter you see. After a series of unfortunate events I've lost my place at the kitchen. The paperwork made me feel...useful."

Not the complete truth, but really there was no need to divulge unless asked. Which she sincerely hoped it didn't come to it. Giovanni seemed to understand, and took her word for it.

"Well, seeing as you are still in one piece, it means Capitano gave his approval. God knows we are horribly understaffed and if you have no place in the kitchen, feel free to stay with us. I'll be exploiting your help to the point you have nightmares of filing in your sleep."

The brunette actually managed to laugh at that, something she wasn't sure she was capable of since Camilla's death. "Trust me, that would be a welcomed change." Because compared to her current nightmares, dreaming that she was filled with paperwork was something she could handle.

"So do tell Giovanni, what brings you down here to this 5 star room?"

Said man snorted in mirth. "I had a run in with one of the storm lackeys, one thing led to another and my knife _accidentally_hit him 3 times." He grinned at that. "Damn prick deserved it, saying that the storm commander is better than il Capitano. Like hell that spoiled maniac prince is."

"So this is just typical punishment?"

"Nah, usually that sort of thing isn't frowned upon in this place. Yet, this whole Cinquemani thing has sent everyone on edge. Lightning squad saw it as insubordination so here I am." Amina rolled her eyes. "More like Leviathan saw it as insubordination, right?" She asked and Giovanni scoffed. "That's right, him and his guard dogs. They don't even have names, they go by numbers." Even as he said it, he could tell already that the girl had her run ins with the lightning officer. The older man was willing to make a bet, even with the mist subordinates that Leviathan probably had something against her. Judging from the brusque manner in which his guard dogs brought her in here.

"The only reason Paris isn't in here with me is because he had a mission with the storm commander. Which is in my opinion a worser fate."

Undoubtedly Amina agreed. Especially considering that she knew Belphegor hadn't gone on a mission in a while and would be even more bloodthirsty than usual. The fact that the guy had a wound probably didn't alleviate matters.

"Well, well Giovanni. Here we are thinking, poor you all alone in a cell and yet while we are gone you start cozying up to a bambina? No luck with the older ones that you want to get them while they are young and don't know better?" The last remark sent the other men who appeared with the one who spoke into guffaws of laughter.

Amina tensed when she saw people she didn't know enter the room, she kept her silence. Analyzing them warily until she knew who they were. However, Giovanni on the other hand seemed to know the four men that entered the room. "Shut the fuck up all of you. You won't be laughing when I get out of here and kick all your sorry asses." He glared at them.

"Well, if you put it that way, might as well as not get you out..." One of the men began to play around with a key in his hand and began to turn around.

"You get the fuck back here, or I swear to god I will give all of you paperwork duty non-stop for a month."

All the men visibly paled and immediately scurried to the cell. Giovanni had a self-satisfied smirk on his face while the guy who had spoken first scowled.

"Relax, secondo pioggia, relax. No need for threats, we were just joking. We weren't going to leave one of our own inside a cell."

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up." When finally they broke down all the locks, the iron bar creaked open and Giovanni stretched, massaging his neck. "About time, what took you guys so long? I was in there all night."

"Security was intense this time around, there were more lightning squad members than usual guarding outside, even Leviathan was there for a couple of hours before he left to go to dinner."

Wow, does that Mary Poppins wannabe really having better to do than be outside making sure she didn't escape? Christ on a cracker, if she didn't know any better she would say he was more obsessed with making her life miserable than he is trying to get into Xanxus' bed.

In her mental tirade she didn't notice that there were a few seconds of silence before all the guys in the dungeon were clutching their stomachs from laughter. It took her many more seconds to realize that she had not infact had a mental tirade, but a well spoken one.

Her cheeks became really hot, she really needed to stop doing that. It was going to be the death of her one day.

"I like this one. Hey come si chiama la ragazza?"

Before Giovanni could answer the rain subordinate, Amina interjected. "La ragazza's nome e Amina." She could speak for herself, she didn't need a man to speak for her as if she were some property. If they had a question about her, they could address her.

The other guys snickered. "My aren't we a fiesty one."

As Giovanni stepped out of the cell, he grabbed the key from one of the guys and began undoing her locks. Amina looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing, won't you get in trouble?"

"Think of it as a favor for helping out with the paperwork earlier. Because if security was so tight earlier, god only knows when you will get let out."

In that moment the rest of the guys also turned to stare at Amina in a whole new light, one of them actually came closer and she recognized him immediately. "Leto? Is that you?" She hadn't been able to see them clearly before because they were in the more darker part of the dungeon. Now that they were closer and near the rays of light that somehow managed to shine down here, she noticed the rain emblem on their jackets. "Are you feeling any better? Did you take some vitamin D pills?" There was a sincere note of worry in her voice that none of them missed.

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah, I did I managed to rest a bit too so that helped. Thanks for asking."

Amina smiled at him in relief. "I'm glad, but don't push yourself so much. A ghost had more color in his countenance than you did." Though her tone had a bit of doctoral reprimand in it.

Leto looked at the other two men and they came to some sort of silent agreement before crouching near her cell and helping Giovanni with her locks. Because apparently she had more than one. Looks like Leviathan locked her up as if she were nothing less than rabid animal. These guys however seemed used to breaking locks, because in a matter of minutes they broke through them, even with only one of them holding a key.

As Amina stepped out of her murky cell, she looked at them, very impressed. "Now that was cool." She looked at them in gratitude. "Thank you boys, where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh you would be surprised the things you manage to learn while you are in the darkest places of society." Giovanni answered as the other rain subordinates nodded.

It was true she was in a dark place, and it would be wise if she kept that in mind as she went along. If these guys knew how to pick locks so effortlessly, who knows what else they knew?

After all knowledge was power. She had no one to rely on but herself.

She flashed Giovanni one of her brightest and amiable smiles she could manage. Exercising muscles she had not used since she had come here. "How about we make a deal? You're probably hungry, so if I make you breakfast can you show me a few pointers in lock picking?"

Giovanni grinned and nodded. "Deal."

As she walked away, her brown eyes were already envisioning a chess board, and one thing came to mind. _Carpe Diem. _

* * *

><p>Amina had calculated well, she had assumed she had spent the night in that accursed place (her back did feel sore from a horrible position on the stone floor) and it was now day time, more specifically well after the first shift. Which meant there was bound to be a vacant kitchen near the west wing of the mansion. After spending time with Coach, she memorized the schedule of rotations, since she was always bound to get punished if she was late going to the wrong place.<p>

The brunette girl ended up cooking not only for Giovanni but for Leto and the other two rain subordinates as well. She thought it would be awkward if she just cooked for one of them, and she wanted to thank them anyways for helping pick the locks.

Luckily, after cooking so much in the kitchens and for the picky tastes of the elite members of the Varia, she mastered how to cook tastefully and efficiently.

They managed to find some remote seating, but even then they knew time was of the essence. It was important that they get back in time before Squalo could cut them into pieces for dinner. Amina would get her lessons later, she would be sure of it.

Nonetheless, even with the time restraint there was conversation amongst them. While she ate, she realized it had been a while since she actually felt so comfortable eating around people. Usually she was running and eating or cooking and eating.

It was a nice change of pace, at one point they began to talk about something very interesting, the cloud squad.

It had been one of the other men, who she came to identify as Mengani. It was in a passing remark to Leto in how they make paperwork so much more complicated with their vagueness. They constantly had to fill in the blanks, because some things were filled out more than others.

She hadn't been doing paperwork enough to realize this but it was interesting nonetheless. "I never do see them around, doesn't the vagueness have to do with the amount of missions they get?" She asked offhandedly, immediately showing more interest in her food. No need for them to know just how much this conversation mattered to her.

"Maybe. They are still crafty bastards, leaving enough blanks that it screws us over, but never enough to raise a complaint that we can take with the superior." He scowled, furiously biting on his food.

Amina turned to look at Giovanni. "You don't like the cloud subordinates?"

It was Leto this time who answered for her. "Who does is the better question?" They all laughed at that, and Amina chuckled to let the flow of the conversation continue. She just had to wait, there was no way they could talk about the subordinates without mentioning their captain.

"It's probably not even them that's the majority of the problem. I'd bet that the root is probably that commander of theirs, Alphonse. He's one twisted fucker."

Amina willed her eyes to widen as if this was news to her, and let her mouth open in an _oh really? _gestured.  
>Must've been convincing enough because they moved closer to her in a movement that foretold they were going to explain their reasoning.<p>

"I don't trust them, not one bit. They are even more elusive than the mist subordinates, and that's saying a lot. Since their job is to be evasive. Yet, there is something that's just so..." Mengani trailed off trying to find the right word when the other man whose name she missed ended for him. "Slimy."

"Oh, I see." So Amina wasn't the only one. Good to know, she felt a part of herself relax slightly. They weren't working for Alphonse and didn't fall for his pretenses.

"I don't see how Tyr put up with it."

"Tyr?" She asked, who was Tyr?

"You're probably new so you don't know but before Xanxus was boss, Tyr, the Sword emperor was the Varia Boss."

"But I thought Squalo was the sword emperor." Amina was stumped, how come the old hags in the kitchen never talked about something as interesting as this? All they talked about was who was doing who or clothes and other trivial things.

Why not about the politics of the damned place they were in?

Giovanni grinned pridefully at her. "He's the second sword emperor. He defeated Tyr after a two day battle and killed him. Although he defeated the previous leader, il Capitano didn't become the boss. Because the only way to become the Boss is to kill the previous Boss."

Holy swiss chocolates. No wonder these people were so battle gung-ho. The social mobility of this place depend on battle prowess. What a horrifying prospect.

"So Squalo killed Tyr, but if Xanxus became Boss instead, how did that occur? Did he just cede his position as Boss to him?" When they nodded, it was her turn to be slack-jawed. He turned down such an opportunity of power? She had heard passing rumours about Squalo's devotion to Xanxus but never did she imagine something of this level.

Screw Leviathan, she would dare say Squalo was the most devoted.

"Wow, talk about loyalty." She mumbled, though they heard her words. It seems it was the right thing to say, because they all grinned in affirmation.

"That's why I tell you Paris was wrong. Squalo is the best commander there is, which is why he is the second-in-command."

"Hear, hear." All of the other men said in unison.

"But I don't understand, if Tyr was the old boss and you say he's dead, what does that have to do with Alphonse?"

"Alphonse was also the cloud guardian under Tyr." Now _that_was news to her. She didn't even have to put on a show for them to see her surprise.

Amina had yet to know why this was vital, but her gut was telling her that this was something elemental in the grand scheme of things. For now, she had to put on a facade of nonchalance, she couldn't have them ask her why she is so curious about Alphonse.

"So you never did say why you were down there in the first place." Giovanni inquired as an afterthought. All of them turned to stare at her intrigued while ruminating on their pancakes.

Amina had expected this. "I had a fight with the other servant girls." Like before though this was actually one of the best breakfasts she had in awhile, actually peaceful and enjoyable she was still not forthcoming on how much to divulge. So she knew her best bet was to say the truth in as minimal words as possible. If they decided to ask more, well she would cross that bridge if it happened to appear.

The assembled rain squadron raised an eyebrow at her. "That was you that did a number on Adriana?" They burst out laughing. "I saw bite and nail marks as well as some hair missing." Amina couldn't say the old hag didn't deserve it but she still felt embarrassed at her complete lack of decorum. It wasn't like her to physically lash out. "For all your naive little looks there seems to be a fighter in you after all."

Giovanni grinned at her. "You may just have more Varia in you than you think."

Though she knew they meant no harm by it, the comment didn't reassure her one bit. It left her very troubled indeed.

But then again, when in Rome do as the Romans do. With that she finished her drink, made sure to wash all the dishes and left to follow them to continue with paperwork.

* * *

><p>They scurried over and before she knew it, Amina lost herself in a flurry of motion. Juggling papers, making electronic copies or sending reports. It seemed that Squalo had also left on a mission with Belphegor, yet that didn't mean the paperwork stopped.<p>

If anything she would say it increased.

She didn't mind though. Since her breakfast earlier with the other rain subordinates, she had good chemistry with the others she hadn't met yet. They were all excellent team players and it wasn't complicated to coordinate with them. As long as she didn't mess up it was all okay, and from the looks of it she seemed to be doing a good job.

Soon enough it seemed as if she had been a piece of the puzzle all along. To the point that Giovanni came up to her to ask for a favor.

"Sure secondo pioggia, what is it?" Amina asked referring him to the accolade they give him as the next in power after Squalo in the squad. Though she didn't look at him as she was scribbling quickly with one hand and using her other to interact with the other members.

"The medical practitioner is here. You were doing the report earlier from what I can tell of the notes here. I need you to go there and get his side to seal the report. I would but I can't since I need to finish this report on the Cinquemani from the last mission."

Amina didn't like the idea of having to revisit such an awful memory, but there wasn't much of a choice. Giovanni wasn't really the type you said no to, much less when he was asking nicely. She had to go along while things were amiable.

She nodded and grabbed the papers from him. The young girl walked out quickly, wanting to get this over with.

* * *

><p>As she walked into the white room, she noticed the old man, probably in his late 60's putting the clear sheet on the body and jotting down some notes on his clipboard. Amina let out a sigh of relief, she came in just in the nick of time; she wouldn't have to witness the dead body all over again.<br>"Hello, pleasure to meet you. My name is Amina, I am here on behalf of Giovanni to finish the report."

The man stared at her through his frames before shaking her hand. "I'm the resident medical practitioner, you said your name is Amina?"

"Yes."

"Surely not the same one who filled out the earlier account?"

"I am the one and only, sir."

He looked at her with renewed interest. "Well, well a girl with manners and a brain. I must say this has been one of the most professional and detailed reports in years. Are you by any chance in medical school?"

She shook her head. "No, I am not." At least she didn't she was. After all wasn't that only reserved for people who were older than her, at least in college? When she had looked in a mirror, she placed herself as a teenager. Not old enough to be such high education.

The practitioner seemed to come to this conclusion as well. "I suppose not. As I look at you closely you seem quite young. Though there is just something about you that makes you seem older, most likely the frames." He gave her a small smile. "The same thing happens to me. Not even if yours are more fashionable than mine."

Amina giggled at that, despite herself.

"The Varia is lucky to have you, though most likely they fail to see it. Try not to squander your talents here, it is wasted on chauvinistic men who are in the business of misery. Especially considering that this poor girl here isn't the only one."

Her earlier placid mood immediately shifted to something much starker.

"What do you mean she's not the only one?"

"Yeah the Cinquemani have been brutal this time around, they must be getting desperate attacking servant girls."

She looked suspiciously at the man, not doubting his words but that something didn't make sense here. Those girls were low risk kills; they don't represent anything and don't matter. As if they would even make a dent of an impression in the authority of the Varia.

"When did these killings start?"

The man looked pensive and it was like a light bulb went over his head. "You know it's actually kind of weird signorina, they began a while ago, just as soon as tensions began getting thick. No one has been able to associate the Cinquemani with those early deaths.."

"But you more than know they were behind it. All you lack is evidence because they covered their tracks well." She finished for him.

"Yes, I knew some of these girls. Young, full of life and a future ahead of them. The first ones were passed off as accidental deaths or suicide. That's when I began to get suspicious; I know those girls wouldn't have committed suicide."

"Do you mind if I look at the files of the dead girls over the last 5 months?"

"Certainly not. Just make sure not to mention to anyone that I did, especially not the Leviathan. The commander seems to have something against you." Amina snorted, that's a light way of putting it she supposed. The Leviathan wanted her to disappear from the face of the earth. The fact she always made him look like an idiot didn't help either, it wasn't her fault he was one. "I see you mean no harm, bambina. Besides you have an intellect and maturity which I have not seen in someone your age for some time. Pity, if you do not continue on a medical or scientific track, truly a loss for the world. "

Amina gave him a genuine smile at his praise.

Amina looked through the files and noticed all these girls were startlingly young. She had expected them to be older. All were around her age give or take 2-3 years. Not to mention they all were brunettes. Either olive skinned or a caramel colored. The only one who was of different build had been Camila, with her honey tresses and fair skin.  
>Why the sudden change in victimology?<p>

She couldn't stay long pondering what this could all mean because she knew she was running on a time limit. Giovanni was probably waiting for her report. Amina committed all the information to memory, there was no way she was bound to forget something this crucial any time soon.

Something was going on here.

Amina could not shake off the feeling that there was evil afoot.

An evil that most likely had to do with Camilla.

She was going to find that connection, no matter what.

**End of Chapter 25**

* * *

><p>Thanks to all of you who asked for my well-being. I'm doing much better now that many crisis have been resolved, things are back in full swing now. :)<p>

I know that you guys have heard me practically say this every chapter, but thank you so much reviewing. Especially this month, it's been really tough on me and it's been your wonderful comments that have kept me going. Not only was it such a great turnout of people who actively gave reviews for my last chapter, but I could tell that many of you put in the time and effort to give a thoughtful review.

I was touched beyond words. *Makes a heart with hands* :D

I had planned to post this earlier, but was unable to. So consider this chapter a late xmas gift (Or just a gift if you are an atheist, I don't judge) Whatever your religious affiliation or lack thereof, hope you enjoyed the chapter! And if you would please review I would consider it my gift and would be overjoyed.

Newly added to the** L****ist of Awesome**:** xXGemini13Xx, Vermiculo Umbra, Angel of Misery, TimeIsRunningOut999, angelmariela, , Pixiecropse**

Thank you and welcome to the list!

~TMM


	26. Illuminating Arcana

**Allay Me**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

><p><strong>akagami hime chan: I promise he will be showing up soon! He's just a very busy man what with missions and killing Cinquemani, but he will be back, even if I have to drag him back by his feathers.<strong>

**CeresMaria: LOL that sounds like a perfect agency! xD**

**Pixiecropse: You predicted right, did you read my mind? lol Well, I hope this chapter meets your expectations then. **

**WiltingInsanity: Thank you for reviewing! Well you know what they say, it's always darkest before the dawn.^^**

**XxPinkPenguinxX: Yay I'm glad you like them, those are the two things I always fret about the most. Which is why I'm always glad to hear when people like my work, thanks for the review! **

**Kildosad: Well seeing as I did hint at it, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I just tell you that yes she will. Thanks for consistently reviewing!**

**Shadow: O.O...That would be one of the most epic crossovers ever. I just recently got into that series, like 2 months ago, far after I wrote the plot line for this story and the character backgrounds. Since I've actually had this story in the works for two years now. So no, that is not the case, I just always been interested in that idea, but you are on the right path, if that's any help.**

**animeadikted: I am much better now thanks for asking. I'm glad that you think so well of my writing, as well as my characters, thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>_**In a time of universal deceit, ****telling the truth is a revolutionary act."**

**-George Orwell**

**Illuminating Arcana**

Ever since Camilla died, something changed for her. It wasn't the sort of thing Amina could pinpoint exactly, or even take a remedy for and it would be over. But she felt it in the strangest of moments, completely undetected and unforeseen she would remember it's presence inside her.

There is a void that she is unable to fill. Sure, she manages to ignore it when she flings herself into work, or walks in daylight along the halls. But it was all empty words and gestures. Because suddenly her glass view had been broken and anything that seemed so far away, alongside illusion of _oh no that will never happen to me _shattered, piercing her back into reality.

Death was never a reality until someone you knew left forever. For a second she wished she could be a genius like Victor Frankenstein and bring her back to life, of course she had read the book, and it didn't end well when he tried to bring back the dead.

Nonetheless, it had been a plan that the doctor had, he had something to focus on. Something to move him forward, something to strive for. Yet, what did she have to look forward to? With no past, not even knowing her own name, Camilla had been her anchor in this uncertain world, now she was a small boat lost at sea.

So long in the Varia mansion, after her alienation from the servants she began to wander. No one missed her anyways, and the mansion was much calmer without the volatile Varia Boss. Who had left on a week campaign against a Cinquemani ally, in a fit of fury. According to Squalo that was, who once more was stuck with staying in the house like a good housewife. (Not that she would ever tell him that of course, she valued her head attached to her neck)

Yet, this situation worked to her favor. Left on her own, she soon learned every nook, cranny and secret entrance this mansion had. The last thanks to the lesser Varia subordinates because what their superiors lacked in politeness, and conversation skills, these guys made up for it.

Amina chuckled silently at the thought that they were at times like dogs that resembled their masters. She got along well with the storm subordinates, giving them snacks when they came back from missions and missed the usual time food was served.

The lightning ones were always stoic, putting the old British guards to shame. Meanwhile she felt dreary because she wasn't fooled, as if they didn't talk behind her back and scrutinize her every move. They only spoke when they thought no one was looking, or to Leviathan. Which is why she classified them as the gossipers of the social hierarchy, bringing everything back to Leviathan.

The Rain people, not surprisingly were a rambunctious and even loud bunch. From whom could they have possibly learned that from?

Amina liked them though because they were fun and energetic, as long as they didn't clash with the storm ones. Then that became a mess, with a macho competition occurring of who-is-the-better-squad. A constant repeat of the day she met Giovanni, but she made sure to tell him when any of Leviathan's squad was nearby so they that they wouldn't get caught.

Someone might say she had a soft spot for them, and they may be right. It was a mutual benefit relationship, she had their back, they had hers. Simply put, it was the way of the Varia world.

It was always amusing to note how quiet they got around Squalo. It was evident they greatly respected, and perhaps a part of that was owed to their fear, but nonetheless they walked on eggshells around him. While she was helping out with the paperwork, she has seen more than one of them shoot her a cautionary glance. Once they witnessed her barely contained giggles at the 180 personality change upon the second-in-command walking (though most often he just kicked) through the door.

It was aimless perhaps her being here, but it was never boring that's for sure.

Squalo, the sharp fellow that he was, usually noticed that there was something happening between her and his men. As prideful as he was, he would proceed to chew his men's heads off, because if there was anything the shark hated, was feeling ignored or left out of the loop.

Afterwards, said men would then be annoyed at her. Yet, it never lasted long. Amina would quickly curry back their favor by helping them out with the massive paperwork they constantly dealt with. Because though Squalo was at the front of the paperwork, he usually dealt with the most important papers. Which meant bad news for the subordinates that had to then sort out everything else, or incur the wrath of the second-in-command.

When all was said and done though, Amina relished her time with Mammon's subordinates the most. There were few employed under him (he didn't like handing out money to anyone but himself) and never stayed together, usually intermingling with other groups.

They blended in well with others and often were mirror of her. Never sticking to one place, always moving, they were with everyone and no one at the same time. The teenage girl was very curious by nature and liked to figure things out, lest it be a puzzle or a person. Which in turn made Amina a people person, for she was not one to stutter and clam up. She liked to get along with others, provided they weren't idiots of course. The vital thing about her relationship with the elusive illusionist lackeys, though they were quiet at times was that they were the blueprints of the mansion.

Which served a person like her, who knew nothing about this place, greatly. She craved information, and what were the illusionists lackeys but informants?

And so, her body walked along aimlessly like a boat without a harbor. When suddenly she heard the sound of boots marching in synchronicity, a sound that was reminiscent to dictator regimes, and Amina panicked. No longer could she even trust her own shadow.

As the sounds got closer, she took note of those that walked by as if they owned the place, her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him. She peered out slightly and carefully from her hiding place to look at the man who has caused the majority of hell in her life, Alphonse.

He was the real rubix cube. He held all the answers she needed. From her hiding space she got the side view of his profile. Carefully analyzing his features, she noticed that he had an aristocratic line running through his veins. The chin and jaw bespoke of a man born into influence, and felt the world owed him everything. The Spanish blood he held was clear, from the build of his body to his face.

Alphonse might've been handsome once she supposed, especially from a distance someone might become enthralled. Yet, look at the man closely, and the brutality and slight madness in his eyes mutilates his rich features into a crude shadow of what could've been a great man.

Without meaning to her body sensed the danger and her heart beat erratically, pumping in tune to her fear. Like a bad taste in her mouth she couldn't get rid of, he was always there poisoning her. She feared and hated him all at once, a desperate war within herself to cower away and another to lunge at him. All the while she was silently praying that he did not notice her presence.

As if sensing her thoughts he stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at the area around him. Like a wolf sensing the warmth of a lamb. Oh no, oh no. Breathe Amina, this is a highly trained assassin, any little movement, and any little breath and he will sense it. She needed to get control of herself or else he would get control of her.

When he pulled out the chain from his pocket, it was as if something went off in her head. Gears that had previously been frozen began to creak until finally they spun in a circulatory fashion. And speed ahead they did. Everything else ceased to exist but the workings in her mind, there were no sounds around her anymore, even her heart forgot how to beat.

Coach has said she was cold days ago, though it seemed like months. He had been wrong.

The brunette had been far from cold, and unfeeling. She had felt powerless, hurt, confused, a million other things she could not put a label on had been occurring all at once. It was here, as her mind stayed transfixed on the image of Alphonse holding a silver chain that she truly became frigid.

Every fiber of her being from the tips of her feet to her head was submerged in arctic water, not willing her into submission, but the opposite. It dragged her away from the lost attitude, from losing herself in her grief, and instead waking her up with a jolt.

It galvanized her very being, piecing together all the pieces of the puzzle she had gathered in her mind but didn't know which belonged to which.

There was a stillness and coolness as she gazed at him, awake now, her fear completely gone now. Replaced by all the realizations that had taken her so long to come to terms with, filling her with crisp purpose that encamped everything within her until all that was once there withered and died.

There are moments that are truly crucial in a person's life. They leave imprints and mold the clay that is a human being. Actions taken during times like these, become a definition of said person, and life would never be the same. As she sat there, staring at the stone attached to the chain, her eyes had not been this clear since Camilla died. As her mind worked profusely, Amina knew that her sorella's death had changed something in her, but now she was certain that life would never be the same.

Never had she felt this calm as she sat there from her hiding place. It was such a calm, that it was a sort of death that killed without remorse. And that was precisely what she planned to do. Because though he had walked away now, she was far from letting him go.

There had been something bothering her since the day that Camilla died. Since the day she saw the body, Amina did not give in easily to the simple explanation of the Cinquemani did it. That seemed to be the answer to everything, to the point that it sounded like lies that no longer made sense. Yet, everyone took it as it was, never questioning it. What a mob mentality.

That was the problem with her. She didn't fit the cookie mold and needed things to make sense, and half-truths, beg the question of where the other half went. She was an all or nothing girl.

And now when nothing made sense that meant that all had been hidden, until now.

Her mind carved the scene of an ash haired demon clutching an obsidian stone triumphantly. Reminding himself that he had won, that everything else he heard was his imagination. He held the stone to dispel any doubts from his mind, the heart shaped stone with silver waves washed away all doubts from her mind as well.

That was the necklace she had bought with Lussuria the day they went out shopping.

That was the same necklace she gave to Camilla before she died.

It all made sense.

The previous servant girls who had been killed were all around her age range.

Her hair was a dark shade of brown, all the victims were brunettes.

The only one who had been different was Camilla; she was killed in the room she had been residing in.  
>Amina could hear the woman from her nightmare like a sickening cold creeping up her spine. Your biggest sin was that of ever existing. The words slithered down her neck. There was no doubt in her mind that Alphonse wanted her dead.<p>

Alphonse also held no allegiance to the Varia like Squalo or even Leviathan did, he had been here since the old administration. He was involved with the Cinquemani somehow she just knew it. And if there is anything she learned since Camilla's death is that her intuition was dead on.

It hadn't been black and white, it had been shades of fucked up grey.

Alphonse was manipulating the feud to his advantage, she would bet all she had that he was the inside source.

The Cinquemani weren't trying to kill servant girls, or random Italian girls. They weren't trying to get back at the Varia with that.

They had both just been trying to kill her.

* * *

><p>Amina barged into the kitchen, there was only one person she needed to talk to. She needed him to understand to be on her side.<p>

Lady fortune seemed to be on her favor because he was alone. Michael didn't even turn around when she entered the room. He kept on chopping. "Whataya want?"

"We need to talk."

"I have nothin' to say to the likes of youse."

"It's about Camilla."

He stopped then. Turned his head slightly to look at her, there was a glare in his eyes. A weaker person might've broken under that gaze, but Amina was determined.

"I loved her too you know." She began softly. "I'm sorry she died, if I could turn back the clock and stop her from switching with me, I would. In a heartbeat. But I can't, it kills me that I can't. Even as I walk along the corridors, as I file paperwork," Amina swallowed her voice was beginning to break."even as you condemn me when you look at me."

Coach stared at her silently.

"But It wasn't the Cinquemani who killed her and i had nothing to do with this either, i swear. They are being set up to take the fall, and I bet it's not the first time either. If you would just let me exp-"

He sighed. "I know."

Now it was Amina's turn to stare at him in disbelief narrowing her eyes. "You knew, how?" That didn't take nearly as long as she thought it would convince him.

Better question was, why wasn't she told? As if knowing the words in her head, Coach leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "I know it wasn't the Cinquemani. Until a while ago I wasn't sure if you were innocent though..."

Amina kept on looking at him, clinging on hopefully to his next words. "But I believe yah had nothin' to do with this kid."

When he said those words, it was like a weight suddenly had been lifted off her shoulders. There was a still a void, but the world she had been carrying on her shoulders alleviated.

That didn't mean though that she was done.

"That still doesn't answer my question though, how?"

"The less you know, the longer you will live kid. Don't go concerning yourself in things that don't pertain to yah." He stated, and she heard in that tone a sort of dismissal. Oh no, she was not done yet.

"That may be true. But I'm tired of living in uncertainty, in lies, in just plain ignorance. You know something I don't. I need to know. So yeah maybe it will put my life in jeopardy. But guess what, ever since I've been in this god forsaken place, my whole life has been at stake." Amina knew that the only way to get him to talk, was for her to do so first.

"Whether I like it or not, I did have something to do with Camilla's death."

"Remember the first time I came to you? I had a head injury and it was why I lost my memories. Guess who gave me that injury? It was Alphonse. Alphonse wants to kill me and god knows since when. I don't know why, but he does." Amina clenched her fist in anger, how could she have been so blind?

"Camilla had been murdered in my room, by two people. Alphonse was out on a mission. That's why I had dismissed him," She couldn't look at him, she settled for staring at the floor. The black and white mosaic going on endlessly as her voice spoke with a dead hollow. "but now I have reason to believe that his whole squad is corrupt. I saw them marching together, like Hitler with his followers. And what did he carry but the necklace I had given Camilla was in his blood stained hands!"

Words couldn't express how angry she was. That had been her gift, a token of her appreciation and love. And there it was in his hands like a twisted trophy of what he had won! "I was the missing variable in Camilla's demise. It was precisely because of this cursed state of not knowing that not only have I gotten hurt, but worse yet, an innocent was dragged into this twisted story and killed."

"That will always be on my conscious. Don't tell me this has nothing to do with me. It seems like it has everything to do with me. So if I'm going down anyways, I don't want to go alone and ignorant. If I'm going to hell, I'm going to drag down that bastard with me."

"So I will ask again, Micheal, _ . _?" Her last words were clipped and she wasn't backing down, not until she got an answer.

Chocolate eyes clashed with darker almond ones. They seemed to get darker as they analyzed her, until finally he closed his eyes, as if coming to a conclusion in a silent war and spoke.

"Because I'm a Cinquemani and we didn't authorize the kill."

Amina didn't say anything then, as if needing a moment to let things sink in this pregnant pause.

The teenage girl looked at the head chef she called Coach, with the brooklyn accent and the brown hair, she opened her mouth and closed it again.

…

Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

><p>Hello my fantastic readers,<p>

How many of you saw this coming? I hope I managed to at least surprise/shock/drop some jaws.

There are still more revelations yet to come, for the non-believers and those who are hard to surprise, don't think it's over yet.

It's all just beginning... *dramatic music*

We are finally getting to the chapters I've been dying to get to! Trust me, I have it all planned out.

Thoughts? Comments? Constructive criticism? There is a snazzy little button below there to fulfill all these needs.

Also, newly added to the **List of Awesome:** XxMichyBabyxX, XxPinkPenguinxX, phoenixlady7, animeadikted

Welcome to the list and thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Adieu~

**~TMM**


	27. Fix Me or Die

If y'all would kindly direct your attention to the review info on this page, you will notice that Allay Me has reached the 200 mark.

I stared at that number for the longest time, in complete awe and disbelief.

My first born has reached 200, *sobs* they grow up so fast! I want to thank you all who have reviewed until this point, both my one timers and my consistent few. I give you all lots of hugs and my sincerest thanks. As my friend SanguinaryTide pointed out once, reviewers are really like customers and the consistent ones are the regulars, which is why I say I dependence is necessary so that your business can thrive.

Because you see, reviews are really the tips of this business. We have the stingy people that show up and don't leave behind a tip, no matter how many times they come.

So thanks to all that have showed their support and put in their input. It's extremely vital.

Which is why I come to you my shadow/ghost readers, I know you exist! Come forth and join the band of reviewers!

That sounded slightly cult-like but it's okay, we have cookies.

And I promise that they weren't made by Bianchi.

I know some of you have joined and I thank you. It actually works well in your favor, as I will explain at the end of this chapter. So please be sure to read until the very end of this update!

**Added to list of awesome: Lavynya, LadyDream3512, Kanberry, KaleXerxas, sakura yakumoishi, CM**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Fix Me or Die**

**"Life is partly what we make it, and partly what it is made by the friends we choose."  
>― Tehyi Hsieh<strong>

At one point Amina sat down in one of the small kitchen tables used by servants or chefs to supposedly relax. But in the Varia mansion, anything even remotely resembling relaxation is nonexistent. Nonetheless, it was there, more illusion than practicality and she sat there quietly.

She had not spoken a word since Coach's admission. Amina simply continued to stare down at the plain marble pattern of the table, as if it was such an engrossing thing, in a sort of daze. The root of the problem being, that she wasn't sure what she should say in this sort of circumstance.

Or do.

Or even think.

Coach had left a couple of minutes ago to take care of a couple of things before the shifts started in full swing the next day and to also to take command of inventory as well.

But he would be back. And she needed to get her head together. Just a little while ago she had been demanding like a righteous lawyer in court for answers. Well now she got them, and she had been vastly unprepared for it.

It had all been fairly simple before. Alphonse was the antagonist of the tale working behind the scenes, plotting for god only knows what. He inadvertently killed Camilla in attempts of killing her, with the help of the Cinquemani.

Now things got more complicated than an extended family reunion.

It turns out that the man who was closests to Camilla, and she was sure there was some romance inclination there, was a Cinquemani himself.

Talk about sleeping with the enemy. This whole thing just turned out like a movie scene from a spy movie.

Holy Swiss chocolates, does that make Coach, Bond?

At this point she fervently hoped that she had a good role that kept her alive long enough to get out of this mess, and not end up dying like some insignificant side character.

The young brunette reached for her cup of freshly brewed tea. She used it to center herself and drank deeply to collect her thoughts, before speaking to the stranger who had entered the room and sat in front of her.

"So," she began at last, her voice starting out warily testing the waters she was in. "Is Micheal your real name?"

"No. But it's the one I've been using the longest."

She was highly tempted to ask if his name was James, but she figured this was a very serious situation and no time for jokes.

"The longest?"

"People like us don't get the luxury of a name. Names are liabilities, they tell connections and weaknesses. None of us in the job use our real names. We are constantly shifting and morphing through identities. Which is why we make sure we are those that you would never suspect. Those that you would easily disregard."

Heh, no shit Sherlock. She never once suspected it was him of all people, a Cinquemani spy. These people were good.

"There are more of you guys?" Not that it came as a big surprise, but hearing it first hand was far cry from imagining it.

He frowned at her in slight derision. "We are a whole family kiddo, not some Mickey Mouse club."

Though he remained sitting, there was an integral shift in his body language that Amina couldn't help but note. It was slightly defensive and he broke eye contact. "No, I've gone rogue."

"Rogue? You've given allegiance to the Varia?" She asked her voice raising in incredulity.

At that he stared at her vehemently, a mere flick of the eyes and she fought the urge to squirm in her chair.

"Listen well kid, 'cause I ain't repeating this again. I would never betray my family. I'm a Cinquemani until the day I die. I'm still acting in the family's best interest, I'm not a renegade."

He was unfaltering in his loyalty, and it struck her, as she saw both sides of the spectrum. He was deathly serious, it was the sort of commitment that went deep. Never had she seen him this firm and certain.

It was scary in its intensity.

In that moment she knew without at a shadow of a doubt he would die for the Cinquemani if it came down to it.

She assessed his words, and pondered her next ones carefully. There was something she was missing, a gap in the logic. "You still work for the Cinquemani, but if you're rogue then that means you are acting unofficially. The only thing that comes to mind is that there is something going on that is making you disregard orders, but what?"

"Pupetta."

Amina blinked once, then twice. "You went rogue over a _doll_?" It better be friggin' made of jewels and gold.

Before they could continue the conversation any further someone walked into the room. Having her back to the entrance she shifted her body to look at who came in. It was one of the rain subordinates, she had seen him before but where.

"Ah!" Amina came to the sudden realization and snapped her fingers. "You're the guy that was with Giovanni that day!" She couldn't even remember his name, that day she had gotten the others but he had completely slipped her notice. She acutely remembered thinking this as she talked with Giovanni, but was so engrossed in the conversation to care.

The man looked surprised to see her there and he immediately shifted his eyes to stare at Coach. He hadn't seemed important enough back then but maybe she should have been paying more attention. The brunette turned her head to catch the silent exchange, and looked at Coach and then at the rain subordinate. No, no way.

It was all dawning on her, Coach's words coming back to her. _We are constantly shifting and morphing through identities. Which is why we make sure we are those that you would never suspect. _

_Those that you would easily disregard._

"Christ on a cracker. You're one of them aren't you?"

The Cinquemani in rain uniform widened his eyes at her and in a flash he had a knife to her neck and her back was on the table. She couldn't even squirm with his body weight on her and that knife dangerously poised.

Even quicker than she could blink, Coach had a hand on his arm. "Easy Esposito, put down the weapon."

"How can you be calm, Micheal?! _She knows_! No one must know, you know the rules, it puts us all in danger. It puts the famiglia in danger."

"It's okay she's on our side."

Amina would beg to differ, but when there was a knife to her neck being held by someone who had a fierce no barrels held look in their eyes, semantics ceased to be important.

Seconds passed, and since she was unable to speak from this position she sent a silent message of I-come-in-peace. She would do the hand sign if she could but she figured any movement on her part would count as an offensive act.

Finally for what seemed like an eternity to her, Esposito relented and she could breathe. Coughs seized her body, oh air oh sweet beautiful oxygen combined with other elements she couldn't decipher.

"You've been extraordinarily honest with me. Are you plotting to kill me for this divulge of information or leave me hostage here?" Amina looked at Coach cynically.

He chuckled. "No, I'm not. I don't think it's going to come to that, you won't say a word."

Esposito looked on with ardent disagreement. "And how can you trust this bambina? Don't be so fooled. I've seen how cozy she is with the Varia subordinates not to mention her _proximity _with the upper Varia officers. She could very well be on their side."

She heard full well the implication in those words and Amina gasped indignantly and glared at him. _This prick! That's the last time I ever make you breakfast!_

"For your information I'm not 'close' to anyone. I could care less about your bloody war or the Varia. In fact I wish I was home, wherever the hell that is, but I bet it sure is better than here. The only verifiable link I have is Alphonse, that is what I care about. Me versus him. The only one whose side I'm on is my own." She put particular emphasis on the last word, gritting her teeth at the Cinquemani in Varia rain uniform.

Completely ignoring her statement, he turned to Coach. Hey, she wasn't made of thin air and she wasn't talking for her health either.

"Besides what pedigree could she possibly have or qualifications? She's nobody."

"Ahem? Excuse you, Mr. high and mighty. All this talk about pedigree and qualifications, I'm not a dog at an exhibition." Amina was really tempted to throw her chair at him. This guy might just be an even worse douchebag than Leviathan, and she didn't think it was possible.

"Stop having your head so far up your ass Esposito and smell the espresso. Don't cha see, no one would ever suspect her. She can get to places neither of us can. Hell, she's around the craziest of them all and she hasn't been sent to the ICU or an asylum. If that ain't a fucking good resume, then I don't know what is."

Esposito crossed his arms and scowled, she could tell he still wasn't fully convinced but was starting to see the light.

"So, what about her skills? Look at her, she hardly looks like a seasoned spy. A chihuahua in a tutu looks more frightening."

Oh, I'll show you frightening. Screw the chair, she was very tempted to get the bleach supplies and throw it at his eyes. Could he get any ruder?

"That's what the training is for."

"Coach is that why you have been doing that training from hell?"

"Yes, I was training youse to one day work for us."

"You were?" There was disbelief in her tone and Coach nodded. "I see potential in yah, kid."

Amina felt a mixture of things at that statement. While she felt partially manipulated, like she had signed an agreement while being conned but another part of her felt bit of honor. Of course, that doesn't mean she was jumping for joy or to the other side. Yet, it was the principal of it all. That someone saw enough potential in her to invest time and effort.

It filled her with a sense of worth. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"You do?" Esposito asked mirroring her disbelief. "You better get your eyes checked then." He mumbled. It didn't escape Amina though and thus she glared at him.

"Well, I don't wanna work with you either Esposito. Coach, while I'm honored you saw something in me, I'm not one of you. I'm simply me." Whoever that happened was. But she was certain it was a Cinquemani or a Varia that's for sure.

"It was Camilla." The name sent a punch to her stomach. It made her throat dry.

"What?"

"She was the first to bring up the idea. Camilla wasn't one of us, but she knew. I thought she had gone bonkers until that day youse finally showed a backbone. There I saw for a sec, what she had seen. Youse still is rough around the edges, but ya' have come around a bit."

Amina stood there and she felt that burning sensation in her eyes. Camilla always had faith in her, even from the beginning. She felt dirty and shameful, because all that goodwill towards her in the end was her downfall.

Esposito also held Camilla in high regard. Not like Micheal though, he knew what she meant to him. He was still skeptical about this whole attempt, anyone in their right mind would be. She wasn't one of them but at the same time she wasn't on the other side either.

He was still on the fence on this whole issue, he would wait it out and see what comes but he didn't hold that high hope that Micheal had. "That still doesn't ensure that she won't talk. Even if we have a common enemy."

"Ah, should anyone anonymous send a message to Alphonse that she is still alive, things could get messy." Coach said succinctly in response to Esposito's remarks.

While this alleviated Esposito's claims, this only raised alarms in Amina's mind. She felt like she fell into a grave of her own making by talking to him.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No think of it as insurance. It's nothing personal, just business. These are very delicate matters. And I don't put my hands in the fire for nobody."

"Sleep on what I've said. Come back when you are ready."

"What makes you so certain I'll be back?" She said defensively, after that political backstabbing, there was a wound to her pride. Amina had trusted too easily and only she could shoulder that mistake.

"Kid youse have the drive. You won't be able to accomplish much alone and you know it. Youse will come back 'cause ya have to. You will see. "

Amina didn't wait any further and left, not even wanting to know the answer to what she should be getting ready for.

* * *

><p>Coach had no idea, as many others didn't because she wasn't advertising it but she hadn't really slept since Camilla's death.<p>

Even though she was exhausted, this day had been just too shocking and mentally exhaustive, she wanted to wait until the moment her body could do nothing more than collapse and drag her mind into oblivion.

Certainly it was unhealthy, but it was the only way she might manage to fall asleep without seeing those gruesome images and the demons of her mind eating her away with her role in Camilla's death. In the day she was fine, but it was at night, when the sun set and everything began to quiet around her that everything came flooding back. Just when she manages to close her eyes, the images burst in her mind and she always abruptly awakens, panicking and a scream lodged in her throat.

She had been unable to return to the room that had been given to her upon her relocation to the kitchen near the Varia officer's rooms. How in the world could she bring herself to? Amina hadn't even dared enter the room, she was well aware that the cleaning crew had already been in there and made any trace that something so vile had occurred disappeared. But she felt it. Call it paranoia, guilt or anxiety, just the mere act of passing by that room in the hallway, shivers ran up her spine and a nauseous sensation would form in the pit of her stomach.

Thus the young girl always took paths that would let her avoid that room. Since the mansion was so ample and grandiose, there were usually multiple paths to get the to the same destination. So she usually never saw anyone, save a Varia subordinate here and there. Even then it was unusual, she made sure to use paths that were less taken.

Which is why when she turned the corner and was face to face with the long lost Varia Boss she was completely and utterly unprepared for the encounter.

In fact seconds passed where she just stood there dumbly staring at him.

Her spine tensed up immediately, straightening itself uncomfortably. Her muscles froze in place, like a deer stuck in headlights and a part of her hoped that maybe he won't notice her in this darkness and she would be on her way.

That glimmer of hope was effectively snuffed up once he acknowledged her presence with a gruff trash.

"Um, hi?" Amina mentally slapped herself. Real eloquent on her part, face to face with her actual boss and all she has to say is an informal _hi_?

Well what was she supposed to say? Welcome back, honey?

"You're that medic trash from before right?" She automatically nodded, yet without even letting her explain that she really had no medical qualifications, he grabbed her harshly by the arm and dragged her harshly into the path the main Varia corridor.

Amina yelped and he turned his head slightly to look at her without even pausing from his long strides. "Shut up trash."

That gruff command and followed by an intense glare from his red eyes and she obeyed. Ignoring the wincing pain that was developing on the place on her arm where he was grabbing her. She didn't even dare ask what was the purpose behind all this. He looked wild and untamed, more so than usual, his hair was unkempt and his clothes were in disarray. From their close proximity she could discern the smell of ashes, carbon and gunpowder. What really made her cautious are the blood splatters on his uniform. His white shirt making the red hue even more prominent.

Was that blood even his?

_Are you sure you want the answer to that?_

His fast pace brought them quickly to his room and he was slamming it shut and locking the door. That was never a good sign. He brought her towards his bed and he let go of her roughly and abruptly. It was so sudden that she couldn't find her balance and ended falling into a semi sitting position on his bed.

Then to make matters even more startling he began to unbutton his blood splattered shirt. Her eyes widened and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. Oh My God. Oh My God.

She was not ready for this.

It was almost three in the morning for god's sake, it was too late (or early depending on how you looked at it) to deal with this scandalous development.

Was this is it? Was this truly how she was going to lose her virginity? Like a cliche scene from a soap opera in which the maid gets ravished by her boss and it leads into a cycle of sin and destruction?

She started having a mental breakdown at the idea.

Okay calm down Amina. Deep breaths, think of pasta, gelatos, laptops and other non sexual things. There is probably a logical (and less lascivious) explanation for this.

_Fuck me or die._

The young brunette girl snapped her head at the words and widened her eyes impossibly more than she thought possible.

Holy Swiss Chocolates how the heck was she going to get out of this!?

To top it all she was tired to boot. What if she fell asleep during the middle of it and then he got pissed for it and fired her, _literally_.

_"_W-wha, d-d," Ungraceful stutter, sputtering and gibberish began to just roll out of her, while her mind just went blank. "QUE!?" It was prepared for many things, but never it had encounted a situation like this.

Evidently, not liking the fact that he had to repeat himself. Xanxus took out his gun and held it to her head. His next words were clipped and dangerously low.

"Fix me or die." He growled at her, the steel against her forehead a very real threat. Made even more so because it felt warm against her skin, which means it was used recently.

Ohhhh.

He had said fix me or die.

To be fair he had spoken in english, instead of italian like usual and they both had the 'f' sound.

No she was not disappointed. She was relieved. After all she had almost fainted at the words she had perceived and the ravishing images that followed.

Really where did this perverted side come from? Was it the lack of sleep that caused this, if so she needed to get some sleep, pronto.

"What exactly do you want me to fix?" Because if it's something psychological, she was going to be here all night. "Also, do you mind turning on lamp or something? I can't see what I'm supposed to be doing."

Which was true. It was the dead of the night and the room was dark. Her eyes had adjusted enough to make him out with the moonlight that had managed to slip through the sides of the dark curtains blocking the windows.

He complied wordlessly and once he turned on the light her eyes widened. "Shit, boy! Where is the first aid kit!?"

His eyes just said bitch go find it herself. Amina didn't need any further cue and went searching for it, scavenging quickly through probable places. There were multiple bleeding gashes. Even in her hurried panic, she heard his baritone voice loud and clear.

"Tell anyone about this and I will kill you."

Really with persuasive arguments like those, who could ever refuse?

Amina fought the urge to sigh. Was there anything that didn't warrant a death sentence? Whatever happened to etiquette, manners, please and thank you's?

As she was tending to the various wounds on his body, Leviathan chose to walk in at that moment.

Oh god not right now. She had it up to here with men telling her what to do, distrust, lies and all that with no sleep.

Needless to say she was not in a very propriety inclined and submissive mood.

"SORCERESS! Get away from the boss!"

Before Xanxus could throw his glass at Levi for barging into his room at such an ungodly hour Amina grabbed the empty first aid kit box and threw it at his head.

"Okay listen to me and listen to me good Leviathan, ain't nobody got the time for that nonsense of yours. And I swear if you don't leave right now I'm going to take this bottle of rubbing alcohol and pour it down your damn mouth if you don't shut up. I am sick and tired of you, acting like a fool whenever I'm with the Boss."

Even as she kept ranting, she kept on doing her assigned job. These injuries were far too prevalent to be ignored, and Leviathan didn't call for that much attention. She was angrily grabbing gauze, her hands moving in speedy hurriedly motions.

"There ain't nobody trying to steal him from you! Ain't nobody got time for that! I sure as hell don't, I don't know in what moment you thought I was competing for his attention. This may come as a surprise to you but not all of his live and breathe to kiss ass!"

She didn't want or need to put up with any of this. Her life wasn't so frivolous to be dealing with jealous housewife problems.

"I've got bigger problems than dealing with your insecurities and conspiracy problems. Nobody is out to get you and nobody is out to steal your place. NOBODY FUCKING WANTS IT."

Leviathan stared at his Boss pleadingly, waiting for the reassurance that he was right or a bullet to go through her head. When neither came a sense of deep anguish and foreboding overcame him. Because he was looking on with slight interest. A vision of the future, in which the Boss leaves him for her, time and time again.

No he had to protect the boss' best interest!

"I command you to stay away from him! You have to!"

"Nu uh, I don't have to listen to anything the likes of you tells me to do. There is only one thing I have to do and that is die. The rest is up to me what I decide to do."

He grabbed his parabola. "Puttana, I WILL KILL YOU!"

She stood up from the bed irate, with a scissor used to cut gauze in one hand and alcohol in the other. "Come at me bro! He's going to kill me for not fixing him, and you are going to kill me for doing so. All of you need to pick a damn side and then get back to me!"

Before either of them could move any further, there was a gun pointed at her head and another at Leviathan.

"Both you scum shut the fuck up. Or I will permanently do it for the both of you." He was already injured he didn't need a fucking headache as well. It had been entertaining in the beginning to see her finally snap, to see pure irate anger in those usually clear eyes. Still was, all fired up but he needed rest, and this was going to go on all night.

He was never the patient kind.

"But Boss, look she's using you, she's manipulating you!" Evidently the masochist, he kept talking and not leaving the room.

Amina clenched her fist and a vein popped on her forehead. And as if in perfect synchronicity, they both raised their heads and glared at Leviathan at the sametime. It was one thing to be glared at by the boss, but coupled with someone else made it that much impressive.

She was the abused one! She was working overtime without any pay, this was beyond abuse it was slavery!

Good thing she had the good sense to not say it outloud though because Xanxus did begin to shoot at Leviathan.

"Trash do I look so fucking weak to be manipulated by the likes of this scum?" A scar spread across his face and an impressive dent appeared in the wall next to him. Oh and Leviathan's hair was on fire.

What struck her the most was that Xanxus didn't shoot bullets. He shot friggin fireballs.

Could people do that!? This had to be breaking some law of the universe. Right?

He can manipulate fire! No wonder he is the overlord. How the hell do you fight with someone who could fight like a character from avatar!?

After being faced with Xanxus highly efficient methods of persuasion, Leviathan finally left the room, leaving Amina alone with fireboy.

A still pissed off fireboy.

This was not in her job description.

She stayed quiet though, not wanting to provoke him and silently continued what she had originally was doing. When her hair didn't catch on fire, Amina knew she had done the right thing.

The rest of time was spent in silence, but either she was going insane or she somehow adapted to the situation and it almost felt comfortable.

That didn't mean she wasn't counting the seconds until she could flee the room and scream bloody murder, but she didn't feel the looming sense of death by fire.

Amina felt the moment he closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep, it wasn't like he trusted her but he relaxed his eyes.

It was as if, as time passed with her continuing her constant ministrations he relaxed. Never completely, he was a well trained assassin, but it was a slight thing. Her hands were cold and soft a startling contrast to the heat of his body. It felt soothing though, and the more analytical part of his body took note of the fact that those weren't the hands of an assassin.

They were the hands of a girl who had never wielded a weapon in her life or was succombed to harsh labor.

While Xanxus was used to his high body temperature, Amina pondered silently for a second if he had a fever. But she figured it might've been a side-effect from his earlier flame manipulation and she stayed silent. Her gut was telling her that if she wanted to live to the rays of the sun, she needed to stay quiet and focused.

Staying focused was a hard thing too. Amina had to constantly fight the urge to let her eyes roam all over his body and take in all the scars. They were crisscrossed all over his body, a statement of his life more than his words ever could be. One of her biggest weaknesses was her curiosity, and it was piqued right now. She wanted to see, to know, what caused so many scars?

They reacted to his flame, could they be associated with one another?

It wasn't like this all stemmed from any romantic inclination. Oh no it was nothing of that wishy-washy sort. No this was science and inquiry. This new found talent of his fascinated and terrorized her to no end.

Finally she finished and she hummed in approval. The sound of it though didn't appeal to Xanxus' ears.

"Out. Now."

No thank you? You are welcome.

Not.

That didn't mean she wasn't walking out the door even before she finished the thought.

* * *

><p>When the next morning came, Amina was with Squalo's subordinates. They seemed thankful for her dedication but what they didn't know was that she had been waiting for a while now.<p>

Last night once again she hadn't slept. She managed to relax in her sanctuary somewhat, surrounded by books but never did she really get deep sleep. She probably dozed off a bit, but she was always alert, because the nightmares kept her in check.

Even after all that happened yesterday it seems like it wasn't enough. So all she did was wait the minutes until after breakfast when it would be time for her to do something.

Amina hoped though that Esposito didn't come by. She didn't want to deal with him this early in the morning, she had enough with Leviathan last night. She fervently hoped that all his hair burned off when Xanxus shot him, there was no sympathy for him.

As the minutes passed, the brunette couldn't fail to note that Giovanni wasn't there. She turned to one of the other subordinates in the room working with the paperwork. "Where is Giovanni? Is he sick?"

"You don't know?"

"What?"

"He's in the ICU."

"What!? Why? How?" Amina was shocked, was there an attack? Did Coach and Esposito do something, was the first thought that entered her mind.

"Giovanni had confronted the Boss about his suspicions about the Cloud subordinates and by extension Alphonse. He wouldn't hear none of it and accused him of libel and betrayal, for distrusting one of his men."

No, not Giovanni. She had healed Xanxus and then he had the ability to cause harm to someone else who was nice to her. It was never going to end at this rate was it?

"He'll survive, but he's in critical condition for the moment."

Coach had been right, if Giovanni couldn't pull it off and he had much higher standing than her, how in the world could she?

Amina had made a silent oath that she would end this, that no more innocent people would be stuck in the fray.

She didn't ponder it any further, not wanting to waste time. Amina left the room and headed to the kitchens.

There was no other choice, she was in.

* * *

><p><strong><span>IMPORTANT NOTE<span>**

And you know when I use caps, it's serious business.

So as a way to show my appreciation for the 200 mark, I shall be doing something special. I will be doing a contest for a one shot, which will be one of those reader insert types. So that you can spazz about being with your favorite KHR character. Yes, this contest will be open not only to the Varia but the arcobalenos and the Tsuna gang.

Plus, to honor the 2, in the 200 hundred reviews, I will post a one shot for the top two winners. So there will be a total of two reader insert one shots.

The contest will run until one month from today and you are entitled to vote for up to two characters only, so chose wisely. Once you vote, that's it, you can't change your mind later.

This contest **however** is only open to the people who have already reviewed prior to this chapter.

Shame on you on ghost readers, you missed out. As well as those of you who check off practically **everything **in the review box but never review. (seriously why do you do this? O.o) Tsk, Tsk. Well there is always next time, I might do this contest again later on in the story.

Those of you who are the newest entries in cause of the last chapter, you are entitled to vote as well. Since I am after all thanking everyone who has reviewed until this point.

Cast your vote either through a review or by a PM. I accept either.

For those of you voting, feel free to provide me with a prompt or suggestion for the character you want. Especially if I end up doing a character far out of my comfort zone, inspirations are always nice. However, I make no promises that I will follow through with your idea, it is simply that, an idea. So please don't be offended if it doesn't end up getting chosen, it's not you it's me.

The current List of Awesome is posted proudly on my profile, in case you weren't sure if you have reviewed in the past or not. I was going to put it here, but then I thought that would just make this author's notice much longer than it already is.

If I missed anyone, which I don't think happened but to err is human, please notify me as soon as possible. Lest it be through PM or review.

**So vote away, and hope your favorite wins!**

**May the odds be forever in your favor~**

**~TMM**


	28. God Save the Outcasts (Especially Me)

**Chapter 28**

**God Save the Outcasts (Especially Me)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Intelligence without ambition is a bird without wings."<strong>

_Year of our lord,-_

"Seriously, who the hell begins with year of our lord anymore? Isn't it Common Era anyways?"

Amina's pen suddenly stopped it's fluid cursive motion at Esposito's words. The sudden motion making the ink made an ungraceful dash at the end. Just when she had gotten to the trouble of opening the page with her fanciest script possible. Amina took a deep breath to calm herself, this man was quickly becoming the bane of her existence.

"Quiet you. Whose epic beginning/entry is this? Mine. Besides it sounds so much more dramatic saying year of our lord than common era. There is a complete loss of glamor if you use the latter, screw the atheists, this is cooler."

Esposito rolled his eyes at her. Not that she really cared what he thought, but after awhile it was like having a fly buzzing around your ear.

Completely annoying and unnecessary to the point you couldn't ignore it even if you wanted to.

"Out of all the things we need to do, think and plan, you decide you're going to write calligraphy?" Esposito stared exasperated at her.

Amina sighed. "How can you say writing as if it were such an inconsequential thing? Writing is the essence of life! Without culture we would be nothing more than beasts!"

Esposito just stared at her with absolutely zero interest. "Well then again I am talking to one." Amina mumbled under her breath.

There was a grander scheme to all this, besides practicing her handwriting but to actually test her handwriting capabilities. She got the idea after doing paperwork with the rain subordinates. Because Amina realized that in all this time, between her extreme situations and trying to stay in one piece, she had focused so little time on herself; on trying to regain some sense of her past self.

The most she had ever written was that mess on her arm a while back when her biggest worry was not cooking the right food for Xanxus. The imprint of the ink was still there, barely seen only under the right light and angle, since she wrote it on herself in order to commit it to memory.

And work it did, she could practically win a trivia game on the likes and dislikes of her overly spoiled brat of a Boss. Who knows what damage the ink did to her bloodstream or cells but who needs health when you can please the overly indulged Boss?

Said no one ever. (Except Levi A Than but who cares about him?)

This job was truly the worst one ever and the pay sucked to boot. It was always getting pushed back when someone died, apparently pay schedules get messed up. Of course you would think that with the high incidence and mortality rate of this place, they would've put together an adequate system by now.

But nope, why would the Varia do anything sane and humane? Everyone just moves along like little slaves ducking knives, glasses, plates and investing in hearing aides before they are thirty.

That's if they make it that far of course.

As Amina wrote down her thoughts on the scrap papers she found lying in the soon to be garbage pile of the paperwork committee, Coach walked into the room. Both Esposito and Amina stopped their banter to stop and look at him.

"So youse came back, and I bet it wasn't to come and say hi." Now she felt both Coach's and Esposito's eyes boring down at her, waiting to hear her say out loud the things that were perfectly obvious.

Coach just wanted the satisfaction, while she guessed Esposito just didn't like her so he wanted her uncomfortable.

Might as well get this over with then. Amina straightened herself up and looked at each one of them straight in the eye, her countenance screaming business. "I'm in and both of you know it but on two conditions."

Just as Esposito tensed and was ready to lash out, Coach raised a hand in his general area, effectively stopping him. Coach did a sharp upturn of his head, telling her to go on.

"If I am going to be a part of this faction, I need honesty. I've told you before I am sick and tired of lies and half-truths. So I need you to tell me everything."

Amina turned towards Esposito, already knowing what his remark was going to be. "I'm not saying that I need to know everything about your family, I wouldn't ask for that. I don't care and I know there are things I'm not supposed to know as an outside member of your famiglia. You have information you need to protect, I understand that." Some things were just meant to be on a need to know basis. She couldn't ask for the impossible, but she wasn't going to be taken for a mindless fool either.

"Yet, I won't be in the dark about matters that pertain to me. Because I'm putting my neck on the chopping block here. I don't like surprises gentlemen, much less when I'm faced with enemies bigger and badder than me. I don't need my enemies to have more advantages than me."

Coach nodded. "Fair enough." Esposito on the other hand shook his head in disagreement and scoffed. Yet, for once he held his tongue and didn't say anything.

"Sit kid, because this is going to take a while."

* * *

><p>"The Cinquemani are an old and prideful family. While the Vongola sprung up in the inland of Italy combining territory from Florence and Rome; Cinquemani began in Sicily.<p>

Skirmishes were expected between the two families, the usual things.

Amina raised an eyebrow at him and stared at him blankly. Esposito chuckled in spite of himself. "You're forgetting, you are talking to _la bambina_." He turned to her. "I think it's fairly obvious what two rising powers duel over, money, land, passages, information. You get the picture." Amina nodded.

"Anyways, like I was sayin', though there have been skirmishes here and there, the Vongola and Cinquemani have been good business partners."

Well, with friendships like those who needs enemies? Amina thought wearily but didn't say it, not wanting to interrupt Coach's story telling.

"Do you know why we are in this war, brat?"

Amina pointedly stared at the name that Esposito gave to her but shook her head nonetheless. "No one tells me, and neither Bel nor Squalo could tell me why they were in this mess. Only that they were in it and that it didn't matter the reason; they were going to win."

Coach clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. There was so much anger that radiated off him at that moment that Amina was glad that the knives were far away from his reach. Though she knew the anger wasn't directed at her.

"Also don't do that."

Amina furrowed her eyebrows at Esposito in confusion. "What?'

"Call him Bel."

"Well, that's his name isn't it?"

Esposito looked at her pointedly. "No, his name is Belphegor."

Amina just continued staring him, not getting his point. What was the difference, it referred to the same person didn't it?

"I told yah before, kid. These people aren't your friends, much less those who wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"Oh, so now because I'm too lazy to say his whole name and just call him Bel, that suddenly makes him my friend?" Honestly, these people needed to be brought to the dictionary definition of friend of that was the case.

"No it means you are getting too familiar. Too comfy for our own good. The moment you start giving nicknames to people, you establish a bond. Whether you realize it or not. You need to distance yourself, there are no friends here. Only varying degrees of enemies."

Amina scoffed, they are making it sound like Belphegor was her best friend and that they went shopping and was going to betray them. Ha! They were taking this too far. And yet she was the one with the active imagination.

She was not attached to arrogant self-absorbed princes who kept on sneering that they were better than her. As if.

"Fine, whatever you say, I'll call him by his title, if you want distance. Anyways, where does the doll play into this?"

Esposito and Coach simultaneously looked blankly at her. "Doll?"

"Yeah Puppetta, isn't that the italian word for doll? It's what drove Coach to become rogue. That is what he told me yesterday."

Coach ran his hand through his hair. While Esposito laughed and she knew it was at her. "What's so funny?"

"Puppetta is Don Cinquemani's daughter and the heir apparent."

Aminas mouth subsequently formed an O.

"So this is because of a _girl_?" Wherefore art thou Romeo? Coach glared at her dismissive tone and she cleared her throat at the discomfort it caused.

"No it's not because of any girl. It's for Puppetta. The Varia killed her fiancé."

Before she could even stop herself, Amina gasped. "My god." She honestly had no idea. They both nodded and she saw anger flash in both their eyes.

"She hasn't been the same since then. They had been childhood friends and their houses had decided seeing their strong connection to join in matrimony. Her fiancé was from the Lombardi family and the union would've proved problematic for the Vongola arms dealings on the west coast."

"So to protect business interest, a hit was ordered?"

"No the hit was never ordered. It's not an official thing, it would look bad on the Vongola reputation and ally relationships. But the evidence was there and it pointed back to the Varia. Xanxus has never been fond of the Lombardi on multiple occasions acting violently towards the members during negotiations."

Wow Xanxus not liking someone? Big shocker there. Question is, is there anyone he does like?

"We saw Pupetta during the funeral but that was about the last time those in the lower categories have heard from her. She used to be a constant presence, always enquiring about everyone and their lives. Now she rarely leaves her room. The famiglia's been in a disarray since, Alphonse added into the mix hasn't really helped either, communication has been blocky and dysfunctional at best." Esposito scoffed a murderous look in his eyes. "Our famiglia has been put under such duress, not to mention Puppetta and yet these people continue about their lives as if nothing happened." He punched the wall next to him. "Pisses me off.

Putting that aside, the news of this took Amina back a bit. She suddenly felt immense sympathy for the Cinquemani girl's plight.

Because it was true, the Varia were the assassins they didn't care that they ruined lives. It was their job they lose as much sleep over it as she does after chopping vegetables.

The clock on the wall rang it's lunch time warning. Coach began to stand up and prepare for the upcoming onslaught. "Even with all this, act as before, that youse know nothing. As such, go back to the main official's kitchen and help out with lunch."

"I'm reinstated now?" The thought actually disappointed her. She had liked doing paperwork with Squalo and his subordinates. It was infinitely much more lively and enjoyable than being with those other servant girls. The boys were a riot to be around and doing paperwork made her feel useful. Organizing, filing, inputting data, making codes and accounting with numbers was her forte.

Coach shook her head, and she tried with every fiber of her being to not show how relieved she was to see that. "Just when it's dire, like now with the personnel on short supply in cause of emergencies."

"Again? Is there any day that there isn't an emergency?" They should just have an emergency hotline on speed dial at this point. Then again, who would dare come in here?

"Is there a day the Varia Boss is ever in a good mood?" Esposito remarked putting on his rain jacket uniform again. Lucky bastard actually got a jacket, while she had a drab pastel thing.

Amina stared at Esposito and made a sound of contemplation in her throat. "Point taken."

"You know for a grown ass man he sure does act like a spoiled brat. Hell, I'm more mature than him and I bet I'm half his age." She tsked rolling her eyes.

"Actually he is only two years older than you."

"Say what now?" Amina could not believe her ears. "Did the man go on a steroid diet or something? Because that is not the voice and body of a 16 year old." Was it the steak and the alcohol that sped up the pubertal process?

"His body is older, but he was frozen in ice for 10 years."

"Say what now? Did people mistake him for a cow or something? Who the heck gets frozen for ten years?" She knew people did those cryogenic thing, those that had the money and wanted to be frozen until a cure could be found for their disease.

"Someone who tried to kill his father." Amina's jaw went slack and before she could say anything Esposito glared at her. "And if you dare even mouth 'say what now' I will personally make sure those are the last words you ever say."

Holy Swiss Chocolates. This was a full on work of drama, so much drama that the real housewife shows are put to shame.

The intrigue, the backstabbing, the family politics, assassination. It was all there! If she managed to get out of this alive, she should write a book. Because she sure was going to need various amounts of psychologists to help her deal with the issues created by being in this place, so might as well get the funds from somewhere.

Bestseller list here she comes.

* * *

><p>Turns out that there was personnel, but unfortunately none of them were willing to go and talk to the commanders to get input about breakfast or cook for Xanxus.<p>

Thus, why they immediately volunteered Amina for the job,(More like forced and pushed her out of the room) praying for her as she left the room.

Which is why she now entered into the room ungracefully from being shoved inside. As Amina felt all eyes land on her, once more a sense of panic filled her being. Because she assumed they were probably hungry. If she could be a bitch when she was hungry, she didn't even want to imagine what hungry insane assassins would do.

"Um, hello." Amina began not quite sure what she was supposed to do.

Hence why she was counting the seconds to get the hell out. Though Amina relaxed a bit when she realized that Alphonse was not there. That would've been horrendous indeed. Instead only Lussuria, Belphegor and Leviathan were there.

"Ushishi have you come by to entertain your sovereign?" Belphegor began playing with one of his knives and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that his idea of entertainment spelled bad news for her.

"Um, maybe some other time princey..." Amina let the sentence hang, not even having the most remote intention of ever indulging in Belphegor's idea of fun.

"Buon Pommeriggio Bambina!" Lussuria cooed at her, she smiled brightly at the sun guardians' pleasant manner before she could stop herself in greeting.

Oh, holy fudge. What if Esposito and Coach were right? If anyone were to look at her here, wouldn't they say she was acting familiar with them?

Amina felt like she had been hit by a bucket of cold water by the thought.

It was an extremely subconscious thing when her body immediately tensed that had she not been in a room with skilled assassins they wouldn't have noticed. Amina actually wouldn't have noticed that she had straightened up as if caught taking a cookie from a cookie jar had Lussuria not asked if she was okay.

Amina quickly tried to reassure the self-imposed Varia mother. "Oh no, I'm fine! I was just thinking I need to hurry getting what everyone wants, especially Xanxus so that I don't get in trouble." Which wasn't a lie really, that would really happen, but it wasn't what she had in mind in the moment.

She ignored the slight feeling of guilt that crept up her chest and giving Lussuria such a half-truth. _I don't care_, she kept on repeating in her mind.

"Ha!" Levi grumbled and stared at her accusingly. "Useless woman." Amina rolled her eyes, pot meet kettle.

An intense feeling of annoyance and disgust filled her when she saw Leviathan. Not one of things she looks forward to seeing everyday.

"Well, maybe if she spent more time thinking, she wouldn't have to be asking. She would've memorized it by now." Leviathan flippantly remarked, looking at Lussuria even though it was evidently addressed to her. As if he couldn't bring himself to look at her, as if he was above _her_.

Yet, that wasn't what really made her blood boil.

Are her ears deceiving her?

Did he just say what she thought she said?

Did he actually just _question _her intelligence?

_Oh hell no._

Amina pursed her lips and then ran her tongue slowly under her right canine tooth. Her next words came out really low and slowly. "Are you actually even remotely suggesting I'm not smart?" Even Lussuria could tell that the comment had aggravated her that he had moved out from the between of them and went to sit next to Belphegor. Who at the movement looked fervently engrossed at the scene as if he had just gotten front row seats to the spectacle of the year.

She could take not being pretty, she could take being called a slut or even someone throwing her weight in her face. But if there was one thing she could not stand, not even a little bit was someone saying that she wasn't smart. Oh no, nobody messed with her intellectual capacities.

To boot it was coming from _him_! Of all people! One of the most idiotic person she has ever met!

"I don't need to suggest anything, the evidence speaks for itself. You know nothing." He sneered at her with such finality in his tone that he actually took out his parabola and began to adjust it.

Amina could not stop her jaw from dropping even if she tried.

Oh, he did NOT just say that!

"I know nothing huh? I know for a fact that every morning Xanxus, Squalo and Lussuria get a cup of coffee. Squalo takes his black, Lussuria adds skim milk and whipped cream while Xanxus adds amaretto cream. Belphegor hates the taste of coffee and will only drink milk or juice. But it can't be pineapple because it's neither an apple nor a pine but a berry so he doesn't like feeling lied to by a fruit. Mammon's the easiest out of everyone because if it's strawberry related, it has his name on it. Squalo has a thing for waffles, especially blueberry. Belphegor likes pancakes better but will make a big show of stealing Squalo's just to piss him off. Xanxus needs to have some kind of protein every morning or he will shoot someone, hit Squalo or both. Lussuria likes pancakes with strawberries or any other type of berry."

Leviathan looked ready to remark but she wasn't finished yet, oh no, it was only the beginning.

"Squalo will eat seafood on occasion but never mention anything that has to do with sharks, dolphins, whales or swordfish. The last of which reminds him of his sword and he would never want to evoke any sort of bad omen by eating it. Belphegor and Lussuria eat all kinds of meat except that Belphegor likes his medium rare while Lussuria likes his meat well done. Mammon will not eat pork but will feed it to that snake of his. Xanxus on the other hand will only eat filet mignon, Chateaubriand or equally fine cuts of beef. He's not a big fan of chicken, but will eat lamb and pork on occasion. He also likes it rare, which honestly it's to a point that a skilled vet could probably bring it back to life. Both Belphegor and Xanxus have issues with vegetables, though I have managed to begin to point them in the right direction."

"Still think I don't know?"

When she finished she was out of breath and Lussuria and Belphegor were clapping. Lussuria looked at her gushing with joy. "I never knew you cared so much about us!"

"As expected of the prince's servant. She needs to know about her sovereign and the other members to keep on entertaining him ushishi."

"Ah but you never mentioned me!" He pointed out and Amina just stared at him incredulously in response. "My eyes already have to deal with your existence and you want my mind to suffer as well? Bad enough I already have amnesia, I wouldn't want to give it another incentive to be forgetful."

He looked contemplative and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she looked at Leviathan. "I'm thinking." He responded, he knew there had to be something she missed! Especially about the Boss!

Amina raised her eyebrow at Leviathan skeptically. "Careful, you might get lost venturing into such unfamiliar territory." She stated dryly, turning around.

She was already out the door to assemble the shift with her suggestions before Leviathan had realized the implication of her words. Only Belphegor's laughter could be heard.

* * *

><p>Time passed and she managed to survive the lunch and dinner shifts and was now helping to clean up. After a while of scrubbing and cleaning, a labor she never imaged she would ever get used to or be complacent with; she heard the boisterous male riot outside the door.<p>

Amina could hear them outside. The other servant girls were huddled together like frightened sheep. There were only 6 of them in the room, herself included.

These were the same girls who were quick to lynch her in light of Camilla's death.

They really were like a flock of sheep. Weak, defenseless and privy to the wolves. They took up the chorus of whatever sound seemed to be the least offensive for them to follow.

Amina fought the urge to _bah_ at them as she walked past the snippy lot of them.

Things were different now though. The cloud subordinates were pounding at the door and for once it wasn't her she wanted.

She could just escape right now and leave them to her fate. After training from Coach and escaping from Belphegor; she had absolutely no issues on exiting through the 2 story window.

It would be an easy task for her now.

She could hear the lascivious laughter outside the door, the jeering howls calling for the girls inside the kitchen.

They screamed in fear when the men pounded at the door outside.

Amina knew they weren't going to ask her for help. Especially the blonde haired one they seemed to be calling the most. Who also happened to be the one who threw her the first punch during the fight.

The young brunette noted with grim satisfaction her nail mark that ran from the chin down the blonde's neck. Serves the inflate-a-boob bitch right.

But she wasn't going to leave them alone to her fate. For all their bitchy ways, they didn't deserve to be left alone with those unevolved homo sapiens.

No Amina was tired of those men getting their damned way and facing absolutely no consequences.

She stride over to every stove and oven switch in the kitchen and turned it just enough so the gas could seep through.

At that moment the girls looked at her and actually noticed her presence. They had ignored her existence until that moment and were deathly quiet in face of her intensity.

As she sauntered to them, they moved away to the sides, like Moses before the sea.

Once Amina reached the door, she kicked it hard enough so that it would vibrate back to the men on the other side but not enough that the door would open.

"Listen up you bastards! The gas is on in here, at every possible outlet you with your petty little neuron can imagine. Now I've got a match in my hand and even you idiots can guess that fire and gas is a very very bad combination. So don't push me boys, because if I burn I'm taking ALL of you down with me."

"Bitch you're crazy!"

Amina remained nonplussed. "You've got 10 seconds."

These men had a backward idea of women.

An image of a woman who is docile, obedient and submissive. Who lowered their heads and averted their eyes, never wanting to displease their men in any way.

She was the complete opposite. Amina refused to bend to anyone much less anyone. The only one who had any right over her, was herself.

And if these men had a problem with that, too fucking bad.

It was a ballsy move and the girls knew it. Amina knew it too, but she rather die than let those men get a piece of her.

She wasn't going to stand by and let another Camilla occur.

But she knew it wouldn't come to that; these weren't men, these were cowards.

"7."

The cloud subordinates hesitated, they could smell the overpowering scent of gas now. She could hear them get their weight off the door and the scuffling of feet.

"6...5...4...3-" Amina heard the sharp intake of breath on the other side, and the low sound of panic coming from the throats of the men on the other side. "We will get you for this puttana!" And with that and a few more curses in italian directed at her, they left.

Amina let out a breath of relief she didn't even know she had held. Her knees gave out and with her back to the wooden door, she dropped down to the floor.

It had been the biggest gamble of her life, and she won. She. Friggin. Won. Point for Team Amina. The young dark-haired brunette for the first time in a long time grinned from sheer satisfaction. Adrenaline still coursing through her veins, she felt control coursing once more through her veins.

Of course, there was never any victory dance or cheer for her. Only complaints. After a few moments of utter uselessness, the girls scurried to turn off all the gas outlets. One of them turned point-blank and had the audacity to glare at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You could've killed us!"

For a few seconds, Amina did nothing. She sat there with her back against the wall and closed her eyes. When she opened them though, all of them froze once more from the fire present in those usually inconspicuous eyes.

Now everyone couldn't take their eyes off of them.

Amina stood up silently and walked with pride and self-righteousness toward the women. Each step slow and deliberate. She held her head high, and though it had only been a while since they had crowded and attacked her they knew something had changed. It could not be said that Amina had miraculously aged since that time nor grew taller; however, what they could not see with their naked eye, they felt it, as one would the permeating winds of a storm.

This time, she came to them and stood in front of the one who had just spoken. The same blonde who bore the mark of the scuffle she had partaken against Amina. "Had you seen what they did to Camilla, trust me, you would've preferred death to rape." The tone was clipped and stoic, no longer any raw vulnerable emotions surfacing. The blonde subconsciously winced, her pale skin becoming paler as the idea of what could've been came to mind. She was not the only one, a sense of fear and unease filled the room at those words. The only one remaining unphased was the young dark-haired brunette, who shifted her eyes to look at each one of them square in the eye.

The message loud and clear, it could've happened to them too.

When she raised a caramel arm towards Brianna , everyone in the room, including the blonde herself, thought that it was going to strike her. The paler skinned girl gulped, and her eyes widened as the hand did not slap her but came to rest on her shoulder. No one could take their eyes off of her nor could they speak from the coldness she exuded. Amina leaned in close to her ear. "Because let me tell you something about rape. It's not something you walk away from, you _crawl_. It doesn't matter that whenever I see your face, it makes me want to slap it, nobody deserves that."

With that, Amina held her head high and continued walking past her, leaving them all behind, never looking back.

* * *

><p>The cloud subordinates didn't take long with their retaliation. In fact she would go as far to say that they were hasty. These people just kept on underestimating her.<p>

It happened in the late evening in one of the vacant rooms in the mansion that sported a barely used fireplace. It was one of the inside rooms that had only one window that tended to be covered by a humongous drape. She should've been wary when she noticed it was recently used but she payed it no heed.

Amina hadn't payed attention because Xanxus had found her in the room and it was for her to check on his bandages. He wasn't going to make the same mistake and do it in his room again so that Leviathan could barge in again.

She was just finishing putting on fresh bandages when the closed room when the fire started abruptly. It had been made to look like an accident, that a fire started suddenly from an old fireplace that would soon go out of control. She had smelled the carbon too late and began coughing.

Xanxus had seen her. They had made eye contact. Amina couldn't just leave him alone, it wasn't in her to have such malice within her heart to leave someone alone to their fate.

She just couldn't think of a worse way to die. Surrounded by flames, the carbon dioxide suffocating your very being until finally you lose consciousness and your body succumb to the heat. And you die alone and miserable.

"Come let's get out of here, fire boss."

Immediately, her instincts fell into survival mode and she dropped to the floor, dragging the Varia Boss with her. When he saw that the fire got more intense around them, everything here highly flammable he cursed. Meanwhile, she had grabbed two towel and had them soaked in distilled water that she had in case she needed it for anything during the redressing.

She got one of them and covered her airways with it. Her eyes becoming the only thing visible. When she noticed he wasn't following suit, she narrowed her eyes at him. This was not the time for him to be suspicious! Right now it was just them versus the fire. She pulled it down to speak to him, the scent of carbon assaulting her nostrils making her cough.

"Listen, I don't need you to like me, I don't need you to trust me. Because in the end, the only one who cares about me here, is me. Now I care enough about myself to get out of here alive. So you've got two choices here. Either you get of here with me, or I leave you here. Either way, you won't be a weight on my conscious. I already got one of those already, I don't need any more dead weight holding me down."

"Brat, how come you aren't afraid?"

"You do know technically speaking, we are approximately the same age. So I don't think you should be calling me a brat." Ever since she found out that he had been frozen for a couple of years, Amina couldn't believe that she had been ordered around like a servant by someone her age. It irked her, just like Belphegor with his 'better-than-thou' attitude. Because for all intents and purposes he practically was her age, his body didn't mature during the process and evidently, neither did his mind. If anyone was the brat, it was him!

Xanxus glared at her. "I'll call you whatever I like, trash." Putting special emphasis on the word trash, he snarled at her.

Amina gave him a pointedly annoyed look, much to Xanxus' surprise and threw the wet towel at him. "Take it or leave it pal."

With that she got her own wet towel and wrapped it around around the lower half of her face and neck. Covering the air passageways into her nostrils and mouth. As she turned to crawl away, Amina felt a bruisingly strong grip on her arm, making her wince at the force before she could stop herself.

"What?" Amina snapped at him, and the force on her arm tightened at her tone. She gritted her teeth as to not give him the satisfaction of a knowing he hurt her. Though she was well aware there were going to be bruises on her arm, come morning.

"Trash, when I ask you a question, you fucking answer it. Why aren't you afraid?" Xanxus asked through gritted teeth. He knew she should be right now on her knees, scared out of her wits. Hell, she should be begging _him_ to save her. Not giving him ultimatums as if she had the power, and was doing him a _favor_. Wasn't she supposed to be a civilian? An ordinary servant girl?

Who does this bitch think she is?

Truth was, she spent half the time scared out of her wits since she got here. Amina was vastly afraid of the unknown, of the permeating uncertainty of this place. Because she knew everyday that she opened her eyes to see the rays of sunlight, she gave silent thanks that she was still alive.

Because every single time she closed her eyes, she knew it could be her last. So it wasn't that she was no longer afraid, rather that she learned to accept it as part of her life and now it was time to move on.

Fear only holds people back. Amina couldn't afford that anymore.

He assessed her silently, as the heat kept on creeping all around them. They stayed unmoving and silent as each stared into one another's eyes. The crackle of the flames the only sound that could be heard. Yet, neither seemed phased by it. She could never stare at him straight on for too long, without wanting to look away; however, now she didn't want to be the first to look away. She knew it would look as a sign of weakness.

So instead she threw every ounce of her willpower into her gaze. "Because fear has never gotten me anywhere. I have no need for useless things." She stated simply and honestly and Amina noticed the moment those garnet eyes widened slightly.

Those eyes of hers!

"_Pay attention, Tigrillo". The older man coolly looked at the 9 year old son of Vongola Nono. "Because I am only going to tell this to you once." _

"_What could you possibly have to teach me old man?" Xanxus sneered at him dismissively._

_The older man sporting the expensive white suit flashed him a predatory grin. Before Xanxus could even blink, the man had taken out his handgun and pulled the trigger 4 times. Each one whizzing by the young man's head on opposite sides around him to land bulls-eye at head of each of the people in the portrait, 12 feet away. _

_The young boy had felt the force of the bullet, and the air displacement. He felt how narrowly close he had been to death or disfigurement. And as he turned his head hesitantly, he stared in awe at the perfect aim. How it had hit precisely at the temple, an area of sure death of each one at the figures in the portrait. The black-haired man had not even paused to aim, he just pulled the trigger with zero hesitation. _

_This time when Xanxus turned to stare at the him, he had no scathing remark to say. The gun was now pointed at his temple. The man gave him a crooked grin, with his right side baring pearly white canine teeth. He pulled the the trigger again and this time the young boy squeezed his eyes shut. When nothing came, and he opened one eye experimentally, color rose slightly to his cheeks once he realized the gun had been empty. _

_The older man sauntered up to him, all confidence and power in every step he took. Cold eyes bore straight into him, and for the first time in his life, Xanxus felt the sheer will of another person pressing against his own. Trying to force it into submission, into obedience. _

"_Rule number one brat, fear won't get you anywhere. It's fucking useless. And I don't know about you, but I have no need for useless things."_

* * *

><p>"You're naive and soft, and you are going to bring us down."<p>

These were the words that stopped Amina from walking as she had made her way down the hallway after finally escaping the room.

She turned around to look at Esposito. "What are you talking about?"

"The fire."

"Oh what, because I didn't let myself become a barbeque, suddenly that makes me _soft_?"

"No, what makes you soft is the fact that you had a perfectly good chance to get rid of one of the biggest obstacles we have, our biggest enemy and you didn't it. Instead you saved him and that makes you weak."

Damnit it. She hadn't even had time to get the soot off her body and remotely cleaned up and he had already found out. These people were good. Amina bit her lower lip. "He's your biggest enemy not mine." It was a weak defense, she wasn't a lawyer but she could feel the condemnation even before she finished speaking.

Esposito chuckled darkly. "How the hell do you think you are going to get to Alphonse? Politely asking? Or do you think that the Varia Boss is going to give up to you one of his best men? He's the cloud guardian for a reason."

She bristled at the vitriolic tone. He stepped closer to her, closing in on her threateningly. "Or what, wasn't Camilla and Giovanni example enough?" At that her eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. And this time she truly felt the guilt crash down upon her. Her eyes burned, vulnerability threatening to spill. She felt like she had disappointed someone, let someone down. She wasn't sure if it was someone else or herself right now.

"This is where you are naive little brat. You can't afford to waste any opportunities. Get your stuff together. Our enemies are your enemies now."

* * *

><p>Amina needed time with her thoughts, and since she couldn't sleep she made her way to the library. And low and behold, the maniac prince was there. He noticed her presence before she could even make a speedy departure.<p>

"Ushishi if it isn't the prince's fat peasant." A vein popped on her forehead at the nickname. "Hello, Belphegor." She said cooly, remembering the conversation she had with Esposito and Coach earlier.

Oh yeah, they were definitely best friends for life.

"Have you finally given up on your impossible pursuit of winning against the prince?" He asked the eternal chesire grin never leaving his face?

Amina gave him a sideways grin, flashing her sharp canines. "Never." The fact that she still looked disheveled, her hair was ruffled and partially covered in soot only added to her mischievous look.

Belphegor chuckled. He expected as much from his favorite peasant.

Once more she was here playing chess with Belphegor. It was only a while ago she had found herself here challenging him to a game of chess; demanding that he replace her Freud book.

Amina could not honestly believe so little time had passed between then and now. She felt like it had been eons, the weight of the world, her mortality, uselessness and ultimate guilt resting heavily on her shoulders.

It made her feel old and tired. Two things that she knew a girl as young as her shouldn't feel.

As her eyes began moving over the pieces, she wondered if the way she looked at the pieces with indifference, solely existing to advance her aim was the same way everyone else thought around here. Belphegor being the prime example, he practically oozed the fact he was infinitely better than you. People were nothing but pawns to him.

If so, what did that make her? Was she nothing more than a pawn, usually the first to be sacrificed to fulfill some grander goal?

Or was she the knight, who had more mobility but had various weak spots that could easily bring about his demise?

Then, if she found the answer to that, would she even be content? Because the questions wouldn't end there. They would evolve into even harder questions, like why.

Why was she in such a powerless role?

Why did she have to go through all this, all these hardships?

Why her?

It was in the last thirty minutes of the game that things changed. Earlier, things were going as Belphegor had expected them to. He had been winning and by a margin. The prince had won last time, so he presumed he was going to win again, so he ignored the lesser pieces and focused on attacking the more dangerous ones. In fact he was so convinced this time it wasn't going to take long, he didn't even press for questions. (Much to Amina's relief)

Somehow along the way, her little piece had gotten to the very end of the board and had nestled itself in the enemy lines in such a way they could not attack it.

"What happens after the pawn manages to checkmate the king?" She asked and her eyes were in a faraway place. For once as she looked at the board, she understood Belphegor's words from the last match. No longer was she looking at the moves, but the moves that could be.

"What a waste of a question. _If_ the pawn were to do such an impossible thing, it would gets whatever it wants." Belphegor grinned mischievously at that.

_The pawn gets whatever it wants. _

Those words were all that she needed.

Then from there that little piece was able to be move even more and destroy within enemy lines, get close enough to force the king into checkmate.

Amina smiled victoriously at Prince the Ripper who had now chosen that moment to be quiet. He was contemplative, he was doing the same thing she did last time. Looking for any sort of error.

"It was luck. The prince was just tired." He was expecting her to gloat regardless so when she simply smiled at him, it took him back. It made him suspicious. Because for once he could not decipher the look in her eyes. They weren't there with him that was for sure.

"Thank you Prince."

The fact that he addressed him by his title had him even more so. Never did she give him his proper due, so why now?

"What peasant?"

"For showing me how to win."

Without further addo, she stood up and left Belphegor alone in the library.

* * *

><p>She went back to the kitchens even though she knew it was late. As expected when she walked in, Coach and Esposito were there talking. What did surprise her was the blonde skank there with them. When she saw her abruptly stop speaking and look at her with such caution, Amina let out an exasperated sigh.<p>

"Seriously?! Her too!?" Margarita immediately caught on to what she was saying and though the tension left her body, she looked at her in shock. "You know?"

Amina put up her hands in irritation. "For god sakes, is there ANY servant that isn't a Cinquemani?" Esposito snorted in spite of himself.

Margarita remained quiet and she saw her clench her fist as if needing courage to say something. Amina was ready to bite back any sarcastic remark. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well yo-" Amina stopped suddenly when she realized that the blonde hadn't said anything rude or remotely offensive. "Huh?"

Color rose prettily to Margarita's face. Seriously, can someone teach her how to do that as well? Or was it an Italian thing? When she got embarrassed or anything that made color rise to her face she resembled a giant tomato. None of this delicate, female reaction.

"For earlier. You went out on a limb for us." Amina would say that it was more than a limb, after all she almost got burned in retaliation. Which really showed that these guys had a sick sense of humor and irony. "I don't want to imagine what would've happened if you hadn't done that." Margarita shuddered and Amina knew her thanks were sincere.

She couldn't say 'no problem' because it had resulted in a huge mess, so instead she opted for a nod of her head in acceptance to the remark. "Well, we are in this together."

"So what did you come here for kid?" Coach asked, noticing that she had rushed here judging from the state of her appearance. Amina understood what he meant and chuckled nervously. After the incident with Xanxus, and then her chess game with Belphegor she forgot she still looked like a hot mess. But whatever. It wasn't like she had to impress these guys anyways, she wasn't here to look pretty.

"Remember when you told me you haven't heard anything directly from your superiors, specifically Pupetta? In a while?"

"Yeah, there is a lack of communication." Esposito answered, not yet seeing where this is going.

"Which means there is corruption going on," Amina continued. "On all levels. It's not just here in the Varia, it has expanded to Cinquemani headquarters. But Alphonse is based here and so is his commander-in-chief who he is betraying. Who is also happens to be the biggest obstacle to get to Alphonse."

She walked closer to them and sat at the table. Amina intertwined her fingers in front of her and rested her chin on them; her eyes glazing over and they knew she was not there anymore. Amina was seeing far far ahead, calculating, her mind making everyone into a life sized chess board.

"We don't want the king. That is not the crucial piece here. He is shield of the renegade puppeteer. The only way to get access to the one moving the pieces, is by _forcing_ the king to give him up."

It was beginning to dawn on everyone where she was going with this. Esposito stared at her, the enormity of the idea. The ingenuity behind the idea and the balls it took to even propose it. He shifted his eyes sideways and saw that Margarita looked just as taken back as him but Coach didn't. He looked like a man who had tirelessly kept a plant alive during a drought and now it was yielding the expected fruit.

His brown eyes turned to look at Esposito's in satisfaction. Silently saying, _still see no potential?_

"There is no other way around this is there?" Margarita asked and then looked at Michael's stoic face and gulped.

Oh Amina knew the feeling very well.

"We shall stage a coup." She stated solemnly, looking out the window to the dark night sky. After she said the words, it was like they were given life and sunk in.

"Jesus, _I'm _staging a coup-de-etat." Isn't that a sight for sore eyes. From injured amnesiac, to cook, maid, servant, midnight medic and now revolutionary. Wow, talk about life taking mysterious turns.

"Youse might die from this kid, you realize?"

She stayed silent for a few minutes, and then opened her eyes but there was no fear, only determination. Was this going to be hard? Hell yes. Yet, it wasn't impossible. They just had to be incredibly cautious and foolproof in their planning. She knew these people had eyes all throughout the place, it was time to use everyone who was here. For once, she saw Esposito smile slightly at her, he knew the words she was going to say.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone!<strong>

Hope you enjoyed the long chapter! I hope it compensates (at least somewhat) for my late update!

I just wanted to announce something. So as (hopefully) you are all aware, I did the contest to see for whom I would write a oneshot for. And the results are...

**Oneshot #1: Xanxus**

Seriously, he won by a landslide. I can tell that all the Xanxus fangirls united at that very moment xD, as one of those myself, I very pleased, surprised that so many feel as I do, but pleased nonetheless.

**As for Oneshot #2: *Dramatic Music*, it was a tie!**

**Between Hibari and Belphegor.**

Which I found highly amusing because I had recently written a future chapter in which Hibari and Belphegor had gotten into a scuffle. Oh the irony. Seeing as I need a deal-breaker, I shall now be posting a poll on my profile with these two characters. Which is open to **everyone**. If you had already voted before, you can vote once more.

The prefect versus the prince who shall win?

Vote away!


	29. Tabula Rasa

**Chapter 29**

Hello my readers! I promise you that I have not forgotten nor abandoned this story. I was in testing hell. I was taking various exams that pretty much determine my life. (Sucks, really does, but hey, that's the education system for you)Because a failed writer, equates to a writer assassinated by their pissed off parents. And as such I needed to devote myself 200% to it. Since I can't really focus on memorizing oxidation states while I am daydreaming about Xanxus and Amina.

I've tried and failed miserably.

But finally it's over! So I'm back!

And I promise you all that once July comes around I will be able to fully devote myself to this story. As such, I can do bi-monthly updates. *crosses fingers*

* * *

><p><strong>Tabula Rasa<strong>

(Because Latin is good for the soul)

**"Let us then suppose the mind to be, as we say, white paper void of all characters, without any ideas. How comes it to be furnished? Whence comes it by that vast store which the busy and boundless fancy of man has painted on it with an almost endless variety? Whence has it all the materials of reason and knowledge? To this I answer, in one word, from experience" **

**~ Locke**

Amina looked around at the place where she had first started training with Coach. It seemed like an eternity and yet in reality it had been only a couple months. She was starting to become a firm believer of the idea that time never moved in a line, contrary to what textbooks seemed to be fond of stating, that there was a beginning and an end and that time simply moved forward. Rather she was coming to the conclusion that time was nothing more than a circle. You start at a certain point, and move forward, at least you think you do. Then you embark on a journey; only when you finally arrive, it was the place where you had originally begun. The only difference being that it was now you whom had finally changed. Life was nothing more than a shifting of perspectives.

She gazed at the rising sun, basking in its glow. Amina didn't even raise a hand to shield it's pervasive rays from blinding her eyes. Instead, she craved it. The autumn wind was encircling her, the cool feel of it intensified by the sweat on her body. She had been training once more, before the sun had even risen.

With her hands on her knees, the teenage girl was catching every breath she could. Her throat was parched, to the point even breathing hurt. She could feel the pull of muscles just crying out in the back of her leg. Her physical exercises were much stricter than before and though her stamina was exponentially better compared to the time before she got used to the Varia life; nevertheless, it was still an arduous task. This time though, Amina lulled it all down, shoving it all away. She was an obedient camper now. No matter how much her body just wanted to give in and stop, she kept on going, pushing her limits. And she would continue to do so, she would do whatever it took.

Because this time around, she knew what was at stake.

Coach also noticed this complete change in attitude. He knew it was tough on her, the longer he was with her, the clearer it became that she had absolutely zero background to their sort of lifestyle. Yet, there was something in her eyes, a spark that never wavered which provided a glimpse of her unwavering spirit.

It was precisely that, which gave him a strong indication of the type of person she could become. Sure, she was inexperienced, yet that was also an asset. Because that was what Amina was, a person who could be molded.

After all, a blank slate was the easiest to write on.

* * *

><p>There was a lot of preparation to be done to prepare a coup-de-etat. And unfortunately there wasn't a how-to avaliable on google.<p>

Life wasn't as easy as finding a walk-through for a video game.

A coup was serious business. She began to treat it as a grocery list, of course of grave consequences.

Amina ran through her mental checklist. People, check.

And boy, were there a lot of those. Since she had now been recognized as part of the rogue regime (a nickname she had dubbed, nobody else was creative enough) she has been meeting Cinquemani and their sympathizers left and right.

From Varia subordinates, to servants, heck even the pizza delivery boy was in on the deal.

Instead of there being a British invasion there was a rival family one.

Now of course a question that comes to mind after learning about this, which she of course asked in her usual grace and decorum, was how the hell did these people manage to escape notice? After all, from what she had garnered from her time here was that you don't mess with the Varia if you wanted to live. Not only that, for all their insanity and god knows how many daddy-issues, these people were _smart. _(Though she still doubted the depth of Leviathan's intellect, but she digressed)

The answer was actually much simpler than she had expected. It was that these people were so vastly underestimated, that they escaped notice. Which made sense, Xanxus made a habit of calling everyone scum and trash, and everyone else followed suit in treating other people as such. So all these people had to do was find an opening, keep quiet, bow their heads and bite on their tongues to not speak out and everything on the surface looks as impeccable as it always had been.

None of the Varia cared to notice the furtive glances of distaste born not out of a sense of fear, but rather of mutiny.

After all they would never expect someone to rise against them by infiltrating their own ranks. Because even if the enemy managed to achieve enough manpower, there was still the matter of skill and experience. Since, no doubt each person in the Varia got to their position with blood and sweat, the higher the position, the higher the death toll. One Varia commander could probably take on more than fifty men by himself. With such exponential odds stacked against those who opposed the Varia, who would even _dare _propose such a feat?

Said teenage girl with amnesia couldn't help the sheepish smile that graced her features as she walked alone in the Varia mansion. Amina chuckled at the absurdity of the situation to herself. It was moments like these that she wondered if perhaps she was the most insane after all.

Nonetheless, she knew, ironically enough, that this was their best shot.

And the others saw it too. Which is why even though she had been the one to propose it, the unwilling newbie, quickly it became the solid game plan.

After finishing the lunch shift, she had taken this improptu walking break. Soon enough she found herself near the morgue area and noticed Squalo was coming out of the room. That was strange, since Camilla's murder she hadn't heard about anyone else having died.

What could've possibly brought him there?

Never one to ignore her curiosity, she walked quickly to catch up to Squalo. "Rain commander!" She called out to him using his official title, Amina figured if she was going to be nosy, might as well start be addressing him with his status.

Squalo was busy, he didn't have time to deal with servants. "What do you want brat!?"

"Did someone die?"

He scoffed. "Not yet, though the Boss has been a hellish mood, someone is bound to soon." Unconsciously, Squalo rubbed his head in the area where he always got hit with a wine glass. Amina resisted the urge to chuckle, even he is traumatized.

As he was about to dismiss her, he realized who he was talking to. "You might be interested to know that the servant girl's family came to retrieve the body yesterday night."

"What?" Amina could not believe her ears.

The body had been reclaimed by the family? Something didn't sit right with Amina but since the death of her sorella nothing ever seemed right to her.

"VOII stop being such a fucking nut." Amina stared at him dubiously. "You work with Leviathan and you think I'm the one missing a few screws?" Touche, Squalo conceded. "Obsessive." A bit better she supposed.

It took a lot of obsession anyways to go through with what she was planning. Both in her hatred for Alphonse and the desire for justice she craves for Camilla.

Knowing that the young girl staring at him questioningly wouldn't budge until he said something, Squalo sighed. "Her mother asked for the body, were you expecting us to say no?"

"Mother?" Amina asked incredulously. That's impossible. Wait mother? Camilla didn't have a mother. Then who took her body and for what purpose?

Squalo waved a couple of signed official papers in his hand. "Yes, it's all right here. Last night, the mother came to retrieve the body. It was one of the few times the cloud subordinates actually bothered to fill out the paperwork correctly and completely."

Amina flinched at the mention of the cloud subordinates. They were involved? What in the world was going on?

Before she could question further, Squalo was ushering her out of the room, pointing his sword dangerously.

"VOIII, if you have time to be checking up on dead people, you can go help out with the damned paperwork!"

Amina sighed. _Patience, _a voice in her head told her. Everything would be answered in due time. There was nothing she could do now. Apparently the body had been reclaimed hours ago.

She didn't even bother speaking out. The reminder of what happened to the last man who spoke out against the Cloud faction was still very vivid in her mind.

Now she needed to focus on herself, it was only by keeping herself alive that she could not only find out the mysteries surrounding her, but get back at Alphonse for Camilla.

* * *

><p>As the day came to a close and Amina survived another hectic day, instead of finding repose in slumbering, once more she couldn't. So she opted for her midnight walks instead.<p>

Amina kept walking around, lost in her thoughts. Once more she couldn't sleep. Now between her own demons and the current planning. She needed her body to move so her mind can wander. In fact, her mind had left her body to a place so far away that she suddenly bumped damn smack into a hard wall. The impact made her glasses fly away as she fell to her knees.

"Owwww."

Sloppy, sloppy her. Oh yeah, she was definitely ready to challenge some badass assassins. Where the hell did her glasses get to? She was getting really sick of these semi-lit hallways; they were always such a pain. The teenage girl began to fumble around, squinting down to find her glasses, while her hands reached out to the surprisingly warm wall in front of her to recover her balance.

"That's my dick." A deep baritone voice resonated next to her.

"EEH!?"

The words quickly served to make her lose what little balance she had achieved while she made a scalding effort to flail her arms away from such an awkward area. It made her fall unceremoniously once more. Amina did not know any words capable enough (and she was actually very good with vocabulary) of expressing the mortification she felt in that moment. Her face felt so flush and warm at that moment, she thought she was going to pass out. She rather wished she did so she wouldn't have to deal with the situation at hand.

Literally.

Note to self, losing glasses and daydreaming is hazardous to one's health.

Unfortunately, from her proximity Amina could discern who was in front of her now that she grew a bit more accustomed to being without her glasses in the dimly lit hallway.

There was no way she could miss those condescending wildfire eyes that stared at her with a twinge of amusement. They were such a stark difference to the darkness they were in.

Even if she couldn't see him, the sheer magnitude of the man who wield such a raw and powerful aura could simply be _felt_.

Since the universe adored her so much, out of all the people she could run into in the hallway that resided in the mansion, it happened to be no other but the very dear and wonderful Varia Boss.

Who she had previously just a few days earlier bossed around and threw a wet towel at.

And now whom she had just molested.

Holy Swiss Chocolates.

Amina gulped nervously. "Yeahhh, um, sorry about _that_..." She couldn't even say out loud what she did. She was trying extremely hard to wipe it away completely. Unfortunately, the one time amnesia could come in handy, it wasn't working. A nervous chuckle escaped her as she stared up at the impassiveness coming from Xanxus. "I'll just be going away now, you know?" And hopefully evaporate out of existence from this humiliation.

How was she not dead yet?

Though she was sprawled on the floor with her back upright, facing him directly, when she tried to inch away, she froze in her tracks when she heard the cocking noise of his gun.

"Trash, who gave you permission to leave?"

The short haired brunette and just looked at him in silence. His expression turned even haughtier at her silent submissiveness. When she at least tried to stand up to be at the same level instead of staring up from the floor, he glared at her intensely. No words were spoken, Xanxus saw the realization in her eyes and he saw that quick flash of indignation storm in her eyes. He could see her trying to reel it in and he looked on with patronizing satisfaction.

He saw the spark die away, her body pliant and obedient as she looked up at him directly without even her glasses as a barrier, she looked to him so young and weak. Without her glasses she was all youth and naivety, with those dark brown eyes resembling a doe.

Until of course she opened her thick lips. "Come posso aiutarti, _My Lord?" _The last word uttered deliberately, sarcasm underlying every syllable just as the foreign word was spoken in contrast to the sentence. With that the spark was back, as was the unwavering light. This was no lifeless little doll. He understood exactly how much she was saying in that mocking succinct manner of hers.

Less was always more.

As if to say that the last word was just as out of place as both of them were.

Amina noticed the shift of displeasure, and she cocked her head slightly to the side, a small smile of satisfaction of her own mirroring his previous one.

He promptly pointed his gun at her in response. Violence of course being the next strategy when the Varia Boss didn't get the results he wanted.

"Scum, what do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to stand up but apparently I'm _not allowed to." _Her voice dripping acid in contrast to the subservient attitude she was excluding.

She could easily see he was getting agitated. This little girl was a feisty piece of work. Xanxus could easily see that she was bound to push all his buttons.

He shifted his gun slightly to the side and just as Amina was feeling pretty self-righteous and a bit triumphant, she felt the fire ball speed by her face. It was the surprise that made her jump ungracefully.

Xanxus laughed at her sudden whelp of surprise and the way her eyes widened so much they might as well have popped out of her sockets.

Amina's quick fear for her life was quickly overrun by her deep seated sense of anger.

The last thing she needed now was to be the personal comic fodder for her mentally unstable Boss.

Soon enough she was going to become everyone's personal punching bag.

And that was where she drew the line.

"Gee, I'm so glad that I could've amused you this evening. Really, there has been nothing that I've aspired more for." The brunette girl gave the older man a snarky look.

He glanced at her in slight distaste. Perhaps it might be best to get rid of her now before she truly became a pain. He had enough of those already working for him. Amina, regardless, remained nonplussed.

Nevertheless, this was a lively girl, which at this point still surprised him. She had been here for a few months, and he had interacted with her a couple of times now. Xanxus hadn't dwelt much on her, never one to openly share his thoughts or plans, the truth was this Cinquemani business was increasingly making him agitated. Much of his time was devoted to getting rid of this problem. It was more of a pain than a danger. He won the battles that was for sure, but he had yet to win the war. A war that was increasingly getting dragged out more and more. To the point even the old geezer's guardians were starting to inquire. Meddling bastards.

Only Squalo was the one who had a real sense of how much Xanxus was not in a cavalier attitude.

The Varia was his and he didn't like anyone, much less _them_, telling him what he should or should be doing.

This whole problem could easily be resolved if he could just storm into the main Cinquemani headquarters and kill every single one of those fucking scum.

But of course, that was not an alternative for the ever spineless and blood avoiding Ninth. Even in his old age, the man had yet to lose his stubbornness and hold on to that useless diplomatic and olive branch policy.

It was making the Vongola and by extension the Varia look weak.

His bad mood grew increasingly more with each second as he thought about it. The evidence was right in front of him. After all, things had to be going to hell in a handbasket for even a fucking servant trash to have the balls to talk back to him.

In the foreboding silence and the scrutiny of his intense gaze, Amina let out a deep rooted sigh.

"I'm not sure what exactly it is you do with your time, dearest Boss, but surely you have better things to do than glare at teenage girls and make them sit lower than you just to satisfy your ego." Honestly, had it not been for his eyes she would've almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. The audacity of it all lulled any sense of panic that his presence could create. It was as if he was an ancient Siam monarch who found it improper to have anyone at any given time be at his height or taller.

They were in the twenty-first century for goodness sake!

He dismissed her jibe as if she had been nothing more than a fly and continued on with his early inquiry. "Trash, what are you doing here?" The words low and clipped.

"An excellent question. One I've been trying to figure out myself. Afterall, it's not like all little girls go and sit on their parent's lap and say 'I want to be a servant one day!' She completed the sentence with all the enthusiasm of an actress bent on recreating the scene; even changing her voice accordingly for dramatic effect.

The Varia Boss snorted inspite of himself. Then he caught himself and scowled. Yet, Amina noticed in those couple of seconds that it _almost_ could've become a sort of banter.

In that miniscule window of time, he had let her in.

Xanxus realized it too. How easy it was to fall into this insignificant girl's flow.

He was the Varia Boss. She was a no-name trash. He must not ever forget that.

And he had to make sure she didn't either.

Xanxus saw the surprise reflected in those dark brown eyes when he outstretched his hand and harshly lifted her up onto her feet. No time to wonder what was going on, she was pressed against the wall with his strong hand gripping her throat.

So weak and pitiful. He felt the jugular underneath his index finger, pounding blood so quickly as if the vein itself worried it might be it's last.

"I'll ask you again trash, and this time you better answer. What are you doing here?"

"Walking." Even in this life or death circumstance, she was hesitant with her reply. It was vague and they both knew it. Her movements now had been innocent enough. The only problem was, her previous actions as well as what she has been planning with the Cinquemani are enough to more than justify him to burn her to a crisp.

Amina knew, even with her vision impaired that the Boss was in a dangerous mood. Which meant that any answer of hers, even remotely not to his liking, could become the end of her.

And even if that didn't occur, there was more potential for disaster. She had absolutely zero background in mafia politics, anything she could say could potentially give way into him putting two and two together of the plans underway.

His grip tightened, Amina was gasping for air. The scalding force of his calloused hand was exerting a lot of pressure on her windpipe. All in all, sooner or later, if she didn't say anything more, she was dead anyways.

"I-I needed to..think." The young girl was croaking by now. Her throat was burning in cause of the saliva getting jammed down her throat against the increasing pressure of his hand and lack of oxygen.

Still that burning male hand remained there and meanwhile, her life was ticking away.

Amina squeezed her eyes shut. Her mind going into full-fledged panic mood, it just blurted the first thing on it's mind.

"I can't sleep." Amina wheezed."I-I can't stop thinking!" She ground out at last in one desperate try to say anything. He let her go abruptly and she fell to her knees, louding gasping for air. "I w-want to. I can't-" She took a deep breath, she couldn't talk she was too agitated. "I see it all, over and over again." Desperation underlined every syllable, she clutched the carpet underneath her hands. "The screams, blood, fire but the darkness is the worst of all."

"Fire burns. Darkness consumes. And the thoughts remain, the ceaseless, unanswered 's the uncertainty that kills me every time."

She had not met his eyes at all during her admission. But when she look again, she didn't like being so out in the open; being so _honest_. In fact she hated it, even as every time her lungs relished the sweet intake of air; she hated the price she had to pay for it. That Amina had to look so weak in front of him. However, amidst it all, though he may not like her or she him, there was a brief moment of understanding. A link between the two of them.

Both knew how it was to lay awake at night, not fearing the fire or the darkness but the silence amidst it all.

Xanxus looked at the haunted girl in front of him. The Prada frames acted as an indifferent barrier to the world and now it was gone. She was such a _bambina_; with that short hair and her glasses off her face, her eyes looked wider and reflected more of the turbulent emotions were emotions she had never voiced to anyone, barely even to herself. Biting her lower lip in uncertainty, she gazed up at him and looked so vulnerable.

"Trash, don't you dare walk in my corridor again unless I give you permission to."

This little doll of a girl would only be a nuisance when he walked his corridor at night thinking. A habit he also shared. One he did not want others privy to.

Not even caring for her response, but knowing that she would comply he left her there on the floor in her weakened state.

* * *

><p><em>United States-New York<em>

Angela Guerrero sat, eyes glazed, body frozen in the sterile morgue room. No windows to let the light in, only the flickering brightness of the fluorescent lights.

Her eyes were red, swollen from crying, the streams making an impressionable mark on her cheeks.

This was the state David found the woman whom he had loved more than life itself.

A mere shadow of the energetic prideful woman she had been. A smile so frequent and bright it might as well have been the sun. Always shining without fail, day after day in its resplendent glory.

But it seems that a darkness has shrouded the sun and no light can reach anyone now.

Angela was aware of his presence. They both knew it, but neither said anything. He stood off to the side and she there alone in her reverie. Until finally she opened her mouth, the only indication that there still existed a semblance of a soul within her.

"Time of death, 3:25 am."

"I never thought it would be my daughter. It's always the neighbors kid until it happens to you."

"Do you know her birthday just passed? I didn't get to celebrate my own daughter's _quinceanera_."Tears swelled in Angela's eyes. She crashed her face into her hands, willing it to swallow her whole, falling to the ground, sobs molding themselves into screams. To the point they became indistinguishable. "My baby." The only words that she could utter, masked in grief, disappointment and heartache.

"I had been a mother for _15 _years, David. You never stop feeling like a parent, but the problem is, what good is a mother with no child? What does she become then?"

"How about the father who never got to be with his daughter because her mother took her away?" He asked pointedly. "What does he become then?"

Angela went livid. "Don't you dare compare yourself. You know why I had to go. Your lifestyle isn't the ideal place for raising children. She would've gotten hurt because of your _work_." She spat the word.

"Well then, congratulations. She never got hurt, she ended up dying instead."

If the man himself had punched Angela, it would've leagues of less damage than those words did. David had never once hurt her, neither physically nor emotionally. Not even when they went through their particularly hasty and final separation. The only emotional pain caused by him was self-induced, she had left him in hopes of offering her daughter a better life.

Words couldn't describe how deep her pain went at thinking, that even with the separation, this tragedy still occurred. Which was precisely why, even though David knew fully well the implications of his statement, why he even bothered saying it. Not even born entirely out of spite but rather that the mother of his child had taken a humongous gamble in leaving him and he had to suffer for it as well. It was her insistence that she live a normal mundane teenage life.

Now look where that had gotten them.

**_5 hours prior_**

"Patron we found her."

The older man looked at his subordinate with cold irate eyes. "About time. I was wondering what year you were planning on doing your job." The subordinates who had gathered flinched and they looked away guiltily, he said no more and slipped away towards the door. However, he could still feel the unease in the room and narrowed his eyes as he noticed they still weren't looking at him in the eye.

"Anything anyone else wants to add before I go?"

It was a pregnant silence. All the men swallowed as the older salt and peppered haired man bore right through them impatiently. He was a man of few words but he always got his point across.

"Don't." One of the men spoke up quietly.

He raised an eyebrow at the man, face impassive. "Don't what?"

"Don't go and see her Patron." Another one spoke up this time. His normally dark eyes flashed to a glacier hue. They all stood together against him in silent agreement.

"You dare command your superior, Gonzalez? Let me remind you this is my daughter that we are talking about. One minute she was supposed to be hanging out with a classmate after school and the next thing I know said friend appears dead and my daughter disappears. She has been missing for months, her mother had no idea where she has been or what happened." He seethed at his men, pent up frustration over the last couple of months had taken his toll on him. By now he probably had more white hairs than dark ones.

And he always had a tendency for a salt and pepper haired look since he was in his late twenties.

"So I'll be damned if anyone is going to stop me. This is family we are speaking of, stand in my way and face the consequences."

Had David stopped for a while and asked his men the reasons for their words, the moment he entered the room, perhaps the air wouldn't have left him so abruptly. Yet, in his impatience and desperate for answers, he charged through.

He stood there, in his crisp white suit looking at the corpse that lay on the table. With no one and nothing else there, it didn't take long for his mind to know whose body that was.

Time passed and his right-hand man came into the room. As opposed to the formal wear el Patron always wore, a consistent testament of his power, Nacho always chose to wear less formal wear. Even now he sported jeans and a regular black shirt.

He waited a while before he spoke, even then he kept his distance. Both out of respect and wary of how David would react to the news.

"Your men told me what happened. This is why they didn't want you to see."

David was against the wall, his head pressed against it. The cool feel of the stone providing no comfort.

Nacho took the silence as his cue to continue forward. "An anonymous source lead our men to Celeste."

"Did she suffer?"

There was a pained look in his eyes. "Dav-"

"I asked you a question. I expect answer and don't you dare bullshit me. Did. She. Suffer?" The words clipped and low, they bordered on violence.

Nacho closed his eyes in shame and repentance. "From what little the forensic technicians could get from the state of the body, she was stabbed and they see signs of a struggle, even sexual assault. But they think the cause of death was the blood loss."

Everything went quiet then. Nacho said no more, he knew that it was best to just give David a bullet to the brain instead of dragging out the awful truth. David remained immobile, never taking his eyes off the body, not even looking at his right hand man. After a couple of minutes, David clenched his fist, his nails drawing blood.

"Who did this?" David asked quietly, and his right hand gave no response. He couldn't, though he did want to.

The sweet little girl, with her straight brown locks and the darling smile. She inherited her mother's looks, though a lighter shade of skin and hair. Her light mocha colored skin always matched the chocolate brown eyes.

"WHO DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER?" He walked slowly next the corpse he couldn't even recognize. Trying to imagine the soft brown locks he would thread his fingers through when she was a small child. He had not seen his daughter since she was 5 years old. Since he had the blow out with Angela.

David could still hear her laughter, see the brightly colored headbands with little bows. The flurry of movement. And his mind could not juxtapose the two with the dead barely recognizable burnt and older corpse in front of him.

"Shall we notify her mother?" His right hand asked dutifully. He didn't even bother with saying the typical sentiments of grief, both of them knew it wouldn't help in anything. So Nacho didn't bother, David had his own grief, no need to add on his.

"No of course not. Bad enough she's dead, no need to tell Angela the specifics. That our girl was-" No he could not even finish that sentence. David could not bare to usher such defiling words into existence. Nacho looked at his boss silently, seeing the haunted look in his eyes, rummaging a hand through his locks over and over again.

"In a couple of hours, call Angela to the morgue. Get one of the men to substitute for the morgue practitioner and make up a plausible story for her disappearance and cause of death. The body is unrecognizable anyways.."

"Dios mio," He too had the curse of an overactive imagination and his already white skin became a ghostly pale. "Mi'ja, mi florecita salvage."_ My daughter, my wild flower_. His voice was distraught, filled with the words he could not say. The promise he was unable to keep.

Without saying a word he got him his favorite liquor, a glass of Angostura rum and mixed it with ice and passed it to him. He took it and wolfed it down in one gulp.

He laughed a bitter dark laugh as he swished the ice in his cup. "I have money, sizeable amount of men under my command and hundreds more afraid of me. I have terrorized other families and killed so many. My reputation precedes me when I walk into a room."

Yes Nacho knew this was very true.

David walked to his daughter's body that was covered by the blank and traced one finger from the top of her head down to the end of her chin. "Somehow with everything I had, what does it matter if I could not even protect her?"

"It is not entirely your fault, you know Angela did not permit you to be with her. She left with the child, it was her choice. They had nothing to do with you." Nacho stated, deep rooted anger underlying the serious tone. It was the one thing he never forgave Angela, even with all her goodness, her pure heart and the love his Boss had for her.

He could never forgive her for walking out, much less with _la ni__ñ__a._

"She had nothing to do with me. She was free of all fault and sins. Celeste was intelligent, driven she had such a bright future ahead of her."

"All of her mother's fears came to life, not even with me out of her life, kept her safe."

"But there is one thing you can count on. When I find the men responsible, wherever they may be. I will find them and when I do, I will make sure that their deaths are hundred times fold the pain that my daughter felt. Even if it means I have to burn down cities to do so and make rivers bleed."

Nacho shuddered at the dark ominous tone. His Patron wasn't called Steel Lord for nothing.

He grabbed his gun and explored every contour slowly. Seeing through his mind's eye every single person that was going to pay.

"No one messes with la familia."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

As David walked out of the New York morgue, after making sure that no police got wind of the situation for further questioning into his affairs, he lit a Cuban cigar. Nacho would soon make sure that the story that his daughter had run away from her New York city home and was involved in a car accident would be all that anyone knew.

Including Angela, she didn't need to know the particulars of the situation involving his daughter.

David was not going to mention that he wasn't fully convinced that it wasn't his ran a pale white hand through his hair, the cigar in his mouth barely providing any support. David hadn't even mentioned his suspicions to his right-hand. He could already hear what he would say, that he was in denial and it was the grief talking.

Yet, it was something he sensed, even if it was a bare gut feeling, His intuition had never failed him before; even when all the evidence points to the contrary.

After a while, David began walking, he couldn't stay still. He needed to walk to think clearly. There were too many questions surrounding not only his daughter's disappearance, but the state she was found in.

His men who had supposedly found his daughter, didn't actually find her. It was anonymously presented through a series of contacts who led them to the discovery of the body.

A body that clearly hadn't been in the tri-state area and had been preserved for some while. As if expecting it to be exported long distance.

Furthermore, the only thing linking that unrecognizable burnt body to his daughter were the few solid blood cells on the outside and the brown hair strands barely connected to the body that his best forensic technicians had garnered.

There were only two possible explanations for this. True, it could be that this was revenge against him. But even that was improbable. He had little to no contact with his daughter since she was five years old.

The second one, which deep down he was counting on was that, this was a big cover-up. That this body wasn't his daughter's but someone wanted it to be. They counted that between the burn job and his absence in his daughter's life; David would just take things at face value.

Clearly, whoever was involved didn't know jack about him.

Because he was going to find his daughter, no matter where she could be. Evidently, Angela's precautions and methods weren't enough to keep their daughter safe.

So it was his turn now. Because no one was going to wage a custody battle for a daughter that had already been pronounced dead.

He was going to do things his way.

And regardless if his daughter was dead, alive or somewhere in between.

He was going to make sure everyone involved paid dearly.

* * *

><p><strong>Things I want to clarifycorrect:**

-la niña- the little girl

-I made a mistake in the last chapter about Xanxus' frozen state. It's been ages since I actually watched the show and had forgotten it was 8 years instead of 10. Rest assured it doesn't change the plot in any way shape or form. Thanks LittleShyCloud for bringing it to my attention!

Thanks to all who reviewed, and the anonymous person who didn't leave any name but gave a worthwhile review! Reviews always make me smile :D

To said person, you should sign in/make an account so I can give you your proper dues, but thanks anyways!

**List of Awesome** additions: Xepharia

KHRLover1997

LadiiWhisper

Nomurai

LittleShyCloud

Legare Virtuoso

Alice-Italy-Haruhi

Ingmina

Reiko Narukami


	30. Lo Que Sera, Sera

ErMaGerd, it's chapter 30!

I like that number for no particular reason.

**Chapter 30  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo Que Será, Será<strong>

**"I've learned that people will forget what you said, **

**people will forget what you did, **

**but people will never forget how you made them feel."**

**~Maya Angelou**

There was one very important thing that had been on her mind for quite a while.

As the rogue regime gathered together in the kitchen, it was on the forefront of her thoughts.

Amina ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She was starving.

As she heard them speak, and gather around blueprints (courtesy of her messing around Squalo's paperwork in the access files of the Mist subordinates. All her time spent with the various subordinates gave her an inkling as to who would have what type of information) she was getting frustrated. There was no way she could think properly with her stomach growling at her.

Food triumphs all.

Unfortunately there was only fruit available. Since servants weren't allowed to eat meat as they pleased unless it was sanctioned. After all, meat was expensive to give to so many servants and subordinates that resided within the mansion. Even if that wasn't the case, Coach had her on a strict diet for these last couple of weeks. Amina had lost track of time since she had first for some unknown reason set foot in this place. Heck, by now it could probably be two months that had passed.

She still ate, and Amina wondered at times if Coach thought he was getting her ready for a beauty pageant rather than getting her physically fit in regards to the small portions and the food that was completely and utterly bland.

Which truly bothered her during lunch and dinner. She always fought the urge to nab some garlic, salt or adobe and re-season the food. Amina didn't relish eating anymore, she felt the need but it didn't satisfy her.

The brunette dragged herself out in the mornings and she felt like an 1900's British orphan; with her drab pastel uniform and eating oatmeal or porridge to kick start another day.

She would sigh, imaging she was eating pancakes or waffles with syrup instead.

Though she loathed to admit it, there have been benefits of this horrendous endeavor. Even if she was a far cry from becoming lithe or on the cover of a fashion magazine; Amina was slowing becoming more toned and the uniform felt a bit looser on her form than it had on the first day.

Of course how could she not? Between her very active daily life and her strict diet, she barely had any down time.

Amina was certain that she would always retain thickness because she did indeed have a big boned body structure.

_Her name on the lips of others always escaped her as she saw memories flash before her mind's eyes. She couldn't decipher their lips, only hear a void and then a tune back to the conversation; her name forever a blank before her. _

_This time the short-haired brunette saw an elderly woman sitting on a wooden carved chair, cushioned with a fabric that denoted the passing of time; the constant companion to the woman's aging. The old woman had pale skin, the color of fallen snow, it didn't make her look sickly but rather added to her serene countenance. Laughter lines, bags under her eyes and crows eyes were the indication that she had seen a lifetime pass before her, but by any other standard she looked well-kept for age. _

_The woman had straight light brown hair, the color of molten pralines, a hawk-like nose on a delicate oval shaped face. Overall, an essence of dignity, regalness and motherness exuded from her very being. _

_However, a light shone in her eyes as the door opened and she gazed at the little girl before her, smiling at her with unconditional warmth and affection. Amina saw a younger version of herself, probably 9 or 10 years old, rush happily to the other woman, enveloping each other in affection. And there was a part of her that looked on longingly to the memory, relishing for that warmth and sensation of safety now. _

"_Mi ni__ña de cara buena,"(1) The older woman began in a warm spanish voice, playing with the long straight dark colored locks of the chubby girl in front of her. "Eres linda." (2) _

"_Gracias." The little girl responded, though a smile she gave the woman did not reach her eyes. Not that the older woman noticed. Amina stared quizzically. The tone sounded more apprehensive, waiting for the oncoming forray rather than appreciative. _

_The elder woman's words, as she moved her pale white hand over her contrasting darker light mocha colored skinned confirmed what the younger version already knew would come next. _

"_Pero serias mas linda aun si perderias de peso." Yet you would be even prettier if you lost weight. The older woman remarked, a tsk on her lips. _

_Immediately at those words, the young girl tensed and moved away, shifting away from the older woman's embrace. Her eyes downcast behind her Prada frames, the initial joy now gone replaced with a tired and hopeless look. _

"_Si solamente perdieras esa barriga, y también en las piernas y los brazos!" If only you would lose that stomach and some mass in your arms and legs._

_But the young girl wasn't listening anymore. _

_The older woman didn't notice her change, or most likely she couldn't think of a reason why the girl wouldn't listen to her advice and droned on her lecture. Amina zoned her out and stared at the little girl in front of her. Neither of them were paying attention to the elder woman anymore. As Amina saw the young girl not even bother to argue back, just waiting for the moment that the woman would stop speaking; as if this was just a normal occurrence in her daily life. As futile as telling the wind to stop blowing. _

_She followed her younger version's fixation on the window, on the bright sunny day outside and the palm trees that lined the outside garden. A warm gush of summer air fanned her face. _

_Eventually, the younger girl turned back and flashed her a polite smile. "Si señora." Though her eyes remained as tired as they had before, counting the seconds until her mother would come find her. _

The memory ended there and Amina was left there with mixed feelings. It wasn't a particularly happy memory, but at the same time it felt like a constant; something that she was regularly exposed to.

Amina shook her head, and gazed at the italian twigs assembled around her, a slight feeling of envy arising from the depths of her heart. That they never were exposed to memories and childhoods like that. Yet, she didn't look on an envy of desiring their bodies, she didn't want to become a twig or that anorexic thin that was high demand of models these days.

She was her own person, so maybe she wasn't the happiest person in the world but now she just wanted to get fit, to be healthy and survive and that was it. Amina was determined to not change more beyond that, no matter what her memories, people of her past or present said.

However, that didn't mean that in the recesses of her mind, when it wasn't preoccupied with coups, blueprints, and family politics that dared dream of an image of herself, perhaps a bit older with toned muscles and a voluptuous body.

Yet, as she munched on her apple, she thought cynically to her herself that she wouldn't even _live _to see or feel the effects of her weight loss beyond this Cinquemani endeavor.

As Amina began to peel an orange while chewing the bitten apple piece, she began to realize that everyone was staring at her. As she held the fruit platter in front of her as if it were an individual sized cereal bowl; Amina began to hesitantly chew slower as the silence crept on her.

She swallowed nervously, even though she didn't know _why_ she felt as if she were in trouble. When Amina saw Esposito glaring at her, she chuckled nervously and held out her orange. "Want a piece?"

Esposito face-palmed and glared at her more. He promptly took away the bowl from her and Amina whined. "Come on! I'm hungry!"

"At this rate, you are going to create a fruit shortage in Italy!"

Amina rolled her eyes. "Now you are just exaggerating." She began to glare back at him, angrily munching on her remaining apple. Esposito had the audacity to laugh at her, thinking she looked like a chipmunk.

Amina growled angrily at him. This only made him laugh harder. "What the hell are you laughing at, you pompous jerk!?"

Truth was, Amina wasn't just being a glutton, or a person who had a craving while on a diet, she was getting a bigger appetite each day. It was like there was something missing; something that would fill her up but she hadn't managed to find it yet.

Amina just couldn't find a logical explanation, so she didn't even bother trying to explain it to the others. Maybe it was just stress, but all she was completely sure of was that since she started to have those dreams about the scorching fire and the multi-colored flame that kept on waiting for something from her; nothing had been the same.

Yet, no one as usual knew of her internal struggle, they probably just saw an overly hungry girl fighting with Esposito for a fruit bowl.

It wasn't even pasta or a scrumptious gelato. It was friggin fruits for crying out loud. How the mighty have fallen.

Amina would've cried at the pitiful sight if she could.

Coach was quickly losing his patience with both of them. "Alright, both of youse cut it ou-" He stopped mid sentence as her heard the kitchen doors open and the movement of the other non Cinquemani servants cease to move as they stared at the person who had entered.

Everyone swerved their head to look behind them at who had just entered, and color drained from Amina's face as she saw it was Leviathan that had come in. As her heartbeat quickly began to rise exponentially, she heard the quick scuffle of papers as some of the fast thinkers quickly grabbed any papers and jammed it into pots or drawers.

Esposito grimaced and cursed under his breath. Mostly everyone who was involved in the forefronts of planning was here. At this time, none of the Varia officials were supposed to be in the mansion, much less coming to the kitchen.

Leviathan came into the kitchen at a really bad time. Amina had to think fast and let them get away before he realized what they were doing or who they were.

The other members were unsure of how to go ahead. Amina moved forward, and at the same time away from the others, calling out to Leviathan, effectively getting his attention. She only had to make sure it stayed that way. With her hands behind her back, as she talked with Leviathan, Amina made hand signals to the others, telling them to flee.

There was defiance in their eyes; not wanting to leave her alone with the man. Though Amina appreciated the sentiment, it was futile. She gave a sideways glance at Coach who quickly got her meaning before Leviathan could catch on. In their time together, she had an increasingly good rapport with Coach, heck, she could even get on the same wavelength with Esposito at times.

One of those times being now, that he calmly walked out, ushering the others into moving as well. While the other half unsure, were quickly persuaded by Coach through his insistent mannerisms and glares. Soon enough, she was there, the last one of the regime with Leviathan. A couple of servants remained, but they were the mundanes, those uninvolved in the scheme.

To them it just seemed like the usual antagonistic behavior of Leviathan towards her. Since this wasn't the first time. It was no secret the lightning commander wasn't fond of her. No one would intervene, something that once angered the brunette, but now worked in her favor. She needed his attention solely on her, she came to peace with everyone else's selfishness.

Putting on a front, Amina tried her most haughty expression, cocking her head to a side. Forcibly making her posture languid. "What's wrong little doggy? Your master got tired of your flea infested behind?" She pouted her lips in a mock of sympathy and care.

She saw him unconsciously reach for his parabola, his eyebrow twitching.

Because no matter how much people were annoyed with Leviathan or disliked him; they knew he was not one to be trifled with. The man was a Varia commander after all, a tittle achieved only through ruthlessness. Amina was pretty sure he would kill his own mother if it was in the name of Xanxus. He was ready to blow, a wiser person would let this go. But now she wasn't thinking wisely, she was thinking smartly. Well, as smartly as she could for the cause, not necessarily for her sake.

Right now the most important thing was that this movement persevered. Or else it wouldn't just be her that died but everyone else too.

And without a good reason either, dying pathetically after so much work and effort has gone into her project.

Yeah, that's right. She said it. This was her baby.

And she will be damned if Levi A Than will be the death of it.

Thus, it was up to her to be the distraction.

Surprisingly, he was still able to control himself but he was on the breaking point. And that was for once what she needed, and it was taking too damn long.

Amina took a deep breath and channeled her inner most impressive cocky and sneering expression. Which felt extraordinarily foreign, more like channeling the bastard child of Belphegor and Xanxus.

"It's okay, I know _XanXan_ is a very complicated man, most people don't understand him so it's okay that you don't." Complete with a hair flip, well an attempt at least ,since she now had short hair so it wasn't as dramatic as if she still had her waist long hair. It probably looked more like she was bouncing the hair that was curling under her ear.

Nevertheless, she could tell it had the desired effect. This guy really was a sucker with his obsession with his boss. There were still some people left in the room. Not everyone could leave of course, or else it would look suspicious. And she needed to have his attention fully on her, and by extension, wounding his ego.

"After all, it takes a very important and charismatic person to be on the same level as him. And I'm sure he wouldn't trust.." She left the sentence hanging and thinking back to all the ways that the rest of the servant girls had looked at her overweight body in distaste, she mirrored the same experience now onto Leviathan. Silently pushing back any guilty morals and just trying to be the biggest bitch she could. Her eyes gave him a once more and she pursed her lips in haughty distaste. "..the likes of _you_."

_Pretend this is a play, a scene from a movie and it is your turn to not only engage but provoke the audience. _A voice in her mind whispered, and she did just that. All of this was just acting anyways. That's all she had been doing since she got here. Pretending that she didn't care, that she wasn't scared, that she wasn't a Cinquemani affiliate. The Oscar award should go to her.

Funny how well people never really get to know what goes on in your mind.

Amina smiled cruelly at him and laughed.

"Who are we both kidding? You know he will _never_ accept you."

She saw him stand there immobile and Amina knew she had just hit some very deep emotional territory. And there it was again, no matter how much she tried to push it down, there was that inner voice of guilt and morality, screaming at her. Staring at her in complete incredulity and disgust at what she was doing. Reprimanding her, telling her how would she like it if it were her hearing these things?

"After all, no one else has. One look at you and I know, hell everyone in this place knows. You are followed out of need, not devotion and certainly not love."

_Stop. Stop this now. _

It was as if even though she was the one talking to him, all she was doing is talking to herself. Hurting herself. Memories flooding back and she fought the urge to clench her head. Her mouth spoke but it was her mind that remembered, that spewed the words it had so desperately tried to forget.

"You are that person everyone endures but no one ever really _wants._" And they kept coming, the words and feelings didn't stop. The dark places in the recesses of her mind. That place she was in but cannot see, in which she underwent both physical and emotional torture. At the same time, it blurred in with past memories of her own, before the incident that eventually led to her being in the Varia. On the outside she kept that haughty arrogant facade, it was the only thing keeping her standing on this point. That and the weight of how much was standing on her being able to break Leviathan. She never imagined that the price would be so high.

Every word she said, it was as if she was giving birth to every insecurity and mocking whisper Amina had ever felt prior to her incident. Going back to that little girl in the flashback. And instead of coming to terms with it little by little, she was just getting the knife and stabbing herself with it, one statement after the other.

Yet, there was one more thing left for her to say. That she had not been able to say, or ever think. The piece of resistance. It hung in the air, like a storm waiting to crash onto the earth.

Because just like Amina was able to experience so many emotions, which more often than not conflicted with each other, it also gave her a surprising insight into others. She was highly susceptible to other people's feelings, born of quiet watching and observing which also meant she knew what would make people crack.

_..I can't do this. _

_Don't make me do this. _

_Don't say it. _

She wasn't sure who had begged. Her consciousness, the little girl who still lay somewhere in her, or if it was her current self who went by the name Amina. In the end it didn't matter.

"Look at yourself! How could anyone ever like, or even _want_ someone like you!"

And then just like that, there they were. The words were out in a biting arrogant indifference.

It took less than a minute, but did more damage than a hundred year war.

Everything just snapped then. Like a carefully put together glass, it broke into the same cracks it had so desperately glued together previously.

And there it was, the flash of indignation, the clenching of his fist and before she knew that fist was going toward her face so she did the only thing she could. She quickly threw her glasses to the floor. It effectively salvaged her Prada frames, but it left her bare for the the full fury of Leviathan's fist.

And it hurt. A lot. The force of it all brought her to her knees. Her face burned where he had punched her and from examining her hand, there was blood on it. She had her eye closed shut, the one that suffered most of the brunt of the impact.

The right side of her face was howling at her just as her eye was burning. Amina had a good feeling that she was prone to get a black eye soon.

The lightning fast action, coupled with the dangerous aura surrounding Leviathan soon put the people in the kitchen into a panic. Precisely what she needed to give the others a chance to leave without bringing too much attention to themselves. As Amina palmed her wounded eye, she took a couple of seconds to avert her gaze to notice that the majority had in fact taken their leave. She winced as she began to stand back on her feet, Amina needed his attention to say on her.

Unfortunately for her, he had no intention of letting her go anyways, regardless if she hadn't moved.

Amina had thought that she had seen him look at her with animosity but she was wrong. _Now _he was truly looking at her with deep loathing, against her better judgement, probably because she was wounded; those eyes made her flinch. It didn't fill her with satisfaction that her plan worked better than expected, neither did the pain searing through her face. It was a risky gamble, with her life most likely in the balance.

As her chocolate eyes stared into his narrow bleak ones, she knew without a shadow of a doubt he was in machine mode now. Amina had become a target, and endless time inside the Varia taught one thing.

Targets are taken care of. No questions, and no hesitations.

Before she had completely regained her balance, Amina heard a loud yell coming from him followed by a high voltage buzzing of light and without even thinking she threw herself to the side.

Thousand sparks whizzed by her head so close, that had it not been for her instinct she could've very well have been deformed or even died. She listened at the sound of the damage that his attack had done on the area behind her. As Amina turned her head, her eyes widened as she noticed the trail of ash indent into the floor and wall.

In fact the wall behind her, with metallic furnishings was practically glittering from the residue of electricity sparks.

Dang. No matter how idiotic this guy can get, she now understood the purpose of those parabolas. It was like watching an erratic Mary poppins and terminator crossover.

What also made this situation ten times worse, besides the fact that she was already badly wounded was that she was also in an environment disadvantage. Amina couldn't very well leave and also there was too much metal in the kitchen. The lightning would find a conduit, if it hasn't already, which means if she just as much touches a wall with the metallic hangings or the stove, it was bye bye birdie.

Her assumption proved to be dead on when amongst the hysteria of the servants, one of them accidentally touched a metallic surface nearby and he let out a blood curdling scream. It was so loud it froze her on the spot. It was like staring at a car accident, it was tragic and horrendous; but you couldn't look away. Even though she didn't know him, her free hand went up to her mouth in horror as she saw him convulse and scream incoherently. He fell to the floor a few meters away from her with his limbs sprawled unnaturally, his eyes wide and crazed. He twitched sporadically for a couple more seconds, even more of an abomination since there was no life left within him. It was just the muscles that had been subjected to the voltage that moved.

Then there was silence and once more she found herself looking at lifeless eyes. That was the most frightening of all, it reminded her of Camilla and the nothingness that laid there; like a macabre porcelain doll. Amina fought the urge to throw up. This young man whom she didn't even know his name now looked at her too, with that same eternal stoicness. It was the thought of that uncompromising and unchartered territory that shook her to her core.

Amina just kept on staring, shocked and numb. She wasn't sure how long she looked, through the pain on the right side of her face made her feel every second of it. Her lapse in focusing her attention on the corpse was a big error on her part. Amongst the many errors she had done today, was the fact that she failed to remember that even if her world shattered, reality kept on spinning and weaving its web. People kept on going, and reality made sure she would never forget it as Leviathan raised his knee and drove it into her stomach; holding her head forward to increase the depth of his hit.

Amina had gotten distracted, she should've known better. It was not the minutes or even the seconds that counted, but the milliseconds.

She groaned in pain, coughing and clutching her stomach. "Oh no." Amina was horrified as she stared at the floor that there was blood, and it was completely her own.

"Rule number one, never look away." Amina received no reprieve as no sooner did Leviathan speak, he kicked her side and the pain intensified even more throughout the upper half of her body.

It was useless to attempt to fight back. Amina was badly wounded, as the seconds passed this was turning to be the worst plan she had ever had. She simply didn't have enough hands to attempt to sooth her body. Between her face, her stomach and now her sides, she wasn't sure which exactly would be the death of her.

All of them just culminated in this massive globe that just burst in waves of pain that throbbed in tune with her heartbeat. It was taking all she had to not cry mercy or even just outright cry from the sheer pain of it all. There was no bravado to fall back on; she wasn't used to this, she had never experienced something like this. The pain never ceased nor lessened it only intensified and she kept on getting hurt, piling more wounds.

Amina didn't even have energy to bite out a scathing reply or insult. She didn't trust herself to even speak. The pain was far too scorching hot, to the point she couldn't even stand. Even as she closed her eyes, she could see bright colors from the reflection of the kitchen lights that bothered her.

No longer did she try to keep her eyes open. Her impaired eye could do no more but close and the other soon followed, burdened by the strain on her body. Amina lay there moaning in pain, silently begging for an end. The only sounds she made were that of pain, suffering and frustration.

But Leviathan was far from done with her. "Rule number 2, never hesitate." Levithan grabbed his parabola once more but used the sheer force of it to slam her head against the stove behind her. She felt the electric shock course through her body and she threw her back and screamed.

Amina saw a brilliance of colors flash before her eyes. Sparks of fire and light exploding in synchronicity with the pain that traveled through her being.

Was this how she was going to die? Was she going to be like that guy from before?

For some reason, probably the current had moved on but the shock didn't last nearly as long. She remained slumped there, her eyes rolling from the pain, she gazed up at the dark imposing figure of Leviathan through semi closed eyes as she fell completely to the floor. Amina laid sprawled there, no fight left in her.

Leviathan felt satisfaction at that though he was far from soothed or even forgiving her in response from the hopeless look in her eyes.

Amina heard his steps as he worked towards her, even the feel of the ground vibrating beneath her hurt and she winced as recoiled away from him against her will.

She felt him above her and Leviathan crouched down next to her, his disgustingly warm breath next to her ear. "And finally, always be better, stronger and smarter than everyone else. That is the Varia way. Not that you would know, you pathetic excuse for a Cinquemani spy."

Even lost in her abyss of pain, fear proved to be a most able companion. In a matter of seconds, fear seized her just as quickly as pain did.

He pulled on her hair violently, making her skull feel raw, as if it were to come off. "I don't know what you did to the Boss, or even the other members to have them under your spell, especially someone as ugly and fat as you." Leviathan sneered as she felt that gaze roam her body in distaste. It made her feel violated.

_Please make it stop._

Her mind screamed over and over again.

"But trust me when I say that I'm not fooled and I will be there to show Boss your true colors. And when that happens, you will need countless lives to wish it had been me here who had killed you. But mercy is not a Varia quality."

Leviathan stood up and dug his leather boot into her back. Amina gritted her teeth, she was not going to give him the satisfaction of a scream. She was on the brink of unconsciousness, she couldn't take much more.

"Know your place harlot and enjoy your last pathetic days. Afterall no one is going to advocate for some worthless servant girl with no name who has betrayed the Varia."

Amina was wheezing now; she turned her head more so to stare at him directly and spat at him. "Go to hell."

She felt one more punch and it all turned to black.

* * *

><p>She was loath to admit it but everyday that she woke up, she kept on looking furtively and cautiously around her for Leviathan's revenge.<p>

Even though Esposito and Coach had already told her that Leviathan had left on a week long mission out of the country, and most likely wouldn't even be back at the Varia mansion until almost 2 weeks.

Amina knew not to take him or his words lightly. Anger flared each time she looked in the mirror and saw the reminder of why she couldn't forget that.

She didn't know what angered her more. Her own uselessness, the fact that she couldn't even do a measly punch back, or that now when she looked in the mirror she was reminded of _him_.

Amina remembered the moment when she finally woke up. On the bright side, she had finally slept. According to Coach, who had found her tattered and thought her dead, she had been out for practically a whole day. On the downside, when she finally opened her eyes, her right side indeed felt swollen and the rest of her body felt like she had been run over by a truck. Amina continued to cry out in pain until someone came and gave her morphine, her eyes glazed over, and she crept back to darkness.

The next time she woke up, though she was groggy she could make the faint outline of Coach. Her throat was dry as were her lips, it was annoying to even swallow. The drugs she was on for pain was keeping her tethering between consciousnesses and unconsciousness. But there was something that kept her awake in that moment, "Co..ach," Amina croaked and he came closer to her.

He stared at her expectantly, giving her the silent cue to continue, her eyes kept on glazing over and fluttering open and closed.

She cleared her throat, and willed her eyes to open wide and strong and to look him head on. "When I'm better, when I'm out of this bed, I need you to go on me as hard as you can. Next time I want him in this bed with this god awful headache."

He looked momentarily surprised and then a small smile graced Coach's features, it wasn't a frequent sight, even less common after Camilla's death.

"Kid, youse don't tell me what to do. I was planning on doin' that anyways. I ain't going to go easy on youse."

Amina laughed then, and then winced when she felt the pain ricochet on her abdomen. "Good."

She hadn't noticed but Esposito had also been in the room and he was mumbling angrily under his breath, passing some bills to Coach. He had bet that after that beating, she was going to cry and want to get out of the alliance.

He was proven wrong, and lost money to boot.

Coach looked on, a semblance of approval on his face. "Sleep kid, youse going to need it."

She didn't need any more convincing, she was out seconds after.

Amina spent more or less 5 days in the hospital ward, though she kept on working. Her encounter with Leviathan, much to everyone's surprise instead of making her cower in fear, only added to her determination to see her plan through. She worked over time from her bed, coordinating, thinking. By the time she went back to her active lifestyle, it was like she hadn't really left. Only now they saw her in person, and her appearance had changed.

There was a harsher demeanor there, and a black eye, which she eventually decided to cover with bandage. Now she just walked around looking with one eye, bandage wrapped around the side of her head, diagonally over her wounded eye.

They all continued on their day but they knew that once Leviathan came through those doors, shit was going to hit the fan, as Esposito so eloquently put it.

The foretold day came 2 weeks after the incident, on a cloudy rainy day in the middle of dinner time.

Just when Amina was finishing serving dinner to the assembled Varia officials, minus Leviathan, Belphegor and Alphonse. She was just thinking she might get through another day, though at the same time it frustrated her. This waiting for a verdict that never came, it was going to drive her insane.

Ironically, just as she thought _I want to get this over with now! _Leviathan burst through the doors, soaking wet, as if he couldn't get back quick enough. Which most likely, he couldn't, since he wanted to see Amina's head roll.

Amina looked to the heavens and shook her head. _Now you listen to me? Gee, thanks. _

"Trash, you better have a good reason for interrupting my dinner." Xanxus stated, munching on his steak. Amina breathed a small sigh of relief upon noticing two things, one, that he didn't throw the food which meant he liked it. She had a lot of problems today, cooking his steak how he liked it. Either she cooked it too well or not it was too raw.

"This steak is so raw, a skilled vet could bring it back to life!" Esposito would remark, since he was not on kitchen duty, and Amina would hurriedly go and redo Xanxus steak.

All the efforts she went through because of this man! She wasn't his mother nor his wife !And he wasn't even thankful!

Secondly, Amina was also glad that he had no idea what had occurred between Leviathan and her.

Levithan bowed at his Boss' presence. "Yes Boss, I would never waste your precious time!" Amina fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Esposito was in the background looking on, grimacing slightly. This was going to take a turn for the worst any second now. His hand automatically went to hover close to his waist, where he had concealed his knife.

Once they found out, who was who, he was going to make damn sure that he managed to lodge his knife down a few throats.

"This woman here, is not only a harlot, sorceress but also a spy!" He exclaimed with all the fervor of a gospel priest, pointing straight at her.

The room exploded in a mixture of hushed whispers, and all eyes turned to stare at her. Amina straightened her back and look head on at the stares. When Xanxus turned his intense eyes onto her, it took all of Amina's will to not cower or look away.

"You're insane, you know that?" Amina remarked gasping, glancing at Leviathan. Though inside, she was spazzing. What if the Xanxus did end up believing Leviathan? Squalo was also assessing her intently, though for once he was quiet. Which only showcased the enormity and seriousness of the situation.

"Voi, this is a grave accusation." Squalo stated, though she wasn't sure if he was directing it at her or at Leviathan. Since he was staring at her with impassive solemn grey eyes, Amina was thrown back to a conversation they had back at the Villa, before any of them began to confide in her.

_Squalo, Mammon, and Belphegor all stopped what they were doing to silently assess her, Amina was in the middle of happily eating her cooked chicken while she felt the heat of their gaze boring into her. Making her feel deliberately self conscious she began to chew ever so slowly._

_"What? Was it something I said?"_

_"We are talking about very delicate things. I'm going to make this very clear to you brat. We are in a feud, if you betray us," Squalo pointed his sword, eyes dangerously glowering at her. "You're going to wish you didn't."_

_Amina heard the threat loud and clear. "Wasn't planning to."_

_"Well if you do," Belphegor chimed in, taking out his knives. "My knives always need some good target practice."_

Amina gulped, there was something about a quiet Squalo that was just as imposing and perhaps even more threatening than his rambunctious and loud self. As she looked at him sitting next to Xanxus, his long hair still and somber as his countenance, he was a startling but fitting contrast to his Boss. There was an air of dignity and power that they both held, but while Xanxus had his as the absolute wild cannon, Squalo was the waiting sword; lethal, deadly but under the command of it's master.

It was here Amina really saw Squalo as Xanxus' right-hand man and second in command.

"I know that, but this out of my hands. In the end he is the Varia commander, I am nothing but the servant. To be frank, but not rude, it all depends on your opinion of me, or the lack thereof whether I will be branded unjustly tonight or not." As Amina said this, she made sure that she did not quiver, neither her voice nor her body. She must remain as firm and serene as a tree in a meadow. Her face betrayed no emotions, it was there placid and waiting. Amina also made sure she looked at those in power as she said this, minus Leviathan who was her accuser.

"I know in whose hands my life lies, so you will see no begging or crying from me," This last part she directed completely at Leviathan. She knew that was in the end what he sought.

"Don't fall for it Boss! She's saying that because she knows she is guilty! I know it!" He hissed at Amina, standing there with his chest puffed in arrogance and self-righteousness.

"No it's because unlike certain people, I don't have satisfaction or have my ego inflated from beating up girls far younger and less experienced than me." Even if it had been her that had provoked him, she wasn't going to admit that.

Lussuria gasped at that. He tsked his head at him. He had no idea it had been Leviathan who had been the cause of the bambina's wounds! Oh that lost son of his!

In fact none of the other commanders knew either. Amina saw how they looked at her as weak, minus Lussuria who looked over in motherly concern. She looked away slightly then, ashamed that she had allowed Leviathan to beat her.

Whispers also filled the room, along the lines of

_Wow what a brute._

_Did you see how badly he treated her?_

_Clearly as usual the Lightning commander has no class._

_That's precisely the reason why Leviathan is always single. _

Amina was surprised at the snippets she gathered that so many were taking her side. Leviathan was too and it bristled him a bit, but he shook it off, he was not going to get deterred.

Xanxus remained silent, observing like a judge waiting to see all the evidence.

"And you," he said looking dangerously at her. "Do you have any else to say for yourself?"

"Lo que será, será." What will be, will be and with that she closed her mouth and waited. As did those involved in the rogue regime. Everyone was waiting staring at the Varia commanders.

"Leviathan, are you honestly questioning my sources and research? You don't think I already checked into this girl, with painstaking detail and effort, as did my men?" Mammon remarked in his calm baby voice of his, but there was an underlying threat there that stilled Leviathan. He hadn't remembered that Mammon had done research on her a while back.

"Well, you could be wrong!" Leviathan remarked and Mammon floated from his seat, and Amina would swear time and time again that she felt the room temperature dangerously low as Mammon glowered at Leviathan from under his hood.

Wrong choice of words.

"I am not wrong, Leviathan. I don't do wrong." From behind Mammon came out a multitude of tentacle vines that grabbed Leviathan and banged him against the wall.

Snap. Crackle and Pop. Amina stared wide-eyed in horror, her mouth ajar. Note to self, beware of a baby's temper tantrums.

Leviathan was struggling from air, suffocating from another of Mammon's well-made illusions. "I am sick and tired of this vendetta you have toward assuming this girl of anything you can think of. It's making me lose time, and time is money. First rape, now spying, what's next you are going to say she is the mastermind behind the Cinquemani organization?" His words were spoken low but the deadly undertone was clear.

Leviathan opened his mouth to say just that but wisely decided to close it to salvage some oxygen.

To be fair, Amina silently remarked, she was the mastermind behind a Cinquemani-affiliated coup, not a whole organization.

"Let's not forget that this spy thing has been a potential issue we have entertained since before she was involved in our affairs. Grow up, Leviathan."

With that Mammon, let him drop to the floor carelessly. Leviathan clutched his throat. "Don't you see, she is a threat to us all!" He spluttered.

"In the end it's the Boss' decision. I still agree with Bel, you are an idiot."

Amina would've laughed at Leviathan's expression of incredulity and betrayal had it not been that her life was on the line.

Speaking of Belphegor, where was he?

And speak of the devil and he shall appear, he came into the room, in a much more fashionable and primed way than Leviathan had earlier. Upon noticing his fat peasant his eyes narrowed, though his annoyance was notable through his grimace. "You."

Amina blinked at him. "Me?"

He sauntered up to her, and Amina noticed an annoyance that emanated from him, she took a step back. "Who do you think you are peasant? The prince has been looking for you and I am not a patient person. Making your sovereign, search for you. How distasteful."

Amina rolled her eyes. Was this guy really waiting for her to be on his beck and call? For god sake, the audacity of these people was startling.

"Bel! Stop interrupting me-" Leviathan stopped mid sentence in his rant when Belphegor threw five of his knives at Leviathan, only one of which Leviathan hadn't been able to avoid. Which cut his cheek.

"The prince is addressing his fat peasant. Stop interrupting the prince, you idiotic commoner." He hissed at Leviathan.

"Here, before I change my mind." He held out towards her a brown paper covered object. Amina stared quizzically at him. She took it from him hesitantly, curiosity overcoming her.

As she was getting rid of the paper, Leviathan had stormed over angrily towards Belphegor. "You got some nerve you brat, you are interrupting Boss' trial!"

Amina snorted as she was getting rid of one of the knots covering the package. You call this a trial? She needed to put some Law and Order marathons for these ignorant masses.

"What trial?"

Leviathan was on the verge of a heart attack. "HERS! THE SPY'S! WE WERE COMING TO HER END BY BOSS' JUDGEMENT!"

What halted all the accusations and conspiracy theories was not that a fight rang out, that knives and bullets flew nor anyone stepping forward to admit guilt. Nor that Xanxus' finally lost his patience, or that his beef ran out.

What froze everyone in the spot was the moment that the young teenage girl, in the drab pastel uniform with the short hair had tears streaming down her chubby face.

She stared at the book that Belphegor had placed in her hand. The one that she had been opening. It was an old printed edition of the Freud book. She stared at him wide-eyed in shock.

Amina clutched the book to her chest and when she tried to speak; she found that she couldn't. Instead she ignored Leviathan and stared straight at Belphegor, a thousand emotions pouring out of her. Unable to be contained just like the tears that finally managed to fall.

She raised her free hand to her mouth, holding back a sob that was coming out.

Up until this point she had showcased a brave persona. That had been the point, the weak die in a place like this. Which is why she had tried extremely hard to not let anything affect her. And if it did, which many things tended to do, she hid it from peering eyes.

Amina hadn't cried when Alphonse had brutalized her hair and threw her out a window to make her drown.

She hadn't cried when her body hurt all over from training with Coach and her hands began to get callous from working so much with knives.

She hadn't cried when Camilla had died or when she found herself all alone in this macabre insane place.

It was a simple book, that hadn't even cost a hair off the prince's blonde head that made her tears trickle down.

"You kept your promise." Amina said in complete and utter awe in between sobs, looking more like a hot mess. This is why she didn't cry; she couldn't breathe and talk when she did.

The only indication anyone had gotten so far that she did feel, the rest of the time she showcased a brave and indifferent bravado to everyone.

Amina opened her mouth to say something more, but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say, wasn't sure if she could. Instead she just passed with her now dry and callous hand over the bold script of the title of the book, caressing the word Freud.

"Ushishi, of course I am the prince."

Amina just kept crying, and everyone was at a loss for words.

Everyone except Xanxus who had pointed his gun at Leviathan.

"This is the spy? This quivering mess of a girl? This is who you dare say has been causing me to stay in a war with those Cinquemani scum?"

Leviathan looked at his Boss, wide-eye in fear. "Boss-" He began but Xanxus' cold glare stopped his sentence and his earlier arrogance.

"You mean to tell me, that this _weak trash _has been a match for me?" Xanxus seethed at his subordinate and Leviathan whimpered. Squalo muttered under his breath, idiot.

Xanxus looked ready to explode. He took out his x-gun and began to shoot at Leviathan in his general vicinity. "Trash get the fuck out of my sight and don't come back until you finish your report or you find me the actual spy scum. Not going around accusing worthless weakling little servants with apparently all that goddamn free-time you see to have. Go make yourself useful."

Even Amina winced at his callousness. Leviathan's face burned from embarrassment and he glared at Amina profusely before bowing to his Boss and hurriedly leaving the room. Even though she had her personal vendetta against Leviathan now, there was a part of her that felt, dare she say it, _sympathy, _for his plight.

All he did was for Xanxus. Her success depended on that they kept not only underestimating her, but minimizing him, and in a way her heart went out to him. Even though she knew it shouldn't, it was a passing feeling but nonetheless, it was sympathy that shouldn't be there for the enemy.

And that was how dinner ended, in a usual Varia fashion.

* * *

><p>Coach began to walk the opposite direction in which she was walking, late that night. As they passed one another he spoke to her, though he didn't stop in order to raise suspicion.<p>

"Good job kid. Didn't know yah had it in you to use your feminine wiles. Worked like a charm."

Amina kept on walking as well, the words resonating in her head.

And even she, who had become an expert at hiding her emotions or pushing them down couldn't help the whimper that escaped her throat as she walked alone. Because she couldn't ignore that burn in her chest and pass it off as indigestion.

It was guilt.

Her tears hadn't been on purpose. She hadn't counted on Belphegor's noble action either.

Everything had been real.

It was the first nice thing that had happened since Camilla had died. It was the small things that counted.

Because though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, just the thought of Belphegor, Lussuria, even

Squalo finding out what she was doing, made her bite her lower lip in anguish.

It shouldn't bother her like this.

These people were the enemy damn it!

Yet, now she couldn't help but wonder if this was such a worthy cause, why did she feel like such an awful person inside?

* * *

><p>(1)- My little girl with the angelical face.<p>

(2)- You're pretty

**A/N:**

**Sorry all of you for the late reply! I have been bombared with work (I actually have a job now which I honestly didn't expect I would land since it's at a very impressive company), it's more of an internship really but it's intensive. I'm there from 9am-5pm. (There went my summer vacation -_-) So I decided to make this chapter extra long, as a sort of 2 chapters in one sort of chapter. Except it won't be as sucky as those fabled shampoo and conditioner all-in-one products.  
><strong>

**But of course I won't know until you guys review :)**

**Even though I am working now, I will continue to update and it is my goal to update two chapters in one month. So if I don't manage for this month, I definetely am going to for August. This baby will persevere!  
><strong>

**I will also respond to your reviews and update the list of awesome soon. I have not been ignoring you guys! I just wanted to pull through this chapter through first. I apologize for the wait!  
><strong>

**As usual please leave a review because reviews make me update faster and keep me motivated :)**


	31. Shady Business

**Shady Business**

* * *

><p><em>I'm up all night<em>

_I'm out of sight_

_Don't turn on the light_

_Cause I'm feeling so shady lately_

_Come on and take me underground_

_Deep under the street_

_Come on and take me, take me down_

_The freaks like us can meet_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

"Alright people listen up we begin to execute our plans in 3 weeks."

Esposito's voice rang out loud and clear in that closed meeting space in the middle of the night. Amina's breath hitched in her throat and the news shouldn't really have gotten to her as hard as it did. She almost dropped the cup in her hand.

"Yo, youse okay kid?"

Amina looked up at Coach, the others in the room were heavily involved talking with Esposito in rapid Italian. Going over various blueprints, blueprints that she had managed to find and bring. And those that they lacked, she herself went on long and multiple journeys so that she herself could make the blueprint herself.

Going over tactical plans she herself helped make.

Unconsciously, Amina gripped the book Bel had given her tighter. "Yeah. I'm just tired." Which wasn't a lie. She definitely was. Maybe that was what was lacking. Some good night's sleep, the last time she got some solid multiple hour sleep was when she had been under so much morphine in cause of her scuffle with Leviathan.

Coach stared at her for a few more moments. This was when Amina began to doubt if he believed her words. Something she wasn't sure if he knew more about her thoughts than he let on, or if she was just that easy to read. But he let it go, and sauntered over to Esposito. Amina released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She shook her head violently. Snap out of it Amina. This is not time for morality debates or going soft. Remember the cause. You are not here as a Cinquemani. You are here as yourself. Whoever the heck that maybe. It's all to bring down Alphonse. Never forget and never forgive.

"Chipmunk!" Amina could feel herself twitching at Esposito's nickname. This guy really knew how to get under her skin. Ever since that fight with the fruit bowl, he has gotten to calling her after a rodent, even if it was far relation from a rat she didn't appreciate it. Esposito got a kick out of how she hated all implications of the name.

"What?" She snapped.

Esposito exchanged a look with Coach, something that didn't bode well with her.

"One last thing before you leave. Try to find someway to get excused for the rest of the day after tomorrow, preferably shortly after breakfast."

This was news. "How come?"

"Youse will find out, when we leave." Coach stated curtly.

Her mind was swimming with questions but she knew a dismissal when she heard one. Her prudence finally overcoming her curiosity, she made her exit by grabbing her book and walking out the door. Ignoring the heated glare she could feel Esposito giving the hand that held the book.

Screw him. Regardless if this book was giving her guilt or not, she was not getting rid of it.

* * *

><p>Exhaustion was an understatement of how she was feeling.<p>

Her body ached in places she didn't even know existed, she walked and Amina felt she was carrying lead. Her whole being, not only her body but her mind too was dying for a vacation.

She had even lost track of her sense of time. Most likely, months had passed since she first awoke in the Varia mansion but it felt like years. After all that she has experienced that and the lack of sleep. She was lucky if she even got 3 hours in one night.

Because if it wasn't one thing it was another. If she wasn't having nightmares about Camilla then it was that same dream of fire and darkness. Heck at this point, she wanted to break into the medical wing to steal some sleeping pills. But then the more prudent side of her would remind her that she couldn't afford an addiction, or being knocked out to the point she couldn't deal with a potential enemy.

And the latter was really the thorn of it all. It was horrible living with a complete and utter sense of distrust. Not knowing who is a foe, who is an enemy, or who will just plain out care enough about her to not have her dead. To add to it all, Amina had a gut feeling that sooner or later, Alphonse was going to tell that she wasn't dead. She was walking on borrowed time.

He maybe a bastard, but he was a crafty one with solid connections. And that was a deadly combination.

Even when she was with Belphegor she had only managed to relax, not trusting herself to fall asleep, because when she did a panic so great seized her making her immediately open her eyes.

It was driving her insane. Lack of sleep wasn't healthy, the brain needed it's rest but she couldn't seem to find any.

Finally after walking so much, going down to the library, reading books and playing chess she felt that overpowering sense of fatigue that foretold she was going to pass out.

Precisely what she needed. For if she couldn't manage to voluntarily make herself fall asleep, she might as well push her body until it forced her brain to shut down.

But Amina knew she couldn't sleep in what was once her room. Her only chance was going back to Belphegor's room. As ludicrous as it may be, that had been the only place she found slight sanctuary. In the bed of a psychopathic prince.

And they say the universe didn't have a wicked sense of humor.

Already her eyelids were weighing her down, her limbs felt ready to collapse. Until finally she managed to find her way back to the corridor where Belphegor's room resided and opened the door lightly. Last thing she need was for knives to be thrown at her for waking him up.

Spoiled prince.

As Amina went softly towards the bed, she knew she must be really tired because it seemed so much bigger and welcoming than usual. The room even seemed darker, she could see practically nothing but then again it was the dead of the night. Belphegor had stated once that he needed her for body warmth, but this bed under her hands felt warm. Contrasting nicely against the cool of her skin.

The teenage girl didn't dare climb the bed fully, fearing she may just plop down and then be subjected to an eternal sort of sleep.

So she stayed at the edge of the bed, with her head on the bed and the rest of her body on the other side of the bed, the majority on the floor.

And with that, she closed her eyes and finally a sweet nothingness enveloped her.

Had she left her eyes opened for a fraction of a second more, she would've seen the rustle of a shirtless tanned muscled body in the bed.

* * *

><p>For once in a long time, when Amina felt herself coming out of her slumber, she didn't want to open her eyes.<p>

For once she slept and saw nothing. The bed she was on was comfy, and there was something about its scent that captivated and warmed her. Ignoring the fact it felt pleasantly warm, there was something about the scent that was nagging her but she dared not overthink. Not wanting to break this moment of comfort.

She snuggled in more, resisting the urge to purr in satisfaction. The sheets felt glorious under her skin, it was a satin fabric but they enveloped her in this essense of heat. Heat that she welcomed, because she hadn't felt it in ages, she was surprisingly cold most of the time. No matter her body mass or how much she moved around.

And god the scent, no matter how much she tried to stay in and relax back into a state of nothingness, this peculiar scent invaded her being and demanded her attention.

Attention she willfully succumbed. Amina inhaled deeply, trying to decipher the puzzle.

She could detect a rustic scent, perhaps that of fresh wood, cinnamon and also something stronger.

It was on the tip of her tongue.

Then once it clicked; it was as if someone splashed a cold bucket of water on her.

Whiskey, gunpowder and _sex. _

That's what it was.

Amina opened her eyes so quickly it hurt. It took all she had to not scream when she saw laying no more than a couple of inches away, was her boss.

Who wasn't the most benevolent or well tempered.

A boss she was in the process of planning a coup in his own mansion.

Well, there went her life.

As if sensing her growing sense of panic and dread, Xanxus came to opening his eyes in a rather drowsy manner, which she did not find cute, nope. not at all. No matter what her suddenly rosen cheeks could disagree on the matter.

As Xanxus felt a presence next to him, he couldn't help but wonder what the fuck? He never let women sleep in his bed. Even the ones he had sex with,, he simply got what he wanted and then kicked them out. None of that spooning and cuddling crap.

It wasn't he was ever drunk enough or dumb enough to dismiss that cardinal rule of his. No one escapes his notice.

Then when he saw wide-eyed chocolate eyes, which screamed innocence and naivety, he slowly began to grasp the situation. Amina began to notice how slowly as if turned by a gradual dial his eyes began to increase in its animosity.

"Um, morning?" Amina gave him a hesitant smile.

"Trash.." Xanxus growled warningly though it sounded more like the beginning of the end. The dark-haired brunette gulped, not even daring any movement as to no will him to strike her.

"Yes, Boss?"

"You have 10 seconds to explain what the fuck you are doing in my bed." The sound was low and menacing, made even more so by the deep baritone of his.

"...I was sleep walking?"

She figured that outright saying that she was looking for Belphegor's bed instead sounded a hell of a lot worse and lead to many more problems and misunderstandings.

Even just thinking about it now, made her wonder just how desperate she was last night to not only entertain the idea but also pursue it.

But as one might guess, Xanxus didn't buy it. No sooner did she finish blinking but he grabbed her with such force, she winced. Not even completely sure how, but next she knew, he had banged her head against his wooden headboard, with one hand exerting force onto her neck and the other pulling her hair to lock her head in place; forcing her to look directly at him.

The pain that seared her head was intense. Since her first injury, courtesy of Alphonse and then her consequent addition via Leviathan it was highly sensitive. Amina hated the cry of pain that escaped her upon Xanxus' rough treatment. Even if this was the price she was paying for a highly successful slumber.

Wait a minute.

She **slept. **

Against it all. She couldn't sleep when she was alone. No matter where, and Amina tried it all. Her sanctuary, the library, the servants quarter, the kitchen, hell even in the hallways.

Nada, zilch, and if she finally did sleep she awoke far worse in the middle of it in cause of her usual nightmare.

But now of all the places, she did.

Xanxus felt her shaking under him. He had assumed she was trembling in fear, or even more disgustingly so, crying.

But when she began to laugh, it wasn't at all what he saw coming.

It began as a chuckle and then she was clutching her stomach in her outright laughter. As well as she could anyways, with Xanxus pretty much on top of her pinning her against his headboard.

"I'm sorry," she would say gasping for air in between. "...I swear I'm not laughing at yo-" another uncontrollable fit of guffaws. She held up a finger. _To him. _" Give me a sec." He felt that hand of his twitching to light her on fire. The brunette girl _just _kept on laughing and by that time he was losing his patience.

"Oh god, oh lord, I'm going to die, HAHAHAHAHA."

_You certainly are trash_.

Amina truly felt like she was, she couldn't breathe from laughing. Her sides hurt.

Xanxus just kept on staring at the spectacle in front of him at this point. People don't laugh around him, unless they were out killing and they were reveling in the adrenaline rush. But here she was, this shitty servant, invading his bed, laughing at god knows what (if it turned out it was him, she was going to die a horrible death by his own two hands) face red from her manic laughter.

_Great just what I need another goddamn Belphegor. _

Seriously, where does he find these people to end up working for him?

After he finished with her, he was going straight to Squalo and demand that he change the Varia application, or however it was these people got recruited and accepted.

Gritting his teeth, just as he was about to forget the fact this was his room and by setting her on fire, he would mess up his room and all his belongings too, she regained her breath and ceased her incessantly loud guffaws of laughter.

One thing was for sure this trash was crazy.

"How did you do that?" A shocked laughter escaping her. This bitch better not start again with the laughing, as if noticing his thoughts she giggled. "i promise I'm back to normal." Still not convinced she even knew how to do that, but once he noticed that this time, she finally had a grip on her sanity; Xanxus stared at her abject wonder. "Do what?"

Well on the bright side, they were actually having a bit of a convo, though he resumed his tight grip on her neck and pinning her uncomfortably semi beneath him. Once more, his hand gripped her jugular like all those days ago, and Amina knew that if she wanted to survive this one too, she couldn't lie.

But admissions were tough. She couldn't tell him the truth, but to save her hide she had to give up information about herself. _Exposing herself. _Which was even worse, to actually admit her fears, and troubles.

Again.

Why did she constantly have to go through this process, and worst of all, with him of all people.

Yet, there was no other choice. Amina took a deep breath (as best she could) to steady herself, last she needed was for her voice to waver.

"I have not been able to sleep since," Amina looked away guilty, the first time she looked away from his eyes. "the death of the servant girl, I get plagued by nightmares. Finally for the first time, I was finally able to close my eyes and not see her haunting me."

When she didn't feel an increase in pressure, she knew that she was fine. The problem was, Amina was the type of person who tended to speak too much. Especially when tapping into her emotions, even more so under this emotional duress.

"Or that goddamn nightmare about the room filled with darkness, and fire. That stupid fire that ends up coming to consume me on one side, with an incandescent glowing orb above me that abandons me each time."

"I know I shouldn't be in your room, I honestly did not mean to be here, no matter what Leviathan will tell you afterwards. I honestly thought it was my room," a small white lie, but she was not going to mention Belphegor at all. Luckily it seems Xanxus didn't notice her slight quiver. And if he did, probably dismissed it as fear of him. "It was dark and I always kept my room dark; I hate that annoyingly bright sunlight that invades at 5am. For reasons I cannot explain I was able to sleep in here." How in the world he provided comfort for her she would never know, half the time she was walking on her tip-toes as to not aggravate him. All she knew was that somehow being in the same room as him provided her comfort.

Dear lord, what was wrong with her? In what universe did a lamb feel safe sleeping in a lion's den, much less around the lion himself?

"If you're going to shoot me or throw a glass at my head for it," She stood up as straight as she could, though it was more like a sitting position, with her weight on her elbows. Looking up at him like a convict awaiting a death penalty sentence. "Then go on ahead but do it quickly please."

He stared at her, and there was that ever-present smoldering heat. Yet, she knew, at least in this moment, he wasn't angry enough to kill her, it was more like he was trying to figure her out. Anyone else might've thought he was looking at her with intense hate, but she knew better, she felt more animosity when Alphonse or Leviathan had looked at her or some of the other servants used to.

Xanxus knew that the girl did not doubt he would hurt her, her slight shifting and the chewing her bottom lip told him she was nervous. Yet, she still faced him head on, as if to say that no matter what was thrown her way, she wouldn't cower, she won't cease to exist.

This girl didn't beg for mercy, hell he hasn't seen her beg once. Most normal servants would've done so more times than he can count and been shivering in his presence. Men older, bigger and stronger than her have shrunk before him and yet here she stood standing silently against the flame.

At least she wasn't laughing. He liked her quiet and waiting a hell of a lot more.

But that gaze of hers. That was another thing entirely. It was just like when they were in that room with the fire.

"Trash, who gave you permission to look people in the eye, especially me?"

Amina cocked her head slightly to the side. eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Because its a sign of respect." She stated, as if it were the most obvious thing. Putting aside of course, the flash of feminist indignation that was her secondary reaction.

It's just what it is. Amina couldn't explain why, it was just something she knew inside instinctively like knowing right and wrong.

"Leave. You aren't worth me wasting a good drink on you." Amina looked taken aback a bit and when she realized the words he did not say and she gave him a small smile. "Of course!"

As she was leaving, Esposito's words from last night rang in her head. With her hand on the doorknob she looked back to Xanxus and called forth all her courage. "Can I be excused tomorrow, for the rest of the day after the breakfast shift?"

"For what purpose trash."

_Probably related to me completely going against your orders and staging a grandscale overthrow of your reign alongside people you want dead. _

"I want to go get supplies since I actually know what I'm doing in the kitchen and what we need." She deadpanned, though her heart was beating wildly. Much to her surprise she bought it, and dare she say, she saw a slight twitch of his lip.

"..Go."

Ritual overcoming her, even in the face of her hypocritical she flashed him a surprisingly genuine smile. "Thank you!"

With that she left quickly, missing the look of curiosity that Xanxus had on her.

* * *

><p>This was turning out to be a glorious day.<p>

Alphonse began to style his hair, slicked back, no hair out of place. He styled his ash blonde beard, and admired himself in the mirror. There was no doubt in his mind to how impressive he looked.

He looked every ounce a respectable man, from a wealthy family who oozed influence. He smirked. And now he would have the power as well. He clenched his hand, and opened it again, looking at his smooth long fingers. His callous were barely noticeable, because of the evenness of his skin tone.

He imagined what it would feel, to have power thrumming in his hands, engulfed by flames bright and powerful. More Than that good for nothing Boss of his. That damned son of the 9th.

Oh well. Soon enough he would put that man in his place, and he would go into what was rightfully his.

But first was first, and that was reclaiming his rightful power. Later, he would deal with sending that spoiled brat straight to hell.

God, he was getting excited just thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Alphonse walked deep underground, beneath the grounds of his native home. He left Italy, using extended time during a supposed mission against the Cinquemani, he took it upon himself to go back to Spain. He was an ancient tunnel system, that his father and his father before him had always been entitled to, that dated back centuries which only a select few families had access to. One of which was his own. He was wearing a blood red hood within the dark labyrinth, there was no light that entered this deep underground. The only thing aiding him was his torchlight he held and his memory, memory of passing through this place with his family, and dare he say it, that of his predecessors. This place was ancient, and tradition was sacred, there would be no modern technology with him, there is no place for even a flashlight. Yet, he was not afraid, far from it.<p>

He had waited for this day, it was finally time to take was what rightfully his. Today, his ancestors would recognize the blood within him. His heart beat wildly with anticipation, each step he took he could taste the glory and the power.

When he entered the great central cove, he stopped and looked around. From high above entered a sole beam of light, which shone perfectly into the center of the stage. Surrounding on the sides were other hooded figures, whose faces could not be seen but bore the blood-red color.

The light from above was not enough to cast light into the area, but the torch lights around cast a red-orange hue throughout the grand space. The flicker of the flames, and rustle of fabrics echoed throughout, alongside the heartbeat in his ear.

Alphonse straightened his spine and handed his torch to one of the hooded figures. Those in front of his parted, making way for him to the center, until the light shone on him. That was when the circle of hooded figures became complete again. He took off his hood but remained in his bloody cloak. The sliver of light that touched his head gave his head a halo appearance, and made more prominent the paleness of his skin.

He could hear the latin chants envelop him. Though he could not fully understand what they said, of flash of incertitude quickly entered his mind. Perhaps he should've paid attention to Latin when it taught to him as a child, since it was an integral part of this ceremony.

But no matter, there was something he knew back then when he didn't even bother listening to now as a grown man. There was no one else better suited for this than him, which meant there was no need for him to take heed and care.

Even if while the Latin incantation was a ritual of every heir that came before him, he was adding even ancienter parts, forbidden parts to get to his rise to power and glory.

In that precise moment, in came 4 more figures, carrying a female body clothed and wrapped by a white sheet. They placed the body before Alphonse, and he couldn't help the utterly satisfied grin that appeared on his features. He knew he was to look solemn and proud, but as he saw the clothed body of the dead girl before him, there was no way he could keep a straight face.

Finally it was all coming together as he had always planned. Before him was the missing piece to his puzzle. Within him, Alphonse wished that things had been different though. Not because he cared about the dead girl before him, and regretted her death. Oh no, he would've killed her anyways, that fat little bitch.

But rather that instead of carrying out this ceremony as his father had, and that before him, he had to resort to searching to multiple ancient texts, and other cultural ceremonies to figure out how he could rise to power. Because, much to his deep anger and even deeper shame even though he was Alphonse, somehow he had not naturally acquired a flame.

_And yet that damned Varia Boss had been born with it! Even though he's not even a real Vongola! _A voice snarled within him, filled with poison and hatred. Every single time he thought of that man, something within him burned in fury. It's not like Alphonse was a Vongola, no, his lineage was that from Spain. But his family also had a flame, and somehow, when he carried out this ceremony, before Xanxus became the Boss, he failed.

After the incantation and the normal ceremony, filled with vast more people, those of his kinsmen and the other prominent families, he failed before them all. No flames enveloped him in approval, nor did any fire come from within him.

That was something he would never forget. Nor the face of disapproval and indifference from his father within the masses. Before the ceremony was even over, he left, and all that his teenage self could see was the blood-red outline of his cloak as the darkness enveloped him.

Leaving his younger self alone with the whispering masses of his failure and the flames around him that threatened to burn him, as opposed to helping him.

And yet, Xanxus, had been born with a flame, one of the greatest to add further insult to injury. With that, even if he was not really a Vongola, he became the son of one of the most powerful mafia families in the world and eventually became the Varia Boss. Even if he never once was a subordinate, or ever defeated Tyr. Perhaps even Squalo would've been better, but he still viewed them with that disdainful regard.

The only rightful successor was him! He was part of one of the oldest Spanish families, he knew the inner workings of the mafia. The Varia Boss should've been him!

And now as he gazed upon the dead body once more, he saw his redemption. Her death and burning, would be the sacrifice, for his delayed rise.

He nodded to the hooded figures to begin the great fire. Fire blazed around him, in multiple rings, the other incantors had already stepped far back. It began to catch onto the straw and purified wood that the body had been laid upon.

Before Alphonse began the last rites, to accept the fire and open up his inner Flame, he bended down near the body. Where the flames flickered near his face. It did not matter that they hated him now, soon, he would wield the fire within himself.

"If only you knew how more important you are in death than alive. It was true what I once told you. Your greatest sin was existing." Alphonse whispered to the body, every syllable oozing contempt. "All because of who your father is, which is why with your death and cremation, I can truly be unleashed. The destruction of your being, your tainted blood and bones make a worthy sacrifice."

The chants began again, and he felt the fire get hotter and hotter as it came near him.

Alphonse raised his hands in veneration towards the sky and closed his eyes.

Now it was his turn to say his part. This part he had well memorized in latin tongue, and replayed it over and over in his mind, even before he had finally managed to kidnap Celeste, and even when she managed to escape. It had all been for this moment.

_Ancestors! Hear me now!_

_The blood surges through my veins and sings_

_Ancient songs of _

_Storm and Fire_

_Fire will not harm the dragon_

_Accept my offering and my sacrifice! _

_This one who knows not of us, _

_is not one of us_

_but whose bone and blood inherited a noble line!_

_She is the disgrace_

_The blemish on the line_

_But _

_I am the beginning_

_I am the end _

_Fire will not atone_

_What is born from winter's bone_

_Fire will never harm a dragon._

_Birth and Death_

_Rising from the ashes_

_The eternal symbol of come and go_

_Fire will never harm me_

_I AM THE RESURRECTION!_

The last words he bellowed from deep within his being, fervent ecstasy and belief hinging on every word. Partial zealotry and partial high on the adrenaline of this moment. From the incantations, the fire licking at his heels, soon fire would come from within him.

Everyone waited in anticipation as the body caught completely on fire and Alphonse stood above it, with his face towards the sky, waiting, waiting for that surge of power and difference.

Alphonse clenched his eyes, his palms, and opened them. He looked at his hands, closed them and opened them again. But still, nothing happened. He remained the same as the fire once again threatened to consume him. By this time, he was coughing, he had inhaled much of the flame.

Insanity hinged on anger.

And still there was nothing!

How was this possible!? He had done the research, said the words, performed the rite on the day it was supposed to be when the sun would be at this place, at its highest position. He looked to the hooded cloaks, did they say the wrong thing!? Alphonse knew he shouldn't have had his good for nothing subordinates substitute for the grand mass that usually did this ceremony. But none of them were willing, after his failure. Once a failure, always a failure, they said, the ancestors had spoken they said.

No, no this would NOT be the end of him.

With the fire around him and the blood-red cloak, there was a mad glint in his eyes. His hair now went wild around him, no longer perfectly primed and in place. He stomped towards the body, reaching out to the flame.

"No jefe! Don't do it!" One of his men ran forward, breaking the circular chain of red cloaks. Goddamn him, who told him to move!?

"Shut up! I am the dragon! Fire will never harm the dragon, didn't you hear before, you imbecile!?"

As if to prove his point, he reached out into the fire to grab the dead body. He managed to get to the cloth, and next thing Alphonse knew, he felt the sensation of a horrid burn. He howled out in pain and his men rushed towards him, he shoved them away. The fire _burned _him!

Alphonse looked to his red swollen hand, and looked at his men in utter hatred. "What the hell did you guys do wrong!? This isn't possible!"

His men began offering apologies, and trying to get him to leave. One got out his knife and cut his robe as to envelop his hand in the cloth. Alphonse promptly gave him a punch to the face, for his utter disregard of the sacred robes and that threw him into the ring of fire. The man, Alphonse didn't even know his name, didn't care for it either, screamed and howled as his body became mush.

Alphonse' men mostly left except two, who were supporting him. From the burning man's frantic actions in his desperation, he knocked over the body, ripping it finally until the head appeared from the fabric covering it.

The other man finally stopped screaming, he collapsed next to the body. Perhaps the fear of it all gave him a heart attack, maybe the smoke got to his lungs, who the fuck cares what happened to that useless man. What had Alphonse transfixed and trembling was the dead girl in the middle of the fire.

Who had lighter skin and fairer hair than Celeste.

He clenched the arms of the men on either side of him, with such force the other two looked at Alphonse in fear. "Boss…?" They asked hesitantly, in synchronicity as the two cloaked brothers they were.

Alphonse mumbled something, that the brothers couldn't hear. The younger, the more foolish one, at that was the one who spoke first. "What did you say?"

"You…"

The younger brother of the two cloud subordinate would never forget those eyes when they stared at him. It was madness, anger and complete and utter disgust all rolled into one package.

"..got me, the, WRONG FUCKING BODY!"

Especially since it was the last sight he had before Alphonse plunged his dagger deep into his chest, making sure to move it upwards to damage internal organs. The boy's blood splatter hid well within the blood-red cloak, Alphonse let him slump to the floor as the blood pooled around the younger brother.

He now turned his attention to the older brother, who didn't know what to do. His emotions flickered between distraught for his brother, and fear for his own life. "Please, boss" he sobbed on his knees. "I didn't know."

Alphonse walked over to his subordinate, and stabbed him in the arm. In a place he knew would hurt, but would not kill him. The man under his grasp cried out, begging for mercy. "Guess what, it was your job to fucking know." He seethed, his face inches away from the other man's.

"That body you sent to that girl's family, did you mess up the bodies? I told you one was to be turned beyond recognition and added with the hair strands I gave you and the other was to remain in the country."

The man under his grasp continued sobbing, and looking at his dead brother. Pathetic. Alphonse kneed him in the face. "I suggest you worry about yourself right now, your brother is dead anyways. Now answer the question. Where. is. my. body?" His tone was calm and curt, and that only made the man even more fearful.

"I-I, don't know." He stated miserably, "But I promise I can find out! Please let me live! Please!"

"Oh trust me you will, right this instance." Hope entered the subordinate's eye. "But first, let me give you a reminder as to why you best not fail me again." Before the subordinate could even utter another word, he screamed, when Alphonse cut off two of his fingers. He let the man fall to the floor as he clutched his severed fingers on the floor.

"I suggest you search it now, and quick. After all you still have 8 more left on your hand as well as many more body parts."

With that Alphonse walked out in his red cloak, his hand soaked in blood and blood splatter on his pale face.

Imbeciles. He was surrounded by imbeciles.

What did a man need to do around here to sacrifice some no-name girl and ascend to power?

* * *

><p>Nacho rushed over to find his Boss in the hotel he was staying at while in New York. David had labored hour after hour, nonstop between funeral arrangements with Angela and then secretly trying to find information over his daughter.<p>

David sat at his chair, staring out at the New York city skyline from his penthouse suite, while swinging a glass of alcohol. Upon noticing his right-hand enter, he waited for him to speak.

"We got a hit." Nacho stated, when he finally stood straight in front of David. No matter how he tried to hide it, and how well David was at disguising his emotions as Steel Lord, Nacho noticed the flicker of hope that entered his eyes.

"But?" David asked cautiously. He knew his right-hand, this probably wasn't concrete and could bring him to a dead-end. Just like so many other leads. Whoever was behind this clearly wasn't new to the game, they knew what they were doing.

Yes, he still refused to believe this was as mere "accident" or a simple child kidnapping gone awry.

"It wasn't that we found something, but rather that someone found us."

David raised an eyebrow questioningly, urging him to go on. "Someone tried to look into our records, and the top-secret information we have registered on the body," Nacho and David had long since established that they wouldn't refer to that corpse as his daughter, but as another body until they had concrete proof. "Images, cause of death, anything and everything. Though they couldn't get far because of the firewall."

"So? We live in a digital age. It's becoming increasingly often that other families try to get information this way, instead of the old-fashioned torture and interrogation." Though it was still practiced, they weren't fully digital. But even with his age, David knew survival was incumbent on keeping up with the times.

"We tracked down the source, and it came from a Cinquemani server."

"Who are these Cinquemani?"

Knowing his Boss would ask that question, Nacho made sure to look into things before coming here. As the knowledgeable and reliable right hand he is. "They are one of the old families from Sicily."

This only made David furrow his eyebrows in confusion and before he could stop himself, slightly cock his head to the side. "What does Sicily have to do with me, much less my daughter?"

"That's the key question here Boss. Which is why I wasn't sure to present it to you, or if it was just luck they stumbled through and found us. Yet, I wanted to bring it to your attention because there is something else about them that I don't get."

"What?" It was one thing for him to have a hunch, David tended to rely on his gut feeling, but for his right hand to do that? Now that meant there was more here than meets the eye.

"How easily they found access, it's like they already knew what they were looking for. They didn't bother to look at the picture, as if it were simple information gathering. Rather the registry shows they were looking for specifics about the body and it's state, and not who and why."

A small smile reached David, there could be more here, but what really had him intrigued was that he knew there was more. "What else, Nacho."

"Though it may be a bit unrelated, it's important to note that the Cinquemani and the Vongola are currently feuding. Though it began months ago, I checked into the dates and it happened around the time of Celeste' disappearance."

This halted David. He was always on the cusp of information, how did he miss that? He had been so engrossed at looking within the United States for answers, and in the nearby area, he never once wondered if his answer lay overseas. His daughter never traveled that far, he knew Angela would take that precaution.

It may just be a coincidence, after all feuds come and go all the time. People die, mafiosi get pissed off, marry and then kill some more. It was nothing new.

Still, it didn't hurt to leave no stone upturned.

"Get the private jet ready. We are going to Italy."

"What about Angela?"

David chuckled darkly as he took in the sight of new York skyline for the last time. "Don't worry, Angela can't think even more badly of me than she already does. Right now my daughter is of utmost importance. She can damn me to hell for not partaking more in some corpse' funeral. I'm going to hell anyways."

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hey Y'all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just wanted to make sure I stated that this is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to things, people or industries is entirely coincidental for the duration of this whole story. I have taken a few artistic liberties here and there and to my knowledge there is underground system beneath prominent Spanish houses. It was solely for my artistic purposes.

We are hitting the heavy chapters so stay tuned, and let me know what your thoughts, questions or comments are!

Lots of love,

TMM


	32. The Girl's Got Potential

**Chapter 32**

* * *

><p><strong>First I would like to thank all of you for your encouragement and support. Even as my schedule has become quite hectic, I am touched by your patience and understanding. As well as those of you who have reached out to wish me luck in my endeavors.<strong>

**Seeing how much people love my story as much as I do fills me with joy beyond belief.**

**I am glad to announce that not only will I be able to move forward with regular updates, but be sure to see another update by the end of next week. I finally got out of a long writer's block and my life is starting to clear up.**

**Real life just sucks major.**

**And I'm so excited, my family probably thinks I'm on crack. Because we are getting into the heart of the Revelations arc.**

**I know I do things very cryptically and I leave a lot of clues here and there so you guys can put the pieces together. So if at any moment you guys are confused, you know where to reach me.**

**And now we are back to something I have woefully neglected, the List of Awesome! (because you guys really are, if I missed anyone please let me know! )**

**Newest additions are:**

**SS-lover06**

**sousie**

**natachoco**

**Kuramalover2006**

**Free D8**

**Orangebunny13**

**Lady Syndra**

**Kurenai Kurohime**

**ParadoxMagic**

**Hanamaruko**

**lyraXIII**

**Soul Vrazy**

**Happy belated holidays!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl's Got Potential<strong>

_"The question isn't who's going to let me; it's who is going to stop me." _

_Ayn Rand _

Before the sun had even risen, for the first time in months, Amina didn't find herself doing her workouts with coach. She was used to it now, rising early and running through the woods as the sun filled the area with light. This time though, she wasn't looking at the sun while running as fast as she could, to complete her daily morning cardio quota.

Today, she found herself in a car with other rogue regime members. Coach was driving, with some other Cinquemani who masquerades himself as a Varia officer. She couldn't keep track of their names, or alias since each person tended to be referred by more than one name.

Esposito was at the other window in the back and between the two of them was Brianna. Though in the Varia she was known as Margarita. She was the only one whose name Amina bothered to remember since she dealt with her so frequently. Brianna was one of the girls in the fire incident with those uncouth swine of cloud members. Since that day they've had a much more respectful business relationship compared to their initial relationship when she first joined the Varia.

Brianna wasn't a bad person, she had a genuinely hard working personality even if she wasn't meant for hard battle. Amina got the growing sense that instead soon that would be her job, not just doing strategy with Esposito and Coach but also active ib the hazard zone. Brianna however, was a messenger of sorts between them 3, the minds behind the enterprise, and the rest of the members involved in the regime.

The slightly older female had long blonde tresses and caramel eyes. Beautiful, young and a facial structure that screamed "viva Italia!". Her looks helped ease her way through various parts of the mansion without looking suspicious. Most people assume that as a pretty lithe servant there wasn't anything as diabolical as an overthrow on her mind.

If only they knew. Amina would pay to see the reaction of the brainless subordinates who only oogle her body.

Too bad she would most likely be trying to stay alive when they found out to relish the moment.

The short haired brunette knew that they could probably become friends, but for once she didn't want that. Last time she had a female friend, she grew attached to that person and she ended up dead.

If it was for her own selfish desire to not go through that loss and devastation again, or if it was for Brianna's sake that she ensured distance between them; Amina didn't know.

What she did know was that soon the coup was going to begin. And as cold as it may sound she had to focus on keeping herself long enough to kill Alphonse without worrying about someone else.

The moment she did that, it would all go downhill. Because then she would have something to lose.

xxx

They made their way to one of the local towns, far enough from the Varia mansion as to not attract notice and have someone report their activities back to the mansion but close enough that they could go back in a fashionable amount of time.

Esposito and Coach were in charge of supply duty, meanwhile she was assisting them. They walked hurriedly, and Amina gave a silent thanks at all the cardio she does on a daily basis. Or else she would've never been able to keep up with them. But it was true, they needed to get the stuff, quickly and efficiently before there could be any suspicions on their activities.

Not that the Varia really cared. As long as they got to eat, and it suited all the upper echelon's demands, they could careless if Amina went to the local farm and got supplies or went to France.

Actually, scratch that. Amina felt her shoulders slump as she imagined Xanxus ordering her to go to France to get some overly expensive wine just so he could throw the bottle at Squalo.

Well at least it wasn't her. It didn't mean she didn't always cringe when thousands euros worth of alcohol always went to Squalo's hair, or any other gullible servant.

Screw Squalo's well-being, it was such a waste of money!

"Rich people, can't live with them, can't kill them either." Amina muttered under her breath.

Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun with them. A seductive voice whispered in her head. Did you see that man's tanned body? An image of Xanxus half-naked the first time she met him flashed in her head. Followed by another image of his sleeping form next to hers, all raw male next to her with a hint of vulnerability from being unconscious. Mhmm, what I wouldn't give to be in those strong muscled arms-

Her eyes widened in horror at where her thoughts were going.

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no.

Amina gasped and put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"This is outrageous!" Amina blistered and she could feel her face heating up. And other parts too, the voice whispered huskily. "SHUT UP!" Amina couldn't believe this. This was not happening to her. It had to be the hormones, or some sort of sick stress response. Yeah, that had to be it. There was no way in her right mind that she would be having such salacious thoughts about such a spoiled brat.

"How could you even dare think of such a thing!? This is the enemy we are talking about, goddamn it! While you're at it, why don't we just paint a big fat sign on our foreheads that says desperate and suicidal. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" She screeched at herself, feeling agitated and her heartbeat going a mile a minute.

"Yeah she has a point!" Brianna remarked outspokenly, moving right next to her in a show of support.

Huh?

Then to further enter the twilight zone, Esposito spoke up as well. "For once, the chipmunk has a good point."

She did? Amina couldn't help but wonder, wait how did they even know what she was thinking.

Amina took a breath in horror. She had spoken aloud while stuck in her reverie! Can someone just kill her? Please, she wanted to die from embarrassment.

She hid her face in her palms. It was such a bad habit, and it would be the death of her. She really needed to stop doing that!

"There is no way we can make do with such rudimentary supplies." Coach remarked to the grey haired italian man that Amina suddenly took notice of.

In fact, as Amina tried really hard to quell her surprise, she furrowed her eyebrow as she looked at where she was. They were inside a humid dingy looking room, with battered wood, very little to no light coming inside and the overpowering scent of windows that have been closed for far too long.

Just how long had she zoned out for? Her body must've walked on autopilot, like a duck following behind it's mother. At least her body knew what it was doing because clearly her mind didn't.

The man who Coach was now glaring at took a moment to also look at her as if she were a pest. Hey, it wasn't her fault that he seems to be stingy. Amina scowled right back at him. Two can play at that game, she was tired of people glaring at her. She didn't need some old man who clearly needed a home-makeover to judge her too.

Coach and the old man continued debating back and forth in rapid italian. Amina could tell now the general gist of the situation they were in. Said old man was the intermediary connection of supply and weapons dealing in the nearby area who was neutral enough to deal with them. Of course, since he knew how valuable he was, he wasn't going to give his good stuff to a team of raggedy misfits.

The jerk, they weren't raggedy misfits. They were raggedy conspirators, at least get the insults straight.

After understanding what was going on, she quickly surmised that as much as Coach bartered and debated with the old man, he wouldn't secede. Amina leaned towards Esposito. "There is no one else, to deal with right?" She asked in a hushed murmur, that way their conversation wouldn't interrupt the ever increasingly escalating one in-front of them.

Esposito grudgingly nodded at her. He leaned back towards her. "While there are other people, he is our safest bet. The others can either be far more expensive than we can afford, or can easily rat us out. Which is why we are stuck with this guy."

Amina began to think, there had to be a way around this. From what she had observed, this guy was as mercenary as it got. All she had to do was make it worth his while. Now what in the world could she offer an old man, with a firm grasp on weapons dealing within Italy?

Suddenly, Amina's eyes widened and Brianna looked at her with confusion. She wasn't sure if the young foreigner just got scared, remembered something or went insane.

Amina suddenly whipped her head towards Esposito. "Has the old man handed us the weapons and supplies we managed to get thus far?"

"Yeah, they are over the-" No sooner did he get to finish that Amina walked past him to where a few other men were huddled around checking out the merchandise.

One man in particular had exactly what she was looking for.

Amina couldn't help the wild grin that appeared on her face. Its mad glee began to creep out the men around her. She turned to them sweetly. "Sorry do you mind if i see the rest of those?"

Because of the look on her face, the usually reticent males couldn't do more than simply nod and give her room to move.

"Grazie Cinquemani uomini."

She began to inspect the rest and though they found it impossible, her grin got even wider each time. Looking absolutely mad, showcasing pearly whites and all her sharp canine teeth.

Esposito knew the moment that Amina turned back from whatever she went to do, something was bound to happen.

Then when she sauntered over and simply went past him and Brianna, he knew she had something up in her sleeve.

It was noticeable from the gait in her walk, the tilt of her head, the confidence and the smirk on her face.

Brianna couldn't help but look on at Amina in wonder.

Because while he would never voice it out-loud, that girl knew how to think.

"Scuze signores," Coach looked at her skeptically wondering what she had up her sleeve. He quickly snuck a look towards Esposito and Brianna and the most they could offer him was a shrug.

Amina out a hand in Coach's arm. She drew close to Coach and whispered in his ear "Leave this to me. I have an idea."

It was either a testament to the predicament that they were in or that after all these months of close acquaintance the Cinquemani were beginning to rely on her that Coach did not argue but simply nodded and moved to the side. Not abandoning her but giving her space at his side.

The old man, Gennaro, looked at her with mirth. "Bambina." The word had no inflection, it was clear and dry. In that one word he voiced how he looked down on her, and more likely, Amina surmised, how he looked down at women in general.

"A business is no place for a woman, go back to the side and let the men speak."

However, she was nonplussed, she had a job to do and a deal to make. This guy was nothing compared to what she had to deal and negotiate on a daily basis with the Varia. He was mistaken if he was going to make her cower.

Her initial observation of him was confirmed when he offered her no more thought as he looked directly at Coach. As if she were nothing more than an accessory. This did not go unnoticed by anyone present, Esposito was a hundred percent fixed on Amina. Wondering what with her feminist temperament, what scene she was to make.

He was sure she was bound to explode any moment, especially in the face of Gennaro's next words in his Sicilian Italian. "Make no mistake Michael, while I do have a penchant for exotic things, some little girl is not going to persuade me into giving you my best stock for such little profit. Not that she is much of a sight anyways, but I'll throw in an extra gun for her."

Brianna's eyes widened at the implication of his words. Coach scowled while the rest of the boys in the room narrowed their eyes, and were about to say something to the disgusting slight when out of the corner of her eye Amina gave them a placating look.

Amina was touched at their sense of discord and their want to back her, even if it was brief that sense that they were looking out for her made her happy.

Esposito looked on as the men clenched their jaws but decided to not do anything. At what moment had this girl gotten so ingrained in their ranks that just a look was enough to stop the usually hot-headed Cinquemani males?

He stood there observing the scene, waiting for her to scream or lecture Gennaro in indignation but she did no such thing. Instead she fucking smiled at Gennaro.

Amina titled her head slightly and flashed him her societal smile. The same one she used on the Cavanaugh all those months ago in her second mafia dealing, right after the one she used with Mammon to get him to give her the ability to understand and speak fluent Italian.

Boy was she glad for it now. Because there was no way she could speak to Gennaro had it not been for that.

"Don Gennaro, I'll cut to the chase. It's evident that your time is valuable and you are offering us a bad deal. While an extra gun is a nice courtesy, we are not preparing for an exhibition or some garden party security detail; it's a battle. I am not up for sale, never have been and never will be. Do not mistake me for one of your whores."

Ah there it was. Esposito had thought it was long overdue.

"However, what this 'exotic bambina' can do is offer you something much more worth your while than a night of virile satisfaction." She stated it so smoothly and confidently as if this was something she did in her sleep. Never once batting an eye at the sexual insinuating.

Both Gennaro and Coach looked at Amina raising an eyebrow at her confidence. Since when did they have a something to offer, Coach turned to look at Esposito and Brianna and once more all they could do was shrug.

"And pray tell bambina, what could you possibly have to offer me?" Gennaro asked clearly skeptical but interested never the less.

It was exactly what Amina wanted because a half smile, half smirk appeared on her face, making her eyes smaller and slyer. "Expansion."

Gennaro's eyes flickered with amusement. "Go on."

At this point, Brianna was clutching Esposito's arm. If it wasn't that he was as tense himself; he would've moved her away.

"It is clear that all of your weapons are foreign. I don't see any italian models, except of course your grenades. And no man can make an empire from simple grenades."

The young brunette offered him a small smile as he was no longer seeing her as cattle and now engrossed in what she had to say.

In fact, there was not one person in that room who was not waiting on her every word.

"I have no doubt that behind that door," she motioned to the one behind him that looked inconspicuous enough but Amina knew better. The greatest things hide in plain sight. Especially considering that while this whole place was shabby, it was the only door which had an impressive look to it, that was not a simple key opening. "is an even larger array of all your business savvy capacity of foreign weaponry. Most likely exclusively Russian and German models."

As Gennaro made no move to correct her, it was clear that she hit the nail on the head. Through all his years in the field, Coach not only knew his silence spoke for itself, but the slight shift of his body, an unconscious action as if to protect his enterprise made it even clearer.

Coach smiled, she was finally getting the hang of looking beyond what was there and relying on all your senses. Turns out she wasn't a shabby student after all.

"Connections you no doubt labored hours to achieve, which I respect." Amina moved closer, making sure that he paid close attention to her next words and also to verify them. She looked straight into his face and then his eyes and as if finding what she was looking for, the young brunette smiled at the old man. "Especially when one uses one's own Russian heritage to get a foot in the door."

He was!?

Out of both Coach and Esposito, it had always been Esposito who had known of him the longest, and nothing from his sources ever once alluded this man to being not only not Italian but also Russian.

Great, now the chipmunk threw off the whole deal trying to be her usual sassy self. Now the guy would get insulted, they would lose their connection, and everything would just go down hill.

After all there was no way-

"So we've got an intelligent little devushku, I see." Gennaro interjected with a heavy Russian accent on his once perfect Italian, splashing cold water on Esposito's thoughts. "I've been in Italy for many years now, removed myself from anything Russian, people like these two who have known me for years couldn't tell. And yet you could. Why is that? Do you have many Russian friends?"

Yeah, did she have many Russian friends was something Coach, Esposito and Amina herself wanted to know. Unfortunately, with Amina's amnesia there was no way to truly know without getting her memories back.

But Amina couldn't tell him that, it would ruin not only her credibility but make her seem weak. So she just worked off her instincts.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I certainly don't kiss and tell. I'm an American, we see it all." She answered smoothly and coyly.

Either he would find what she just did cute or it would make him distrust her. Fortunately for her, it worked and he simply grinned at her. "And now you are mysterious too? I hope you don't decide to go into this business, you might just make me lose my job."

Gennaro now took the liberty of taking off his contact lenses, fully displaying just how Russian he is, even with that tanned skin of being in Italy for many years. Now that they could see those brilliantly light colored eyes, Coach and Esposito knew that he was indeed Russian. How the hell they hadn't been able to tell before left them embarrassed at their lack of skill.

Truth was, Amina had no idea how she could tell. Actually, she was basically just winging the whole conversation, using her gut and observations in over-drive. Everything just flowed easily off of her and though she wouldn't dare admit it as her blood pumped hard with every word she spoke; she felt powerful and in control.

And some of what she is feeling must be exuding from her greatly since Coach and Esposito had not once butted in. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she would say they looked awestruck.

But Coach and Esposito were never awestruck. They were Cinquemani spies Amina told herself, there was no way she could do anything that would impress them. Not with her skill set as it was now.

"So, Americana devushku, now that you fully have my attention, in what can you help me?"

"You have gone to lengths to hide that who you are and rest assured I am not here to use that against you." That would make her a humongous hypocrite since while she wanted to know who she was, she was also afraid of what she might find out. "Instead I am here to offer you an exclusive deal; a chance to lower the costs of the middle man."

Amina walked towards the map located conveniently in the front of the room.

"Your neutrality has cost you a great deal. With the Cinquemani dominating Sicily and the majority of the coasts on the Western mainland. Meanwhile, the Vongola aren't far behind with dominion in the main land and a couple of ports here and there on the eastern side. Either way, you have a headache either way.

To boot, you don't deal directly with your dealers. So you have two different influxes, one middle man to come from the East and another from the west. Though it is never just one man is it? It's probably a team, then you have officials you have to pay off, etc.

In the end as much as you may relish the idea of war, with more people buying, you have more people you have to pay off."

Ah, politics, god how she loved them. And the others mocked her for staying hours doing paperwork with Squalo and staying in the library reading up on all that she clearly couldn't experience for herself.

"In the end, your business cannot survive like this. Well, it can but let's face it, it's a miserable business with not nearly enough of a profit margin to make it worth your while.

And that is where I come in. Help us, and we help you."

Though she was being quite liberal with the 'we' and basically stepping up at the brains of the operation, she could feel everyone's support silently behind her.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to break my neutrality for a side that has no guarantee they will win?" Gennaro asked, though she could tell from the faint undertone of wanting this to succeed. As much as he tried to hide it, Amina was right on all accounts.

"That's the greatest part, you don't have to do anything. Give us some of your better stock, I have no intention of wiping you clean and we will work it out from there. Everything is completely off the books, as far as the world knows, in your illicit records all you gave us was the cheap stuff from before.

Then when things pan out in our favor, you will be known as the man who helped end a long suffering war. A man who was intelligent enough to see a good deal when he saw one, and a man who no longer will have to rely on his middle men. Now he can easily utilize the Western seaboard of Italy as a friendly man who never 'did anything'," The last two words were provided in quotation marks. "And who can also now easily go through the eastern side too without fear of reprimand of break neutrality because you never 'did anything'."

A heavy silence followed and though outwardly Amina showed no signs of tremor, as the seconds passed she became increasingly hesitant. Had she gone too far? Had she missed her mark? Did she make a good enough offer? Did she seem trustworthy enough?

Each second was accompanied by doubt, and all that she could've done better. She thought she was going to go insane.

In essence she was single-handedly promising a great deal and at once nothing. It was like Gennaro was making an investment on an entirely new company on faith and business model alone, except the stakes were much higher. Esposito saw it in her eyes though, not only was this plan bound to work but she had that look of zealous abandon.

He knew that she understood there was a big chance she wouldn't make it alive anyways. If she died, she wouldn't be held responsible to pay back his debt and since she had no family anyways, the debt wouldn't fall on anyone either.

It was such a ballsy and extreme plan that it was beautiful.

"Tell me Americana devushku, who are you?"

At that Amina couldn't help but laugh.

"My name's Amina, I'm American, and this is what I do."

And just when it seemed that this was never going to work out, and Coach had put his faith in the wrong person, Esposito had wasted his time, Gennaro extended his hand towards Amina.

"Eto Delo." He stated simply. The relief that flooded Amina almost left her weak in the knees, but she knew she couldn't show it. So instead she smiled, to the point her cheekbones made her eyes smaller and she simply looked at him with her sly dark eyes.

"è un piacere fare affari con lei."

* * *

><p>After Amina's negotiation, she was going to leave Coach and Esposito to gloss over the details since they actually knew the specifics. She knew the general picture but she didn't know how to label a weapon by number and letter, she could distinguish between weapons but that was it.<p>

Amina intertwined her arm within Brianna's. "While you guys finish the rest, we are off to get gelatos."

Brianna was surprised at Amina's show of friendship but the truth was Amina was going to go out alone and she didn't dislike the girl. Which made her the best candidate to get her out of that godawful smelling place.

Gennaro looked at Amina with mild surprise. "You aren't staying?"

"Of course not, while they may not be much to look at they are highly reliable. After all, why am I to stay? A business negotiation is no place for a bambina." While her face was serious, the tone was witty and mocking of his earlier impression of her.

The young brunette could still hear Gennaro's laughter after she had exited the darkness and squinted at the sun.

* * *

><p>And that was how in less than 4 hours, the rogue regime had the supplies they needed.<p>

However, as Esposito gave off a deadly aura in the noonday sun it left him with a problem. A problem that began and ended with a gluttonous chipmunk who sauntered off to get food and didn't bother telling anyone where she was heading exactly.

She went off to get a gelato they said. It was going to be easy to find her they said. (They meaning mostly Coach and some of the other men who basically gave him baby-finding duty)

What they didn't realize was that they were very near a touristy area of Italy. Not as bad as Rome, no one would hold a business like theirs in a place where there would be cops loitering around.

Which also meant that there was a fucking gelato stand at almost every corner.

Just how many gelato places can co-exist in one town?

Apparently a lot, as Esposito soon realized almost an hour later as he sat at a nearby cafe getting a drink.

Just as he was in the process of massaging his temples, in walked a man flanked by two others as backup.

They practically screamed mafiosi, from the expensive suit and the way they walked. The guy in the middle had to be the leader, though he was shorter than his bodyguards, go figure.

But there was something from his countenance, even if his clothes had to make up for his lack of attractiveness which compelled you to look at him.

Whatever. He wasn't there to pay attention to some bald mafioso who was clearly a foreigner. Or he could be part Italian, who knows who cares. He took out his map of the area and began crossing off all the places where he had been so far so he could continue looking for Amina.

However, even as much as he tried to ignore, tidbits of the conversation that the bald guy in the suit was having with the owner. He gave him a paper with a picture and asked if he recognized the girl in it.

Esposito snorted. Tough luck pal, girls go missing all the time, the police doesn't work for jack and you're a mafioso who can't even go to them. That's the way the dice rolls.

"Mi dispiace, signore Nacho."

That made Esposito halt his pen movement for a second.

Nacho?

Who the fuck names their kid after a Hispanic food? No wonder the guy has to walk through town with an expensive suit instead of jeans and a shirt. Something had to work in his favor.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Nacho give the owner his card in case he saw anything but even Esposito could see how he highly doubted it.

With that the man walked away towards a highly expensive BMW two blocks away. Definitely a mafioso.

Slurp, Slurp. The sounds of licks and satisfaction filled Esposito's ears.

"Ne, Esposito, who is that guy?"

"Some guy named Nacho who was looking for some girl. Stop talking and that damn slurping noise. I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Okay~" Amina said sweetly next to him, clearly not even responding to his angry tone in satisfaction of her gelato.

As he kept on circling places on the map and deciding a plan of attack, it suddenly dawned on him what was occurring.

And as suddenly as that realization came, he roughly grabbed Amina and began pinching her cheeks.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"Esposito what are you doing?" Brianna asked with a gasp, trying to separate them.

"What is occurring is the fact that this chipmunk over here has led me on a wild goose chase because she got a sweet tooth!" He stated angrily.

"I'm sworry." Amina screeched, her words coming out differently because of how tightly he was grabbing her.

"You better be." With that he let her go so suddenly she almost fell back.

"That is no way to treat a lady." She seethed under her breath as she soothed her hurt cheeks.

"Come on, let's get out we are way behind schedule. Thanks to you we quickly now have to go to the car and speed our way to the safe house where we will be holding our supplies. Now get moving chipmunk."

As they were hurriedly walking away towards the opposite direction from where Nacho left, Amina breathed in deeply.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A CHIPMUNK!"

* * *

><p>Later in the car, after Amina spent an eternity putting her cold gelato cup on her wounded cheek she allowed herself to look at Esposito without wanting to strangle him.<p>

That didn't mean however that Brianna wasn't left in the middle of the two of them just in case.

"So anyways, what was the name of the girl they are looking for?"

"How the hell should I know? I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking for a gluttonous chipmunk."

"But what if you knew the girl!? That man could be looking for his daughter, and you couldn't be bothered to even pay attention to a name?"

"This is the real world chipmunk, people get kidnapped all the time. I have my own problems to deal with."

Amina looked at Esposito with a mixture of disgust and indignation. "You're despicable."

"Stop getting so worked up. It's not like he was your family."

"Not like I'd ever know now since you didn't even bother paying attention." She muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately in a show of surprisingly good hearing it didn't escape his notice.

"Is this what it is all about? You think that man was looking for you? You saw what he looked like in his expensive suit and impressive aura. You've been with us for months now, you were nowhere near looking like the daughter of some rich man."

Amina huffed her cheeks indignantly. "Gee, what's next, are you going to call me insignificant commoner like Belphegor does too?"

Being compared to Belphegor riled up Esposito. Good, she was feeling pretty irate too. "Besides what the hell do you know about me? Even I don't know about me, and this is my damn body. What makes you think you can decide for me, where I am from? Or who was my family?" It was at this moment that Esposito really did take a minute to stay silent before his next remark. He noticed that he got to her, this was a sensitive subject for her.

About time he showed some caution.

"It doesn't take a lot of guessing from just looking at the guy. He was caucasian, tall, and with a bit of muscle, beady eyes and bald. That is nowhere near your description Ms. cappuccino skin tone."

Amina humphed haughtily and looked away and chose to look out the car window instead. "Forget it." It was a lost cause, it wasn't worth mentioning that she did have white-skinned people in her family. She was pretty sure her flashback the other day was of her grandmother and she was white like fallen snow. Amina turned over her arm and saw the even paler caramel tone, an almost olive hue, and she fought the emotions that rose to her eyes.

God damnit, she wasn't going to start bawling now. Bad enough she had a lapse when Belphegor gave her that book.

Here she was, like Esposito said, months in a country and she still didn't know who she was. Soon she might die and never find out.

She laid her head back and sighed in dread. The landscape was absolutely gorgeous, they were heading within the Italian countryside. The sky was bright and blue, everything teemed with life from nature to the people.

And she was completely and utterly miserable, unable to enjoy any of it. It was really hard to appreciate beautiful things when your life hangs in the balance. Not to mention the farther they drove, the more she saw, the more homesick she left.

Which was also driving her insane.

How was the idea of home supposed to placate you when you can't even remember where home was?

All she had was a name which wasn't her own and a country. Why couldn't she have been from a place like Lichtenstein? It's a small country and extremely rich. No she had to get the big friggin United States of America.

Amina hid her face in her hands.

Which was also an ocean away.

Hip, hip, hooray.

* * *

><p>"Well, well if it isn't the right hand of Il Capo himself."<p>

Nacho stepped into the dingy wooden room and smiled at the older man. "Good to see you too Bruno."

"Please, I go by Gennaro now. It solves all that messy business back home in mother Russia. Bruno is dead and buried in Alexandrov."

The hispanic male went forth to make himself comfortable opposite his old acquaintance. "Oh yeah, all that messy business of childhood support and running away from the Kremlin for illegal business."

Bruno grinned at his old acquaintance. He took out his vodka from below in the secret storage he had and poured himself a shot. "You know that bitch was going to suck me dry for a kid I know isn't mine. Thank god for Italians and their battles, an arms dealer like me is necessary in an environment like this."

Nacho chuckled.

"I won't bother asking what brought you all the way over here since I know you work on a need to know basis. And since you aren't bleeding and I'm not ducking, it's safe to assume that whatever is going on won't kill me yet. So have a glass, for old times sake."

"As shrewd and cynical as always." He stated appraisingly at Gennaro accepting a shot glass.

"I must be losing my edge though if a teenage girl can outmaneuver me."

A flicker of amusement danced in Nacho's usually stoic eyes. "Oh? What happened this time around? You didn't pay a prostitute?"

Not that he was in favor of underage prostitution, but after working for the Boss for so many years, Nacho got a glimpse of the world many wish they hadn't.

Gennaro chuckled. "I'm not that far gone. No today this girl probably not even out of her teen years managed in less than an hour convince me to give her my best stock at less than ⅓ of it's price."

Nacho whistled. "Must've been one hell of a pussy."

This got Gennaro outright laughing. "No, that's the best part. I didn't even fuck her, all we did was talk."

Gennaro's friend almost choked on his second glass. Gennaro had to pat him on the back to make sure he didn't die. Nacho was coughing and wheezing in seconds. Last thing Gennaro needed was the right hand of David himself to be found dead at his establishment.

Bad for not only business but also his life.

"You should've seen this girl, Nacho. Even you would've been impressed. She isn't much of a looker, the other italian girl that accompanied them, now that was a fine beauty. I'd dismissed the other girl's presence as soon as she came in.

But when she did make her presence known, god did she make it known. No stuttering, demure looks or cowardice. She looked at me dead in the eye in the whole time, as unyielding as a man. She might as well have been the general instead of a subordinate. And this is her as thrifty thing. Imagine this girl after puberty, now that's going to be one hell of a woman!"

"Careful, Gennaro. You sound like a man in love." Nacho teased, a rare sight that no one ever got from a man like him.

"Now there's a sight. I didn't take such a cold hearted killer like you as a romantic. No, you know I like my women tall, white, and submissive." It was because they knew each other for so long that they fell into this rhythm.

"I'm not foolish enough to get mixed in with an American teenager, especially with one with eyes that remind me so much of that Boss of yours. "

Now this got Nacho's attention. No it couldn't be… and as his eyes became clouded with thoughts, Gennaro continued his account.

"Dark and still as night but a clear flame within them. I know that kind of flame. it isn't the type which warms the fireplace and let's itself be manipulated by it's master. It's a flame that own's itself and craves control."

No matter, he couldn't outright tell him he was looking for the Boss's daughter. It was a well kept secret and not one he was bound to spill on an uncertain lead. For as much as he liked the older man, he didn't trust him.

It was something a right-hand must have, and for a man with as many enemies as David, he always had to be cautious. Especially when it comes to family.

Mercenaries like Gennaro don't know anything about loyalty.

"What did she look like?" Nacho asked nonchalantly when he was anything but.

"Average height for a girl, still in her growing phase. Short brown hair, a boy cut really."

"Ethnicity?"

"That's the thing, I couldn't really tell though she was an expert of figuring out other people's. I'm guessing she was from one of the American port cities of the East coast since she could tell that I'm Russian very easily. Her name's Amina but I can't tell if she was arabic, hispanic, or mediterranean. Or a mix for that matter which makes it worse. You don't find purebloods anymore. Especially not with that light caramel tone, definitely not a pureblood."

Nacho could feel his hand burning to take out the picture of Celeste and ask him if he knew her. But he knew he couldn't without him asking questions of who Celeste really was. Gennaro knew that if he was personally taking care of it, it had to matter to David.

So with a heavy sigh, he took his hand out of his pocket and asked for another swing of vodka. He needed a drink to once again face his boss and tell him he got no where in trying to find Celeste.

Who was he kidding? Even if the girl Gennaro described is the Boss's daughter, there was no way she was capable at the tender age of 14 to be dealing with seasoned old men like Gennaro. Much less for something like guns when she had grown up without her father's influence.

From as far as he knew, Celeste was just a teenage girl from New York.

And that was all the world needed to know.

**End of Chapter 32**

* * *

><p><span>Translation Guide: <span>

devushku- girl (Russian)

"Eto Delo."- It's a deal (Russian)

"è un piacere fare affari con lei."- It's a pleasure doing business with you (Lei makes it formal/polite)

Note: I have no shame in saying that I googled the Russian words, so I may be wrong. But I am sure on the Italian, that you guys can trust me with.

And to show give you guys something to look forward to here is a teaser for not only the next chapter but _upcoming_ chapters! *cue audience gasp*

**Coming up on Allay Me:**

**_xxx_**

_Amina stared at the portrait for ages. "Cinquemani" a hushed word of affection left her lips, though she didn't know why._

_****Was there more to it than she thought? Was there a clue here or was it nothing more than an over active imagination trying to create something when there isn't? It could just be her desperation to find a link to something that has her out of sorts._

**_xxx_**

_She shot but missed._

_"Make sure to aim a bit below the objective. Never dead on._

_Well think of it this way it is either you or him. Whenever you hold a gun pretend that whoever is your target is going to kill you. Because from this moment forward, this is your reality."_

_"You always loved your Darwin," Celeste looked at him in shock. How did he- David smiled. "I've always been watching you. Even if your mother made it impossible."_

_"But this is real Darwinism. It's kill or be killed. The others won't hesitate so neither should you."_

**_xxx_**

_Alphonse entered the room and was halted in his tracks by the sight of the caramel haired Italian youth infront of him._

_"Federico," Alphonse glared coolly. Alphonse's cloud subordinates stopped as well, some exchanging hesitant looks amongst one another, while those of Cinquemani gazed at Federico with caution and barely veiled distaste._

_They certainly weren't expecting to see the Italian heir to the Vongola family. _

_This had not been in Alphonse's plans. _

**_xxx_**

So, you guys excited yet? *grins*

Until Next time!

~TMM


	33. Crown of Thorns

**Chapter 33**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! *dodges stuff thrown in cause of absence* I'm back! Thank you to all who waited patiently, a series of unfortunate events kept me highly busy and away from my story. Plus a writer's block (Another one, I know ughh) didn't help. I actually had this chapter pretty much written out, minus a chunk in the middle that I wasn't sure how to write.<strong>

**Also, to not have you all detered by author's rambling in the beginning of the story, I have some important notes at the end of this chapter. Which should help clear up somethings. **

**Thank you once more to my faithful readers and reviewers! I'm up to 300+ reviews! *jumps up and down excitedly* This super long chapter is for you guys!**

**Newest entries to The List of**** Awesome:**

ILOVEANIME123

Chocolatluver4ever

Savage Kill

Seere Klein

* * *

><p><strong>Crown of Thorns <strong>

_"The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy that loves you." _

_ Markus Zusak _

* * *

><p>Amina wasn't sure how much time came to pass, but she knew it was a while since she managed to doze off before they reached their destination.<p>

There was something about being driven in a car that seemed so familiar, and it made her drowsy. Unfortunately, because of being locked in the same position for so long, her arms were numb and her neck hurt.

She even had imprints on her face and arms from being pressed to one side for too long. She won't even bother mentioning the state of her hair, both from the powerful gushes of wind that entered the car whilst driven and from her own sleeping positions.

As usual, Esposito could care less and yelled at her to hurry up and make herself useful. She rolled her eyes at him and began stretching when she was out of the car.

Meanwhile, Brianna looked her graceful, pretty little self. Seriously, how does she do that? There wasn't a hair out of place.

Life just wasn't fair.

"Anyways, where exactly are we?" She knew that the three of them were going to a compound to store the supplies. It was decided before hand that they would be smart about it and divide the supplies into two different locations. Just as a precautionary measure. So the group had split up, Amina was currently with Esposito and Brianna.

Luckily, the Cinquemani had strongholds in various locations across Italy, that could be used at any moments notice by it's men without having to report first to the appropriate authorities.

Which worked extraordinarily well in their favor. Coach had already a couple of contacts set in place to keep an eye out for the shed at said safehouse once they left.

"You probably wouldn't even know if I explained it to you. You are horrible with directions." Esposito remarked offhandedly.

As much as Amina really wanted to punch Esposito, she knew that she couldn't very well do that. Firstly, because they were supposed to be on the same side and she would end up getting scolded by Coach. Secondly, because as much as she hated to admit it, Esposito could throw a mean punch if he wanted to.

And her face was still a bit sore from the fight she got into with Leviathan. Needless to say, she has learned to pick her fights wisely.

"Doesn't mean you can't tell me the location itself. Push comes to shove, it's information that is useful for me to know."

He snorted at her. "Please, there is a much bigger chance of something happening to you than there is to me." Amina gave him a really hard look, ironically it was Brianna who broke up their staring contest.

"We are 30 minutes away from the Varia manor, at the Vesuvio estate. This is the place were the Cinquemani immediate family members come for vacation." She told Amina, giving Esposito an exasperated look of her own. To which he sheepishly looked away.

Amina fought the urge to gag at him. Sure, pay attention to the pretty miss pageant blonde. But anything she said went in one ear and out the other.

She shook her head, men, she thought cynically.

After Brianna's words sunk in, she realized that their location was actually the most bold. "Doesn't that mean that the Don himself, or those of his inner circle can be here any moment?" Which would be a bad thing for them since they were acting on their own, since at this point they were convinced Alphonse was playing god behind the scenes with both the Cinquemani and the Vongola.

Brianna nodded but she didn't see at all worried. "While it is true, there is nothing to fear. We made stealthy inquiries beforehand and none of the family are coming. This also makes our location one of the safest. Plus we won't be actually be hiding the supplies inside the house, but rather inside the occult shed in the back. Mostly used to hold the tools of the summer, barely anyone ever goes in there, not even servants."

While the logic made sense, there was still something that made her feel uncertain about this place. She couldn't put a finger on it, but standing here in this place put her on edge.

Esposito noticed her stance, as if she was expecting an attack to come from anywhere any second now. Her body was tense, and she probably didn't notice that her eyes kept darting around, cautiously and furtively. It was like watching a bird in the wild, with no other safety but itself.

"We know how to cover our bases, this was our job. Relax, you aren't supposed to control everything." Though he misunderstood her apprehension, thinking it had more to do with her lack of control, Amina was surprised at Esposito's attempt to placate her. Even as rough and calloused as it was.

She nodded at him and tried to relax a bit. "I'll follow you, just tell me where you need me."

* * *

><p>It took them a bit longer than it should packing away the supplies covertly in the shed in the back of the house. They also had to make sure they made very little noise and were unnoticeable so they had to always enter through the back, where a forest is located to make the way to the shed.<p>

The last trip though from the truck to the shed, Esposito stayed back. Making sure that the car was ready for their trip back, checking the engine. He wanted to be sure that since they had navigated to an occult part in the forest, that the old truck hadn't gotten messed up.

Knowing that nothing would suck more than having a ride, their only escape route, malfunction part-way. Amina went to settle the last of the supplies.

As she finished and was stretching her back while exiting, she felt a presence nearby and quickly darted back inside the shed. Her heart was pounding and after a couple of seconds, she dared take a cautionary peep out the window.

She saw a couple of figures out back towards the direction that she was supposed to head back. That uniform, and that insignia on the side arm.

Cloud.

Her breath hitched in her throat, she fought the urge to scream and began to run in a wild panic. Amina ran in the only direction she could, away from them and also away from the direction she was supposed to meet up Esposito.

She mentally cursed at this series of events, but as she reasoned with herself, this was the best choice. For these past few months, she had intensely worked on her cardio training with Coach.

Even though she had always thought it paid off, now that push came to shove, it was clear it had.

Amina knew very well now how to control her breathing as well as her arms to allow her to run as fast and as long as she could. She had been running now almost into the mansion for minutes and she didn't feel out of breath. Blood was pumping hard, and the adrenaline even harder. While she was fully aware that her life was on the line, and that she was no masochist, it still felt good for her body to be in accord with her mind.

She felt a semblance of control, which she knew she wouldn't had she stayed behind. It would've left two options. One, stay and wait until they found and killed her. Or two, try to make it to Esposito, be noticed and attacked or even worse, put the whole mission in danger.

As she was nearing the mansion, she made sure through go through the shrubbery before finally entering through the back.

* * *

><p>It was quiet and eerie inside. Furniture was covered with plastic, and the lights weren't even on. The only visible light was natural sunlight peering cautiously inside, in short and wispy segments.<p>

Amina would've felt tired now if it wasn't for the looming sensation that if she didn't act well in the next hour, it would be her last.

And that more than anything is enough to keep anyone awake more than the combination of coffee and an energy drink.

She walked quietly and carefully, trying to wrack her brain for some sort of plan. Perhaps it was her anxiety or her fear but she just kept drawing up blanks.

What could she do?

She couldn't possibly stay here all day and hide out. There is a huge chance those cloud subordinates would come in here any second now. They could even be using this as an interim base.

Or worse, Alphonse could be here. If that was the case she wouldn't have a chance of survival. Her odds were low as it was if she faced him with a weapon; but without one? That was suicide.

As she walked deeper inside, through the corridors she couldn't help but be shocked by the opulence. It was clear that the Cinquemani were wealthy, perhaps even to rival the Varia.

It was strange to be inside a world where opulence was the norm rather than the exception.

Eventually Amina's corridor split between two paths. Later on she would recall this moment and laugh at how mysterious the universe was, and how the most important choices in life occurred when one least thought of their impact.

Without giving it much thought, she had walked towards the left, were portraits adorned the hallways, where little wisps of light dared enter through the curtains on the windows.

Perhaps it had been the light that attracted her, since the other route lacked any insight into where it led. Maybe it was the portraits, showcasing the Cinquemani family and a part of her sought to attach faces to names.

Regardless of what it was, amongst all the portraits and paintings around her one made her halt in her tracks. It was towards the end and hard to miss. Grand and huge, the painting was a full bodied portrait of a girl.

The girl was looking sideways, perhaps in playfulness or in silent decorum. Her hair was piled up in an elegant bun. Leaving her pale peach colored neck at an elegant slope before it cascaded into her long pink dress.

Amina absorbed the painting in every detail. It was a masterpiece that was for sure, but there was just something about _her_ that had Amina transfixed. It is not to say the girl was beautiful, she was pretty. The girl was petite and skinny, skin and bones. Her hair was a mundane brown as were her eyes but there was something about the slope of her neck, or the sad intelligence of her eyes that made her elegant. That made this teenage girl worth looking at.

Was that it she wondered? And why was it that when she thought of this girl sad, it made her feel sad in turn? Like she would do anything to see her smile?

"Cinquemani." A hushed word uttered in such affection, each syllable dipped in honey left her lips. The word was out before she even had time to think, and it startled her.

Could it be that she knew this girl?

Was there more to it than she thought? Was there a clue here or was it nothing more than an over active imagination trying to create something when there isn't? It could just be her desperation to find a link to something that has her out of sorts.

A logical part of her advocated that it was just her emotional side making her desperate. As she thought of her earlier sadness in the car about her current situation, where she didn't know who she was or her family it brought all those pent-up emotions crashing on her.

Amina furtively took off her glasses, and opened her eyes wide as they burned with unshed tears. She looked at the painting again, through her blurry vision and it only made things worse. Because she began to think enviously of the girl in the portrait, who knew who she was, what family she belonged to and probably had never had to go through half of the stuff she has gone through.

It was at that moment, alone in a foreign corridor, she fell to her knees and sobbed. The sounds of her sobs and cries gave voice to all the hurt and anger she had felt since she woke up bandaged since Alphonse hit her. They gave voice to the moments of doubt she felt all alone and scrambling to survive in the Varia mansion. Most of all they spoke of the desperation and hopelessness she often felt but never dared to let herself ponder on, because she knew it would only make her depressed and unable to defend herself.

Because the worst thing that happens when someone loses hope is that then the unanswerable question enters the mind, why bother?

And then you die.

What she didn't know then, was that she wasn't alone. Turns out that the grand painting was covering a door, a door she hadn't been able to see in the dimly lit corridor.

When it opened, there stood a young man who had heard her crying and couldn't sit idly by without trying to console her. His intuition had forced him to make his presence known.

Amina looked at the young man who kindly outstretched a handkerchief to her, who seemed genuinely concerned with her well-being. The room he came from brought light with him, and the sun gave a warm aura around his body.

However, as shocked as Amina was to see this unknown kind man, none could compare to his surprise. As he looked at the younger girl in front of him, his heart stopped. Time stopped for him as he took her in. Disheveled, on her knees, crying looking at him with wide chocolate eyes he was brought back to another time.

It was luck on her part, that she had taken off her glasses and was crying because that was exactly the same way the young man had last seen this very girl years ago. He recognized her immediately and fell to his knees in front of her. Embracing her strongly.

"Fiorellino, " His soft masculine voice cracked at the word as he pulled her head towards his chest. "Giorno e notte sogno solo di te. Non sai cuanto mi mianchi."

When was the last time anyone had hugged her like that? Amina couldn't remember. She probably should be pushing him away, but she was in such a vulnerable moment she couldn't. There was something but this man, that told her that it was okay to trust him.

"Mi dispiace." He pulled back a bit to look at her, and gently cupped her cheek. Her cheeks felt warm, and a blush lightly tinted them. "I had forgotten italian is not your primary tongue. I hope though you took some lessons in italian while being raised in America."

Amina gasped, as he looked at her with such familiarity. But most of all, the fact that he knew she was America? It seemed too good to be true, that finally things were starting to look up.

Before she could ask any questions, he looked cautiously at the area around them and behind her. As if suddenly remembering where they were.

"But why are you here? This is not a safe place for you. In fact who are you here with? Where is your family?" A laugh escaped her, at the question. Before it turned into another fit of crying. When had she become so pathetic?

He immediately became alarmed at the sight of her coming apart again. He stood up with her, taking her into the brightly lit room. Once inside, he got a better look at her and gasped.

The darkness had masked the injuries found on her body. He saw some slight knife marks here and there, the fading away of busted lip and eye. And the tired bags under her eyes of someone who doesn't remember what a good sleep is.

Again he called her with that nickname, this time in lament and anger. But the anger was not at her, she knew that. Just how she knew what his next question was going to be.

"Who did this to you?" And there it was, uttered through clenched teeth and fists.

Before she could formulate the words, the open door showed 3 people coming nearer through the corridor holding flashlights. Amina saw the cloud insignia and immediately tensed in fear.

She looked at him pleadingly, and in a moment of complete desperation she grabbed his arm. "I don't remember who you are, I developed amnesia recently. But whatever you do, don't let them take me away.

Save me. Please."

* * *

><p>Alphonse entered the room and was halted in his tracks by the sight of the caramel haired Italian youth in front of him.<p>

"Federico," Alphonse glared coolly. Alphonse's cloud subordinates stopped as well, some exchanging hesitant looks amongst one another, while those of Cinquemani gazed at Federico with caution and barely veiled distaste.

Before Amina could help it, she clutched onto Federico's arm. Federico gazed at the battered girl next to him and he could feel anger rise within him.

"So you had something to do with what has happened recently. I should've guessed." Those ever placid caramel eyes stared at Alphonse intently, but this time they had a piercing sharp quality to it.

Federico had come to the Cinquemani owned estate, to try to figure out what had been going on these past few months in terms of the feud. It all seemed too strange, the war coming out of nowhere. Old allies like them at each others throats. Too much confusion, a lot of accusations and not enough evidence.

He and his father had agreed that they must try to piece together with the Cinquemani some sort of agreement. Or at least figure out what in the world had caused such a derogatory state of affairs.

What he never imagined though was finding his cousin mixed in with Cinquemani in a clear act of betrayal. Much less to find the girl beside him in such a state. Actually, he hadn't planned on seeing Celeste at all, at least not for a couple of months since she just recently turned 15.

He had planned to slowly assimilate her back into their world. She had been raised far away from the mafia, taken away from him after the incident with his brother for her own protection. Celeste was to slowly be re-introduced to everything and given a choice after her 15th birthday.

Alphonse had ruined all that careful planning and most of all, from the look of fear in her eyes, _ruined her_.

That more than anything else he could not forgive. It brought out his dying will in his eyes, setting them to a caramel blaze. "How dare you?"

Alphonse grew up knowing the young Vongola and knew his slight nuances. He knew that this time, Federico would not forgive him.

That's okay. He didn't need or want it. Once he had power, what else mattered?

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb, you are practically oozing contempt. I won't bother repeating what you have done. Knowing you, you're probably proud of it all. Rather allow me to explain the implications of your actions. You are a traitor to the family you were sworn into, have disgraced your family name, and to boot have kidnapped, assaulted, and attempted to assassinate my betrothed."

There was a perfect synchronicity of shock that appeared at each of the accusations that Federico made. But none was as shocking as the last. It took all of Amina's willpower to not openly gape at Federico.

However, while Amina's eyes only showed shock, confusion and surprise. A new emotion began to roll inside everyone that was besides Alphonse.

Fear.

"Alphonse," one of the Cinquemani seethed. "You never once mentioned that the girl you needed for your sacrifice was a future Vongola empress! Are you out of your mind?!"

That's when the reality of what they were involved in began to sink in for the others. Some paled, while others began to sweat.

"Man, I have a kid on the way. I-I can't have my child grow up without his father! This wasn't part of the plan. Now I'm a dead man!" The man clutched his head in panic.

There were growing murmurs and hushed whispers of fear and shock that only grew louder as the seconds passed by, making Alphonse angrier each time.

Meanwhile, Federico intertwined his hand into Amina's and smiled at her.

His action made her blush. No guy had ever held her hand as far as she knew.

And for as long as Amina would come to live, she knew she would never once in her life forget his smile. It was the type of smile filled with promise and warmth, comforting, like snuggling up to a nice fire during winter.

Federico looked at her with his wavy light brown locks, and caramel colored eyes and she could just feel the righteousness radiate off of him. It was so different from all the guys she had met thus far. It wasn't that he was weak, far from it. Instead of giving off this threatening murderous aura, he emitted this great light.

Everything about him was the epitome of a rightful heir.

Something that Alphonse himself knew he could never once compare to. Even against his own handsome features and aristocratic Spanish blood; he always paled in comparison to the Vongola heir. He looked on at Federico and slowly but surely disgust fueled by envy rose each second that passed. It was no secret that Federico was the favored son of Timoteo, which is why Federico was sure to inherit the spot of Decimo.

And the goddamn prick knew it too, as he looked at each of the men surrounding Alphonse dead in the eye. Silently judging them as if simultaneously ordering hits on their heads for their transgressions. Federico was never one to order hits though, he was too much like his father, always the diplomat and peace-maker.

But he had a way of gazing at you, that made you feel that he could look into each and everyone of your biggest secrets. Alphonse had the benefit of knowing him since childhood, these men didn't. They only knew the legend not the man, which is why they are so easily manipulated and scared.

Something that used to work in his favor when he needed them to do his bidding and now only served as a hindrance. Regardless, there was one thing that Alphonse couldn't understand.

"I don't believe you, how could this worthless bitch be betrothed to you? The future Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia?"

Federico glared at Alphonse for how he called Celeste. It was a nice change for once, having someone fight for her and defend her.

Instead of it being her who barely makes it out alive through the skin of her teeth.

She could feel herself blushing. It was something she was completely unaccustomed to. Plus to boot, the sheer idea that this man was meant to be hers?

It was shocking, nerve-wracking and exciting all at once. It was weird, she had no Idea how she was supposed to react to meeting a complete stranger and finding out he's supposed to be your husband.

"Careful what you say Alphonse. Or have you forgotten who I am, and who _you_ are?" And there it was, the reminder of the difference in hierarchy. As if Alphonse needed a reminder of how much power Federico had compared to him. Alphonse clenched his fist as Federico seamlessly continued forward. But one day, Alphonse seethed, one day this would all change. He swore it.

"You've already crossed a few lines you shouldn't have. And trust me, not even your family name can save you from what you have done. So stop making it easier for me to tell the family that maybe they should just kill you as opposed to some other judgement."

Alphonse bit back a snarl but if looks could kill, Federico would be dead and incinerated. And yet, Federico just looked on calmly and unmovable, no emotional response to Alphonse's shifting emotions.

And Amina would bet all the money she didn't have that this cool air of superiority only served to make Alphonse even more irate.

"And seeing as she will be your monarch in a few years, you would be careful to bite your tongue. After all, upon my seat as Decimo, she will become my consort: Imperatrice Vongola. She will have complete and utter dominance over you."

Really now? Amina stared wide- eyed in disbelief at Alphonse. Imagining wielding that sort of power felt unreal while all at once it made her heedy in anticipation.

Not because she was power hungry or that she had always imagined being the wife of a powerful man.

But for the sheer fact that if what Federico says would happen, happened; she would no longer be Alphonse's prey.

No, he would be _hers_.

Alphonse noticed that change in her eyes and he squared his jaw. Both of them knew without a shadow of a doubt that only one of them would make it out alive.

There was no way that they would or could coexist in the same world.

It was an innate consensus. Had they never met, perhaps they would've. But that wasn't how life played out or what perhaps even fat had in store for them.

She would never forgive Alphonse for what he's done not only to her but to Camilla.

Meanwhile, even in light of this new discovery, Alphonse still needed her dead. Now more than ever. Before it was simply a matter of unlocking his power. Now it meant that if she lived, she would have his life in her young naive hands.

And no part of him would ever swallow that down.

"And how do I know that you aren't just protecting her from some misguided sense of chivalry? How is anyone supposed to know that you are telling the truth? After all, I would've heard about the engagement of the century, especially to some nobody like her."

Federico thought that perhaps Alphonse had been ignorant on who his fiance is. Even knowing the importance of his Spanish lineage within the Vongola famiglia, Federico would not be surprised that he had not been told. It was true, it was only something the upper echelon on the Vongola, the outside advisor, and their respective fathers were aware of. For it was Nono and Celeste's father who had struck the deal.

It was a contract so old and set in stone, it was established even prior to Xanxus joining the Vongola name. Which is why nobody, not even his brothers, including Xanxus knew about the deal.

In fact, as he gazed at his girl at the corner of his eye, they had a lot of catching up to do. No more than that, they had to _get to know each other_. Because last time he saw her, was prior to the whole mess that resulted from Xanxus' getting free of their father's ice prison.

Federico grimaced as he remembered the events that led up to Xanxus' imprisonment. It was a dark day for all, the whole messiness of the cradle affair. While he didn't like having to know that his relationship with his own brother was so bad, that their father had to use zero-point breakthrough on him; Federico also knew it was a necessary evil.

Even if it did disgust him how much pleasure Enrico and Massimo got from Xanxus' imprisonment. Simply because they both knew they didn't stand a chance against Xanxus, Xanxus could easily beat the living soul out of both of them put together without break a sweat.

Which are probably the main reasons why his blood brothers are now dead, for their own respective and stupid reasons. Now he stood alone, inheriting the imposing title of Decimo.

Federico had to block himself from dwelling in the past, what was more important was what was going on in the present.

What Alphonse was saying would've made perfect sense, had there not been underlying themes and truths that both Alphonse and Federico clearly knew; but were refraining from all but speaking aloud.

He actually wouldn't even be surprised at this point if Alphonse was just faking everything and had gotten the knowledge on not only on who are Celeste's parents but also that she was the reason why Xanxus got free in the first place.

The last reason was something to be left to discuss another day, especially with Celeste since it pertained to her. He had to do it slowly though, Federico figured that he probably scared the young girl by suddenly proclaiming her as his.

He didn't need his future wife to also find out all at once that he had scrubbed her memories after she had accidently set Xanxus free a couple of years ago.

Federico had cared more back then that she lived than if she ended up becoming his wife or not. Because he knew Xanxus would've used her against him. And yet he had been so focused on Xanxus that he failed to think that Alphonse would've been the biggest threat.

And now that he sees the battered, tired and overly defensive stance that Celeste was in, he guiltily realizes he should've.

"But she's not nobody, isn't she?" Federico taunted, fully aware of the bravado Alphonse was trying to pull. "You know who Celeste is, don't you?"

For while he fully believed that Alphonse had no idea who was Celeste in terms of his relationship to him; Federico knew without a shadow of a doubt that Alphonse knew who Celeste was.

Amina quizzically furrowed her eyebrows. Who the hell is Celeste?

"And more importantly, whose blood runs through her veins-" Alphonse cut off Federico in a rage of fury. "I will never acknowledge that!" He spat out indignantly."There is no way this impure bitch will ever be heralded as such!"

That was her!?

She had been searching and racking her brain for her name for ages. And now that she had it, it was as if it didn't belong to her.

In fact within her own mind it was hard to even attach the name to her own subconscious.

She didn't feel like a 'Celeste'. It felt too pure and innocent. Like the name of a young girl who loved to smile and laugh, seeing the world in a hopeful manner.

Perhaps once upon a time she had been that girl. But Celeste ceased to be the day Alphonse walked into her life.

It is hard to describe the rage and hurt that she felt flow from her chest, through her entire being. That's right it was all Alphonse's fault. The was the thought that accompanied that rush of tempestuous emotions, until it all built inside her and made her want to _kill_.

Never in her life had she felt so much hatred for another person.

She wanted him more than dead, she wanted him in pain, to suffer, to the point he would beg for death.

The men surrounding Alphonse were all but ready to run for their dear lives. The only thing stopping them was the notion that should they try, two things would happen. One, Alphonse would kill them or hunt them down and then kill them. Or two, Federico knew who they were, there was no way he would forget their faces. Even without his famous photographic memory, he would surely not only come after them, but their families would risk retribution too should they run.

Either way they were fucked six ways to Sunday, so they stood there sweating bullets, praying silently to every possible known saint in Italy for their unlikely salvation.

A chance that dwindled down every second that passed, and once they saw the look that the young brunette was giving Alphonse; they unanimously knew they had picked the wrong side.

And Alphonse instead of crying, begging for mercy, or showing any reticence of any kind actually _smiled._ He smiled as he saw the way that Celeste looked at him. He smiled as Federico looked at him in utter disregard. He even began to laugh, a boisterous, dark sound.

"Why are you laughing Alphonse, or does your audacity know no bounds?" Federico asked in a non-amused manner.

That only made Alphonse laugh harder. "Ah, _dearest Decimo_," The words might've sounded endearing had it not been for the mocking tone they were uttered in. "You have been so focused on stating the power differences between you and I, you failed to take into account the most important difference." He stated calmly, his laughter all but dead.

She was starting to get a very bad feeling. It was sort of being in the calm before the storm. Alphonse was starting to get quiet and calm, which means that he had something up his sleeve.

It made her queasy and sick, a part of her wanted to vomit and another was screaming to start running.

"You want to know what's the best fucking part about not starting at the top like you, cugino?"

"What?" Federico asked, his own hyper-intuition flaring as well.

"That I've got nothing to lose. All I can do is win. Because wherever I end up is better than where I started."

Before Federico could even question what he meant, a blood-curdling scream filled the air.

It would take minutes in Celeste's mind before she realized the scream came from her. Because it took every last millisecond for her mind to compute the fact that she was covered in blood-splatter.

Federico's blood.

She felt the blood pound in her head, and she fought the urge to scream again as she saw blood gushing from both the place that Alphonse had stabbed him, and Federico's own mouth.

Alphonse gruesomely removed the dagger and Federico collapsed in agony, blood pooling around him.

She was too busy reaching for Federico to notice that the men around Alphonse could not hold in their respective gasps.

This was not happening. No, this was all a nightmare. A big, vivid and horrible nightmare. It was not going to happen where when things were starting to finally look her way, it had to take a turn for the worst.

That once again, someone who cared for her died and she could do nothing to stop it.

Her hands shook and she ran to Federico's side, tears falling down her cheeks as she futilely tried to stop the bleeding. But it was gushing out so much all it did was bathe her hands in blood.

"Federico" she sobbed. "N-no, don't die. Please." _Don't leave me_. Were the words she didn't say, but clearly meant. She couldn't be alone again.

Federico clenched his eyes and gasped for breath. "I'm so sorry." The last words coming out in a painful gasp.

Before she could help it, that pitiful sound broke her down. She began to sob harder, it was her who should be begging his forgiveness not him. He shakingly reached out a hand and raised a bloodied finger to her forehead and suddenly all she could see was white.

She unconsciously began to throw her head back as a myriad of images and what seemed to be video clips going at super speed began to appear after he raised his dying will to her forehead.

And it was there she saw things that didn't make sense at first. A big old mansion, a beautiful estate at that. Thousands of servants and many more imposing looking men in expensive looking Italian suits. Images would just shift back and forth in an overload, it was making her dizzy and her eyes burned.

Then she saw Federico, a younger version holding her hand while they were out at the vineyards. The age difference between them was clear here as her hand was raised as it held his larger boyish one.

Everything would just blur into the next. One minute she would see a bright blue sky, then she was in an office, on the lap of some old man with gentle warm eyes. Whom everyone addressed respectively in rapid Italian. His eyes very much resembled Federico's and she knew without a doubt she was happy and content; never once feeling out of place.

Her head was starting to hurt, and her eyes burned from the sudden invasion of images. She couldn't move her body, because everything was focused on her mind.

Alphonse took advantage of Celeste's loss of reality and ordered one of his men to restrain her away from the body; she didn't notice as she was pulled away. He figured it was the shock of seeing Federico die which had her in that lifeless statement. Her eyes were open, but she was gone.

Good, she was a bother anyways.

If the men around him disagreed with what he had done, they didn't say a word. They stood there silently, waiting his next orders. They knew they had a crossed a fine line, even if they hadn't been the ones to personally kill the future Decimo;

There was no escape for them now, but try their fate with Alphonse. Knowledge that had him laughing maniacally. Well, it did take a maniac to break one of the sacred codes. The mafia is a cruel world, there is no doubt about it. But a mafia bosses, had special status amongst the Mafia. They were not to be killed unless it was consulted foremost with The Council, as to not cause unnecessary bloodshed and wars.

It was why during the Cinquemani-Vongola feud, neither side went straight to each other's headquarters and did an all out shootout.

And as Alphonse looked down and saw all that fine Vongolian blood just pooling out effortlessly, he spat at the dead body. For all that he suffered within the damn hierarchy, Federico still bled like any other.

* * *

><p>Coming back to Earth was a difficult experience for her. She had no warning when the onslaught of images came. At first she thought she was dying and it was a sort of life-flashing-before-your-eyes thing.<p>

But then when she heard Federico's voice in her mind, soothing and explaining, the reality was worse.

Because the reality was that it had been Federico who died and not her. Using the last of willpower, he used something called a dying will flame. Which was ironic because he was actually dying, but he explained that one did not need to use the flame solely when one is dying.

That was only some of the myriad of information that he rapidly gave her, that she couldn't question. Instead it was as if she had received a private insider recording on a world that seemed so fantastical, that had it not been for the images that accompanied Federico's voice; she would not have believed it.

In his last moments, Federico showed her his world as well as the moments where their lives had once overlapped before she was taken away by her mother to live a normal life, far away from his world.

And she was dying to ask why did that happen? Why did her mother do that? But she knew it was futile. It was maddening to just have to wait patiently and hope that any potential questions are answered by a dying man's will.

It was during this phase between unconsciousness and consciousness she learned things that she had no idea of, even before she lost her memories. Like that of her mother, in this limbo state, while she was not able to regain her old memories she was in such deep contact with her inner spirit that she just instinctively knew without any doubt what she did and did not know.

Then as she began focusing and withdrawing deeper within herself, darkness consumed her once more. This time though she did not fear it, she stayed still waiting and open.

Then a voice, neither female nor male, filled her mind.

_So it seems you can finally hear me reinita. You have finally begun to open up your heart. _

That voice, Amina looked behind her and saw the iridescent flame that was present in those dark dreams.

This time though it seemed so much bigger and brighter than it usually did. It also did not look to be going away from here, far out of her reach. There was a yearning deep within her to reach out and grasp it. Instead it seemed to be with her, waiting and keeping her company but urging her act all at once.

_Reinita, debes devolver. _

She kept staring at the flame, that was filled with every possible color, to the point it blended into a brilliant white. She didn't understand. Where did it want her to return to? Why couldn't she just stay here?

_The world has lost a great light today. It cannot lose two at once. This is not meant to be the end of your story, reinita. It has only begun. _

_You must reclaim your place, and stop the usurper. He is not a dragon, he was never meant to be one. One can never artificially become a dragon. Only you can undo what he had done. Hurry!_

Who was the flame talking about? Then suddenly it all came rushing back to her, and one word repeated itself in her mind; Alphonse. Then as if that was the magic word to break the spell, she felt the ground under her begin to shake and tremble. She felt scared and began to panic.

_Do not fear reinita, I am always here. It is you who must change. You are more than what you have become._

Yes, it said the same thing last time. Didn't really help much then, even less now.

She did not know, how she knew, but she knew any second she was going to fall. Fall right into a world she was not prepared for. "Wait, who are you!? Why am I here? I don't understand, w-what is going on!?"

Then as if realizing that the light is somehow insinuating that she must be the one to stop Alphonse, she knew what was the most important question of all. How was she supposed to stop a man, who had just killed her one chance and had more power and connections than she did? She had been trying all along but people just on kept on getting hurt because of her.

But the light offered no more, and as she began to fall screaming she heard the flame speak:

_Remember, Fire will never harm a dragon._

* * *

><p>There was a sensation of heavy falling, and then I felt like I was gasping for air even though I wasn't drowning. When I had finally adjusted to feeling ownership over my own body, I looked horrified at the scene in front of me.<p>

We weren't in the mansion anymore, probably far away from it. But I couldn't even let myself begin to wonder where we were because what was happening took all my attention.

Alphonse had his hand deep within the chest of Federico's body. There was a circle of blood and flames around them. Alphonse was sweating from the heat from the flames, but if he noticed, he didn't care. There was such a mad gleam in his eyes, it didn't matter if he was burning or not.

The men had left me unconscious to the side, with my hands tied in-front of me. They were now surrounding Alphonse at different points, away from the circle of blood and flame.

There was something grotesque about the scene, something that had every part of me screaming that I was looking at the face of darkness and blasphemy. Then remnants of what the flame had said came back, that Alphonse was doing something he shouldn't be.

Was this it?

The men were speaking, no chanting something, rising each time in crescendo. It took me a while to distinguish the two main words that they were saying, _Consurgo _and_ Casso. _Wasn't that latin?

Before I could rack my mind for some sort of definition, I looked on in horror as something began to happen to Federico's body.

It was like Alphonse was _absorbing _Federico.

Federico's lifeless pale hue became even paler as the seconds passed, to the point that it molded to his bones. There ceased to be flesh and muscle, and only skin and bones. A hollowed out version of what once used to be a person.

Meanwhile, Federico was gaining. There was a light in his eyes, far beyond his usual gleam of madness, it was like they were lit with an ungodly flame. Underneath Alphonse' fair skin, she could see the thrum of his veins and they pumped blood and light.

Even from the distance, she could tell that Alphonse's power was growing. She could feel the change in his aura, and it was frightening.

_I have to get out of here. I don't know how but I have to run for it. _

And so, which much trouble I tore my eyes away from the scene. And in that brief second, I met Alphonse's eyes and I saw the caramel-amber hue that once was in Federico's eyes. It didn't belong there, it looked grotesque and malevolent. Like a bad patched up parody of a great man.

What was worst was that she understood the underlying message in his eyes. He was letting me run. No, he wanted me to run. He directed a bloodthirsty smile my way, as a black flame rose from his hand.

I didn't even let him finish mouthing the words, _you're next_, before I was running for my life.

**End of Chapter 33**

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Don't think all the revelations are over yet, oh no they are just beginning. Poor Celeste, losing her crown when she just found out about it. C'est la vie.<p>

cugino- italian word for cousin

reinita- Diminutive form of the spanish word for queen

"Fiorellino- Little flower, usually used as a term of affection.

Giorno e notte sogno solo di te. Non sai cuanto mi mianchi. - Day and night I think only of you. You don't know how I've missed you.

_Things I would like to clear up: _

1) Yes I do switch back and forth between some spoken spanish and italian. No, this is not because I am trying to expand my readers vocabulary but because it is an important plot significance. (Though it is cool to learn new words, or maybe I'm just too much of a nerd)

2) Things will be revealed in due time. Some of you may have noticed Federico's association of Xanxus and Celeste, I did not forget to explain about it. I just decided to not talk about it now :P

3) Time-frame, I said this a long time ago but I feel some of you missed this note. Currently as of now the story is set in a time period after Xanxus was released from the ice but before the ring battles. Which leads into the next two points.

4) Yes this will be a long fic, I'm still not sure how long because I'm still debating what stuff I want to keep and what I don't.

5) Though I am very much keeping in tune with Amano's storyline, as you can see I take some artistic liberties. Such that of actually showing Federico and some of his family dynamic, plus my whole assortment of OC's. So I don't consider this fic AU for that reason, I just may tweak things here and there and change some time frame stuff. Like how I'm creating a gap between the time Xanxus was released from ice and the ring battles. Because from what I researched it pretty much seemed like Xanxus woke up (for reasons not revealed in the _manga/anime ) _and went

***throws bottle of wine at squalo's head*** "Trash, let's go kill some middle school Japanese scum. "

This story as (hopefully) you may have realized, is not going as such.

6) For those wondering about my absences and questioning my commitment to this story, please don't. This is my baby, I'm not giving up on it, much less when the real fun has hardly begun. Life is just complicated.

That's all, any other questions, you know how to reach me!

Reviews are always lovely and keep me going, even when my life is complicated :D

~TMM


	34. On The Horizon

Chapter 34

I created the sound of madness

wrote the book on pain

somehow I'm still here to explain

that the darkest hour never comes at night

* * *

><p><strong>On The Horizon<strong>

There was something to be said about the moment your flight or fight instincts kick in. Not that I was particularly happy about the fact that I'm always having to go Into defensive survival mode.

But that it gave me something to zealously focus on in my darkest or harshest moments. I have no doubt that had I been in these same moments but locked away and left immobile, my own thoughts and misery would long undo me before any of my enemies had a chance.

Even if I'm fighting with very little chance of winning or running; it still is something to do. Something to keep me going and away from my own mind. Which is a cage in and of itself.

However, my situation has taken an unexpected turn.

The only thing worse than running for your life away from a sicko who just finished absorbing your now dead fiance, is having said dead fiance talking to you.

As if it wasn't bad enough my life is in danger, now I'm also probably schizophrenic.

Man, if I manage to survive this, I'm going to need a good psychiatrist.

To be fair, it's not like I'm hallucinating him. Rather it's one minute, I know I'm running in the darkness through these desolate part of the wood. Then next I know, I hear his voice in my head and images of mansions, or vineyards, or mafiosi.

Which probably is worse.

So good news is that while his body is dead, and Alphonse pretty much absorbed 90% of him. 10% of him, his memories, still lives on inside me.

Yeah, that still doesn't make me feel any better. No matter how much I try to say that in a positive tone.

* * *

><p>By the time I had gotten out of the woods, it was dark. It had to be after 7pm. It was still a bit light out, but not enough.<p>

I felt the cement underneath the soles of my feet, on this road next to the woods. I allowed myself to rest my weight on my knees, as I breathed hard.

I decided to not dwell on the multiple cuts that I had on my legs and arms from rushing madly through the woods. I fell a couple of times, in cause of the tense and uncertain terrain, with the only thing I knew was that I had to keep running forward. I felt dirty and sweaty, I could feel my body burning and all I could repeat in my head is _not yet, not yet. Don't give in yet. _

I tried to make sense of where I was. I didn't remember this road, I had no idea where I was.

To a distance on my right, I saw fields of grapes next to what appeared some sort of stem vegetation. They weren't in full season since we weren't in summer anymore, they showed various forms of decay. Then suddenly once again, the scene in front of me transformed.

No longer, was there this night scene with a far off field with vegetation in different states. Now it was in full bloom in the middle of the day. And I knew, as I looked on past the fields, that there was a town past those fields. Small, but good enough as a starting point.

I had always felt my intuition, as it directed me through my life. It had been my greatest ally through this whole mess, in my amnesiac state. Now during moments like this, I felt not just my own energy but someone else's.

And as crazy as it sounds, I felt _him_. I knew it was Federico. It was as if my soul was but a flame on a candle, and I could feel another brighter flame, lighting me up. Molding itself with mine, reassuring and guiding me.

Which was why, with no logical explanation or reason, I took hold of my breathing and began running in the direction that I just knew I was supposed to go. Ignoring the tendrils of doubt that entered my mind, as I abandoned meticulous thought and relied on these new feelings of instinct.

There was no time to doubt myself.

* * *

><p>As I walked through the streets, sure enough a small town did appear. It looked so quaint and comfortable, it was enough to lull anyone into a sedentary life.<p>

Which only made what I needed to do that much worse.

First things first, as nice as the town was I needed to get the heck out of here and quick. I couldn't very well call coach or more importantly the varia mansion itself.

They didn't have cellphones in the unlikely (but prominent risk) they were one day to be tracked. Cell-phones were one of the easiest ways their plan could be uncovered.

Imagine, all that hard work and effort to be brought down by a simple cell-phone tracking? I would be beyond upset. It was a pathetic end for a grand enterprise.

But a phone would certainly be useful.

I heard noises fast approaching on these desolate town streets near the field and immediately ducked into the nearest crop.

I waited a couple of moments to see who it was. I could discern that who ever it was, luckily it was only one person. While it did help a bit, it didn't completely soothe me.

I was going to start underestimating any one varia member soon. Whether they are in group or not, each one is lethal in their own way. After all the varia wasn't made up of weaklings.

With bated breath, I dared sneak a peak at who had followed me. And what I saw surprised me.

Oh, it was just the town drunk. He staggered as he walked, still holding on to a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He had two and when he saw that one of them was empty he discarded it. Seeing that it was coming in my general vicinity out of reflex I grabbed it. Since it was still dark, and the guy was drunk, he luckily didn't see this movement. Simply walking along, muttering and singing some Italian song.

I waited as he passed me as I hid. I waited as he passed, with the bottle in my hand, I crept lightly behind him before after a few cautious breaths, I whacked him on the back of the head with the bottle.

He collapsed as the bottle broke. I must've not measured how hard I was going to hit, he wasn't bleeding out so I knew he wasn't going to die. "Sorry about that. It's just business, you know?"

And to think this is what I had come down to. Mugging town drunks, I fervently searched his pockets for a cellphone, and luckily for me it had battery and signal.

Now came the hard part, who do I call? I thought hard, while I began getting stressed feeling each second as it passed. Each second feeling closer to a death. It was hard to concentrate when all I could think was, I am going to die.

_Help, please, I need a number someone to call. _I fervently asked.

_You know what to call. Your memories are there, waiting for you fiorellina. Allow me to show you._

Then I felt it again, I felt that other presence. I felt him as, he went through some dark part in my mind that I couldn't access. I felt myself immobile, as I felt tendrils of warmth across the back of my head.

* * *

><p>Angela sat on her daughter's bed. Lost and aimless. She had just recently finished cremating her daughter. She had no more tears to run down her face. She simply had nothing left to give. It was like a part of her soul was savagely ripped out from under her.<p>

David hadn't been there, Angela scoffed. As if that was new but that was low even for him. To not be their at their daughter's cremation?

She buried herself into her daughter's covers and let out a sobless cry. How was she supposed to go on? Celeste was her life's purpose. My baby, my poor baby. The endless mantra repeated itself, and she stayed like that a while. Until eventually it stopped, she lost consciousness eventually, Angela wasn't sure when.

Only to be woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. She hadn't wanted to answer, in fact, Angela was angry. Because of 10 glorious seconds, from the time she awoke to when she realized the phone was ringing; Angela had forgotten.

She had forgotten that Celeste wasn't coming home again. That the phone ringing wasn't going to be her daughter.

Angela heard the ringing, and felt every second as everything came back. The pain, the crying, the sheer grief as it eroded her. She wasn't going to answer but then she did. Angela picked up the phone, perhaps out of habit, perhaps to have control over one little at least.

"what?" Her voice was dead, emotionless. It sounded alien, even to her. She had never heard such a noise come from her voice. She hadn't even known she was capable of such a lifeless tone.

"Um," the voice hesitated. "I know this may sound weird but I think I'm supposed to call you."

Her eyes widened and she choked as she heard the voice in disbelief.

"C-celestica?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

There was a garbled sound on the other line and a cry coming from deep within the receiver's throat.

No, it couldn't be.

Not when she had just finished burying her daughter.

Was she hallucinating? From her medical experience she had often heard of patients, deranged from grief. Hearing voices, imaging people.

And then the sobs and wails on the other line began, and it hurt and wretched Angela's very soul and she knew.

"M-m", the girl hopelessly hyper ventilated amongst her sobs. "Mama." She wailed, in sheer and utter agony.

"Mi bebe!"

And then Angela dropped to her knees for the second time that day and began to cry too.

Mama was the only word her daughter repeated over and over again. Like a protective spell but underlying it, what something that filled Angela with panic. She heard the fear, fear that it would escape her if she didn't repeat it. As if she were nothing but a wisp of an idea that she had finally grabbed hold of after so long of trying.

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

Static began to appear on the other line as Angela heard her daughter trying to speak while she was crying. Which was always hard for her daughter to do, when she was truly upset, she couldn't breathe when she was crying. Celeste would be gasping for breath as she tried to speak, usually failing miserably.

"Celestica," Calling upon her familiar nickname, Angela knew she needed her daughter to calm down. "Cálmate aunque sea duro, respira profundo, y después ya puedes hablar."

Celeste began to take deep breaths in-between her sobs. What came next was not what Angela could have ever prepared for mentally. "Mama, I'm going to die."

"W-what?"

If Angela had felt panic before, at hearing the fear in her daughter's voice earlier. Now she felt sheer and utter terror. It wasn't just the fact that her daughter just said she was going to die, but the finality in her voice. It was a truth, there was no escaping it. It was simply a matter of when, and from the lack of emotion in it, she knew it was soon.

Celeste had come to terms with the idea of her demise. There was no way a parent could ever be okay with hearing that. It went against the very laws of nature, she was supposed to die first not have to bury her daughter.

"i'm in Italy mama, with no way of getting back. I have absolutely no ID-" Her mother cut her off. "Italy!? Vos que en el MUNDO estas haciendo en Italia!?" Angela had reverted back to her native tongue under the sheer stress and anger of the moment. Though it wasn't directed at Celeste, she knew that much.

"I was kidnapped mama, I can't remember anything, I lost my memory. So even if I had been able to contact you, I wouldn't have been able to."

That explains so much, but at the same-time it raises so many questions.

"Then how do you know your name, how do you know me?"

"It was the last thing," Angela heard Celeste getting choked up as she spoke. "F-Federico told me before he was killed." She cried again, she had stopped momentarily. "Me remembering you was finally the universe working in my favor. I'm glad I got to hear your voice again one last time."

At that point Angela couldn't speak. Her eyes had widened in shock at the mention of Federico. It couldn't be that very _same_ Federico? And even as her mind tried to deny it, she knew deep down it was _exactly _that Federico.

Ay dios mio, what in the world was going on over there? Angela began to pale and clutched the phone as she began to get a sinking suspicion of what was going on. There was going to be a war now, if it hadn't brewed already. And her daughter was damn right in the middle of it.

"I'm so scared Mama. You didn't see what he did to Federico. He's gone, beyond gone. There is nothing left of him but bones. Just bones. What that man did to Federico," Celeste shuddered and went quiet from remembering it. "There's been a warrant on my head for ages, and that man wants me dead for as long as I've been here. He has so much power and influence, and he is strong."

Angela didn't know what she could even say at this point. How in the world could this have happened?

"I hate it but he is strong mama, and I'm not. I don't know what to do anymore. If I could have even done anything in the first place; I've probably been living out some fantasy that I would be able to win. I don't want to die, but there is nothing for me to do now. I'm stuck and hiding, it's only a matter of time."

Of course her daughter wouldn't have any clue what to do. It's even a miracle, and Angela knew it, that Celeste had survived this long in Italy, in that mafia atmosphere. There was no doubt in her mind now, what her daughter was involved in.

The very thing she had tried to protect her from all along.

Angela flashed back to the last conversation she had with David.

"_I never thought it would be my daughter. It's always the neighbors kid until it happens to you."_

_"Do you know her birthday just passed? I didn't get to celebrate my own daughter's quinceanera." Tears swelled in Angela's eyes. She crashed her face into her hands, willing it to swallow her whole, falling to the ground, sobs molding themselves into screams. To the point they became indistinguishable. _

_"My baby." The only words that she could utter, masked in grief, disappointment and heartache._

_"I had been a mother for 15 years, David. You never stop feeling like a parent, but the problem is, what good is a mother with no child? What does she become then?"_

_"How about the father who never got to be with his daughter because her mother took her away?" He asked pointedly. "What does he become then?"_

_Angela went livid. "Don't you dare compare yourself. You know why I had to go. Your lifestyle isn't the ideal place for raising children. She would've gotten hurt because of your work." She spat the word._

_"Well then, congratulations. She never got hurt, she ended up dying instead."_

That day he said those words, it had been like someone had gotten a knife and twisted it so hard she bled out. It had hurt her and she thought that had been the worst of it. That there was no way those words could ever hurt her more in intensity than they had in that moment.

It is not to say that they hadn't kept on hurting. She had kept on repeating that conversation, and most importantly those last few words. It was a dull pain, she would live, numb and dull with that echo in her head as she had buried her daughter.

It was a meaningless existence, but one with closure. Once Celeste had been supposedly found, even if it had been dead; she had been found. Angela hadn't had to go through every waking second, desperately trying to find any clue about her daughter. Not knowing if she was dead or alive, it had been the not knowing which was the worst of all.

As bad as losing her daughter was, it wasn't hard on her soul thinking she died in a car crash, not knowing any pain. That is not to say that it makes it easier to get over the loss of a child, and learning how to move on with life. Simply, it allowed a sense of security amongst all the bad.

Angela no longer had any security or sense of peace left.

Celeste had been suffering god knew how much. Who knows what hunger she's had to endure, what pain she has to have felt, who she has come across. Countless emotional and physical scars must she now bear?

Now this is the moment those words he said, had the power to hurt more than they had that day. Because they are a point blank reminder of how she failed the one person she loved more than anything.

"Mama," Celeste croaked. "I hear footsteps, drawing near." She said quietly.

"Celeste!"

"I love you mama, I'm sorry." Her daughter was sorry? Now, it was her that was to be apologizing on her knees. Her daughter had nothing to be sorry for.

"Celeste, wait, don't hang up, don't go!" Angela heard on the other line a rustling and Celeste screaming before the line went dead.

Angela shuddered, clutching the carpet on the ground, wailing and agonizing.

* * *

><p>At the end of the procession, Iemitsu, had stayed behind to check on Angela. He could only imagine how devastated Angela must be feeling right now. It was a parent's worst nightmare to have their child disappear and even then, once they are found again, they are found dead.<p>

Thoughts immediately entered his mind, of imagining the same happening to him. If Tsuna suddenly went missing and no matter how hard he looked, nothing could be done. Or if his cute little son died, how that would utterly devastate nana. It would break them both.

Tsuna was only slightly younger than Celeste had been. Which made this whole experience only the more raw for the young lion of the Vongola.

A child was both a source of great strength and great weakness.

Iemitsu ran a hand through his blonde locks and sighed. Where was David in all this? That was a prominent question he churred in the back of his mind. But there was no asking Angela this question anyways. Both for two very different implications.

The first was that he had been with Angela and David since the inception of their relationship. He had known David for practically all of his life, they had grown up together. Iemitsu had been there to witness the span of their relationship, from their unlikely introduction, the chaotic courtship though neither realized it at the time and their eventual coming together.

He had seen it all. And he knew without a shadow of doubt as the man who had accompanied David through life; that for as cold and ruthless as David was, he had never loved anyone like he had loved Angela.

They had been together for 12 years before Angela's abrupt but justified departure. Iemitsu knew very well that Angela had every right as a mother to do what she did. He had been there that day when Celeste's failed kidnap and assassination attempt occurred.

Celeste had been very young at the time, and he had personally afterwards scrubbed her memories of the whole affair but Angela never forgot. He still remembered to this day, the panic on Angela's face, the sheer fear as the time ticked away with her daughter's life hanging by a thread.

David had many enemies, that was no secret. He was a powerful man, involved in the dark and dangerous aspects of the mafia. David had always taken that portion of the lifestyle away from Timeoteo, and it was by that same example that Iemitsu had followed.

But he never was involved in the same affairs as David had to deal with. Or rather took upon himself to deal with. David knew he was good at what he did, and didn't trust others to do a job for him.

David hadn't been there when the attempt on Celeste occurred. It had been him who was on call nearby, while David had been away.

Angela never forgave David for it. Part of that anger was for his absence in the affair, since Angela had always been a highly protective sort of individual. Practically born to one day raise a family, she exuded motherhood and affection.

But Iemitsu had known that the more essential part of that anger which was what forced her to pack her bags and take her leave from David was what that event signified for their future.

It was but a taste of what Angela had known could happen but never had to witness it firsthand. David was never going to leave his lifestyle, she knew that. Instead his life-style would suck their daughter in. Celeste would never know peace. Their daughter would always be on guard for her life. Her father's enemies, which always just kept on growing would be her biggest and deadliest inheritance.

Angela did the biggest sacrifice of all. Angela had loved David, and who knows if she still does. But there was something Angela loved even more, her daughter. She preferred to sacrifice her own happiness, and live a mundane life it meant a better life for own her daughter.

It hurt all of them. Angela, David, even himself. He had been there to see the little girl just start to grow up. It was hard to not grow attached to Celeste. But he never held it against her. A part of him, even as he watched David seclude into himself, respected what she did.

Because in the end, for all of Angela's faults, no one could ever say she wasn't a good mother. That event showcased just how much she was willing to leave behind for the good of Celeste.

She left it all that day. David, the security of wealth, her relationships with others, and even her own family.

The worst of all was that he had no idea what to tell her. He knew the tremendous gamble she took, he could imagine how hard it must've been for her to adapt and raise a child as a single mother practically cut off from the family. And now, all that hard work, all that going for naught, because in the end Celeste died anyways.

What in the world could he possibly say? Or should he even say? Iemitsu had no idea how to approach this delicate subject. He could not just let it go, and not say anything. If anything, this was the moment she needed someone more than ever.

Iemitsu stood outside the door for a very long time. There was conflict in his eyes, barely showing the doubt in his heart.

Wouldn't it be worse for him to stand in front of her, and offer condolences, when his own son, slightly younger than Celeste was alive and well and with his mother? Carrying out precisely that life that Angela had always dreamed for her own daughter?

He knocked on the door before entering, to give Angela time to compose herself if necessary.

* * *

><p>"The day I left, I wasn't leaving David. I was leaving that life. You were there when Celeste was almost kidnapped." Angela turned quiet for a second, her eyes far away and clouded with the memories of ghost past. "I remember running to her room in Italy, bodies strewn and bloodied against the floor. I had gone out that day to talk with Timeoteo and had to rush out of that mansion to get to her.<p>

I stole a car because Timeoteo wasn't going to let me leave. It's dangerous, he said. That only made me want to leave more. What kind of decent parent stays in safety while their baby is in danger? I took that damn car, and rammed it out the Vongolan mansion gates."

Angela's voice was hollow, a husky ring to it, bringing every haunted world to life. It was almost zealous in it's pronunciations.

"When I got home, my heart stopped. The place was in tatters, bullet holes in the wall. Blood splattered everywhere. My daughter's stuffed toys mangled and tattered. Each drop of blood I saw, the only thing I could think was _is this my daughter's?" _

Iemitsu winced at the memory. But Angela continued on, lost in that trance.

"I screamed her name, crying it out. Looking under the mess and the debris to find her. I even began looking under the dead bodies of the servants and guards out of desperation."

"Angela," He began but she gave him a look, she wasn't done talking yet.

"You want to know where I found my baby eventually? In the kitchen, hidden within a metal pantry. Shivering, eyes wide, covered in blood. She wasn't crying though, but her eyes, you didn't see her eyes but I did. They were eyes that could not process what they had just seen and could not give an adequate response. Eyes that know crying was futile."

Angela grabbed onto the edge of a chair to steady herself, her eyes were red and swollen. She was outpouring a memory that never left her, and had slowly ebbed away her life.

"Celeste was 7, for god's sake. And she had the same eyes I had seen on women in the units in the mafia hospitals, I nursed who had just seen unspeakable things. After their lives had shattered right before them, and everything they knew was gone. They were the eyes of a broken woman. My 7 year old, in her little polka dot dress, had those eyes."

Do you have any idea how much of a failure I felt like in that moment? David appeared 3 days later, he stayed for a little bit and left again. Celeste was never the same. She would barely eat, she became quiet and withdrawn. Whenever any stranger would approach her, she would flinch. And in the nights, Celeste always had nightmares, in the middle of the night she would be screaming.

He wasn't there for that. Of course, he wasn't there for that. He doesn't know what it's like to see your own flesh and blood suffering and be powerless to do absolutely anything. There was always another mission, another family, more money to be made, always. But I was there, as I always had been."

And the rest was history. Iemitsu now knew the rest of the story. That was when he had entered. It got to a point where Angela couldn't take it anymore, and though she had always been highly against the practice; she had asked that he scrub Celeste's memories.

When David found out, he had been livid. Angela was even more so at his apparent anger, and they had one of the worst fights in the history of their relationship. As strange as it may seem, they had actually never truly fought before. Sure, they had argued, but a fight? Never, they were that well suited for each other.

This time though, Angela was in no way willing to forgive or forget. Iemitsu hadn't been there for the fight itself. But he remembered hearing Angela yelling, and David yelling back. And David never yelled.

"I didn't want my daughter to be a part of that life anymore. She deserved a shot at something better, something like the type your son had. That no matter when he was seen, he always had that innocent wide-eyed look upon him. Eyes that didn't know blood, mafia or darkness.

But David wasn't willing to leave that life."

There was no resentment in those last words, there should've been. Once upon a time, they might've been. But many years have passed, and time changes people. She did not hold it against him, did not hold that he choose his ambition over her and their daughter. There was nothing to it more than a wistful memory. It was like being next to an open window with a cold breeze coming in. At the beginning, the shivers and the uncomfort is there. But after a while, it is your body that adapts and chills, and you don't notice the cold anymore.

Iemitsu looked into Angela's brown eyes, and saw the unclouded look of conviction. "So I had to choose between him and my daughter."

And that had been the end of that. There was no need to say anymore about the years in between. Angela left and filed herself into the stack of mundanes an ocean away in New York. A mundane life that has taken the toll on her.

That was not to say that Angela looked haggard and withered, but there was an erosion on the young spirited girl she once was. There was a tired and weathered gleam in her eyes, wrinkles that weren't there before have begun to lightly appear on her dark tanned skin.

Her hands have the calloused look of working hands, as does the angle of her shoulders.

But yet she was still beautiful. It was not the beauty of unshattered perfection. It was not the beauty of a woman who never left the comfort of her pristine home, and never knew fear or hunger. This was beauty of age, beauty of resilience, of still daring to stand and not bend under the sheer weight of the world.

"And I will continue to keep on choosing my daughter, which brings me to my next question." Angela suddenly placed herself in-front of Iemitsu, in sudden and purpose filled strides. "Will you help me?"

Iemitsu didn't even hesitate. "Of course."

"Can I trust that you will not plan, or more so, discuss anything with David?"

Her face did not change, but her dark eyes almost black showed that this was a most ardent question. Iemitsu knew that there relationship was not tense preciscly because it was non-existent. But even in their distance, had it been any other woman, he would've thought she resented or harbored ill feelings towards David. Angela was not such a woman, which is what made her so great.

Iemitsu wasn't sure what this entailed, but he had a feeling it must be something very important and delicate. Even though he had known David since their teen years, and it was through David that Iemitsu met Angela; the bond between Iemitsu and Angela is highly strong.

He wasn't blind to either of their flaws. And while he cared for them both in his own way, Iemitsu knew that Angela would not ask this of him without proper reasoning. She wasn't the type to be asking exorbitant demands of the sake of it or upon any obstacle always needing someone to help her. Angela prided herself on her independence and her own ability to survive and succeed.

Which is why he knew, without her telling him, that she had faith in him. She always had, even before he had risen to his current position of CEDEF. And for the life of him, Iemitsu never wanted her to lose that faith in him.

"I won't."

Angela smiled at him then, nodding. It was the barest of smiles, compared to types he had been used to seeing from her jubilous and bright nature. Then again, considering their circumstances, it spoke legends of her that she still was able to smile in any regard.

"I am putting my trust in you Iemitsu, as I have other times. But what we are to do now is a very delicate enterprise. So what I am going to say next allow me to assure you, it is not a threat. It is a promise that I will carry out in the event you break that trust."

Her eyes flashed then, with a sudden burst of emotion. Even while she was shorter than him, her words and eyes imposed a great deal of authority. She was serious.

"In the event you break my trust, or I find out you did things without my consent; I swear to god, I will destroy your picture book life. And I think you know exactly what I mean by that."

He did. Which is why he couldn't even bring himself to feel anger at her words. By virtue of their close association, she knew a lot of things about not only their lifestyle but about him as well. Angela had always been silent as a tomb, never once disclosing any of the information about his private or family life all these years even though she could've easily done so.

Angela wasn't the type to make threats. She had never once threatened him. In fact she wasn't a fan of fights or wars. Which only served to showcase the severity of the situation Iemitsu had bound himself into. Whatever it was, Angela was taking no risk.

The young lion of the Vongola nodded his assent. That was all he could do. Angela relaxed slightly.

"We are going to go to Italy to get my daughter." Angela raised an impatient hand to stop him before he went on a condescending conversation on how her daughter was dead. "Whoever was that we buried, as horrible as it makes me as a person, was not my daughter and I am both glad and saddened by it."

"How can you even be sure-" Angela cut him an angry look. "I just finished talking with my daughter who is in Italy, in the heart of the mafia, on the verge of being killed. Are you going to say that I imagined? That it was an act of grief? Trust me I thought that in the beginning. But then I heard the fear in her voice and knew it was real, I heard the finality and then her screams as the line suddenly ended. Are you going to tell me that I imagined that too?

Iemitsu couldn't believe it. Celeste was alive? Though that lifted a weight off his heart, since he too felt her loss another thought entered his mind.

David.

"I am not quite sure what situation I find myself in or more importantly my daughter, but all I know is that it is a dangerous one."

His mind kept on bugging him about David. Afterall, isn't it strange that there had been no word on her disappearance. Then his daughter dies and he isn't even present for the funeral? Or any part of the process?

He disappeared as quickly as he came. Iemitsu had gotten word as CEDEF head that Nacho was in Italy.

There were just too many coincidences for this to not be correlated. And he didn't need his intuition to tell him that.

"What exactly do you mean by mafia? Are you positive it is famiglias and not some gangs?" Even though the mafia did rule primarily in Italy, there were always other bands notoriously infamous, even if they aren't famiglia related.

Angela nodded in complete chagrin. "Yeah, and there is something else too." And judging from her grave tone, Iemitsu knew this tale wasn't going to get any better.

"We are running against the clock here. Soon enough, full scale war will ransack Italy. If by that time Celeste is still alive, that will-" She stopped there and looked away from him. Angela couldn't finish that sentence, not even bear the thought. It was as if the simple saying it uttered it into existence.

Iemitsu understood her apprehension and her desperation and so he attempted to quell the only thing he could. "You may have not been involved in mafia matters of many years now, but the Vongola are still the strongest famiglia in the mafia. War of the magnitude you are imagining will not break out because we wouldn't allowed it."

He spoke with such confidence that Angela was momentarily sadden to have to break that image he had. She gave him a sad smile.

"Federico is dead, Iemitsu."

Angela said no more then. Iemitsu stared but he was not staring at her. He was away now, far far away in the recesses of his mind. There was no sound in that moment, only a swarm of intangible chaotic thoughts.

He stayed stoic, Angela knew the feeling. That one sentence had profound implications. Not only for the Vongola, but for him as well.

Angela knew that as Iemitsu fulfilled his job as CEDEF, and as the events around Federico's murder appeared, Celeste would be found. There was no doubt that they were linked, one would lead to the other. She wasn't sure what David had any to do with this. Not that she thought him capable of killing or having anything to do with the events surrounding what has occured with Celeste. But it did not hide his guilt and history. He was hiding something, she was sure of it. And more importantly than that. Change was on the horizon, he had chosen his to maintain his lifestyle over his daughter once already.

There was no guarantee that when it came to it again, his ambition against a girl he was never there to raise; he wouldn't do so again. Angela wasn't going to take the chance this time around. She needed to be ready for anything that may be thrown her way, including anything that may come from the wild card that was David.

Iemitsu was also lost in his thoughts. He could already see it now. Having to have that conversation with Timeoteo about Xanxus. Dear god, if Xanxus inherited the Vongola, his eyes flashed to Angela's then.

Blood. Battle. Bones. No mercy. What was going to happen to his son? What did this mean for his son? For his future? Was he still entitled to one?

His abject horror hide to mask. She knew what he was thinking.

"Life as we had known it, as the elders had planned it, as Timeoteo had seen it, as you had felt it, has just shattered from under everyone. Federico was the last son left. My daughter saw him get killed."

"So you tell me Iemitsu, you still think a full out war isn't on the horizon?"

**End of Chapter 34**

* * *

><p>Told y'all things are starting to gear up. A storm is brewing folks, wonder who is simply going to get wet and who is going to get electrocuted.<p>

Your thoughts and reviews are always lovely :D


	35. Crucify My Heart

**Chapter 35**

**Crucify My Heart **

"Hell is something you carry along with you,

not somewhere you go"

Neil Gaiman

* * *

><p><em>"Mama," Celeste croaked. "I hear footsteps, drawing near." She said quietly.<em>

_"Celeste!"_

_"I love you mama, I'm sorry." Her daughter was sorry? Now, it was her that was to be apologizing on her knees. Her daughter had nothing to be sorry for._

_"Celeste, wait, don't hang up, don't go!" Angela heard on the other line a rustling and Celeste screaming before the line went dead._

* * *

><p>As I was taken up surprise, I hung up as I desperately tried to fight back whoever grabbed me.<p>

It was dark and I was flaying and twisting around, screaming bloody murder. Even if the other person was saying something to me, I wouldn't be able to hear over the sound of my own scream and pounding in my ears.

I somehow managed to disorient the other person enough to get them to let me go.

I immediately allowed both of us to lose balance to get the other person onto the floor. To which, out of sheer desperation I began just beating said person with the cellphone I had in my hand.

Somewhere in the middle of my haze of survival, fear and bloodlust, I finally made out what the other person was saying.

"Stop, Amina-" The person underneath me yelped in pain as I managed to break their nose. "Stop! You're going to kill me!"

Then just like that, it was like the cloud I was under began to get lifted. My eyes adjusted to my surroundings once I realized that the voice was very feminine and familiar.

"Brianna?" Was that really her?

"Now you ask? When you almost beat me half to death?" Her voice sounded angry and strained. Then I realized that I was still putting all my weight on-top of her and that her face was smeared from blood.

I got off immediately. I didn't bother asking if she was okay, it was clear I did viciously attack her with a cellphone.

"Why did you surprise me like that? I would've killed you!" And I almost had. Had it not been that her voice was distinctly feminine, and caused me to question what I was doing. My next aim was going to be bashing her head in.

Luckily at most I only gave her a bruised face and black eye.

Out of the dimless night, I could now perfectly make out Brianna's feminine silhouette. "Is that the thanks you give when someone has been searching for you?!" She was glaring at me, while holding her nose in pain. "You said you would be back and you weren't. I have been searching for you ever since."

When I realized that she had a point, I felt like young child being berated. "You are right, I'm sorry." I softened then, realizing I was still on edge and treating her as coldly and distantly as if she were an enemy or a stranger.

"Thank you." And I meant it too.

"Also, what were you hitting me with?" Brianna asked, her pretty italian face twisting itself into a grimace. "A rock?"

"No, a cellphone."

"What!?" Brianna screeched, and there was something crazed and dare I say, worried, with that tone. She noticed that I still had the cellphone in my hand, quickly taking it before I had a chance to stop her.

"Hey!" I remarked angrily. "What are yo-" I wasn't even able to finish that sentence because Brianna had ripped it apart and effectively destroyed the inner delicate parts underneath the heel of her shoes.

It was a sudden and destructive thing. She looked at me again once that was over with, smoothing herself upwith dried blood on parts of her face. "You didn't make a call right?"

"Do you mind telling me, what in the world was that for?" I wasn't very appreciative of someone making decisions for me. Even if she had come back for me, she could've told me her intentions, and we could've discussed it. I wasn't really caring if this was done for the best, if she did it for the same reasons as my earlier apprehension with cell phones in general. But at the focal point of it, she had acted on her own, expecting me to just passively accept.

Maybe it was petty of me, maybe it wasn't. All I know is that as if to further get under my skin, she completely dismissed my question. "Did you make a call?" Brianna asked, her voice clipped.

"No." I lied automatically. Though I didn't know quite why. It wasn't like this time around a voice in my head had ushered me to do so, like other times. This wasn't Federico, nor was it the other flame. This was all me. But once it was out there, I wasn't taking it back or denying it. That, I figured, would be worse. "I wanted to," I made sure I put enough reticent disappointment in my voice. "but then I remembered that none of us use cell phones, but by then I had already mugged the town-drunk."

I saw a flicker of amusement flitter across Brianna's eyes. I knew what I had to say next, to solidify my partial lie.

"It was pretty ditzy of me. I'm not going to lie. I was desperate and scared, ever since we got split up-" I wish I could say the way I suddenly felt myself choke was because of my acting skills, and not because just remembering what just happened made me feel all over again.

Feel all that had occurred since I had separated from Brianna, running away from the cloud subordinates.

I remembered Federico, I remembered feeling hope and having it snuffed out in-front of my eyes. It replayed itself again, every brutal moment, every imposing emotion on my very soul.

I had thought living it was the worst thing possible. Now after everything that has happened, I know that it is not true. Living is the easy part, it's the re-living that damages your soul.

I didn't notice when Brianna finally hugged me, until I began to feel the body warmth from another body.

"Let's get out of here. There is a meetup point where Esposito said he would send a ride."

* * *

><p>You shouldn't look the gift horse in the mouth was something I had often heard.<p>

But because of my general curious, inquisitive nature, I was not only usually the one to look the gift horse in the mouth, I was also the type to start examining it and asking a bunch of questions.

Did it make me annoying?

Probably.

Has it ensured my survival?

Probably not, if seeing all the people so far who have wanted to kill me or who I have pissed off is any indicator.

Such a moment was unfolding right now. I was trying really hard not to question Brianna, more than I already had. I think it was really more my jealousy and general on edge nature that was making me dislike her at this point.

After all, I had originally disliked her when we first met. Then I continued to do so until after I spent more time with her.

Now I'm just back to where I started.

We had been walking for a while, and now we were nearing a place underneath a bridge.

"Is this the place?" If Esposito was going for a dark and desolate factor, then he got it down pat.

"Yes."

I looked around and felt unnerved. I already disliked small desolate towns, like the ones we have been in and now we come to quite possibly a place that screamed "rape". It screamed it more than it did "secretive meeting place".

It looked like the kind of place where you could scream and nobody would hear you. Or worse, they would but no one would come help you because people are used to it.

That right there, was an even worser reality to deal with. I already experienced it in the mansion in the past, so I knew it wasn't something told in novels to scare people off. Oh no, it seems that people across time have learned that there are some things you aren't meant to get yourself in the middle of.

It took a certain amount of courage to care about others, not everyone was capable of that.

Then I heard footsteps. And out appeared the cloud subordinates. Clenching my teeth I tried to look around for the easiest way to escape.

I couldn't run back from where we came. I was too tired by now to run and there were more of them than there were of us.

Drat, _us_. There was an us, as in more than one person I had to be mindful of.

I had forgotten I had Brianna with me. I couldn't just abandon her to the wolves. Who knows what they would do to her?

Then how would I explain that to Esposito? Or even look Coach in the eye?

Like hey, I got the girl you loved killed, and now I let Esposito face a similar fate with Brianna.

Just goes to show that having others isn't necessarily a good thing. Sometimes survival is best done when you only have to worry about yourself. Survival after all more often than not, is a selfish thing.

I could see that Brianna had noticed them too. She must be just as scared or even more so than me. She's never have to directly deal with the enemy or ever really fight.

Not that I've done much fighting but I could probably last longer than she would. Courtesy of having so many beatings, near death experiences, and training with Coach. It really is true that what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.

Now it was my turn to offer Brianna solace. Even if it wasn't much.

Even if it wasn't much.

Just as I was debating what would be the best defense strategy while fighting against the current of panic began to rise up, threatening to over-power me; making me useless.

I saw that the cloud subordinates were standing still. That made me even more on edge than I already was. What were they waiting for?

Did that mean that Alphonse is nearby?

"Are you waiting for an invitation? Get her already."

That sound, that voice, that _tone._

I turned my head back, so slowly you would think that it took massive amounts of effort to do such a simple task. I wasn't afraid of what I would see, but rather I think a part of me deep down wanted to be in denial for as long as it could.

And when I turned back and saw the owner of that voice I felt that shock become a catalyst for something deep within me to coil and snarl.

Because in that instant I knew the truth. "You bitch." I seethed at her.

There was a level of incredulity, revulsion and anger seeping through my every pore. I must have shown it well that Brianna laughed and came towards me and grasped my chin, forcing me to look at her.

"What's wrong miss know it all? Didn't see this one coming? Isn't it your _job _to see things like this, as the brain-child behind the planning of the uprising?"

"Why did you do this?" Though the real underlying question was how did she do it? How could she have possibly have done that to Esposito?

Brianna caught on to where my thoughts were heading. "Why not? Esposito was easy enough to manipulate. He's crazy if he thinks that he could ever have a future together with me. What could he have ever offered me?" There was a sneer then on her face as she moved her straight honey locks all onto one shoulder.

I couldn't help it. Amongst all my differences with Esposito he didn't deserve to be dismissed like that. To be talked about as if he was worthless.

"What wouldn't he have offered you? He's in love with you! What more did you want?" I yelled, wanting nothing more than to be able to distort that face of hers. Perfectly symmetrical and beautiful, belonging to such a twisted soul.

Something snapped for Brianna then. "Why can't I want more? I'm beautiful, the world is meant to be mine. Why would I possibly conform myself, lower myself to the love of some low class grunt within the Cinquemani! Already a lesser famiglia to begin with."

It clicked then, even in this situation, the analytical part of me now saw her.

I saw then, what I hadn't noticed before about Brianna. For all that perfect makeup, for all that flawless skin, and straight honey brown locks. Underneath that all lay the ugliest thing of all, the envy and resentment, the feelings of unfilled superiority that made up her very being. All one had to do was listen to her to talk to finally see it.

Now it was my turn to scoff distastefully. "So all this time you were just another empty gold-digger," I stopped as I saw the flash of fury in her eyes. "Sorry, a _beautiful_ empty gold-digger." My voice dripped sarcasm.

The sound of a cracking slap, like echos of a whip, filled the space as the cloud subordinates left us to our spat. My cheek singed, I didn't need to look in a mirror to know it was red.

It burned, but it paled in comparison to the anger I felt. A lot of it towards her, but another part towards myself.

I should've known, I should've seen, this is my fault.

"Shut up. You are the only thing standing in our way." She hissed, yanking on my hair. I couldn't help that flush of berate, the sheer humiliation that rose and crashed in my chest. How could I have not noticed this whole time? Didn't I always make such a big deal on being able to read people? Didn't I have a great intuition?

What in the world wasn't I doing that I let this get on this far?

"Once amore, is done with you, we can finally get our future." She chimed, a blissful look appearing on her face.

As if this couldn't get any worse. Now there are _two _traitors?

"Amore?" I gasped, my mind quickly connecting the dots even as the word left my mouth.

No.

No, it can't be.

But it was.

"Yes, you heard that right. Alphonse loves me and I love him, and you are what is standing in our way of being together." She smiled then, a genuine one. One of picturing my demise, or whatever it was Alphonse wanted me for.

Then I thought of Esposito. How he looked at Brianna, like she was the reincarnation of the divine and he would worship the very ground she walked on. If only he knew the twisted, deluded person she had been all along. Or her horrible taste in men, because there had to be something clearly missing for someone to have some sort of affection for Alphonse.

You sure know how to pick 'em Esposito.

"You're wrong you know, he doesn't love you." I said flatly. "Such a man doesn't even know what love is."

He was twisted, and awful and the reason why she was here. Why everything bad in her life had happened, because of him. He was past the point of saving, even reaching. It was confirmed when he so easily killed Federico, and took great pleasure from it. He knew nothing about honor, pride, loyalty or family.

Why would anyone choose someone who knew nothing of such things? What could one ever possibly hope for in a future, if they didn't have that clear foundation?

It didn't matter that I was young, it doesn't take a classic old sage man to figure out how to differentiate between manipulation and lies versus love. Anyone can know what is necessary for love to form.

"No!" She denied though she probably didn't realize she had. Had she truly felt that he had, had Brianna truly known, she wouldn't have to be screaming and yelling so hard. She wasn't trying to convince me anymore, she was still convincing herself what she never wanted to face. "What could you possibly know about love!?"

If I had been punched in the gut, even that would've hurt less.

I did know what love is, _was_.

I felt it in the moment Federico looked at me. I knew it in the way he held me, I knew it through every memory he shared with me before Alphonse took him away from me.

Federico loved me, and as I looked at Brianna, I felt that resentment rise again. You were part of who took him away from me. Before I got to truly know what we could've been like.

The wisps of his being lay inside me, Federico wasn't talking to me anymore, but he was still there connected to my soul with his flame. His mere presence and the way he held on proved it, with no words.

Because I'll never know what kind of love it truly was or could've been. It could've just been simple adoration, simple affection born out of knowing someone for so long and loving their existence. Or it could've been more, it could've been as my betrothed, more than a simple covenant between families.

It could've have been the sort of love that makes you grow, forces you to grow and open up your world while providing a steady anchor through the whole metamorphosis. And with each scenario, each what-could've-been, should've-been, my bitterness grew as my pain deepend.

And the cry threatened to burst from my throat, _but we will never know_.

Instead of bringing it forth and having it pull me asunder. I shot it down, and amplified it within my soul; hardening it into an ammo and my drive. I sucked in a breath and did what I had to do.

I raised my heel and aimed it quickly behind to kick the knee of the cloud subordinate who was holding me. He let go then out of instinct and I bit the other arm still gripping me.

I tasted blood in my mouth but I wasn't stopping until he let go . With a groan of pain, he did. As he instinctively went for his injuries, I grabbed the dagger he had strapped to his belt.

He went to reach for me out of anger and Brianna stopped him with a haughty laugh and a hand in mid-air.

"No don't grab her yet, let her feel how powerless she truly is. Or are you going to explain how you, a rag tag little girl playing pretend, is going to defeat all those here and escape?"

The others then had the audacity to laugh at her words. I felt my neck bend slightly as I closed my eyes.

She wanted to see that defeat in my face, to destroy me. But she didn't know that she couldn't. Not now, not ever.

I'm not glass, I don't break.

Brianna laughed a dark and malicious sound. "Seems like you've been in the Varia too long, filling yourself with ideas of grandeur." It was disgustingly reminiscent of Alphonse. Guess bitches do take after their masters after all. "You really think one knife is going to be enough to defend yourself?"

She was mocking me with the truth. She was right, but what she didn't realize was that it wasn't my truth.

There was another truth I had startling clear as I held that dagger in my hand.

I remember those months ago, when I first met Xanxus, after Leviathan had pried me off of attacking Alphonse, I still remember telling him that I regretted not being able to rip Alphonse's throat out.

I had said it drlyly then, my sarcastic nature getting the better of me. But I never knew how prophetic those words would become. I have never forgotten how I held that chance, how I could have taken my destiny into my hands in that moment. No one will ever know much I have deeply and painfully regretted not being able to have stopped everything that has ever occurred since then.

Because I could've, had I just hit the right place when he wasn't expecting it.

Esposito's voice rung in my head. A flashback to the day I saved Xanxus from the fire out of instinct.

_"You're naive and soft, and you are going to bring us down."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"The fire." _

_"Oh what, because I didn't let myself become a barbeque, suddenly that makes me soft?"_

_"No, what makes you soft is the fact that you had a perfectly good chance to get rid of one of the biggest obstacles we have, our biggest enemy and you didn't it. Instead you saved him and that makes you weak."_

Now I stood here before Brianna, a girl who just hours ago, I was beating into the ground with a cellphone. Had I continued a few seconds further, we wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be here right now at the hands of these cloud subordinates, or even Alphonse himself.

_"This is where you are naive little brat. You can't afford to waste any opportunities. Get your stuff together. Our enemies are your enemies now."_

Back then, Esposito had known full well what I had overlooked. And I continued to do so again, again and again.

I was just damn sorry it took me this long to finally learn my lesson.

_Damnit it. She hadn't even had time to get the soot off her body and remotely cleaned up and he had already found out. These people were good. Amina bit her lower lip. "He's your biggest enemy not mine." It was a weak defense, she wasn't a lawyer but she could feel the condemnation even before she finished speaking._

_Esposito chuckled darkly. "How the hell do you think you are going to get to Alphonse? Politely asking? Or do you think that the Varia Boss is going to give up to you one of his best men? He's the cloud guardian for a reason."She bristled at the vitriolic tone. He stepped closer to her, closing in on her threateningly. "Or what, wasn't Camilla and Giovanni example enough?" At that her eyes widened like a_

_deer caught in headlights. And this time she truly felt the guilt crash down upon her. Her eyes burned, vulnerability threatening to spill. She felt like she had disappointed someone, let someone down. She wasn't sure if it was someone else or herself right now._

I rose my head then, and looked at her dead in the eye. My fist clenched hard around the dagger.

"Who said anything about defending myself?"

I knew better now. I hated myself, but I hated them more for making me this way.

Her look of momentary confusion would've been something i deeply relished, if it hadn't later on have been replaced by an even better face.

Her face of complete and utter shock as my dagger went into her head.

There are some moments that seem to last forever, this one was one of them. I ended up learning something the hard way, once again. It was easier to say or think, as I had been doing, about what should've been done. It's easy to finally take that impulse, that rush of adrenaline to finally act.

But it was those seconds in between finally acting and seeing if what you did turned out well that ruined me. Stabbing someone was a a lot harder than it looked, and pushing in a dagger into someone's skull was the nastiest thing I have ever done.

Never had I put so much force into my hand, as I forced that knife deep inside until I reached what I presumed to be the brain. Because it went from jamming really hard, to finally reaching something squishy.

She probably screamed but I didn't hear it. But I couldn't really hear her over the crushing chorus in my brain screaming _oh my god, oh my god_, over and over again.

I think I'm going to throw up.

Blood splattered, and I even some got on my glasses, partially clouding my vision. But it was the least of my problems as I struggled with the rising bile.

And then it was over. I felt my hand muscle cramping as I had the dagger impaled in Brianna's skull. Eventually I got my hand off of it. Not because it bothered me but because a part of me felt that I was supposed to let go. I wasn't functioning anymore though, I wasn't even thinking. I was simply there, breathing and staring.

Blood pooled around her, her mouth open in a scream. And I just stood there, with blood on my hands, on my glasses and the taste of vomit on tongue. Feeling empty and numb, like by finally doing what I should've done ages ago, I finally finished what little part of my soul hadn't been damaged yet.

Wasn't I supposed to feel good? Wasn't I supposed to feel righteous? Ready to scream in victory and keep on killing others until I exacted revenge like a heroine in a series?

"How pathetic." An arm went around my shoulders, as the man came to be next to me, looking down at the same scene I was. I thought he had meant me, because I agreed, but then I heard him speak as he looked down at Brianna. "She couldn't even handle a girl years younger than her though she grew up in the mafia. Well, at least she knew what to do with her mouth. That much can be said about her at least."

My ears burned from the ignominy of it all. I knew that light male voice.

"Alphonse, yo-" With a hand on my mouth, covering me with a cloth; my eyes grew heavy and it all faded to black .

* * *

><p>Cinquemani Residence<p>

Sicily

Cassandra walked the halls of her famiglia headquarters. Even now it seems foreign to her. Which sounds stupid. A girl who was as pureblood italian as she could get through countless generations, the daughter of the Cinquemani Don.

She has spent most of her time studying in the states. Barely coming to Sicily or the Italian mainland for that matter, unless it was summertime. She held her poker face as she walked through the halls. The only movement she continuously made, was making a point of slowing down upon coming across a window. Upon which she would look outside, shades of wistfulness entering the blank slate of her face.

It soothed her to be able to look outside. Giving her the temporary illusion that should she so desire, she could open up a window and leave.

As opposed to being inside this cage of a headquarters and the shackle people call "famiglia".

A face appeared in her mind's eye, a familiar face, one she knew better than her own. Always smiling eyes, the color of a good italian espresso. Her fingers twitched as she felt the soft dark hair, mimicking the feeling of moving through it, until reaching the hard part towards his alabaster face, where he used gel.

The petite brunette put a hand over her heart, and clenched a fist as she simultaneously clenched her eyes shut. Her heart cried out in pain, and with her eyes tightly shut she wasn't sure if she wanted to keep him alive even if it was only in her mind. Or if she wished for his image to disappear, to see if she could gain some sort of stability.

"Pupetta," She heard a voice call out. Her soul rose from it's depths and she opened her eyes turning around to see _him_. He was back!

"You must eat." Only to be met with one of the men who worked for her father, who had been assigned to look for her well being. And as quickly her soul rose, it fell, and it fell down hard.

He was dead. She knew that. She buried him. Even so, she only looked at the grunt shook her head in disagreement. "Leave me."

"But your father," He began, she halted him with an arrogant look and a tilt of her chin. "I said, leave. My father isn't here right now, I am. So that puts me in charge. And I am ordering you to leave."

Unable to disagree with the teenage daughter of the Cinquemani Boss, with a respectful tilt of his head, he bid her goodbye.

As his footsteps echoed away, in the desolate hallways, Cassandra "Pupetta" Cinquemani fell to her knees, in her black mourning dress, and wept. All the while wishing it had been her who had died instead.

* * *

><p>Time passes, it blurs away. Months have passed and it still hasn't gotten any easier. Cassandra wanted to hit whoever said time heals all wounds.<p>

But there was someone she wished to harm even more so.

The Vongola.

With her eyes burning from her tears, a dark and dangerous burn flushed through her. A familiar burn, that has kept her warm every night since Antonino was killed.

It was that name, coupled with her resolved that has been the only thing getting her up from her bed every night.

The Varia killed Antonino, on Vongola orders. And all would pay who had a hand in that.

Though it was true this feud had been going on for far too long. It's begun to take it's total on father as well as our resources. Not to mention our allies keep on dwindling. It's hard to go up against the Vongola, much less over a prolonged period of time.

Even with Alphonse as a boon to the cause; it's been tough. He has been integral aide from what Pupetta garnered through her father, by being in the Varia and helping them.

As her mind wander to thoughts about the dark blond haired male, she saw him from the window arriving in a car and heading towards the back. Why wasn't he going towards the front? And why was he going straight without first coming to her?

She didn't like that and quickly sent an order for him to be halted.

She was going to have a word with him. He may be a great aide, but this was still her house.

* * *

><p>When Pupetta got around to Alphonse, she saw dried blood on his clothes and looked on in distaste at his state. But what gathered more attention for her was the girl he was dragging along in the back in a barely covered sheet.<p>

Pupetta knew that girl was alive, and for the first time in a long time she smiled. But it was not a happy smile, it was a cold one. "Hand her over Alphonse."

Alphonse clearly did not agree with that statement. She shot him a commandeering look, even though she was much shorter and younger than him. Her guards flanking her, ready to attack if necessary. It wouldn't be though. Alphonse wouldn't, not with witnesses and in the heart of Cinquemani territory. Not this close to the end.

"You need to get back to the Varia, or else they will get suspicious if they aren't already. And you can leave with all of your insubordinate, the ones my father has left me with are more than sufficient. I don't want more people crowding around."

She didn't want his men around to later report back what she did or didn't do with the other girl. Pupetta hated people who undermined her actions.

Pupetta didn't even wait for his consensus as she instructed her guard to carry the girl out of Alphonse's reach. Alphonse could not openly disobey her without causing a scene and he was very close to getting everything he wanted, so he had to play along with this stupid girl's whims. He fought against killing her right then and there.

In the end, the greater picture, and the reminder that this would all be over soon won out. He regained his composure. Gave the proper respects that were expected of him towards her, not meaning it one bit but having learned by now to put on a show; he left her with Celeste. He had nowhere else that he could trust to keep her after the incompetence of his men. And he hadn't wanted her near in enough the Varia mansion for her to find her way back there somehow. Alphonse learned by now with much chagrin that he couldn't underestimate her surprising ability and drive to survive.

He got back in the truck and yelled at his men to come along. Peering a backwards glance at Pupetta who had already walked away, he felt his hand twitching for his knife at her actions.

All in due time he told himself, all in due time.

Soon Celeste would be killed, he would get the flame he rightfully deserves. Now to be even more enhanced now that he absorbed Federico, he was soon to be unstoppable.

Then the Varia would be toppled over and he would claim his rightful spot as Boss as everyone else who was unnecessary died. Both Cinquemani and Vongola.

Life was finally clearing up.

* * *

><p>When I awoke once more the first thing I felt were chains ebbing into my skin. I didn't need to look to know it would leave a mark.<p>

I tried to gauge what situation I was in before I thrust myself into an uncertain reality. I kept my eyes closed, expanding my senses to gather anything. Knowledge was power afterall.

I was sitting with my hands chained behind me to what feels like a wooden chair. The absence of noise or movement bothered me. It disturbed me lately, anything could be awaiting me when I opened my eyes and I didn't like that. The tick, tock of a nearby clock was nailing itself into my head with each thrum. I wanted nothing more than to stop that insufferable noise.

Was I alone?

Wherever this was, it was too quaint, too normal of a setting. I was indoors, I could feel carpet underneath me. Huh, interesting, all my senses and nerves were in perfect order. I could still feel. I was sure that I was going to die once I saw the black haze or that if I somehow did wake up; I would wish I hadn't.

My body wasn't worse for wear, which considering the circumstances was perhaps one of the best news I've gotten so far. During the time I was unconscious, nobody took advantage of me.

The fact that I was not only alive but relatively well, had me even more on edge. I wasn't thanking any lucky stars yet. The last thing I saw was Alphonse's face. And that man was a sick son of a bitch whose quest for me knew no bounds. I was sure I was a goner.

Since I'm alive it means that he wants something from me. Or someone at least, because after that incident with Brianna, I'm not making that mistake again of assuming that it's just him and his goons I need to worry about.

_Is that what we call killing someone now? An incident? _

The image of her bleeding, screaming, and getting on me was almost enough to get me to open my eyes. I fought the urge to shake my head to try to get the image out of my mind.

Focus, that's all I could do now. I could ponder morality and all the unnecessary psychological damage that ensues from killing someone later. I couldn't afford falling back into that numb state now. That shock I got from killing Brianna was what had left me vulnerable to this predicament in the first place.

I was in the worst case scenario right now. Alphonse has me now. What if he tortures me? I've never been tortured before. Sure I've been beaten, pretty badly, both emotionally and physically. But torture was a whole other ballpark. I am completely unprepared for this kind of situation. How would I fare if questions were asked that I couldn't answer or didn't know?

If I ended up dying and to boot I ruined everything for everyone back in the mansion, everything the rogue regime has worked for, my soul would never find peace.

"You can open your eyes." A monotone voice spoke. " I can tell you are awake." Damnit. I thought I was being careful. "You are doing that thing you do when you are deep in thought. You bite your lower lip slightly to the side and scrunch your eyebrows." The voice finished as I out of surprise opened my eyes to look at the speaker. As I did I let go of said traitorous lip that I hadn't been aware had even been between my teeth.

I looked at the person in-front of me and found not Alphonse but another person, another girl. Great, was this one also in love with Alphonse and did she bear some sort of deep rooted resentment against me?

I guess in Italy, women really dig the whole sick bastard with no future thing. Which was a pity really.

She was a petite brunette sitting across from me. Poised and had a bearing that spoke of a good education. There was also pride that was borderline haughty that exuded from the curve of her perfectly arched eyebrows and curve of her neck. Her legs were impeccably crossed as were her dainty pale hands.

Everything about her was precise and impeccable. Not a hair out of place. Her face was stoic as she looked at me, a perfect poker face.

It wasn't that she was intimidating per say. In fact, she has the countenance of an executive board member, nothing like the psychotic assassins I've been dealing with left and right. To be brutally honest, by body mass alone I could probably overpower her. If I could get out of these chains that is. She was skin and bones, not an ounce of fat or curves.

Even so, I didn't feel like I had the upperhand, and it hand nothing to do with my immobility in an undisclosed location.

There was simply something about the way she looked at me. It wasn't with malice or even care. A perfect poker face that gave nothing away.

But her eyes. A cold indifference shone from them so strongly, it had me flinching. I didn't know why it affected me so deeply. It was like it hurt me to see her look at me like that. I had an overwhelming urge to want to know what I did wrong and apologize. To do anything, anything at all, to make amends. For us, no, for _her_, to be happy.

I wanted her to be happy.

Why?

Who was this girl, and I say that deliberately, because she couldn't have been older than me, if not the same age as me. Who was she to have such a profound effect on me?

This apparently plain girl, with the straight mundane chestnut locks and eyes. My mind shifted in a nanosecond to the painting in the Cinquemani villa.

That oil painting and now this girl in-front of me, there was no mistaking it.

"You're Pupetta aren't you?"

At first it seemed like she didn't hear me. I actually thought about repeating myself. Then like water that drips and builds, slowly but surely until it crashes so did the enmity that appeared.

"So you knew about that too, huh?" She clicked her tongue and grimaced. "I should've known. Why didn't I see this coming?" Her mouth molding into an expression of deep disappointment and chagrin.

I didn't even see her stand up before I felt the blow. A quick and hard pounding. Much weaker than what I was used to. But since I wasn't in an optimal state, I felt it more than I should.

It was clear from the way she hit me that she wasn't the fighting type. And her lack of muscles or callouses denoted her privileged and sheltered life style.

And she kept saying those words, over and over again. I didn't understand where they came from, but I knew what they meant. I had said them minutes before I killed Brianna. How I should've known, how I should've seen this coming.

Before I realized it, I laughed. It was a bitter laugh but it must've sounded like I was mocking her. But I wasn't. I was laughing at myself for suddenly feeling envious of the hands that hit me, that were still hitting me. For their soft and submissively feminine nature.

To think it was possible to be envious of such petty things on the verge of death.

My laugh made her angry, and it made her movements much less controlled. To the point that a hit that was aimed at my face, I dodged. Causing her diamond bracelet to get stuck in my hair.

I felt a rise of irritation at the familiar tug at my head.

"CC, for the love of god!" My sudden outburst halted her movements, but I was nowhere near done as that damn bracelet hurt my head. "Is it too much to ask that you get that thing fixed?! Get Antonino on it, the boy worships the very ground you walk on! Why have a boyfriend who is like a love sick puppy if you can't get a decent use out of him? If he has the money to gift you such a thing, surely you can afford to get it worked upon. That damn gap gets stuck in my thick hair every single time. And I'm not getting the scissors out this time, mom almost killed me last time."

She just stayed there frozen, as she looked at me. Her dumb-founded face only served to raise my irritation. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I snapped at her, feeling my eyes narrow. Then my eyes finally realized her attire. "Also, why are you wearing black? You never wear black. I'm always the one wearing black, school uniform included."

"Celeste?" A whisper, a question, and a sob all in one.

"Yes, Cinquemani?" I asked, pronouncing her last name as I always did. A special emphasis on each unique syllable, dragging it out in a sing song fashion.

Seriously, what was up with that hesitation? Was it possible that she did not recognize her best friend?

Surely I didn't look that different since last we saw-the silence between us harshly halted my train of thought like a screech of brakes.

I suddenly realized the conversation that just occurred, the very words that burst forth from me.

We looked at each other with such loss and confusion, perfect mirrors of one another.

My eyes widened so much that they burned from the strain. I was opening and closing my mouth so much, I must've looked like a fish. As i tried to put into words what i was unable to even comprehend. I had tried so hard, grasped at air for so long, pleading for my memories. Feeling anxious about recovering them.

"I have spent so long, trying to get my memories back." I choked out, my lips chapped, my voice hoarse. "Cassandra, Cinquemani, CC." As I felt my world unsteady, I used her name, and her eventual nickname as my nickname I gave her. It's all I could do as, I remembered her.

From the look on her face, it was clear that she didn't know I had lost my memories. How could she have known? I saw uncertainty appear, as her mask and walls began to crumble.

And here they were, memories appearing effortlessly at the beckoning of irritation at my scalp. I looked at her in a new light, I saw everything so differently now. I didn't know where to turn first, where to look first at these sudden memories and images that were simply cascading onto me.

They were specific things, things about the both of us. Yes, there was an _us_.

"How in the world did I manage to forget you?" I cried out in wonder, tears burning in my eyes from the sheer emotions as I looked at the familiar face of the girl I've been friends with since 7th grade.

Since the moment of my outburst, I had shattered that perfect composure that CC zealously striven to maintain, as a part of me ached that she had to use such an expression, such a defensive act on me.

That struck a chord in me. Breaking through my reminiscent, school day haze. She was acting defensively and offensively. Why was the person who was my best friend doing this to me?

"I didn't know you lost your memory." She said softly but as with people you've known for ages, you pick up the nuances others wouldn't be able to. It is my many years of going through middle and part of high school with her by my side that I noticed that edge hidden in that soft tone. I knew that edge from a mile away, it was an edge seeped in distrust.

I probably should've seen it before, but the most likely reason was that I didn't want to believe it. CC didn't trust me. And I felt that deep within my soul, disbelief coupled with a sense of betrayal. My nostalgia gave way as I felt that wound throb, and my present situation took precedent in the fore-front of my mind. I gaped at her with the betrayal and hurt that I was trying to come to terms with as I struggled into the chains that bound me. Those chains didn't help the situation nor did the physical reminder of the blows she was dealing me earlier.

I didn't say anything. I just kept on staring at her.

"You have no right to look at me like that." CC seethed at me. She knew what I was thinking, what I was feeling. "I'm the one who has been betrayed, not you."

I blinked once, then I blinked again. And still I saw the hard set of her jaw, and I knew I had not just imagined the words that had just come out of her mouth.

"I can't believe you are serious. You're the one who has been betrayed?" I was flabbergasted. "I'm the injured and chained up one!"

CC bristled as she crossed her arms. I had a point, there was no way I didn't.

Even so, she had the audacity to respond back in a self righteous nature. "It's because you are dangerous and cannot be trusted."

She said it. She actually said it. I could've defaulted back to hurt and pain, or jumped to the growing sense of anger inside me. Anger was winning. "I'm dangerous? I'm not even in my own goddamn country! This is your country, not mine. I'm the one here against my will!"

"That doesn't change the facts-" Was she dismissing what I just said? What a classic CC rhetorical tactic. Minigate the point made by the other team. Well, I wasn't letting it go.

"Facts? You want to talk facts? I'm in a country an ocean away from mine. I haven't been home in months, my mother probably thinks I'm dead. I've been beaten more times than I can count, I've lost my memory and the looming sense of my impending demise has been my constant companion."

What the hell did she know about what I was going through? Who was she to say that I'm the dangerous one? The one who is not to be trusted?

"Do you have any idea what that is like? Going through all that and all the while not even remembering your own name? Even now all I know is that my first name is Celeste and that you are my best friend." I scoffed at the last thing I said. "Minus the last part, that one is clearly up for debate right now."

CC was at a loss for words at what to say with this new development. I could see her waging the internal war. She didn't have an adequate amount of time or perhaps even energy to try to mask that she was having doubts.

Then as if the elephant in the room just became a hot pink color, I realized that I hadn't even mentioned another crucial detail I had been overlooking. "Also, don't think for one second that I'm letting go anytime soon of the fact you never once mentioned in all our years together that you were mafia. Or that you were a mob princess. And you want to talk trust and danger. Ha!"

"Antonino." She cut through my diatribe, with that one solemn word. As if she had heard the word of the heavens, and that one word was the end all, be all. CC also looked at me like she expected to me to have some sort of reaction to his name.

What she wanted, I didn't know.

I knew who Antonino was. There was no way I could remember her, and not remember Antonino. In school, they were always together, I'm pretty sure they've been together since they were in diapers. Though they only began dating a year after I became friends with them.

"What about him?" Great, was he involved in this too? Are all the people in my friend group also consorting with Alphonse and plotting against me?

And apparently he's mafia too.

Just where have I been going to school?!

"Don't act like you don't know."

I didn't. And I wasn't faking it either. That was the last straw for her.

"How the hell can you pretend not to know?" She grabbed me by the shoulders and began shaking me violently. Tried to at least, like I said, CC was never known for her strength.

"Antonino is dead!" She cried out. Losing whatever momentum she had, fighting the urge to cry.

She fought it by lashing out and holding onto to the anger she had towards me. "You were the last one with Antonino before he was killed," CC pointed an accusing finger towards me, and I knew I wouldn't like what she was going to say next. "You're the reason he's dead! Alphonse saw-"

I stopped listening right then and there. I didn't even dwell on the fact that another one of my friends is now dead. She said that man's name and I just snapped.

"You're kidding me right?" That's the last name I was planning on hearing.

I could not believe my ears. This just keeps getting better and better. "Alphonse?" My voice rose in crescendo. "You mean to tell me that whatever image you have of me is because of that guy? The very same guy who has been trying to kill me, who made me lose my memories in the first place and kidnapped me, that's the guy you trust over me!? What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed. If it weren't for these chains, I probably would've scratched her face off.

"How in the world did you manage to believe such a guy, no beyond that, how could you have ever allowed your opinion of me to get devalued so easily? To shatter so easily that you would place in higher regard what some lunatic said, someone you barely know, over me?"

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE?" CC howled out getting on her knees, tears of rage and sadness intermingling. This was all too much for her to handle.

"Antonino's dead, the Varia killed him, you're alive and have been living with the Varia, you were also the last person seen with him. Do you have any idea how that looks like?" She sobbed. A twinge sympathy appeared against all odds in my heart, but that did not justify how easily she turned against me. The one who had more than enough reason to be going on her knees and bawling her eyes out, was me. And I wasn't breaking anytime soon, this was neither the time nor the place.

"In that case, what are you waiting for? Kill me."

CC stared at her oldest friend, clearly taken aback by what I said. "What?"

"If you truly think me capable of doing such an atrocious thing, Cassandra, if you think that I could plot and carry out Antonino's death then pull out your weapon. If you believe with every fiber of your being that I am such a horrible person and I lied when I said I loved you and him, then go on ahead and end it."

The girl who who once said she was closest friend began to break at the seams. But she needed that, Alphonse and god knew who else has been clouding her mind. Its time someone helped her snap out of it and made her start thinking for herself.

"But if there is even a shadow of a doubt in your mind, then realize that its not your mind trying to fool you, its your mind trying to help you. Wake up CC, thats your intuition talking, listen to it."

They stared at each other then. She had said her case, now it was time to see if their friendship could withstand the test of adversity. If CC faith in her could move mountains or be crushed by them.

Her grief has clouded everything. Put her in this pathetic state, and I have no doubt Alphonse has taken advantage of it. What a disgusting excuse for a human being, manipulating someone in their worst moment. It just keeps on piling up, all the harm that man has done.

That man has to be eliminated, for the sake of peace for everyone. And as much as it pains me to think, even while not knowing the full story. I wouldn't think it beyond Alphonse to have been the master puppeteer behind this whole state of affairs. He was probably the one who killed Antonino and framed the Varia and then manipulated both sides to enter this Vongola-Cinquemani feud.

In fact, I'm pretty sure that's what has happened.

The capacity and depth of that man's evil nature and his abilities seems to know no bounds.

It's like the more I learn, the more confused I get. I'm still not sure what this all has to do with me. Where I fit into this whole macabre equation.

Then the sounds of gunshots, thuds and screams filled the area around us. "What is that sound?" CC asked in panic, getting her communicator device near her.

"That would be the sound of people dying." I said dryly. It was rather sad how desensitized to the sound of people dying I had become.

There was static on the other line of her reciever. Until a voice in gruff italian told her to run, then a groan followed. There was silence for a couple of seconds before a smooth and husky voice echoed on CC's receiver.

"Now, now Cinquemani principessa. Surely you won't run. It's already been rather rude to attack a guest entering the house, and now you would try to leave? And here I thought you had gotten better equitique classes than that."

"Oh no it's you!" CC glared venomously as she heard the voice on the other line, I hadn't even known she could give such a hateful look.

The man on the other line remained nonplussed.

"I'll see you in a little bit. I don't know where your father is, but I suppose you will have to do for now."

Then the line went dead.

"He's one of them, probably here to finish us off. I knew Alphonse hadn't been pleased when I forced him to hand you over to me, but even if he did send someone here for you, I never thought it would be him. I'm not surprised that they have been working on this together." CC clenched her jaw. "My father was right when he said we couldn't trust that man."

I really wanted to also echo her father's sentiment by saying I told you so. But I shut up, I needed her to untie me. First I had to make sure I didn't fall into whoever else was working with Alphonse's reaches.

I hated being kept out of the loop. Especially in a moment that could determine life or death. "But who is this he, you speak of?"

"He is Alphonse's father."

Oh crap. That's no good. I had a tough enough job dealing with Alphonse. Lord only knows how much worse his father is. The apple tends to not fall far from the tree.

"CC, I know we clearly have a lot to discuss, and work on. But right now it's clear that whoever is coming this way is no good for either of us. Untie me. Let me help. I know you don't fully trust me right now, but at least trust that I want us both to live."

I saw she wasn't a big fan and didn't have whole-hearted trust in me, but she was willing to try and that was good enough for now. She quickly undid my chains with a key and they fell to the ground with a clang. I winced as I felt how sore my arms were.

It got eerily quiet in the hallway. I could hear footsteps and I was filled with a quiet resolve.

"CC, do you have any guns here?"

CC nodded. "Yes, daddy always keeps a gun loaded in that drawer there."

She handed me Don Cinquemani's gun and I cocked it, pointing it at the door. "I'll be damned if I go down without putting up some sort of a fight. You won't get me here like a sitting duck."

All I can hope for is a lucky shot, maybe hit his balls or something equally painful. I probably won't get a head shot, I'm too much of a novice with guns. I'm going solely on instinct, TV and video games right now. Not that the other guy, or CC for that matter, needed to know that.

My plan right now was to do the above distract him, leave with a broken arm in a best case scenario and then make a bolt for it. I would like to kill him, but judging from the way he already took down so many Cinquemani agents; I'm not aiming high right now.

When it opened, and the man stepped in he froze in his tracks as he saw me.

"Don't you dare move, or I will shoot, you hear me!"

"I'm not here to harm you." He answered, a certain accent that wasn't quite italian in the undertone of his words.

"Yeah right" I glared at him. "How stupid do you think I am?! You are that man's father, of course you say that so we let our guard down and you finish us once and for all!" She spat at him. It was getting tiring having all these males underestimate her. "After all, your entrance wasn't exactly friendly."

"That was actually more for your sake." He said easily, in direct contrast to the hard edge and bite in my words. "Put the gun down. Trust me."

"Trust?" I laughed incredulously. "You want me to trust you?" Even as I angrily said this,

A part of me wavered. Why? It's like I wanted to trust him. No, it was more than that. I lulled by his voice. Like a child would to his favorite lullaby, taking comfort in it. Why was that? Did I know him, why did he seem so familiar?

"What is your name?" But the way he asked the question was not like he didn't know the answer. But rather that he wasn't saying it for his benefit, but someone elses.

Was it for me?

I paused a moment, gun unwavering. My eyes flickered slightly to see CC out of my peripheral vision then back to the man in front. "Celeste." Deciding that nothing could be used against me, I answered hesitantly.

"What is your full name?" He asked, in an almost condescending and yet somehow placating manner.

"I don't know," I spat out. "If it hadn't been for that son of yours, this wouldn't be an issue! Hell, I wouldn't be here in the first place."

CC saw the flicker then of some unknown emotion cross the countenance of the man in front of her. Unknown not because she had never seen a varying amount of emotions in her life to be able to discern between them. But unknown, because for all the years that CC had seen him around their world, around her father and other important mafia individuals; she had never seen such clashing emotions on him.

No, it simply wasn't possible to see anything affect the usually impassive or aloof older male.

Because if she didn't know any better, CC would've said she saw something akin to pain or even guilt at the threshold of his emotions.

"Try." He stated simply as he moved closer to Celeste, she cocked the gun at the face of his actions. "You can shoot me afterwards."

CC was behind Celeste, peering over the other girl's shoulder cautiously. Why was he doing this? As much as it frightened her to think about, CC knew this man was not one to be held at gunpoint.

Even her own father, a mafia Don, Don Cinquemani; feared this man who was trying to placate the inexperienced much less threatening girl pointing a gun at him. He could end their lives in a matter of seconds.

Was he toying with them for some kind of information?

Meanwhile, Celeste was in an internal struggle of her own. Ultimately deciding that there was no way this could possibly harm her she decided to actually try. Never keeping the gun unwavered, she tapped deep into her mind, envisioning herself opening every door, every window to let memories flooding back.

She wasn't quite sure it would work, but she attempted the same thing Federico had guided her with a while back, when she was first calling her mother.

Her head began to throb, and she silently pleaded to the inner presence of Federico and the flame she had often seen in her subconscious to lend her a helping hand.

_Ask and you shall receive_

And like that, the flood gate opened and Celeste almost fell to her knees.

"Celeste" she began, as if summoning the rest to follow. They were there on the tip of her tongue. "Celeste Gloria-" She stopped abruptly, something within her stopping against this rushing sense of emotion.

His eyes said go on, giving silent encouragement.

"Celeste Gloria Valencia Guerrero"

Her grip on the gun wavered, no no no no.

She looked up at him finally remembering the long lost voice.

And then she laughed, and CC could only look on in confusion at the crazed and sudden laughter. Why was she laughing?! But then, the more CC heard it, the more she realized it wasn't a sound of joy or even relief. It was a choked and crazed scratch against vocal chords. Then as quickly as she started laughing, she stopped. Her mouth silently worded that which she could not say, looking at him in abject shock and horror.

The salt and pepper haired male had understood what she could not say. Gave voice to the very cross she bared.

David nodded gravely. "That's right florecita, I am your father."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Im sorry I couldn't resist this ending, slightly cliche, but it was too beautiful to resist. And out of curiosity, how many of you saw this coming?<p>

Now I don't know about you guys, but I think this is gearing up to be a _killer_ of a family reunion.

I broke a record with this chapter, it is my longest chapter to date. Originally this was supposed to be two different chapters. But I figured it might be best to keep it all to one. Hence also why this took longer. I promise I wasn't just lazying around not doing anything, abandoning this story. This was my hardest chapter, because it's one of those pesky important bulk chapters.

Oh and for those of you wondering where those flashbacks came in, they are from chapter 28. I would also like to take this moment to mention, that I tend to build off a lot of stuff I say in previous chapters so please be sure to keep that in mind as you are reading forward; in the event you get confused or may already be confused.

I'll have the list of awesome back up for the next chapter. I haven't been able to do a proper update recently and list through. So for those who have reviewed, I have not forgotten you! I try to respond back via PM but just know you will be officially inducted later.

Also, I would also like to mention what a wonderful coincidence that one of the soon to be appearing revelation chapters is concurrent with 360 reviews. Just like a circle coming round. :D

..Clearly I've been hanging out too much in the math department. Nerds unite!

Your thoughts and reviews are always lovely! Thanks so much for your continued support!~

TMM


	36. Crossroads of the Broken

Chapter 36

Crossroads of the Broken

* * *

><p><em>"How terrible-to see the truth when the truth is only pain to him who sees!" <em>

_Tiresias from Oedipus The King_

* * *

><p><em>That's right Florecita, I am your father. <em>

_I am your father._

The words echoed, and echoed, they reverberated in my mind, my soul. My mind mind the mental connection, but I ceased to think, ceased to process. I didn't want to. I didn't want to think that here before me stood the man who I never grew up with. The man who departed from my mother's and mine's life since I was 5 years old.

Last time I heard from him was a phone call years ago. Even then that was strange. I might get a letter or two for Christmas or my birthday but that stopped when I was 9. Especially when there would be gifts my mom would say came from him, but I knew she bought them and simply said they came from him. Perhaps out of some act of clemency or motherly affection at seeing her only daughter grow up in a single parent household. Nevertheless, I never counted on my father, I knew he was alive somewhere, out there. His existence was never of my concern. Once in a while, it would pain me to think of what could've been if my mom weren't a single mom, shouldering all of the responsibility. Or if I actually had something to celebrate when father's day came around. But it was fleeting, stupid thoughts that didn't matter in the grand scheme of my life. My mother was always more than enough, giving me such beautiful unconditional love.

And here he was. Now of all times. In gist of a savior but one who is also Alphonse's father. Which means Alphonse is my brother.

I never knew him and now, even less. I didn't want to know the man who created and raised that hellish spawn.

I wanted to vomit, I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to roll into a fetal position and just sleep forever; then wake up and be back home with my mom and her warm smiles and delicious cooking. With all of this having been some twisted nightmare and dream.

"I would take care of the actions you take in my house David." A raspy voice cut through the reverie from the doorway.

"I may not be heralded like you for my prowess in battle, most people can never stand against you one to one. But make no mistake, I am still a Boss for a reason."

"Dad!" CC exclaimed surprised and relief smoothing her voice. She almost even ran into his arms.

I did not miss the shift of my father's eyes as he quickly looked at CC's reaction to her father's appearance and then comparatively his eyes looked at me soon afterwards.

Don Cinquemani stepped inside the room and stood before my father. Arrogance and influence oozed from his very gaze, as an undercurrent of ire fumed at his eyes.

As both our fathers carried on their silent wars, all I could do was stare at Don Cinquemani. Was that really the man who drove me back home after I went to the movies with CC? Was this really the man who gave me rides back home after school?

How could this man be the same one who gave me free cannolis during St. Nick's fair?

The man I was called signore Cinquemani (keeping very much in mind his italian roots), this was Don Cinquemani?

Something felt bitter in my mouth, and my hands went to my knees to ground me. Between that man, my father and CC it's just too much to take in. Too much to come to terms with in such a short period of time. I just recently got full command of my memory and now I have to reassess everything I ever thought I knew.

"You're late." My father reprimanded the bald headed guy who had just walked in, and he bowed his head slightly in an act of submission and regret. "Perdon Patron, getting through the other guys took longer than expected."

It soon became a real mess in a matter of seconds as I was trying to gather my wits. Someone was pointing a gun at my father, then the man with a bald head in t-shirt and jeans was pointing at both Don Cinquemani and the subordinate who pointed his gun at my father. In return, Don Cinquemani pointed at the bald headed guy, and then my father raised his gun (when did he pick it up?) and pointed it at Don Cinquemani.

Suddenly the room had such a high tension going on, each person intently staring and glaring at one another, the threat of guns and violence suffocating the room. It was a standoff unlike any other.

Then there was us, momentarily forgotten but the biggest slaves to our father's games.

I looked at CC quickly and luckily something of our bond was still there, because she shot me an incredulous look because she knew what I was thinking. We have to, I silently pleaded with her, there would be no other chance.

She was still reticent but I couldn't take the chance of waiting too long. I couldn't remain here, every cell in my body was telling me to run. So that's what I did. I fired that gun at the Cinquemani subordinate and as all hell broke loose, I grabbed CC and ran out the door.

"Why my men?! Why couldn't it have been your father's right hand?!" CC angrily shot out as we ran, our hands intertwined.

I didn't even know that guy was my father's right hand. My father had a right hand? Just who was my father?

"Your _guy _was blocking the doorway, don't start now with the whole you versus me thing right now. Neither of us has a side except our own. So start trusting me, it's the only way we may get out of this."

I was running quickly and I could hear the italian shouts behind me as well as gun shots. It made me run even faster, _don't look back_. I didn't think that was Federico, I've stopped feeling him since I had the overload of my memories. I couldn't dwell on him now, one thing at a time, one thing at a time.

It worried me that CC was struggling to keep my pace, she hasn't had to run as much as I had previously. Her petite muscle-less frame simply would not be able to keep up.

Then I heard my own traitorous thoughts from the dark side we all have deep inside as I tried to think of any sort of manageable escape plan, and they said to leave her behind. Perhaps it was the smart thing to do. But the smart and the moral tended to not be in agreement with one another.

I felt her thin, long, nimble fingers desperately clutching at mine and I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Because every single time I looked at her, I never thought of Cassandra Cinquemani, the pupetta of the Cinquemani Family, who devised against me.

I only saw the girl I called my best friend who I ate lunch with and cried over sappy movies and stressful school weeks with.

That was the girl I refused to harm.

"Faster! Do you know of any nearby exit?" I asked, while simultaneously searching for one myself.

I heard her sharp intakes of breath, red piercing her pale skin, "To the right is a garden from there we should find the garage near from there."

Then I felt her let go of my head. I sharply gazed at her. "What are you doing?"

"Go." Oh no, no.

"CC," I began but she shoved me forward. "I'll go to disable the security systems for you to enter and go as you please." But what that mean for her? How could I possibly leave her behind?

CC smiled at me and it was a smile unlike any other. It betrayed deep chagrin and acceptance. Like the peace a prisoner shows before their sentence.

"I am Cassandra Cinquemani. This is still my home and I am responsible for this house's state."

"I have long since guilted you with Antonino's death. I hated you in ways I never knew I could. But now I see how wrong I was, how wrong I still am. I am more responsible for all the misfortune than I realized before. Something I had always blamed you for." I didn't understand all that she meant. What had she done? The shouts and footsteps were getting louder.

I wanted to stay longer but she left before I did. Perhaps she knew that if she didn't; I wouldn't have either. I was always the type to talk too much, to be bad at goodbyes.

Before I realized it, I was running again. My body going into flight or fight mode while my brain was still trying to rack itself around all that it's been told.

* * *

><p>I ran into the garden and halted in my tracks. Just as I was turning around to hide or run back, his voice caught me like a deer in headlights.<p>

"Don't even bother." Don Cinquemani spoke with his back to me, in that familiar english of his that was heavy with his italian accent. "I know you are here, you have never been one to hide your presence."

He turned around after a little bit, taking his time. He knew I was in his grasp, it was a showcase of his authority. That I waited on him, even if it wasn't in my favor. He kept talking in that same accented tone but there was something harder there that I had never heard before. Something that had never been directed my way.

"But it does not matter now. You were never one to be ignored, easily dismissible. I would go as far as say that you ever overshadowed my daughter."

That wasn't news to me. I never felt I was superior to CC but people have said that before. I heard the echo of my grandmother's words in that regard: _Tienes porte _she would say, a sort of special bearing; an essence to my being.

My relationship with my grandmother was always a complicated one, with the complication being her attitude towards my weight. Hearing Don Cinquemani speak now, I understood what my grandmother had meant with that comment, it had never been a jab at my physical presence as I had always thought. Used to her making negative comments about my size especially in comparison to such petite people like CC.

Rather it had been an observation from those that have the unique vantage point of not only age but distance too, to look at us in a way that we cannot.

I think that may have been the only true compliment my grandmother ever gave me, though it took a couple of years for me to realize it.

"But I never would've figured you were David's daughter. I wish I had known sooner. You could've been so useful."

I pinpointed it then, what I had been trying to discern from his eyes. It was regret, I had foolishly hoped it was regret of what he had done, because I thought he held affection for me.

No it was cold regret, the kind of regret a person gets when they didn't utilize something like they should've. I heard the words he didn't say, that he could've manipulated me so well as a pawn against my father.

He viewed me as a lost investment on his part as opposed to a human being.

Too many Cinquemani's had hurt me in one day. Both daughter and father have done more damage on my psyche than Alphonse and the Varia combined.

"How long have you been planning on killing me?"

"Why do you think I'm planning on killing you?" A genuine question in his voice. Well, it sounded like it at least, it didn't match his eyes so it was null.

"Because there is a man a few feet away pointing a gun at my head."

I hadn't even turned around, now his surprise was genuine in every aspect.

"Your men were never the type to hide their presence, I suppose your men will never learn now." I succinctly let him know, his own words thrown back at him. Whoever was behind me, it was clear they disagreed with my tone. I heard the rustle of their movement and the low rumble of disapproval. My whole time at the Varia had never been a waste, I knew how to pick up these subtle things now, even if I wasn't looking at them directly.

A bemused expression trickled over Don Cinquemani's features before he laughed.

"You were always so astute and quick-witted. From the classroom, to even now. Somethings never change."

Me and CC Always fought for dominance. She wanted valedictorian because of her very nature; Of those who enjoy being number one. There was a certain pleasure only academic greatness could give you, and only a few are the ones who have a taste for it.

I knew the flavor well, it was amongst my favorites. But I unlike CC did not seek to be the best for the sake of being so, for the sheer pride and status.

I needed to be number one. I sought the scholarship for college that only being number one at our school could afford me. It would give me the shot I needed to reach the best schools of our country; a shot I could take because I would be able to finally afford it.

My mother raised me on her own, and I loved her more than words could ever express. Which is why I wasn't going to shackle her or myself with exorbitant debts that primer schools of our country gave us.

I always knew CC had money. Now looking at this estate, I know I never realized how much. So we didn't have the same needs. She could try to sympathize but she could never truly understand what it was like to need something in order to be able to succeed in life, to even survive in life.

By my merit alone, I could go to the ivy leagues, I had a shot to try. But I could never afford it unless I was number one.

And college had always been my number one goal, but my pride would've never let me subside at any regular college. I was determined to use my merit to attend the best school I could, so that I could make a better life for my myself and my mother.

Because I knew very well, that a brand name does wonders for you. And I never wanted to simply exist in life, I wanted to excel.

I was an overachiever through and through, every cell in my body craved succcess.

So that was how CC and I were always neck to neck. I see now looking at her father why we would clash the way we did; even as close as we were.

Her father saw me as some sort of empirical evidence that there was something his daughter lacked, because she could not best me each time. Even when she did; it was after much effort and struggle.

But she never would. My ambition and my thirst to even somehow coexist at the level of financial security I saw CC effortlessly live in made me try that much harder. No matter how many hours, or what toll it took on me.

He demanded of her the very perfection I zealously sought to attain for my own goals, so that the day college admissions came; they had no choice why not say yes to me, even if I didn't have the money.

And look at that overachiever now. I wanted to laugh and scream all at once. I'm at gunpoint by the father of my best friend, where were those ambitions now? In all the time I spent studying nothing prepared me for this moment of my life.

"Why me?"

The question pained me, it haunted me, and I didn't want to die with that question embedded into wherever my soul ended up going.

"I knew nothing about any of you being involved in the mafia. Not even an inkling of you, CC, or Antonino. I could've lived in that ignorance and kept on the path I had always known."

Now all I worked for, all I ever dreamed about meant absolutely nothing and would amount to absolutely nothing. And I had been so close to it too. I only had two more years before I graduated high school.

"Depending on which way you look at it, you were either at the wrong place at the wrong time or at the right place at the right time."

A part of me hadn't expected him to answer. I said nothing, he understood that my silence was my encouragement for him to continue.

"How aware are you of the relationship between my daughter and Antonino?" He asked, I tried hard to decipher anything I could from his tone or facial expression but I could not. The man had the best poker face ever, I see now what CC had been modeling all along.

"They were dating, they've known each other since childhood, they are distantly related through marriage somewhere down the family line. And neither of CC's parents approved of the relationship." I failed to see what this has to do with me though.

"Why?" Hadnt it not been for the gun still pointed at my head I would've given him a highly seething retort. But I held my tongue, I wasn't foolish to think I could run my mouth as much as I wanted with my life in jeopardy.

Instead I settled for something composed. "Not that it was ever particularly my business," _how should I know? I never pried into messy family affairs. I've had enough problems of my own to deal with her love life. "_But from what CC told me, you and mrs. Cinquemani felt that Cassandra could do better." _You both are a bunch of snobs who always looked down on Antonino and his family because they are down to earth and didn't have the connections or loads of money CC could get marrying someone else. _

"Correct. We've always felt Cassandra could do better. She's my only daughter, poised to be heir and her husband would be one to help her with that."

So it was a power play all along. Hook, line and sinker. Except I never knew it was more than just societal power play, it was mafia.

"So Antonino would've made a bad leader, that was your reasoning?"

"Whether that boy will be a bad leader had nothing to do with it. He could've been benevolent or ruthless for all I cared. It wasn't of importance." He quipped, talking about the marriage of his daughter with such distance. "What did matter was what he was bringing, and what that reflected on us."

"Us?"

"Yes, bambina, _us_. The famiglia. He had nothing that could help the Cinquemani."

"But he loved your daughter, and he would've provided the emotional support she needed as heir." He laughed at me as soon I said that, increaduality in every syllable I uttered. I could not believe a father could possibly care so little about the emotions of their child!

"Even with that wit of yours, you are so young and naive with those stupid ideals of a relationship reserved for movies and poetry." He mocked me, his eyes looking at me condescendingly. "I expected more of you bambina."

"A leader of a mafia family does not need these ideals of romance. A leader needs someone who will help elevate the family's status, who will help the family stand against her enemies by force or by money."

Her enemies.

Those words echoed in my mind and my mind fell, crashing into the past. Every piece fell into place then, and the realization that came with it bothered me profusely.

"You hated the Vongola. You are the old prestigious family from Salerno, far before Vongola's Primo's time your ancestors ruled the peninsula."

Everything I had heard, tidbits, rumors, sneers and history lessons made sense now. Erin cavanaugh's remark on the Cinquemani, coach's history lesson as to the reason for the feud in the first place. And everything CC said that I never knew what it had meant.

_My father always wanted a boy, Celeste. _She would tell me. _And he expects of me to become better than he is because that's what a son would do. _

"Somewhere along the line the tables turned and the vongola rose and your famiglia began to decline. You have a daughter for an heir while the vongola had 3 sons."

Don Cinquemani wasn't expecting me to go this far in my assessment. But I wasn't done, I was possessed by the rapture of my mind as it connected everything and showed me the power of knowing: even things I hadn't wanted to.

"Antonino was part of the Lombardi family. An even lesser one than your own. They were small arms dealer. You used them for your purposes; As befit an alliance but you never saw them as equals. Much less marrying into the family."

Maniac Laughter seized me suddenly, and I grasped my head. "You must've been so infuriated when she started dating Antonino. Perhaps eventually you let it be, because you figured it wouldn't last. That it was a flight of fancy or your daughter's choice of rebellion."

But they didn't break up. They were considered a golden couple in our school, everyone was convinced they would marry one day. I remember CC telling me how her dad was against her dating, that had been her excuse why her dad didn't like Antonino. How could've she ever told me the real reason why?

"I remember CC telling me she got into fights with you about the relationship, there were punishments and many times she couldn't go out because she was grounded. And then it stopped, and CC was so happy."

There was a sense of wistfulness to my words, and I clenched my jaw in utter grimace.

"But it was all an act, you never once let go, did you?"

I looked at him long and hard before I spoke next. Because I knew there was no going back after this. There was something powerful about words that I never took lightly. Once you ushered them into existence they could never be taken back.

He was looking at me fiercely now, like I was an enemy that he never once saw and I suddenly surfaced like a tornado from the seemingly innocent skies.

Except I didn't feel powerful like a storm at all. Much the opposite, I feel like the one who got stuck in its grasp, unable to flee or fight.

"You planned to have him killed." My voice was growing hoarse now, tears that I could not place where they came from prickled the corners of my eyes. I didn't know if they were for CC, Antonino, or me who got dragged into this Cinquemani family mess.

"And I was just there at the wrong place at the wrong time."

That day, as most days was like any other. I woke up, went to school, and then afterwards I was going to go straight home after my obligations were over to work on my studies before the upcoming midterm week. But, I didn't go home. I got a text from Antonino as I got out of school after doing community service hours, he had gone to his usual favorite place straight after school to get some coffee and tiramisu. He had stayed at Buccelli's to read and work, he told me to go meet him. He wanted my opinion on planning a surprise birthday party for CC. I wanted to cry as I remembered he bribed me with cannolis if I went.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I thought of everything that went wrong after that. I didn't tell my mom that I was going to meet up with Antonino; she wouldn't have approved. My mom was strict about curfew, I already went to school in the city, the commute took 1 hour and half to 2 hours depending on the traffic to get back home.

I was about to be 15 I would tell her. I can make decisions for myself, I was responsible and studious enough to not be out late. I didn't need to go home straight after school, I wanted to hang and chill with my friends I would argue.

But still firmly she stood. Saying that I should be careful. My time would come she would say, but that time was not today. I was still a child.

And I foolishly resented her for it. She was right; I was a child. What I did proved it.

If only I had listened to my mom. My god, my poor mother how long must have she have suffered as she waited by the phone for the call that never came? The daughter that never showed? Just imagining the pain and suffering my mother must've gone through, no, must still go through because I insisted on meeting with a friend.

I deserve to die, simply for being such a senseless and cruel daughter to a mother that only had my best interest in mind.

I would've cried for her then, but my wanting to not give don Cinquemani the satisfaction of seeing that won over.

Instead with an accusatory glare I looked head on at don Cinquemani, raising my head high, tightening up my spine. "You knew he always went to Buccelli's and you waited for the perfect day and time, perhaps the day with the least witness, or when you could buy out the most people. I don't know how it works, I'm not from your world." I felt the weight of the gun pointed at me, though it was an arbitrary thing, it wasn't directly on me but I knew it was there. I've felt it there no matter where I've gone since the day I woke up in the Varia.

I'm so tired of feeling that weight on me, it was agony. And to think it was because of this man. it was there.

"So Antonino was the one to kill, and I was collateral damage. Why not just kill me then? Why keep me alive?" It was hard to keep my composure at this point, I was practically raging at him. "Why send me over to the Varia of all places?! Why give me to that man?!" I screamed, and I heard the desperation in my voice and it sickened me. Why Alphonse? Why this whole mess? Why did I have to end up in Italy?

"Don't raise your voice against the boss insolent foreigner!" The man sputtered behind me in rapid Italian and I turned my head around and raved at him too. I didn't care, I had absolutely nothing to lose at this point. "You are going to kill me anyways, what does it matter what I do?! Or are you expecting me to shower with praises and bend my head meekly at the man who is the cause of my misfortune?"

The audacity!

"Actually bambina," Don Cinquemani began, "I'm not the cause of your misfortune; Alphonse is."

What?

"This is why i also said that you were also at the right place at the right time." He gave some sort of hand motion and the man behind me took a few steps away from me. After I had snapped back the subordinate had pressed the pistol to my head. In my apoplectic state, the gun had been the least of my worries.

"But I never meant it was at the right place and the right time for you."

Even after he stepped back, I still felt the feel of metal against my skull. It was as uncomfortable as the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

"I didn't bear you any ill will. In fact there were moments I even thought fondly of you." Really? Well if this is the result of your fond thoughts, I don't want to know what your thoughts of animosity are like. "I've always rather liked your mind you see, I always saw such a shrewd and capable glint in your eyes. Like father like daughter I suppose. You are so much like him and you don't even know it. Well to be fair none of us did, what a well kept secret. You could've been such a wonderful asset if Cassandra ever bothered listening to me about recruiting you into the family. If you can't fight them, use them I always say."

I was pretty sure that wasn't how the saying went, but Don Cinquemani was always a peculiar individual.

"Regardless, I was fixated and very much inclined to give you a quick and painless death. I couldn't let you live, but Alphonse asked to keep you alive."

The sound of records screeching as they halted resonated in my ears. Out of all people, I never once expected Alphonse to have been the one to ask for clemency on my behalf.

What was going in this world?

"He wanted me... alive?" I could not believe it, my mind refused to process this information, he had been trying to kill me since the moment I woke up.

Don Cinquemani nodded. "He had been searching for you for a while, he needed you for something. Something to do with some access to power. I didn't understand but I figured it must be some Aragon family business so I didn't pry."

Oh the irony.

"In the end I caved in, after all he was helping me to not only have an excuse to go to war with the vongola, he was helping me to frame them. But also overthrow them as well. He would seize control of the varia and I would finally get rid of the the thorn at my side known as the vongola. It's just been rather aggravating how long the process has taken."

So in essence I was a prize or a concession to Alphonse for his excellent behavior. How could anyone view people as objects like that? Is that how little he valued human life, I couldn't understand how anyone could be so cold and jaded.

I had never felt so cheap in my life. I felt like a spoils of war, like a woman of an ancient civilization who would be bartered off as a gift to the best warrior for his work.

Perhaps it was some twisted sense of closure, but I was seeing the story of how my life went wrong to the very end. Others might've stayed quiet at this point, and waited for their dues, no longer bothering to ask questions or piecing things together when their life was forfeit.

I was not one such person. Perhaps I would've been better off, but I've always been one to see something to the very end. I never liked leaving things half-way or not finishing stories.

Even if it was my own.

"And then you told CC that it was the Vongola who had killed Antonino and that I had a hand in helping. So that when and if she found out about me, she wouldn't mind leaving me in Alphonse's grasp. In fact, she might've even wanted to so that I would suffer." I surmised bitterly. Oh the joys of friendship and friends gone sick with grief. "Here we are now."

"And here we are now." He repeated with a nod.

I would remember that. The story of my life ended with a nod. As effortlessly as agreeing that today was going to be a bright sunny day and you nod in agreement. That's how much I mattered.

"Now that you know, the time has come. I can no longer keep you alive, I see that now. It was a mistake from the start. Even if Alphonse won't approve. I have to do what's best for the family." If he was expecting me to thank him for his _act of kindness _, which I presume he sees this moment of delaying my death and letting me see the truth as- he was sorely mistaken.

"Any last words?"

Instead of cursing him out, his family, his country, his plans and his ambitions, as a true intellectual to the very end I asked a question instead.

"Did you give CC a reason why I helped the Vongola, or was it left for open interpretation?"

"I told her the Vongola paid you well, she didn't ask me to elaborate, so I didn't."

And that was the final nail on my cross. I felt it as it pierced my skin. I bled out in a matter of seconds, as the idea of friendship I had felt so strongly slipped through my fingers like liquid. I felt nothing then, I was dead then. Only appropriate for what was to come next. I had no fight left in me, I was tired both emotionally and physically.

I wanted to know the truth for so long, but now that I knew it all, the weight of it was too much. I was better off when I didn't know, I still had energy, and hope to move forward for a better beginning.

But it would finally be over in a couple of seconds.

For the first time, I actually looked forward to it. This world was too much for me to handle.

Don Cinquemani gave no emotions as he beckoned his man forward. I heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Bambina intelligente, mi dispiace, questo e solo neggozio." Don Cinqumani emphasized with brute finality, and what could've counted as sorrow faintly appeared.

And with that as the last words I heard, I closed my eyes as I heard a gun go off and my life ended as quickly as it started.

"If you value the life of the daughter you have so clearly manipulated until this point, I suggest you lower that weapon Don Cinquemani."

Or so I thought.

I opened my eyes and saw that Don Cinquemani was pointing a gun directly at me. I turned my head to glance behind me and saw the Cinquemani subordinate in a pool of his own blood.

Sounds stopped, words ceased in my mind. I blankly looked at the corpse behind me and only one thing resonated: _that was going to be me. _

It was a thought and I'm not sure if it was one soaked in disappointment or relief. I was still too emotionally broken to process and analyze what I felt anymore.

My head moved while my mind was numb at this point, all it could do was go by instinct and find the source of the voice who had spoken. Because whoever had spoken had sounded powerful and sure.

And I faintly thought of Xanxus but then I realized how ridiculous I was being.

When I turned, I saw the man they call my father, his gun now pointed at my best friend's head. Or the girl I once called my best friend would be more accurate. Metal felt cold when it was pressed against the back of my head. And I distantly wondered if it was scalding her forehead since it was just recently fired.

Don Cinquemani looked angry at seeing my father. But my father stood there with such an air of perfect composure and authority that this place might've as well have been his and Don Cinquemani and everyone else the intruders in his home.

I thought Don Cinquemani had an aura that was palpable, one that said mafia boss. But it paled in comparison to what my father had. I wasn't looking at him anymore, and I felt it, scorching and suffocating like blasts of ice wind.

But I wasn't paying much attention to the stranger known as my father, he wasn't the one to captivate it right now. I was fixated on the girl who looked like the world got pulled from under her and all she had now was hell and darkness, solitude and grief. There was desolation and abject anger in her eyes and I briefly wondered if I looked like that too.

Because there was a difference between feeling something and looking like you felt.

CC had heard everything and Don Cinquemani realized it too as he stared at the broken shell once known as CC. He looked at my father with utter reproach. "How could you?"

"Some of us learned to hide our presence, pity you never will." He replied cooly with no warmth behind his words.

I always thought my sass and quick wit came from my mother who was feisty and free-spirited, she was always one to speak her mind.

_You are more like him than you think_, Don Cinquemani had said. I see it now, glimpses of what he meant.

And it scared me more than it gave me comfort. I knew nothing, didn't I? Not even about myself and what I thought belonged to me, categorized me.

"Now give me my daughter back, alive," He emphasized the last part, still staring at the gun pointed at my head. "And I may just consider not killing all of you right now and burning this mansion to ashes."

I would've thought Don Cinquemani would yell at my father or exclaim about daring to threaten him. But instead, he meekly sputtered. "Y-you can't do that." And he paled as my father simply stared him down with such intensity that needed no words. _Try me. _

"Guards! Everyone and anyone come down now and kill this man!" Don Cinquemani bellowed, but the strength of his voice fooled no one. There was desperation laced in those words, the man was terrified and next to the mere presence of my father he faltered.

"Are you done now?" My father asked with such boredom in his voice.

"You really think anyone of your men are still alive at this point?" His dark eyes staring down at Don Cinquemani and I felt the shivers down my spine from the sheer darkness he exuded.

Don Cinquemani was at a loss for words as he clenched his fists and cursed my father.

"Oh, he can't do that?" A voice pierced through their stance-off. Still stuck on the last thing Don Cinquemani had said. It had a hysterical edge to it, one I never heard from CC who always maintained her poise and composure. "You, of all people want to talk about what can or can't be done?"

"Figl-" Don Cinquemani began in a reprimanding manner, that this wasn't the time or the place to bring the dirty laundry out in the open but CC wasn't having any of that. She was done being manipulated by him. "Io non sono la tua figlia. Io non sono la tua famiglia. Antonino was my everything and you took that away from me!" CC looked at him with such utter hurt and betrayal, her words raw in between sobs. "How can you still stand there and act like the righteous parent?!"

"I am your parent, Cassandra. For the greater good, sacrifices must be made."

"Sacrifices? I'm your daughter!"

"And that boy was nothing." Don Cinquemani curtly replied, zero remorse and all pride. "He would never amount to nothing, add to nothing. Everything I and your ancestors have ever worked for would be blemished by his addition. Better yet, how could you have ever preferred a mere _man_ to your own blood." He spat at her.

Even in her state of anguish, I saw the flash of hesitation enter her eyes, and her indignant anger became nothing in that one moment she faltered. The hold her father had over her was undeniable, and for the first time I saw the chains that shackle her and kept her from doing anything.

It was a shackle called _famiglia_, and it was comprised of name and pride and a bunch of things I could not understand even as I was bearing witness to them.

"10 seconds Don Cinquemani." My father interjected, bringing back attention to the other matter at hand. The fact that each respective man had something the other wanted, each daughter on the verge of death.

The effortless way he commanded us made me wonder, the part that just seconds ago had stopped seeing the future and moving forward, now saw a premonition that frightened me.

Should I get out of this alive, would the relationship that awaits me with my father be of that same damaging and odious nature of CC and her father? Would he have utter hold and dominion over me? Was I only to serve what purpose he had, and because of the power I already see he has; would I be privy to his power plays? Before me are the parallels of what can be, and just thinking about CC's shackles made me want to run.

I'd rather be dead than a pawn.

Don Cinquemani was quiet for many seconds, he turned to look many times between my father and me. Until finally he just stared at me, and I stared right back, unsure of what he wanted or what he was searching for.

"I really don't know how I didn't see it before." Don Cinquemani lowered his gun, as his eyes never left mine. "One day, you will look back at this day, who knows how quickly in the future, and you will remember that once more someone has asked for clemency on your behalf." I saw a look of pity cross his eyes. The next words were for my ears only. "Except you probably would've been better off if either of those times your life had simply ended. The mafia is no place for bastard children. Much less someone who is so ill-equipped for our world."

His words left me shocked. The words bastard child echoing in my mind. It fell on me like a bucket of ice cold water. Having to run and fight for my life hadn't left me time to realize since I found and remembered my father; that he was my father _as well as Alphonse's. _

I knew for a fact that I was my mother's only child. After my mother gave birth to me, she could not have other children. I was her first and only child.

And Alphonse was older than me.

_I was the child of an affair. _

_I was the one who didn't belong. _

And that hit me hard. It's like this day would never cease to destroy everything I ever prided myself in.

The realization of his words must've been so apparent on my face, that he only nodded, that look of pity still there and it angered me.

Never once looking at my father he addressed him, raising the volume of it so that it can reach my father who was still off to the side.

"Give me back my daughter. I won't harm yours."

My father nodded, his expression never changing, he remained impassive, aloof and cold. He lowered his own gun as well and let go of CC. She fell to her knees at the lack of support, or perhaps that it had all been just to much and she no longer felt like standing. This world's weight was too much for her to bear as well.

"Come." Both Don Cinquemani and my father said in perfect unison, each one beckoning us both respectively in their authoritative tones. CC and I just stared at each other and knew at that moment, we were no different from one another. She was born and raise in these standards of power, this hell of a business.

And my father's one word was my unwilling initiation into it.

Eventually we stood up, each taking steps forward, going closer to one another physically but that much further apart from each other emotionally and existentially.

They were looking at us, and I felt naked before them. It made me feel raw, vulnerable and exploited. I felt like they could see my pain, my suffering, the doubts and fears that plagued my mind as I was at the crossroads of going back to our respective fathers. I didn't want neither of them to be privy to such things.

And then we were face to face, we had met each other halfway.

"You and I, I can see us dying aren't we?" CC knew it wasn't their literal lives she was talking about. But _them_, the partnership they had made, the memories they shared. Their friendship was breaking apart at the seams and all they could do was just look at each other. Wondering how in the world they got to this point of no return. Cassandra sobbed, nodding her head her face red from the tears.

That was it for me, and I don't know why. The sudden current of ire that seized me took me by surprise and it thrummed with pain: Pain that hurt more than any slap to the face, any punch anyone had given me. And up to those point, I was no longer a stranger to physical pain. That nod, that complete surrender, devastated me. Because sometimes it wasn't the words that were said that did the most damage, but those that were screamed in silence.

"In your blind rage and grief you ruined my life. You were so quick to put the blame on anyone, and I was your scapegoat. You wanted to believe I did you wrong," That tore at me beyond anything I could ever express. How my best friend so easily believed her father, and no matter how persuasive and cunning I know Alphonse to be; she never doubted what they said about me.

"You keep on talking on how your life has been horrible, and it's true you suffered, I know you loved him. But that doesn't excuse or give sufficient cause for what you did to me. Something I have no doubt I will continue to learn just how much you ruined my life, the longer I live. If I live." I knew there was a bitter smile on my face.

"Your father took away your present, and you did nothing as my future was taken from me, and that is why I blame you just as much, if not more, than your father." My throat constricted as these new wounds on my heart bled, and I willed myself not to cry. I was not going to cry. None of these people deserved my tears nor to see them.

Because I knew fairly well what would await me in the future if I survived. I would not be able to speak my name without fear of repercussions for those I love. I knew too much, I had people out to hunt me down and not to mention what I've done in the Varia with the rogue regime.

"You lost your boyfriend, I lost my whole entire life. So who do you think lost more?" CC looked at me, appalled that I would say such a thing. I don't think she ever thought I was capable of talking to her-or to anyone-harshly.

Perhaps once upon a time I might've been unable to. Even if I was hurt, I could never imagine retaliating and lashing out. I would've withdrawn into myself and maybe cried. Who knows? Thinking about who I used to be before all this mess was like thinking about a stranger.

"Antonino was my life." She said, wiping tears from her bloodshot eyes.

And that may have been an okay response once. But that sounded weak to my ears.

"Then you haven't fucking lived." Spoiled princess.

They could have been the best friends, friends that continued into long age. I would've done _anything_ for her, for that bond they shared, that I thought meant something, that I thought would've attested to time and obstacles.

Look where that so called impervious bond led her to.

Because that was just the type of person I had been Completely self-less in desire to make those she cared for happy, because she valued her friendships and in return asked for honesty and loyalty.

And that is why their story was ending here. CC had broken the most important thing necessary for a friendship to live and persevere.

I wasn't so desperate for friends to continue a farce. It hurt her so much but sometimes love just wasn't enough. Because I still did. Love isn't something that in a blink of an eye you just suddenly let go, even with something as horrible as this. Eventually I would move on.

But today all I had was a loss of a friendship, a messed up life to look forward to, and a broken heart.

CC was sobbing into her hands at this point, face red. Had this happened any other regular day, when they had been but classmates attending the same school, vying for the valedictorian position once they graduated, she would've ran up and hugged her. Felt distraught at the sight of her tears and would've done anything to allay her pain.

But that day was no longer the present. The girl before her wasn't the same. They had both gone through a lot, she had seen and done more awful things than a regular 15 year old would.

That was another thing too, I was 15 now. I missed my birthday, I bit my lower lip. I looked up to the skies, in abject anger and desperation. Even my quincenera was taken away from me?

Happy birthday to me.

"Goodbye."'

There was nothing more to say at that point. I took the first step forward, passing her by as she were nothing, as if I never knew her. It was something I would have to get used to.

They could have no association now, no one must know that they knew each other let alone had been the closest friends.

She thought she knew everything there had been to know. Turns out she didn't know her friends or even her own father.

Nothing had been true along, she had walked blissfully unaware of dark legacies and mafia politics.

She knew nothing.

And without even looking back, I turned to my father, he put a steady strong hand on the back of my neck and together we went into the uncertainty that awaited me.

**End of Chapter 36**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes, Translations and Things I want to Clear Up:<span>

"Bambina intelligente, mi dispiace, questo e solo neggozio."- Intelligent girl (bambina always means young girl, more like connotation of child), my apologies, this is only business.

I hoped this chapter helped clear questions many of you have been having since this story's inception as well as specifically the last chapter. And just for clarifications sake, I would like to say that Alphonse's position in all of this will become clearer in the next few chapters. We are about to reaching the climax of the Cinquemani/Revelations arc soon (y'all don't know how excited I am for this. I have been waiting for this moment for years. I have imagined this climax since the beginning of this story.)

Just to make things clear, CC was manipulated that's for sure between Alphonse and her father, but she never fought against the sources that spoke to her about Celeste, which is why she resents her. CC knew Celeste was alive and in Alphonse's hands and didn't try to save her.

You as the reader, may understand and sympathize with different characters but I just wanted to make sure I made that clear. Whatever you feel afterwards is up to you.

As for the university system I described above, please be aware this is a fictional piece based off the American University system. My American viewers may or may not be familiar with it (Since depending on which college and your background, your experience is different). So I wanted to make that was clear for both my domestic and international viewers.

If you still have questions, or plot holes, please know that there are many things (especially if mentioned in previous chapters) that I will be revealing in the upcoming chapters. The time is near~

I always answer questions, but there have been occasions I have kept my silence as to not do a massive spoiler or ruin surprises coming up. So don't think I have purposefully ignored you or that I write to confuse you. My story is a process, which I (hope) you have been enjoying.

As always your thoughts and commentary are always welcome. I'll be updating this chapter in the next two days to reflect the List of Awesome. (I can't find my document so I'm redoing it.) I know I say this a lot but I cannot thank enough those of you who are my faithful readers and reviewers. University life is hard, but it's those reviews, especially those that make me tear up or put a goofy grin on my face all day, that make me push through and inspire my muses (and sometimes even make me procrastinate my schoolwork).

Lastly, super big thank you/shoutout to rufina asano who made an OC fan art on deviantART! I suck at drawing so I can't make my own. I know many authors here at ffnet do and I'm terribly jealous. It's wonderful, between the gesture and the drawing itself. She made one because she wanted to out her love for my OC, without me even requesting it. My heart is filled with love and appreciation.

art / Fanart-Amina-from-Allay-Me-483815792

Hope you all enjoy your upcoming halloween! (If you celebrate, if not I invite you all to go eat candy, just because. Or chocolate in honor of Amina if you so feel like it.)

~TMM


	37. One Thing Remains

Chapter 37

One Thing Remains

"_There's nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your past self._

"Celeste."

I stirred, trying to find the voice. I was in lost in a maze, everything hazy, and the voice that called my name was hazier still.

"_Celeste." _It beckoned me, and I yearned to reach it. I wanted to speak but I couldn't. My throat was restricted.

Then the darkness dispersed and Federico was before me. "Fede!" I knew happiness once more. I hugged him, and he hugged me back and I felt warmth, love and everything else that was good about this world.

I was young, and in his arms, just like always. Just as it should. Just like when we were in the vineyards.

When I was going to pull back he tightened his grip on me. "Celeste," he pleaded and I knew not why. "What is it? What's wrong?" Why was my sun sounding so troubled? I could not understand.

"Save me."

I didn't understand. How could I save someone who was the child of righteousness and light? What could he possibly need saving from? It was like someone saying turn on the light in broad daylight.

I looked up from being nuzzled in his firm chest and I gasped. Alphonse was before me. "What-?" And I stopped being a child, I was thrust from out of my summer vineyard and I was inside a ring of fire with me and Alphonse inside.

"Only you can Florecita," Alphonse with the voice of Federico said. I saw Alphonse's body but saw Federico in his eyes and heard his voice coming from him.

The juxtaposition of the two horrified me, and I remembered Federico's death. I hadn't imagined it back then. How right before my eyes Alphonse had done something impossible. He had been sucking the life out of Federico, and slowly something that belonged to Federico now pulsed in Alphonse's veins.

I wanted to vomit as I re-saw the healthy beautiful human that was Federico become the pale, lifeless and eventually just sheer _bone remains _of someone that once was.

"Save me!" He screamed, and instead of an arm of flesh and blood reaching for me, a dried up Skelton arm and hand was what appeared.

"I c-can't." I'm barely able to keep myself alive. This wasn't true. He was my salvation. Always was, it's not me who is to save him. I couldn't. I needed to be saved, not do the saving.

"No!" I roared, clutching my bed sheets and drowning out my screams into my pillow. My screams turned to wails and eventually I was just shaking while my mind played on repeat. Because that's what it was a memory. It was a nightmare, a nightmare that had become the constant state of my life.

Not even in my sleep could I find reprieve and just when I thought it couldn't get worse, life kept on proving me wrong. First it was insomnia, then dreams of guilt and sin, and now it was these prophetic dreams of duties I was suddenly summoned to.

How did this happen? How did I come to this point? All because of some stupid family feud and politics, why was I to be the one stuck in the crossfire?

I awoke to a bed I didn't know. A place I wasn't familiar with. It was comfy and quaint but it didn't appease me, it couldn't soothe my soul, it couldn't fight back the darkness.

And I'm tired of that. I'm tired of waking up everywhere but my own house, meeting people that want nothing more than to see me dead or wouldn't care if I was. Or has recently been the latest series of developments, people who I thought I knew, have been the people who have put me on the cross in the first place.

Cassandra, Antonino, Don Cinquemani,

_Dad. _

There was that new figure I had to deal with.

I bit on my lower lip as I clenched my fists on my lap. I had yet to talk to my father, and that was an impending conversation I didn't know how to feel about. After we walked away from the Cinquemani I got into a car with him and the bald guy who I presume is a close subordinate of my father.

I got into the backseat before they could say anything. I didn't want to ride shotgun with my dad behind the wheel. I wasn't ready for that.

Once I sat down, I looked out at the Cinquemani place from the window and had been startled at what I had seen. I hadn't realized the place had been attacked when I was so focused on myself. A siege was what occurred, and my father didn't even have much men to begin with. Just him, the bald guy and a handful of others who were in a car following us.

These few men did that much damage?

Yet my father looked as cool and impassive as a glacier in the Arctics. He didn't even spare the sight a momentary glance. As if it was a normal thing. Was this normal in this world? Was this my normal now?

But I didn't ponder it much, because as soon as the car began moving, as effective as a lullaby I fell asleep before I knew it and here I was.

I lay back down even though I was wide awake, I was still unwilling to face reality. I didn't want to get to know my father. I knew the moment I did, my life would take an irrevocable turn. Not that I've had much control of it lately, or that it hadn't already taken me to unpredictable places but there's a part of me that just _knows_ that the moment I finally acknowledge my father it was like acknowledging this crazy world as part of my life. And I wanted to get out, I wanted to take it off like a piece of clothes and burn it and have it so completely removed from me, no one would've ever guessed these past few months even happened.

Not for the first time I thought about running away. Before it was an option, more of a default, really. Not anymore. Running away isn't an option, it's a dream now. I'm past dreams, I'm done with dreams, they do nothing more than haunt me lately anyways.

I went to the bathroom conveniently located within the room and took a shower. I needed this shower, the water felt decadent and it soothed my body. It's been ages since anything soothed me. A shower always did wonders for me. After I exited I saw fresh clothes waiting there for me. I wasn't surprised that I had been monitored, they must've heard when I went in to take a shower.

It was nice finally taking off those drab pastels. I momentarily doubted if the clothes would fit me since it's not like they ever asked my size but it seems whoever brought these clothes had done their homework. I was also glad that they were dark clothes, that way if they got dirty it would be less noticeable or if I needed to camouflage.

After I dressed, I sat on a chair near the bed, took in a deep breath and in the most firm voice I called out to the door. "I know you're there Mr. Bald guy. You can come in, I'm not running away."

He walked in and paused when his eyes settled on me. I don't know what he saw, and I mentally prepared myself for what he would say. Perhaps he would remark negatively as the others had on my tone and words? Perhaps he would mock me for trying to assert authority when I was the least on the totem pole?

"How did you know I was the one behind the door?" He asked, his eyes not shifting, voice a soft monotone.

I shot him a monotone look back. "It seems like the most obvious choice. You seem to be very close to my father, for reasons I'm not familiar with, he trusts you. I wouldn't be surprised if you were his right hand man." A sardonic chuckle escaping me. "So going after all this trouble you think that he would leave my monitoring to just anyone?"

I didn't know. But I was at a point I no longer cared, I just wanted this all to end already. let the pieces fall where they may but I was no one's pawn no longer, whether unknowingly or knowingly.

But my cold facade faltered when he smiled at me. I couldn't remember the last time anyone looked at me kindly. Even when my father had gazed on me, I felt cold. He looked at me as an uncle would their favored niece. He exhaled a deep sigh that tinged on wonder.

"Seems like we will be able to save money on portrait commissioning." He joked lightly, and I was surprised that he was even doing so. I didn't think he was the type. "Compared to you, everything else pales in giving your father justice."

Suddenly he came closer to me before he stood in-front of me and got on his knees as he stood before me eye to eye. "We looked for you along time florecita." The nickname pained me, because I remembered Federico and how he called me the Italian equivalent, his loss still throbbing within me.

"I'm sorry."

What?

Startled, I looked at his face and saw such a level of pain and regret, and just sheer sincerity, that I could feel myself growing weak inside from being the recipient of such a look. He took my hand and brought it to his face. "You're hands are calloused, your face is tired, and I don't know how many scars you've developed not only outside but inside as well," He said clutching my hand, furrowing his eyebrows in shame. "And I'm sorry that I was unable to find you sooner. I tried, but trying isn't in enough. What you have suffered, had it not been for my incompetence.." His voice shook and his words ebed away, and I felt my eyes burn with tears threatening to spill in the silence that remained.

Because I understood the unsaid sentiments. It's as if I could touch his deep chagrin and his struggle, but most of all that somehow the thought of me, made him troubled. How was it that this man who I barely knew, cared for me so deeply, and so sincerely?

More so, up until this point no one had said they were sorry. I've gotten a full spectrum of emotions and attacks but no one had come before me and been this reticent for my sake.

Up until this point, I hadn't realized just how much I had wanted this moment.

A choked sound escaped my throat, I turned my gaze away from him. I couldn't handle him looking at me with simultaneous warmth and grief at the sametime.

He embraced me and stroked my head. "You're saved now. It's alright, you can cry. No one else has to know."

He was warm, so warm. And I remembered my mother and Federico, I remembered better times. I had gone through scenarios in my mind of how I would face off against this man, and I was prepared against everything he could throw at me. Never once thinking that I might be met with a warm embrace or a sincere apology.

I didn't have anything prepared for this moment, because I never expected it would happen. He smelt fresh, the smell of new dew and mint.

"Not even my father?" I asked childishly as I was already clutching onto him. How could I not? Not even my dreams has provided me with this much hope than this moment. I felt him chuckle though I didn't hear him. "Especially your father. I'm Nacho, not Mister or Mister Bald Guy."

"I serve your father but since the day you were born you were my charge too. I serve you to serve him, and to the day I die, I will protect you."

Needless to say, on that day, when the sun's rays finally reached me in that unknown room. In that unknown's man embrace, the feelings both known and unknown to me poured out of me.

In those moments that I finally broke down, with someone to hold me close and tenderly I let go of those cautious feelings, I let go of the darkness inside me, and decided to trust as opposed to attack. I chose to love, I chose to heal, I chose to hope.

And for the first time in a long time, I had chosen me.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Nacho laid the child on the nearby sofa, and put a blanket over her. That's what she was a child, and he had no doubt that he would always think of her as one. He hadn't seen her since the moment Angela had left; and no matter how much he stared at this more grown-up version, all he could see was the little girl who always looked up at him with big doe-eyes.<p>

That was the girl he knew best, he knew nothing of the girl who now slept much easier on the sofa. Before when she had fallen asleep, her face had not achieved that peaceful bliss. Now after mourning and letting go of what she had to, Nacho saw the traces of the pure little girl he had known.

He wasn't sure what had happened but he can only imagine the shock of what she must've undergone. It must've been pure hell these past few months. It didn't matter that her father was the biggest and baddest around, she grew up in ignorant bliss of the dark world her parents had once belonged to.

In fact, as he contemplated it further he looked on at wonder at the fact that she was still alive. And not to mention not really worse for wear. Sure she had bruises, and light little scars, something must've happened to her hair but she wasn't missing any limbs, she didn't have any truly hideous or prominent scars.

No doubt tenacity and sheer perseverance of will played a role to keep her out of death's clutch. These people are truly made of something else, he couldn't help but think as looked on in wordless amazement at the girl that had David's blood flowing in her veins. She had no guide, no advocate and could count on zero connections whilst being hunted, and still here she was.

When Nacho had first looked at her, when he entered the room at her call (something he didn't dismiss easily, the fact that she fearlessly called him to enter as opposed to waiting) he was struck by the sheer juxtaposition she presented. He saw the essence of her mother there, but instead of seeing the warm and tender face of the loving woman that was Angela; he was meant with the impassioned face and steel cut of David. From the jaw and the unflinching stare, it was like someone got Angela and put David's very soul inside her.

Children, he thought, truly were a fascinating thing.

"You know you can come into the room as opposed to standing outside right?" Nacho asked humorlessly at his Patron still in the doorway. "She's dead asleep, I'm assuming the girl hasn't slept in ages. Doesn't do for a girl that's still developing to not get the sleep that makes a woman shine."

David remained where he was, Nacho didn't need to turn around to know when his boss was near nor what even what his face looked like at all times. Years of being at that man's right side and Nacho could already anticipate in his mind's eye what David is like in all aspects.

"I think it's best to get her out of the country."

Nacho agreed, this place was no good for her. Luck can only get you so far, there comes a point when one has to stop pushing it.

"But where will you send her, are you sending her back to An-" Nacho halted when he felt the intensity at his back. "Absolutely not." And that was it, David would say no more and Nacho wouldn't ask either. He had no need for questions he already knew the answer to.

"How about Singapore? Heard it's made quite a comeback, Celeste doesn't have to fret about the language, people speak english just fine."

"Don't put your own vacation dreams at the forefront, I know it's been one of your aims to go there as of late." Can't blame a man for trying, it was a good idea too. So what if it also made him happy too? He had no doubt that no matter what place that girl was sent to, he was going to be there for however long she was.

"No, I'll be sending her back to the states. There's a lot of backup protocol set up in remote places, good thing that country is big and diverse. I won't be putting her anywhere avantgarde or where she can bring much attention even if she tried. Besides, she'll have you."

Basically the girl was going to be a stone's reach of her mother and unable to reach her. Was David realizing how cruel he was being, to the both of them? Nacho didn't want to say this was some form of retaliation, he knew that the man always thought about things through very carefully and detached, but felt like it.

He could already feel the impending stress plying up as he thought about having to deal with Celeste, and making her follow what her father wanted. There was a lot of work ahead of him that's for sure, and she had stubbornness to inherit from both sides of her family tree.

"I'm going to go get everything ready and call ahead my contacts both the ones from where you leave here, and when you cross on overseas, that way there are no issues leaving the country as well as entering over there."

Oh? "I can do that, why are you bothering with that grunt work?"

"I can take care of this one myself, after all to get something done well it's best to do it yourself."

Nacho knew when to call bullshit when he heard it. "So it's not that you are avoiding la mini patrona?"

David shot him a scathing look. "There's a time and place for everything. You know who I am, Nacho." He remarked sharply. Yes, Nacho knew very well the man he followed. He knew David is the type that prefers a bullet to the brain than bleeding out. Who has never thought twice about getting his hands dirty when the time came down to business.

And yet this very same man had not spoken a word to his daughter. And this very man had his right hand be the one waiting on her as opposed to her father being the first one she saw when she woke up. For someone known for tackling things head on, for being on the front lines of battles, he sure was taking his time with his teenage daughter.

Nacho laughed to himself. So there were things even the great Steel Lord skirted away from.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my eyes burned, but for the first time in a long time I woke up with the satisfaction that I had completely blacked out. No soul in need of redemption telling me what I had to do, no sins being recreated in eternal playback loops in my head with me always the main participant. It was selfish of me, it probably didn't make me a good person, but I was glad to have been free of it all for once.<p>

Nacho wasn't there anymore, I wasn't quite sure where he went. It's not like he had to tell me about his whereabouts but I felt the most comfortable around him.

When I went to the door, I was honestly surprised that it wasn't locked. I've been so used to being treated like an enemy or a feral animal I had forgotten what it had been like to be treated like a person.

I began walking around and it was weird walking past people who automatically became silent upon seeing me. I wasn't there to interrupt their conversations anyways. They just stared at me, not with the emotions I had been used to as of late of contempt, anger, jealousy and all other horrid things. But it was either a blank look or a nod of silent acknowledgement, though their gazes were always tinged with apprehension.

If it was for me or what I represented, I didn't know.

Someone eventually asked me-was there a memo I missed that they couldn't talk to me?-if I was lost but once I said I was simply going for a walk being in bed all day did me no good, I was told it was fine but not to go outside, and with that they left me alone.

These people always kept their distance, it was a polite one at that but it bothered me.

But more than that, it was that incessant whispering behind my back.

I heard it in wisps in the air, shadows of rumors, that revolved around me but I heard more important names too like Varia, Vongola, Cinquemani. Something was happening. No, something was _going _to happen. I could feel it in my bones, the anxiety was getting to me. It was more than having the sensation of being left out of the loop and you wish to know just for sheer curiosities sake.

Here, each time there was something I didn't know, my life was always intertwined. I couldn't afford to not know, and be aware at all times.

Maybe I was just being paranoid, but there's only so many times a person gets burned before they think twice about touching a hot stove.

Now I couldn't just walk right up to these people and outright ask they tell me what was going on. I was a child in their eyes and to boot a girl. Misogyny runs rampant in the world and the men working for my father are no exception. They probably thought I was to be some porcelain doll, kept nice and pretty, away in a secluded shelf.

I was thankful though for the much needed reprieve of being around people who actually cared for my well-being, even if it was misguided. Since these people were few, I presumed they were of my father's confidence, for they knew who I was. Because after all not many people knew who I was, where I've been, what I've done. Not that these people truly knew the last two things, I hadn't been announcing to the world the story of my life.

That was another thing too, what exactly _did _these people know of me?

How much of the story did they know not even of the events recently, but of the everything? How many knew I was my father's daughter? How many knew I was my father's illegitimate daughter, because I was born outside of the covenant of marriage?

I hadn't been shocked to know that. I knew that my parents had never gotten married. From what my mom told me was that they dated for years, eventually my mom got pregnant and they were raising me together until differences between them got to a point where father left. But she never said it like I was an accident, so I never thought I was like a dirty little secret. I was raised that my father had wanted me, that both my parents planned on me.

But having these people around me, and the way Don Cinquemani looked at me, made me feel like I had been a mistake.

It didn't help that I had been kept in the dark about so many matters, so I couldn't stop the voices of doubt and pain. I didn't know my father had other children. Children like Alphonse who were older than me, which meant that he was the legitimate son from some marriage that my father may or may not still be in.

So where did that put me? What did that make me? Was it not enough that I lost the life I had been living until now, but now my identity had to get shattered too?

I just sincerely hoped I didn't have anymore siblings, legitimate or illegitimate like me, because god knew I had enough to deal with in Alphonse.

* * *

><p>Eventually I couldn't resist. I had to find out what the heck was going on, and there was always one thing I could always rely on. The one thing that has always made me happy.<p>

A computer.

When I had walked around I saw a room, that might as well have been a computer lab with all the technology and wires it had. But it was the two large monitors that caught my eye. I could only discreetly peek as I walked, since people were around but my fingers twitched to get my hands on those keyboards.

It was manned by three guys, it wasn't hard to wait for a good window. By the time lunch time rolled around, they walked out. I didn't need a long time in anyways, 5 minutes would be more than enough.

I might've tsked at their lax attitude, but it worked in my favor. So I wasn't bound to mess things up anytime soon by my own thinking. Good for them, that they could afford to be lax. These people weren't under the duress of war or even the Varia climate I had been used to these past few days. It was actually rather strange to see people, working together, in such an amiable and relaxed manner. It might've as well have been a day at the office.

Which for these people it might as well have been. Perhaps my father wasn't so bad after all, if you had people that could walk around with the ability to still smile who worked under you.

I counted 8 seconds after they had walked past the curb of the hallway, out of line of vision from the door and I walked confidently and with purpose into the room. In the event there were cameras around the place (which I had no doubt there probably were) I didn't want to set off anyone watching by rushing like an escaped convict to there.

Once inside I didn't waste anytime, luckily for me, since I didn't wait too long, the computer hadn't had enough time to be locked. Good, I didn't have time to try to hack into it, I didn't know what I was up against.

And I didn't have the bravado of arrogance to say I could hack into anything. I was young, but not stupid.

By a feeling, no by a _desire _I was brought to this place. I didn't have much of a game-plan, like most things I did on the computer I did by intuition, by trial and error. I wasn't sure what I was going to find by coming onto here. But I had the belief that I could find what I needed, if I just looked in the right place.

There's a part of me that just wanted to go for the typical web browser search. Maybe see if I could get into an email server, but that might take too long. This wasn't a research project where I had time for dead-ends.

So instead I tried to search what was the most recent activity. Maybe, they downloaded something, looked at something, anything to give me a glance at the current state of affairs. People were talking, and it had to be about _something_.

And that something took my breath away.

It was a photo. The reason why I clicked on it, was for one reason only. The title of the file, _For Amina._

Even as disbelief took a hold of me, it couldn't have possibly meant me, I clicked on it anyways because the coincidence was too big to ignore.

The picture was of a dungeon, one I knew very well. Because I spent quite a bit of time in it. Both when I had been held captive by Alphonse before I managed to escape, but also when I was put in there by the Varia's thunder guardian.

No one needed to put a Varia banner, I knew those stones, the murky smell, the lack of sunlight. The soot under my feet, the humidity frizzing up my hair. The partially oxidized iron gates.

But that wasn't now why I found it hard to breathe. It wasn't because the place brought memories for me that were rather unwelcome. Instead it was because of the girl who looked back at me, tight white grip on those suffocating bars.

Cassandra Cinquemani.

Her eyes were red and swollen, she had bruises on her pale wiry wrists. She had been taken by force, that much I could tell from the disarray of her hair and the scattered bruises and marks.

Those very same eyes were looking into the camera, and they were dismayed, lost and I saw the pain of betrayal in them.

Alphonse had sent that picture. How he managed to send it here, and probably anonymously or from a Cinquemani server I didn't know. He must've figured out from Don Cinquemani that I was here, it scared me how well he knew me. No not how well he knew me, but how well he could think, deceive, calculate. He knew I would find this picture, and he made sure to put enough so I wouldn't miss it but not enough that he could give himself away. He was a snake, a viper, through and through.

Didn't take much to figure out what was going on. Don Cinquemani had invested too much in the war with the Vongola to back out now. He didn't need me, he needed a chance to justify what he was doing once and for all, no matter the costs, including his own daughter. Between him and Alphonse, and who knows what other cloud subordinates, they smuggled in CC. Then later, when they attack, they can justify their war by saying CC was being held captive by the Varia.

And in the crossfire, CC's life dangled by a thread. The Varia could very well kill her when they are under attack and find her during the battle, it's not like they cared. One life, two, a hundred, they were under attack it was a pure us versus them. And CC was to be the martyr of Don Cinquemani's cause if necessary.

Alphonse was baiting me, and the dead give-way was the necklace that adorned Cassandra's neck. It was the necklace I had bought for Camilla, that he had taken from her when he had her killed thinking it was me.

I could almost read the caption, and hear his chilling voice. _What will you choose? _

_Will you leave her to the wolves? _

I could hypothetically speaking. People always have choices, they may not be good ones or even the correct ones, but at every twist and turn of this cruel world there are choices.

And here I knew the one that stood before me. And it was tempting, oh was it tempting to give in to that rougher callous side of me that was forming that indignantly said _you owe that girl nothing. Remember how quickly she sold you out? Remember what she put you through?_

The wounds are still fresh both physically and mentally.

I could remain where I was. Not doing anything, CC might die, might not. I didn't have to know unless I sought out that information, I could focus on me now. I was away from it all, here was that shot at that ignorant bliss I had so much craved.

And I deluded myself for a couple of seconds, but no matter what I dreamed of the future, no matter what I envisioned, my reality kept me anchored from flying off. I was too smart, too _aware_, to be that evil. To actually make the choice to give myself to give into evil, to that darkness, which everyone around me didn't think twice of joining.

If I focused solely on me, selfishly and egotistically, no matter through what means, or who became a casualty, I became no better than everyone who had done that to me. I would be just as bad as Alphonse, maybe even worse.

I was better than that. And damned if I wasn't.

Firmly placing my resolve, I grabbed a nearby pen and a piece of paper.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nacho, <em>

_I don't know when you will read this. It may be a couple of minutes or it may be longer. But maybe the later is wistful thinking on my part. By the time I'm running, by the time I've caused enough chaos to make it that far, you will already be on my tail as well as my father's subordinates. _

_I'll admit I don't have much of a plan, I'm doing this play by play, like everything else since I was kidnapped and brought into this messy world of yours. _

_Thank you for what you've done. Even if the sheer amount of destruction and panic I will have caused isn't the best way to show it or even repay. There are just somethings I have to do, because if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. One day you will understand what I mean, and the vagueness behind what I do. And on that day, I hope you will still think of me with the same affection you have showed me. My only regret is thinking of making you frown, especially when you already have those lines on your forehead. _

_Forgive me, _

_Celeste Aragon _

Alarms blared, smoke abounded, sounds of panic and running, shouts of orders in english and spanish put up a cacophony all around. Only one man stood still, as he looked on at the letter he had just finished reading aloud. He would've ran his hand through his hair in frustration if he had any.

"Don't worry Nacho, I've got it." The other person hung up and Nacho sighed, putting away his cellphone. He didn't even want to do deal with the mess outside. He looked back at the paper in his hand, the beautiful cursive signing away the damage control that awaits him. Nacho couldn't even find anger in his heart at what Celeste had caused.

_If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself._

For goodness sake, was he reading a letter written by David or by Celeste? That line reverberated in his mind, he didn't know what that girl had gotten into her head but one thing was for sure.

Because that girl had an impeccable drive, she just doesn't have the tools to back it up yet. If given the chance to mature, and grow, God save the man who stood against her.

That's of course, assuming that her father didn't kill her first.

* * *

><p>Her hair in disarray, and her new clothes now covered partially with chemicals, the teenage brunette frantically got into the car and tried to find the ignite button. Took her forever to find a car that didn't need keys, okay now to figure how to get back to the Varia-<p>

"I have to say," A smooth masculine voice cut through her thoughts "I didn't think you would get this far. But then again you had managed to survive these last few months, I figured the possibility was there. And now here you are."

Celeste screamed at the sudden voice and turned behind her to see her father calmly sitting with his legs crossed in the back, a cigar in his hand.

"W-what?" She was astounded. How did he-?

David looked on his daughter in amusement at her face, it was like a kid who had been shown a magic trick and could not figure out how the magician did it.

He had gotten here before Nacho even finished talking. He had been able to envision her steps, her distraction plot, and then her need to secure a means of transportation. She hadn't been here enough to gather recon and been able to know where things were to make an elaborate plan. He guessed that she noticed when she first gotten to the car the first time around from the Cinquemani manor, she would've seen this car didn't use a key to ignite the engine. It was rather modern, one of his newest acquirement to his collection.

So she would've come back here, this would've been the place. When one is up against the wall, one goes with what one knows.

A small part of him that was pleased that his daughter had this ability for planning and awareness of her surroundings. Good thing Angela didn't raise an idiot.

Even so, David wasn't one for insubordination, he didn't like disobedience, and he wasn't particularly happy with his daughter in this moment, his hand particularly yearned for his belt.

"You are so young and new. I've been at this game far longer than you have. Or what did you think you would get your way with everything you put your mind to or that you had this innate talent, kind of like a genius?"

Celeste averted her eyes from her father's patronizing eyes and tone, felt like being slapped by winter wind. She could feel the flush of embarrassment. There had been a part of her that had exactly thought that, she didn't bring it to light but it was there. And her father who didn't know her, had been able to read her like an open book.

"Listen carefully. Everything you think, I've already thought of twice. Everything you do, I will have already done thrice. I've gone down the path and come back, while you've barely set a foot outside your house."

"Don't get full of yourself, Celeste. It's good to have confidence, but tell me, what can someone like you have to boast about in this world? You don't even know how to hold a gun. You would be unable to stand against even the least ones of this world. "

Her father's words were harsh but true. Celeste knew which world he meant. He didn't mean the world in the broad sense, but his world. This world she had been dragged into.

By his son.

That little detail had not been forgotten. But as she stared at her father, without her asking him, she knew that he did not know. He had no idea what Alphonse had been up to. She could feel her instincts and the flush of affirmation swell within her, as she stared at the man who had no idea that the other offspring he brought into this world, with another woman, was the sole cause of everything.

"Am I unworthy?"

Celeste asked lowly and suddenly, that had it not just been them in a confined space; it might've been missed.

It was getting harder and harder as each second passed to not feel some sort of animosity towards her father. Celeste knew it would be no better than passing off the blame, and those dark emotions did nothing to ever help anyone. So instead she began to voice them, so they wouldn't consume her in silence.

Before David could ask what she meant, Celeste already was already riding the wave of complex of emotions she had never brought to life until now.

"I know I'm not much. Everyone else in this world, including the child you had before me," The cards were on the table now. David had known this moment would come, but it blindsided him. "All are better than me. But am I really worth so little? Am I such a detestable being, to be less than them?"

Less than him? Was the unspoken epicenter she did not mention but it was there, glaringly obvious in the face of silence. As daughter looked onto the father who had never been a part of her life, but had been a part of _his. _

Now they were crashing onto an uncertain shore.

And that was really what it was about. Celeste didn't tell him she met his other child, she wasn't revealing that yet, she didn't know whose side he was on. He had saved her, but that wasn't enough to say that if he had to pick between the two of them, who would he choose?

Who was the favored child? It was more than being able to say like a little child full of warmth and pride "daddy loves me best", this was more than that. Because Celeste's very life was on the line.

Something David had no idea of, but she knew whatever his next words, they would determine to her if he was enemy or friend.

"Never. You are my daughter, _our_ daughter." He emphasized, and for the first time ever Celeste saw a slight softening in his features, a warmth in his eyes as he thought about him and Angela. They were a "we", they had an "us", and the testament, the work of art to that was the girl who stood before him.

"You are more than worthy, you are precious." For David had to have children. There was no mistake of that, the more powerful the man, the more necessary the need for heirs. When he had married his wife, he had married her for the famiglia. He did it because it didn't matter to him. Marriage was nothing to him, it was a powerplay. The woman, Laura, had a good reputation and came from a family with good enough connections and money that it was best to acquire them.

She had even been on the radar for a prospective wife for Timeoteo. But he and Daniela agreed that Timeoteo could do better, but her family posed enough of a potential that one day they could pose a threat in conjunction to someone else that wasn't them.

_"I'll marry her." _

_Daniela had stared at him dumbfounded. There was a limit to self-sacrifice. _

_David could already see the rebuttal forming. "Ottava, relax, I wouldn't be offering if I couldn't do it."_

"_Do you love her?" _

_He stared at her unphased and uncaring. He had never seen the woman in question more than a polite conversation during a Vongola ball. "Does it matter?" _

"_It does, believe it or not, David." _

"_Never thought I would hear that from the Boss of a family, much less you, Madame Vongola." Daniela's expression remained unphased to his teasing, she sighed in worry. Ottava had in her prime the reputation of the iron-gripped matriarch of the Vongola family, and it's not like she became weak-willed with age. _

"_We both know Timeoteo can do better. You know that family has too much pride to accept a lesser match within the Vongola. It's not like you have other sons, it's not my fault you only had one child." Daniela's Nebbia glared at his tone, and his lack of reverent politeness to Ottava, but David was there unphased to Nebbia's displeasure. He was comfortable in his setting. Lounging before Ottava on the sofa, the woman who was like an aunt to him. _

_His eyes however were guarded, unmovable and distant as always. _

"_It wouldn't do any bad to the Aragon name, by marrying me, she and her family can never rise up against the Vongola, those from my side get a steady influx of money, and all is well with the world. Everyone is happy." _

"_Except you."_

_Now at that he sat up straight and looked into the eyes of the aging matriarch. _

"_So would you rather take away that opportunity to marry out of love, from your precious son, that you speak of? Because if you plan to give it to me, it would be wasted." _

_Daniela's mist snorted in spite of herself, even she acknowledge the truth in his statement, and Daniela gave her an immediate reprimand but she stopped trying to deal with him. _

And back then he had been sure of that.

Years later, many years later, long after he had done his duty and produced an heir, a son nonetheless he met Angela, fiery angel of life personified, 5 years his younger.

Then life as he knew it, had changed.

Celeste was different, she was the child he had wanted, not the one he had needed. But for Celeste to understand that, she needed to know the full story and that was something she neither knew nor he was going to talk about now.

It was a story for another time, and David could already hear Nacho ask the same question he had bluntly said before, _so you aren't avoiding la mini patrona? _

Though his words abated her wounded inner child for now, Celeste still looked at him without much trust. "Words are cheap, actions are gold."

"What do you want?"

Oh, if he only knew.

Peace of mind, security, her old life back, a thousand things crossed Celeste's mind amongst them Alphonse's head on a silver platter but that wasn't what she said.

"Teach me how to wield a gun."

She wasn't counting on him to actually bend to her will, she knew she had absolutely nothing on him. Nothing she could give him or hold against him, she was completely and utterly at his mercy. She outright asked, because she really had nothing to lose and because it was worth a shot, even if she was going to be the one shot down.

"Some girls ask for jewelry, others ask for cars, cruises maybe even a pony. And you ask for gun lessons." David laughed at the situation and at his daughter's audacity. Guess she was his daughter after all. "Move over to the side, _niñita,_ you're not at a point to wield this fine beast yourself."

"Consider this mafia 101, I won't go easy on you. And if I see any act of dissent again, make no mistake, I will shoot you; it won't be to kill but I've been at this far enough to know where to aim. " Celeste looked into his steely eyes and nodded her assent. She knew he wasn't kidding, a part of her trembled at the thought of pain but her resolve was stronger.

Celeste wouldn't have wanted it any other way, she didn't want him to go easy on her.

_Because I won't be going easy on your son either. _

**End of Chapter 37**

* * *

><p>I'm back~<p>

I say that too often, my apologizes. There were a lot of things I had to sort out in my life, and college is no joke, and here I thought high school was hard. My college is filled with #1's and 2's of their respective places who now have to come to terms with the fact that they aren't the big fish in the small pond; myself included. But that's a good thing too, if you are the smartest person in the room, you are in the wrong room. (Do I sense a future quote opener for a future chapter?)

Anyways, I won't bore you all with my struggles. This story has grown a lot, and I've made some changes (not that you guys will really be able to tell since I've always dealt in the figurative) but I've decided to make this story shorter, considering the increasing demands of my life. But I promise I won't cut back on the quality, or character interactions that I have planned (or advertised), that was actually my primary decision to making it shorter. Of course, it's not ending anytime soon. I've been working a lot with plot lately, making sure there aren't any holes which is why I've been rather absent lately as well. I wanted to make sure that if I put out this chapter, I knew exactly what I would be dealing with ahead.

Below is the list of awesome, it has been updated with those I have failed to include recently by my negligence. Sorry about that! In the future if I forget anyone, please PM me!

Flaming Belladonna

Alice aquabld

qpenelope

mitsu21

Enigma of Anime

GraceHeart27

thelonelylovechild

Tink

Aiko.M

Mel's Merleawe

VeraVera

belladu57

aoisukafu

RandomCitizen

chinchilla donut

shinome Akira

KiraLoveless

Charisasori

**Reviews are an author's bread and butter. Please, don't let me starve. Reviews are always appreciated!**

~TMM


	38. Zeigarnik Effect

**Chapter 38: Zeigarnik Effect**

"_You know that the things you put it your head stay there, right?'_

_'Yeah. But you remember some things, don't you?'_

_'Yeah. You remember the things you want to forget and forget the things you want to remember."._

David was not a soft man. Neither in manner nor in voice. But that didn't mean he wasn't a complex man. There was the baseline David that everyone knew, "steel lord"; feared, respect and admired while simultaneously hated by his enemies. But it was hate in so much as one hates the obstacle in one's path. David fluctuated between two extremes in people's mind, he could be the greatest friend or the greatest enemy.

In the end anyone who ever crossed his path, could never say that he did not leave some sort of imprint on their mind.

He was always_ el patron_, firmly rooted in the fact that he was his own brand, but there were times he allowed himself to simply be a man and give into whims.

And that was essentially what David had done in the face of his daughter's most audacious request. He had been surprised and slightly impressed at her boldness. When one is in the wolf's den, the lamb does not stand its ground and ask that it be taught to howl.

And so he heeded her request but he wasn't planning on going too indepth. Regardless that she has spent months now in their midst, something he was still not too sure on the timeline and what she had been exposed to exactly, she had absolutely nothing on people like him who were born and raised in this world.

He was just going to do enough to appease whatever idea his daughter had made out for herself but David was still sticking to his original plan. He was still going to send her far off from preying eyes, until he could get to the bottom of and effectively purge whoever dared cause this mess.

David looked at Celeste with the gun in her hand, eyeing him and it warily.

"Show me how you hold a gun, hopefully it's better than the way you've been examining it."

With a chagrined pursing of her lips, she held it with one hand and cocked it to a side. He shook his head and approached her. "Lesson 1, movies are movies for a reason. It's fake, it's trash. You bear my name so never hold that gun again as if you were some two-bit street gangster."

Ignoring his jibe or perhaps in spite of it, David did not have the certainty of her being yet to be able to properly distinguish, with nothing more than a flicking of her eyes she asked, "So what's the correct way?"

"Stand firmly with your feet slightly apart from one another, make sure you are grounded where you stand. You don't want the force of the gun to make you falter, that falter however minuscule, could mean your life."

Upon seeing that she got that done he continued. "Hold the gun firmly with both your hands. Now shoot."

And so, that was how Amina fired her first gun in her life. The force vibrated through her hand, she almost stepped back from the sheer intensity of it. It ricocheted in her ears aided by the open space they were in.

They were currently away from any prying ears and eyes. Coupling the fact that she was not an Italian native and that she was no good with directions made it rather pointless in trying to pinpoint a location. Besides she figured if her father wanted her to know where she was, he would've told her.

Calling him father felt weird, even in her mind, which is why she didn't address him as such.

For the first time in her life, Amina had not only her father all to herself, rather, she had a father at all. Which is why, she was glad that she had in the back burner of her mind her ulterior goals. This was not a bonding moment, this was not a "daughter seeks to forge a relationship with an estranged father" moment. So Amina was not ransacked by nerves she might've otherwise had. Because she was finally alongside the father she only knew through photos, stories and the occasional phone call every couple of years.

It was one thing to know of the existence of someone and another thing entirely to actually _know someone. _

She turned back to her father awaiting his critique. He remained silent, they stood there gazing at each other and she was unsure why he wasn't saying anything.

So, Amina decided to be the first to break the silence.

"What do I need to do better?"

"You shot the target." He responded, and was that a soft edge of flippancy she heard?

"I know but that's not what I'm asking."

"So what are you asking?" All nerves gone now, Amina was beginning to feel a sense of irritation at this sudden turn of their conversation, which now held a parody of an exasperated student before a philosopher.

"There's more to fighting than simply being able to shoot a static inanimate target." Her voice level, while the same could not be said for her eyes.

Something shifted in his eyes then, "Then your aim is to shoot a moving animate target? Will you shoot a human?" The question was implied, though he sounded like it was no question at all.

"Depends."

"But when you shoot, who is it you think of?"

He looked at her awaiting her confirmation and the realization dawned on her that this was his aim all along, and she played the part in his act well.

Well, two could play at that game.

"Am I supposed to be thinking of someone? Do you?"

"I always see the target before me."

"Am I to be so different then?"

Turbulence flashed in his eyes, the air was thick with stubbornness of two very similar bloodlines.

"Do you honestly think you can shoot a man?"

"Do you think that I cannot?"

Jibe, dodge, launch, parry. The rhythm was one they easily settled into, like a well practiced duel of father and daughter.

More and more David learned about his daughter, this was an exercise in thought, a psychological inspection and each time he thought he would meet his expectation of who he thought she was, he met more walls and defenses so well made, they couldn't be the effect of whatever she has faced since coming here.

Has she always been quick and cunning or was this manifestation the result being pushed to an extreme and calling out a latent nature? He didn't know. But he was never one to remain in doubt.

"So you think yourself a hunter...wanting to shoot a moving target." Ruminating the words in his mouth, languidly he moved to stand before Amina, a few feet away. And then with no change in countenance or tone, David looked at her with what can only be described as his own paradoxical mix of nonchalance and simultaneous power. Like a deity who sees the foolish mortals below and mixes upon them aloofly to indulge in whims for the sake of amusement, never truly putting himself in a position of attachment or danger.

"Well, let me see this underlying nature of yours. Shoot me."

Celeste did not panic, her knees did not tremble, instead a slow current of indignant awareness came upon her mind, asserting that _he was playing a game of 'let me figure you out'._

If she didn't shoot, he was right all along, that she was a naive girl playing a big boy's game. It ended right then and there, her father would go in depth no further for someone who couldn't handle this. If she did shoot, then that meant she was hiding something, and it would make him more suspicious; asking questions she had no intentions of answering.

But this man would probably draw every last detail out of her, she stood no chance at fooling him. She didn't have that kind of experience or jaded nature.

Amina stood firmly, poised to shoot, racking her head around the implications of her actions as she simultaneously knew she couldn't take too long to make a decision. She hated making decisions under duress, especially when there weren't variables she could easily manipulate. Holding her gun, David made eye contact with her as she took off the safety, he saw the clear determination and just as he pictured the gunshot, she lowered her arm.

"I can't."

He thought she would, he saw the look in her eyes, but this was her limit. So this was who she was, one of those with the mentality but not capable of executing to that same standard he surmised.

"Then here is where we end. Because you would be dead anyways in the time it took you to hesitate. Hesitation is nothing more than fear for the future. Fear is a useless thing, and those ruled by it become useless themselves."

Didn't I say that once, what seems ages now, to Xanxus? Celeste thought in slight surprise. Was it him I was echoing all along? The thought brought childish displeasure to her.

With nothing more than a closing of his eyes, David quickly closed the interesting case he had in his mind of his daughter, writing her off, and whatever other questions he had. They did not matter now, she was a civilian stuck in a cross-fire far out of her league. There was a mild sense of disappointment but he had expected this outcome as well.

Never noticing that when she lowered her eyes, it was not out of a sense of humility but a _show_ of one. Mistaking her silence as an affirmation of her drawback, instead of her drawing back from a battle against him that she didn't think she had the odds of winning.

But as Celeste saw him look at her with a less interest and more of that aloof gaze, she knew that those would be things only a father would know.

* * *

><p>"Bel~" a familiar voice pouted out his name. "Can you entertain me?"<p>

"Ushishi, if it isn't the duchess." Belphegor drawled amusedly over the phone. "Has being abroad made you forget about the sovereign?"

"Never!" She exclaimed. "How could anyone ever forget you Bel?" Her voice light and so distinctly feminine as always.

"Is that so?" His voice remained unmoved and for the first time Rin realized that he may actually be upset with her.

"Is this because I haven't called recently since coming aboard? If so, I'm sorry." And her voice was so chagrined he could even see the blonde girl frowning. "Being busy and preoccupied with other matters is no excuse to neglect you." And from anyone else, it may have seen sarcastic or dipped in ulterior motives but coming from her, he knew it was genuine.

And so with that Belphegor's minute irritation at the Russian heiress abated slightly. But that didn't mean he was done with being irritated.

"Of course, the Prince deserves the best and utmost attention. What is going on in the world that suddenly left and right people are doing whatever they please?"

"Did something happen in the Varia? Did Mammon stop you in the middle of one of your 'sprees'?" Rin was well aware of Belphegor's hobbies, she didn't hide them but she didn't seek to elevate them either.

"It's nothing. Just some worthless commoner who hasn't been present when the Prince has needed to be entertained." He grumbled and she understood that he had too much pride to actively seek whomever it was. That would mean that Belphegor cared and that would go against his very nature for someone whom he deemed a peasant.

The blond russian wasn't sure whether to laugh at his childish nature or roll her eyes. Sooner or later though, whoever the poor person was, Belphegor's pride would turn into full blown impatience and then if caught, she didn't think the object of Belphegor's attention would live.

Hopefully it wasn't anyone important or Squalo would throw a fit like other times.

"Well, if you are still looking for entertainment, and I'm looking for entertainment, I have a solution! Let me go stay with you a while. I'm done with everything here, and I don't want to go back home." She hated her home, hated everything it represented and what it stood for. Even being abroad held very little allure for her anymore.

"What about being abroad?" He asked curiously, he knew how long it took her to let her family patriarch to let her study in another country away from all their families prying eyes. This is why he killed all of his own members, but still she wouldn't take his advice. The fool.

"Been there, done that, I had made a friend too but I think that's done with..." She ended softly. There was a story there and he knew it. But in a show of surprising magnetite (or most likely because didn't want to deal with an emotional female) he didn't pry.

"That's your fault for trying to befriend the common class. You're a duchess, act like one. Leave that whole 'a-life-in-the-rags' to the fairy tales. They are nothing more than toys." But he also knew that their world got boring at times so he was not completely biting of her efforts to do something different when not under the conniving nuances world.

It got quiet on the other line and for a fraction of a second thought he would never admit out loud, he wondered if he went too far with Rin. She was of the more _sensitive _type. Something that baffled him considering her Russian lineage and the sheer time she spent around him and thus by extension in the Varia.

"So does this mean I can go back to being the duchess and you the prince?"

"We've always been the duchess and the prince, from the day we were born until the day we die. It's you who persistently tried to pretend to be something you weren't."

"I'll take that as a yes!" She exclaimed and before Belphegor could even tell her otherwise he heard her hang up. He felt himself twitching at the sound of the dead tone. People don't hang up on him, he's a prince, he is the one who does the hanging up.

Just as rage was beginning to rise at her sheer audacity, he heard a knock on the door.

"What?" He snapped opening the door just about to reach for his knives when he saw the reason for his ire standing before him.

"Hello" She chirped happily, smiling up at him gleefully. Belphegor could feel a headache ensuing. Then he realized what it meant to have the short blonde female in front of him.

"Have you been outside this whole time?" He demanded realizing there was no way she could've been here otherwise. It's not like the Ivankov headquarters were anywhere near the Varia residence.

"Yup!" And Rin sounded like this was completely normal and okay which to Belphegor it was not.

"What would've you done if I had said no?"

At that, the happy innocent aura diminished. "I was counting that you wouldn't.." She replied rather impishly,

"You do realize that we are the Varia, you can't just come over to visit like this was some regular house, not ready to attack and kill under a moment's notice?" He did not want to later be held liable for some feud or fight between the Ivankov and the Varia simply because Rin acted on some spur of the moment decision. The Varia had enough already with the Cinquemani, as much as he hated to admit it, they could not afford more eyes turned against them.

Or more importantly the Boss getting more irritated than he already is. Belphegor was not afraid of any family, but he avoided irritating an already volatile boss when he could.

"Duh. I'm not afraid of blood and guns. Do you know who my family is?" With a slight roll of her eyes she couldn't believe Belphegor's wary antics. Rin had failed to realize that they were in a deep feud but to her such things never really mattered. The Varia is the big bad wolf, nobody messes with the big bad wolf and gets away with it.

Rin Anastasia Ivankov, was a duchess in her own right by blood, the only Belphegor acknowledged. Duchess of the Ivankov name, as old sounding and none withstanding as they were, Rin was a peculiar mix. For her mother had been a Japanese beauty and so unlike the others of the old Russian bloodline names (from which Belphegor himself also had some relation to) she was mixed. A mix that proved in her favor only as genetics were concerned.

She had a thin, short silhouette, spiky platinum blond hair with bangs but eyes that were slightly slanted, almond shaped dark eyes that fit in nicely on her diamond face structure. All in all she was precociously Russian with hints of Asian flair that set her apart enough from the rest of the Russian bloodlines for them to look on in disdain at her being a mix-blood.

However, if it hadn't been for this particular disdain, it may have very well have been possible that Belphegor would've ever been friends with Rin, let alone even allowed her company. She would've been the myriad of the other nobles and old blood that Belphegor so carefully avoided and couldn't stand.

As such, Rin grew up differently than the rest of her counterparts. Her father's remarriage never helped matters and so Rin also tried to distance herself from all the harpies and vultures of the upper crust.

And as they say, the only way to bring people together was to have a common enemy, wasn't it?

"Fine but if you get stuck in the cross-fire, I better not hear any complaints." His mouth lining into a grimace.

Firmly pleased with that answer, Rin interlocked his arm with hers and got him out of his room. "Now that's the prince I know. Now let's go bother Squalo." Her mischievous grin inspired Bel to do the same, and all was right with the world.

After all Rin never once believed herself to be in danger. Not because she had faith in her fighting ability (her family, yes, hers on the other hand were dismal) but that she surmised anyone who dared go against the Varia _and_ think they could win has to be crazy, intelligent and suicidal.

And who in the world had enough of all three to do that?

* * *

><p>This was an awkward meal and that's saying alot, considering that Celeste used to have dinner in the Varia.<p>

She was happy to get a decent meal, she had been famished for a while and Amina knew better than to take meals for granted by now. The future was uncertain, even the next couple of hours. No longer was her life about routine or monotony. Schedules and deadlines. Now it was about what's going to pop up at the next corner and try to kill her? Or kidnap her? Or better yet, show her again how little she knew about her life?

They were still at that same clearing that they were before. Nacho came by before and brought them food and pulled her aside to speak solely to her.

'_Florecita' He beckoned her over to him, but even she didn't miss the look he first gave her father silently asking permission. All in all this man was a man of deep confidence. Her father didn't even say anything and he knew it was okay. _

_She went to him and they left for a bit out of David's sight. Celeste wasn't sure what kind of face she must've had, but he only gave her a chagrined soft smile and ruffled her hair. "Hang in there. This is all almost over." And he meant it too, without a doubt. "Your father's not an easy man." He even took the time now she spent with her dad into account? _

_Warmth seeped inside places in her heart that had gotten cold in her father's presence. His care and empathy for her was enough to make her want to smile. But the time wasn't for that now. _

"_I brought you both food because there's no food nearby for miles and I also came to bring you this." Nacho handed for a paper that looked very official and documented, she saw italian writing on it but in the background she saw such a familiar seal she couldn't believe her eyes. _

"_What is this?" Celeste was looking at the American seal, why did he have that, what does this paper mean?_

"_This is essentially your get out of jail free card." Nacho quipped but then his eyes became serious a fraction of second later. "Bring this to the American embassy, you will immediately be put on the next flight to the US."_

_She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. What could be said in the face of such a golden thing in her hand. It didn't seem real. _

_But her name wasn't on there._

"_How will they know it's me if my name isn't here?" _

"_That was for security purposes." He didn't elaborate but she had been in the mafia world to know what that meant. It could mean a million things. Moles looking to do her father in, enemies she had who were still chasing her, or legitimate authorities who weren't bought who could use this opportunity to get a foothold in bringing down her big fishes, regardless they all spelled the same result._

_She would be in jeopardy if she was directly linked. _

_Celeste looked at it again, there were technical terms she didn't fully grasp but one thing was clear the sheer amount of seals and stamps would make sure it passed any disbelieving eye. _

"_After you get on the plane, because you will be put on a commercial flight to avoid added attention, you will be the same as everyone else. After you land you will receive further communication. Tomorrow either I or your father will give you a bit of the details but mostly you will be waiting on what we say, the less everything is concrete beforehand the more flexibility to move you to a safe and recluse location." _

_She could only nod. That's what people did to show they were listening, right? But truth was, she couldn't be farther away. _

_Safe and recluse. Basically isolation and complete dependency on her father. He didn't even mention her mother. Didn't take a brain surgeon to know that was on purpose._

"_Why are you giving this to me? Why not just give it to my father?" Wasn't that the safer move?_

"_It's better if you have it. Between now and then who knows what may happen,"_

_She knew that better than anyone._

"_Which is why in case anything were to happen, it's best you have it, so you have options." From the looks of his face, he wasn't planning on having any other situation arise but this was a man who covered his tracks, she respected that. _

"_Thank you." That was all she could manage to say. Such ineffective two words, barely able to explain the magnitude of what she held in her hands. What this man had done in his actions and his words. The english language needed better words to express gratitude. There was a spectrum to explain negative emotions of defeat and desolation but precise words of gratitude always paled in comparison. _

"_As long as we get you out of here, your life will be set." It wouldn't be, and for the first time she saw him lie. But she forgave him, she was in no position to judge liars. As he turned to go away, she stopped him. _

"_I'm sorry." And this she did mean. Celeste didn't expand but Nacho knew what she was referring to. _

"_You're David's daughter. If you didn't cause some sort of trouble, I might've thought we had the wrong girl." He joked and Celeste saw no lingering darkness or resentment in that voice, as was prevalent in others who joked away what clearly bothered them; forgetting that eyes never lie. _

_And as Nacho left to go back to whatever other business he had to resolve for her father, Celeste fought a childish urge to run after that retreading broad back and clutch herself there, crying for a while pleading for his forgiveness and that he would keep on looking at her warmly even after what was yet to come. _

_Because as Nacho left, the warmth that had entered her heart at his presence now made her ache. It made her ache for more and made her sick. Because he was walking with the gait of a man who had let bygones be bygones and had forgiven her, with his eyes to the future, whatever that meant that only he and David knew. _

_With each step he took farther away to the point she couldn't see his face, she wondered what face he would make when he realized that she hadn't said sorry as someone who apologized for what they had done. _

_It was an apology for what was yet to come. _

Now she was eating, holding a pocket of gold with her in the form of a piece of paper in her pocket. Her father hasn't brought it up and neither will she.

Celeste hasn't forgotten though that fairy tales were only in stories for a reason. She could foresee without much trouble all that Nacho had left out, how her nightmare wouldn't be over for a while.

Because neither of them knew the monster under her bed.

But a part of her desperately wanted to believe she could trust the light at the end of the tunnel which she saw in wisps of the ink of the paper, even as she felt no hope looking at the man before her.

And for a brief moment she honestly for the first time considered being naive and just spilling all her guts to her father in hopes she would take her side and not her brothers. She considered abandoning everything she had worked for, planned, and coordinated with the rogue regime these past few months. She wanted to leave behind all the pain, the death, the betrayal and for the first time in a long time not be responsible for her own salvation, at the cost of leaving everyone in smokes.

But she was too jaded. Her father didn't quite inspire the warmth and open conversations of opening up wounds and taking chances on men she barely knew. Ironically, if Nacho had stayed and pressed her more. If Nacho had been her father instead, Celeste was pretty sure the brief moment she just thought upon, would've been a given.

"Father," After taking her last mouth she addressed him for the first time. "Can I ask you two questions?"

David was surprised at her request. He hadn't expected her to talk at all. He closed his eyes in silent confirmation.

"Do you have any regrets?"

Nevertheless, a shred of hope dared to contest the cynic. This question wasn't there for the sake of asking. Celeste knew what two questions she was asking, and depending on that outcome, she would know who would win the contest.

In the silence that ensued, Celeste thought her father in the face of a seemingly random and invasive question had chosen to not answer after all. This could be a moment that he could chose to be a human and not an unreachable glacier that did no wrong as he always seemed to exude. That was really the goal of that question, so she knew what ground she was if she decided to open up.

"No, I don't." He answered and Celeste couldn't believe that. Not just because of how ludicrous that someone as dangerous as him could have no regrets, but that meant he didn't regret anything in concern to her. Which hurt her in a way she didn't think. She hadn't realized until that moment that she was expecting him to have been sorry to not be in her life. Regardless of the circumstances.

Luckily for her, because she hadn't wanted to use up a second question asking him to elaborate, he did so anyways.

"Everything I do is very well calculated, in terms of risks short and long. Even when inevitable in life you have to respond to choices made by others, even then I do was is best for the familia. Which is why I have no regrets, everything works itself out or I make it work out. And everything has in my life."

She chose not to dwell on the implication. She didn't want to start breaking apart now. That was one question that didn't help the hope cause but there was still another chance for redemption.

"Define what matters most to you."

For the first time instead of ice, she saw fire in her father's eyes and she didn't know then which she preferred. "That the familia remains, the name stronger and better than it was the previous generation, anyone who stands in it's way, is the enemy. But you wouldn't understand business that has nothing to do with you."

This was a fire that devoured and destroyed, scorched the earth, the fire of relentless and ruthless ambition, she was briefly reminded of red eyes that held that same dangerous flame. And in the presence of that fire, the shreds of hope that once were there burned to the ash and dust of naive dreams it was once born off.

"I see."

She stood up and walked a couple of steps away to put a bit of distance between them. She took in the silence, the scent of nature and quelled everything in her. Not that much remained after that conversation, no instinct of hers felt inclined now towards the mentality it held prior to their conversation.

Replaced by the ice her father had just previously shown. Because just like in one pocket she held a pot of gold. In another hand's reach, she held a pot of steel.

David was a well experienced man and so he knew better than to show all his emotions on his face. He always schooled his own features, no matter the situation even now, as he knew that his daughter would never shoot a person, much less him.

"Come give me the gun, you don't know what you are doing." As much as it might've been faster for him to just use force, this was still his daughter he was talking about. He needed her cooperation in the future, so he couldn't use almighty force. David knew that he needed to teach her obedience, but he couldn't do it completely against her will or else it would only create an enemy.

She was just scared now, that was all which is why David treated her like a child lashing out. He stepped towards her, slowly not out of caution but because rushing this process didn't help.

"That's where you're wrong. I know what I am doing." Celeste said, standing firmly and silently. In a voice low and calm. And that was what threw him off the most, that last word, calm. She wasn't yelling or faltering like when someone acts out of impulse or driven by heady emotions.

"I also know something you don't and it's not what you are doing, which I do." Coming from anyone else, David would've thought this was some act of bravado or words spoken by someone who had gone off the edge and speak from a place of their own insanity.

"I know what I am _making _you do." The Aragon was close to her now, not in arms reach still a few feet away. He stopped now and looked at her, taking her words in, taking _her_ in.

"You don't know me David Aragon. Just like you don't know either of your children. You never did or else we wouldn't be here at this moment."

His very insides chilled and stopped at the dawning realization of her words. She knew about Alphonse?

And for the first time in a very very long time the hard-pressed male found himself rethinking and going over all the assumptions he had previously worked upon until this moment. The man who never made errors found himself up against a wall he had not foreseen. He found himself thinking this especially as he looked at the young girl's face and for the first time saw a stranger there instead.

The one who stood before him calmly and unwavering with such a fire and edge in those eyes.

This was not the same girl who his mind remembered.

This was not the same girl who he had seen in pictures.

This was not the same girl he had been shooting with.

This was the girl she had been along, she had been _testing _him, he realized far too late. Because as this girl finally revealed who she was and not what she allowed him to see, he was shot twice as her firm jaw and hands never once wavered.

She had been paying attention during the gun lesson after all, he thought rather wirly.

"When you wake up, your whole world will have changed. Then maybe just maybe you can begin to understand what I felt." Amina walked towards him as he now lay on the verge of unconsciousness. She had shot him with a tranquilizer gun she had found in the car. Amina had done a small detour before returning to her father to resume eating after talking with Nacho.

Her conversation with him being the last shot she would gave him, before she gave him two shots that were sure to bring him down.

She wasn't sure how much it took to bring a grown man down but two had to be enough. She had been right.

As she was walking away from him, she stopped for a second as if remembering something and turned back slightly to look back at him with thinly veiled ire.

"Don't you _ever _dismiss me again." Her voice low and scathing, she hadn't forgotten how easy it was for him to underestimate her, to not even bother to test his assumptions. Using an event that transpired within a couple of minutes to see if she was worth _his _time and effort.

That wasn't what a father did. She didn't have one, she didn't grow up knowing one, and around her she never really met any good ones. The closets she saw was Don Cinquemani but look how great he turned out to be. But one thing was relentless in her head, that you never ever give up on your child and you sure as hell don't treat them your children like you treat new recruits you need to weed out where at the slightest sign you take them out.

Her indignation waning, Amina gave herself 15 seconds then to indulge in the thoughts that made her guilty about what she had done. Which didn't really concern her father. They concerned Nacho because as she stared at her unconscious father she saw Nacho finding him later when he realized something was up or David called him.

In that very same time frame, in her mind she saw Nacho putting the pieces together. Seeing the words she'd written in that letter, saying that this was something she had to do. Realizing the self-condemnation she had proclaimed.

With her second request of forgiveness being the seal of no return.

Around that time, when he would plan with her father what to do next, he would've realize she had asked her father to give her the tools to destroy her own brother. If not clouded quickly enough by a sense of betrayal, he would know why she did it. Because he was the right hand, and if her father had told him to shoot her, he would've. Or if he told him to knock her unconscious so that Nacho could salvage the mess Alphonse made; he would've.

And that was why Celeste didn't tell Nacho, the only man she probably would've trusted enough with her life. Because she refused to risk a world where somebody would try to save Alphonse, or simply keep him alive for the sake of name or some other family nonsense. And that was the reality for people who had a reputation to protect and a name, like her father.

Nacho did what David said, end of story.

But regardless, the end result would be the same, even with delays.

Celeste held no hope that she would see that clemency towards her from him again. Which is why she allowed herself to feel everything now, even as painful as it was. So it wouldn't detain her later.

And with that she left both of them behind, her father and the metaphysical one that was holding her back, the clock ticking. She felt the vibration of time passing by, the unfinished business awaiting her in the Varia. A sense of impending anxiety ricocheted through her very being. It was time. When her father awoke again Amina had no doubt he would be chasing her, the tidbit on her brother had been purposefully said. He was an astute man. He would know where to go soon.

But by then, the Varia would be up in flames. Her father doing one or two burials.

That of Alphonse's, or both hers and his because she wasn't going down alone.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Hello fans and readers!<p>

Even though I had a rather improptu and long hiatus, my apologies, I do hope this chapter was to your liking. We will be moving now onto the main event of this arc in the following chapters, I can't believe the time has finally come! *wipes away tears* They grow up so fast!

On a more serious note, I was wondering if by any chance anyone was willing to beta-read my story? Please PM me if interested and I'll tell you all the semantics of what I need. I used to have an awesome beta but life happened and she could no longer beta for me. And I've finally realized that betas do keep me structured in terms of timing (i am definitely a 'need-a-deadline-to-work person) plus there are always grammatical things I miss though I re-read many times.

I'll be updating the LoA later today so the finalized list will be up on the next chapter. Thanks everyone for your support all this time, please keep on supporting me! I always love to hear from you all!

~TMM


End file.
